Un principe enamorado
by Zetus
Summary: Aunque esta enamorada, Rin debe dejar el castillo para dejar que Sesshoumaru inicie su nueva vida con la youkai que escogio para ser su pareja. Demasiado rapido el youkai se da cuenta que dejo ir la verdadera felicidad, no muy seguro de poder recuperarla.
1. Emociones Humanas

UN PRINCIPE ENAMORADO  
Por Zetus  
  
Capitulo 1 Emociones Humanas  
  
Estaba de pie en un balcón del castillo con el viento acariciando su rostro, recordando tiempos pasados sin ninguna razón aparente. Su mente estaba inundada con los recuerdos de tiempos olvidados. Pero habían transcurrido muchos años, tantos, que la batalla de la derrota de Naraku se había convertido en un relato más para asustar a los niños, una leyenda de épocas antiguas.  
  
No comprendía porque, pero últimamente tenía días en que su mente se sumergía en el olvido tratando de buscar paz y siempre revivía aquella época llena de batallas, enemigos, espadas mágicas, su medio hermano y una niña pequeña.  
  
Como si el peso de aquellos recuerdos fuera enorme Sesshoumaru respiró profundamente, la noción de Inuyasha lo hizo torcer la boca en una mueca. No lograba comprender el porque, pero su descerebrado hermano tenía una familia y él no.  
  
Algo dentro de sí mismo le recordó que él no estaba solo y sin proponérselo sonrió ante la imagen de Rin en su mente. Fugazmente repasó la vida de la pequeña junto a él, estaba seguro que nunca le había faltado nada y por un segundo dejó que su mente atesorara la compañía de Rin, como una bendición en su solitaria vida.  
  
Aunque se consideraba afortunado, aún no conocía el amor. Su única noción de amor era el que alguna vez su madre le había inspirado, pero sabía de sobra que amar era algo más complicado y gratificante que el cariño de un hijo por su madre. No podía seguir ignorando aquella necesidad tan primitiva de cualquier ser viviente, demonio o humano, por lo que en ese instante su decisión fue final.  
  
Se quedó contemplando el vasto territorio que eran sus dominios, pero dejó su ensueño cuando percibió la presencia de Rin detrás de él.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama regresaré en 3 días!"  
  
"Muy bien...Rin...porque los visitas tanto?"  
  
"Ah?...err bueno es que... "  
  
Rin se detuvo sobre sus palabras, asaltada por el extraño sentimiento que tenía atravesado en el pecho desde hacía meses. Aquel vacío en el estómago se aplacaba cuando estaba en la aldea con Inuyasha y los demás, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada a su amo, por temor a molestarlo y parecer una débil y miserable humana. Rin se rió para sus adentros, ella en realidad, era una débil mujer humana. Al percibir su leve risa Sesshoumaru se volvió para verla de frente.  
  
"Y bien, termina lo que ibas a decir!"  
  
"Nada...me gusta estar con ellos es todo!"  
  
"mmm! Llevarás a A-UN?!"  
  
"Si, no hay problema o sí?'  
  
"Para nada!"  
  
"Arigato Amo"  
  
La siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba feliz, bajando las escaleras prácticamente corriendo. No tuvo que bajar la mirada, con solo estirar la mano pudo tomar flor que ella le había dejado. Junto a él, Jaken lo miraba a la expectativa.  
  
"No la pierdas de vista!"  
  
"Como usted diga Amo bonito!!"  
  
Al quedarse solo, tomó la pequeña flor entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del perfume de su protegida impregnado en los pétalos. Era un aroma suave y delicado como ella. El youkai no entendía porque su protegida iba tan seguido a visitar a su hermano menor, pero suponía que era porque de vez en cuando Rin necesitaba estar con humanos como ella. Ni una sola vez pensaba que lo hacía para escapar de sus sentimientos.  
  
Observó como guiaba al dragón hasta el centro del castillo, en el jardín principal. Acariciaba las dos cabezas como si fueran sus mascotas, la bestia parecía un gran perro moviendo la cola. Rin se detuvo antes de subir al lomo del animal, dió tres pasos, tomó a Jaken en brazos y lo puso sobre A-UN con delicadeza, como si fuera un niño.  
  
*Se supone que TU la cuides a ella no al revés, SAPO INUTIL!!!*  
  
Rápidamente con los dos cómodamente sentados, el dragón se elevó por los aires y como siempre ella se alejo del castillo diciéndole adiós con la mano, pronto fueron pero un punto en el horizonte.  
  
************************************  
  
"Jaken no tenías que venir si no lo deseas"  
  
"El amo me lo pidió!"  
  
"Ya lo sé, siempre puedo contar con tu compañía. Los niños estarán felices!"  
  
"Ha! Ellos sólo me tratan como si fuera su juguete, cuando Rin lo hacía era muy pequeña y no demasiado fuerte, pero esos dos son otro asunto, especialmente la niña es muy agresiva!"  
  
"Ha ha ha es difícil creer que alguna vez ustedes eran enemigos mortales!"  
  
"Si es cierto pero eso fue hace mucho...porque vamos a visitarlos tan seguido?!"  
  
"Ah! Bueno es que me encanta estar con ellos, me hacen sentir...no sé querida"  
  
"Umm! Que peculiares sentimientos tienen los humanos, no los comprendo!"  
  
"Ja ja, señor Jaken yo tampoco comprendo muy bien la forma de ser youkai!"  
  
Jaken pudo percibir la tristeza de su voz, había algo en la manera de pronunciar sus palabras que parecía consumirla, como si quemara sus entrañas. La mayor parte del tiempo Rin era un misterio para el pequeño Jaken, pero después de tantos años sabía muy bien cuando algo le molestaba, como ahora.  
  
Se notaba triste y deprimida, con una sombra oscureciendo su usual alegría de vivir. Jaken no dijo nada, porque por un momento, pudo ver como el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía, y le pareció que se volvía tan melancólica como su amo. El pequeño demonio se quedó pensando en silencio que podría estar entristeciéndola, pero no pudo encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria por lo que guardó su curiosidad para después.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kagome estaba buscando hierbas mientras los pequeños jugaban cerca de donde ella estaba. Se detuvo un momento para admirar a sus hijos. Van levantaba su pequeña nariz en el aire, tratando de identificar mejor el aroma que lo había distraído tan solo momentos antes.  
  
Era una copia exacta de Inuyasha desde los ojos hasta el color de su cabello, sin embargo el carácter de su hijo era amable y gentil. Keiko, era una mezcla adorable de ambos, cabello negro, ojos violeta y la fiel representante del temperamento de su padre. Como su hermano, escudriñaba el aire y movía sus pequeñas orejas escuchando con atención. Ambos tenían una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
  
Verlos así le producía una sensación de bienestar y orgullo, una alegría y satisfacción fuera de este mundo, completamente especial y diferente. Era comprender que aquella personita tan diferente y parecida a la vez, era una extensión de si misma, producto del amor con ese ser maravilloso y temperamental que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo de su vida una experiencia maravillosa. Junto a ella Shippou observaba a los cachorros con expresión cálida. A pesar de ser un youkai adulto para ella siempre sería su pequeño kitsune. Van fue el primero en decir algo.  
  
"Está aquí te diste cuenta Keiko?"  
  
"Por supuesto Tonto!"  
  
"Pero yo la detecté primero!"  
  
"Si claro sigue soñando bebé venenoso yo no había dicho nada para que no te sintieras mal few!"  
  
"Eso no es cierto, mentirosa!"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"Grrr para ti! Eres una odiosa!"  
  
"Yo no tengo la culpa de ser más fuerte que tú bebé venenoso!!"  
  
Keiko estaba a punto de golpearlo la cabeza cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.  
  
"Suficiente! Se puede saber que pasa?"  
  
"Rin ya llegó!!"  
  
"Maravilloso y entonces que esperan para ir a saludarla?"  
  
Ambos salieron disparados, no importaba cuantas veces los viera, siempre se maravillaba con la velocidad de sus hijos, recordatorio permanente de la sangre youkai que corría por sus venas.  
  
Sonrió para sí misma un poco sorprendida, Rin estaba de vuelta y tan solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde la última visita. Aquella vez Kagome pensó que su amiga estaba cambiada, pero no lograba entender porque, después de tantos años viviendo con Sesshoumaru, Rin había aprendido a esconder sus emociones tan bien como él, sin embargo estaba segura que algo la molestaba.  
  
Con las hierbas en su canasta empezó a caminar hacia su casa adivinando que Rin estaría rodando por los suelos abrazada a Van y Keiko.  
  
************************************************  
  
Al verlos corriendo hacia ella todos sus pensamientos tristes se desvanecieron, mientras abría los brazos para recibirlos.  
  
Jaken la observó consciente que Rin había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en toda una mujer que disfrutaba de la compañía de los demonios y humanos por igual, podía adivinar que como él la joven no soportaba la idea de separarse de Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sin embargo, verla tan feliz, hizo obvio aquella tristeza latente en su voz que con tanto ahínco trataba de esconder en la profundidad de su mirada. Las constantes visitas donde Inuyasha y su familia, sus largas y silenciosas caminatas por el castillo, lo poco que comía y las largas horas que pasaba encerrada en su habitación, todo desfiló frente a los ojos youkai como una película. No había duda, algo extraño le pasaba a Rin y él debía saber que, para poder contarle a su amo.  
  
Jaken se distrajo con el ruido del pequeño acercándose a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Van se abalanzó sobre ella tumbándola de espaldas y rodando por el suelo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Hola Bebé me extrañaste?"  
  
"Siiii!! Que dicha verte otra vez!"  
  
"Quítate Bebe yo también quiero abrazarla!"  
  
El pequeño no se movió, pero al oír a su hermana gruñir se apartó con pereza y refunfuñando.  
  
"Keiko cada vez que te veo estás más linda!"  
  
"Gracias...dime cuanto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?"  
  
"Muchos días!"  
  
"Pero...y mi Tío?"  
  
"No se preocupen por él, está muy ocupado"  
  
Al escucharla Jaken no estaba seguro de que hacer o pensar, podía preguntarle a Rin directamente o salir corriendo hasta el castillo, claramente la había escuchado decir tres días y no era común que ella dijera mentiras mucho menos a su Amo. Ignorando su deseo de armarle un alboroto, apretó con fuerza el báculo entre sus manos y se dispuso a recibir su dosis de recibimiento hanyou.  
  
Rin ahogó la risa al ver como Van abrazaba a Jaken tan fuerte que el pobre demonio casi se desmaya. 


	2. Tres dias muy largos

Capítulo 2 Tres días muy largos  
  
Los días se fueron acumulando y lo que inicialmente fue una visita de 3 días, se había convertido en una semana por lo que Jaken empezaba a impacientarse al no saber porque le había mentido a su Amo. Lo que aplacaba su deseo por salir corriendo hasta el castillo para exponerla, era que no tenía el valor para dejarla. La chiquilla se veía feliz en compañía de los pequeños, tan animada como antes. Con el pasar de lo días Jaken ató cabos y comprendió que ella estaba extraña hacía meses, verla tan contenta, solo reforzaba su deseo de querer quedarse junto a ella.  
  
La aldea era mucho mejor que estar aburrido y solo en el castillo, tenía que admitir que no le importaba jugar con Keiko y Van, era como revivir la infancia de Rin. Después de los juegos y una agradable cena se retiraron a la pequeña cabaña junto a Inuyasha y su familia. Era un sitio agradable y cómodo que les brindaba privacidad y tranquilidad.  
  
Se preparaban para dormir y Jaken deseaba preguntarle el porque de la visita tan larga. El demonio dudó un momento dejando que las palabras formaran oraciones en su mente, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la voz de Rin.  
  
"Jaken que tienes?"  
  
"Rin...dijiste que estarías 3 días aquí, y llevamos una semana!"  
  
"Lo sé y lo siento, comprendo si quieres regresar!"  
  
"No es eso..."  
  
Rin sabía que Jaken estaba preocupado por Sesshoumaru, que siempre lo hacía cuidar de ella. Aclarando la voz comenzó a hablar para calmar al pequeño demonio.  
  
"No deberías preocuparte por él, está muy ocupado"  
  
"Eso dices Rin, pero porque estás tan segura? Acaso piensas que no se dará cuenta que hemos estado fuera más de tres días?"  
  
"No lo hará! Por favor, solo un par de días y volveremos!"  
  
"Lo que tu digas Rin!"  
  
De alguna forma Jaken sabía que ella tenía razón, había pasado una semana y su amo no había llegado a buscarlos. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo para no notar la ausencia de su protegida. Que sabía él, un demonio diminuto? Confiaría en Rin y ya, como siempre.  
  
Mas tranquilo se volvió para ver a la joven mujer que estaba sentada a tan sólo unos pasos de él y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para satisfacer su curiosidad, cuando le preguntó porque estaba tan trise, los ojos de Rin se abrieron de golpe antes de cerrarlos con suavidad, dejando caer la barbilla sobre el pecho con un suspiro. Ya no podía evitarlo, el sentimiento que la oprimía se reflejaba en su comportamiento y hasta Jaken que usualmente era distraído, lo notaba. Empezó a hablar casi como para sí misma.  
  
"No tengo idea Jaken, últimamente me siento así, sentimental, pero no te preocupes ya se me pasará"  
  
El pequeño youkai no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aliviar el dolor y la angustia que había en su voz, y que con tanto empeño Rin trataba de solapar con una sonrisa. Abatido por su incapacidad de darle ánimos simplemente le dió las buenas noches y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.  
  
Rin recostó la cabeza en la almohada fijando la mirada en el techo de la cabaña, analizando sus propias palabras. Aquella desagradable sensación la acompañaba hacía meses y en ocasiones le provocaba llorar amargamente. Estaba convencida que no habría diferencia alguna si regresaba o no al castillo. Triste y desolada se quedó dormida antes de poder admitir la razón de su tristeza.  
  
*************************************** 


	3. Buscando a Rin

Capítulo 3 Buscando a Rin  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba de regreso y Folken, el encargado del castillo, se encontraba junto a él. Esperando por la reacción de su amo por la ausencia de Rin. El príncipe se había enfurecido cuando le dijeron que Rin seguía en la aldea, vociferar no era sino una manera de disimular la desolación y enojo que le causaba saber que ella estaba lejos.  
  
De pie frente a la puerta del cuarto, se sentía extraño, un escalofrío le había bajado por la espalda al ver el florero vacío, prueba innegable de la ausencia de Rin. Después de varios minutos de silencio finalmente las palabras parecían emerger de sus labios.  
  
"Una semana fuera, pero dices que todavía esta con mi hermano y su familia!"  
  
"Así es amo!" – El tono despreocupado y la aparente falta de seriedad del viejo youkai encolerizaron a Sesshoumaru que entrecerraba los ojos en contra del inocente e irrespetuoso sirviente.  
  
"Y sabes esto porque enviaste a alguien a buscarla después de 3 días?"  
  
"Así es, solo quise asegurarme que mi niña estaba bien!"  
  
"Si estabas tan preocupado porque demonios no la trajiste de vuelta? EXPLICATE!!!!"  
  
"No importa si esta lejos que esté bien es lo único importante!"  
  
Había una familiaridad y cariño latentes en la forma que Folken se expresaba de ella que calmaron a Sesshoumaru, sabía de sobra que el robusto y enorme youkai era como un padre para Rin y no tenía deseos de entrar en una discusión que estaba seguro su mayordomo ganaría con palabras escurridizas. Pidió hablar con quien había ido a verla y observo mientras Folken desaparecía detrás de un recodo del pasillo.  
  
********************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba en un gran salón, sentado con la espalda contra la pared, imágenes de batallas olvidadas adornaban las paredes del enorme recinto dándole un aire majestuoso. Un joven youkai se encontraba frente al príncipe que lo miraba fijamente.  
  
"Cómo está?"  
  
"Muy bien cuidada por su hermano"  
  
"Alguien te vió?"  
  
"Su hermano, pero no hizo nada."  
  
"Probablemente porque no representas ninguna amenaza. Jaken?"  
  
"A su lado todo el tiempo!"  
  
Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa antes de continuar, ordenando sus ideas. El youkai empezó a revolverse inquieto bajo la mirada escudriñadora del príncipe.  
  
"Quiero saber exactamente que hace ella allá?"  
  
"Claro Amo, Rin ayuda a la miko con sus hierbas, pasean juntas; pero la mayoría del tiempo se la dedica a los cachorros. Ellos siempre están cerca. Rin está feliz y sonriente"  
  
"Sooka puedes retirarte, Folken tu quédate!"  
  
Sesshoumaru esperó a que los dejaran solos, había notado cierta emoción en la voz de youkai al decir que Rin sonreía y eso lo molestaba, era como si la sonrisa de su protegida fuera algo del pasado. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en aquellas palabras mientras miraba fuera de la ventana sin decir nada. Al ver el repentino silencio de su señor Folken se dirigió a él con un tono pausado.  
  
"Príncipe está usted bien?"  
  
"Porque es tan extraño que ella sonría?"  
  
"....mmm...la princesa ha estado muy callada últimamente"  
  
"Callada?"  
  
"Ella está triste"  
  
"Triste? Desde hace cuanto?"  
  
"Meses... desde que usted comenzó su búsqueda!"  
  
Los ojos ámbar se abrieron con una expresión de sorpresa cuando habló su voz sonaba mas fría y seca que de costumbre.  
  
"Estás seguro?"  
  
"Completamente, cuando usted no está, se pasa horas en su dormitorio y casi no come"  
  
"QUE DIJISTE?"  
  
"Por favor no es necesario que grite no estoy sordo, no podemos obligarla a comer. La niña está consumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando come lo hace para complacer los deseos de un viejo preocupado!"  
  
"Con que si! Iré por ella ya que no te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo y ya puedes borrar esa estúpida expresión de triunfo de tu rostro, me enfermas!"  
  
"mmm!!" - Folken sonreía entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a su amo a solas.  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba confundido porque parecía que todos a su alrededor parecían conocer a Rin, todos excepto él. Como no se había dado cuenta de sus meses de silencio e inapetencia. Desechó la idea que el comportamiento de su protegida fuera a causa suya, eso simplemente no era concebible. En silencio se puso de pie tratando de adivinar porque Rin estaba deprimida. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho que buscara consuelo con su hermano haciéndolo sentir completamente inútil.  
  
******************************************************** 


	4. Dificil verlo cuando esta cerca

Capítulo 4 Difícil verlo cuando está frente a tí  
  
Folken estaba en una de las ventanas del castillo cuando lo vió partir. Envuelto en su nube era la viva imagen de realeza y poder youkai. Una pequeña mano tiraba de sus ropas con insistencia. Distrayéndola con una sonrisa le aseguró a su pequeña hija que pronto tendría a Rin de vuelta en el castillo.  
  
"La extraño mucho!"  
  
"Yo también pero ahora vamos a dormir"  
  
"Buenas noches Otosan!"  
  
"Que descanses pequeña"  
  
Folken miraba al cielo nocturno recordando la primera vez que había visto a Rin hacía ya tantos años, el recuerdo de su esposa lo entristeció levemente, la extrañaba mucho pero se sintió feliz de tener a Kali junto a él, aquella pequeña era el vivo retrato de su esposa muerta.  
  
El fiel sirviente suspiró y sonrió por su Amo que contrario a lo que decía, iba buscar a Rin porque no soportaba estar en el castillo sin ella. Lo que para él y el resto de las personas era tan claro parecía pasar desapercibido para el poderoso youkai.  
  
*********  
  
Rin estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra pensando en los últimos ocho días. Habían sido ocho días sin sentimientos de tristeza ni ganas de llorar y eso la animaba, estar en compañía de sus amigos le ayudaba a olvidar por momentos.  
  
Se volvió para ver a Jaken que dormía placidamente. Se sintió culpable de haberlo arrastrado con ella sabiendo que el príncipe lo reprendería. Con una sonrisa recordó a la pequeña Kali, sabía que iba a estar furiosa por todos esos días ausente.  
  
Se levantó para irse a bañar y tomando sus utensilios de baño, regalo de Kagome, salió silenciosamente de la cabaña para no despertar a Jaken.  
  
Sesshoumaru casi había llegado a la aldea cuando el aroma de Rin lo desvió de su curso. Frunció el ceño y cambio la dirección, hacia el río, donde percibía su aroma con mayor intensidad. Tocó suelo silenciosamente donde nadie pudiera observarlo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la orilla, preguntándose que podría estar haciendo tan tarde en ese lugar y sola, iba algo distraído pensando en lo que le podía decir al verla, cuando sus ojos registraron una figura familiar a muy poca distancia, poco le faltó para caer de bruces al enfocar la mirada y reconocer a Rin.  
  
La luna brillaba iluminando todo, dándole un tono casi irreal e hipnótico a la escena frente a él. Por un fugaz momento titubeó para luego buscar, sigilosamente, refugio en un árbol cercano. Tenía la mirada fija en ella con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se desprenderían de su rostro en cualquier momento, y podía escuchar una voz dentro de él gritando incoherencias que no molestó en tratar de descifrar.  
  
Casi sin respirar observó como Rin se deshacía del kimono que cubría su cuerpo, desatando la tira que ceñía la prenda a su cintura, deslizando una mano entre su hombro y la tela para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, el kimono cayó al suelo con suavidad, a medida que la tela dejaba ver su cuerpo totalmente desnudo los ojos ámbar no parpadearon, procurando no perder ni un solo segundo de lo que parecía ser un espejismo. Completamente ajena a su observador recogió el kimono y lo puso sobre una piedra antes de entrar al agua.  
  
La mente del youkai trabajaba con dificultad tratando de registrar todo lo que la voz, que no había dejado de gritar, trataba de decirle. Eso y el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía estar despertando de un sueño muy profundo, haciéndolo darse cuenta de sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para él, hasta ahora. Se llevó la mano hasta la sien frotándola levemente como tratando de clarificar sus pensamientos.  
  
Era como si Rin fuera alguien nuevo, como si no la conociera, la mujer que estaba en el agua, definitivamente no era la misma que él había salvado hacía ya tantos años. Se detuvo a pensar cuantos años eran, le parecieron muchos, quizás 10, inconscientemente sabía que eran más, pero eso él no lo entendía porque para un youkai el tiempo era totalmente relativo.  
  
Su mirada regresó al río, advirtiendo que para los humanos el tiempo traía muchos cambios, y muy agradables según podía apreciar. Puso esas ideas a un lado para concentrar su atención y todos sus sentidos en verla. Su piel se veía tan suave, brillante y acariciable que sintió como su mano se alargaba tratando de tocarla.  
  
Sus dedos ardían con el deseo de deslizarse sobre el cuerpo desnudo pero acalló esas sensaciones cerrando la mano en un puño con fuera, en cambio, se concentró en ella, en admirarla, en detallar todas y cada una de sus facciones, su cabello fue lo primero que vió, era tan negro como el ébano y le caía suelto sobre la espalda contrastando con la blancura de su piel. Aquella cabellera tan sedosa parecía invitarlo a que deslizara las manos por entre sus mechones, seduciéndolo.  
  
Rin tenía un cuerpo tan tentador y sugestivo, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar lo borroso de su visión. Su propio cuerpo seguía reaccionando a lo que sus ojos veían, casi como rebelándose a su dueño que deseaba mantener a toda costa su acostumbrado control.  
  
Su protegida era dueña de unas hermosas y esbeltas piernas. Su torso en perfecta armonía con sus delicados y torneados hombros, era estilizado. Tragó saliva al pensar lo delicioso que sería clavar sus colmillos en ella, nunca hasta ahora habría imaginado que los hombros de una mujer lo hicieran pensar de esa forma. Sus brazos eran largos, extensiones perfectas de su cuerpo. La mirada ámbar se tornaba más líquida con cada minuto que detallaba todas y cada una de las curvas femeninas.  
  
De pronto sintió como su garganta se cerraba de golpe al fijarse en su pecho, la voz dentro de él gritaba ahora con más fuerza tratando de no ser ignorada, pero estaba perdido en la figura frente a él, sus senos eran perfectos, firmes, abundantes, totalmente vírgenes y deseables.  
  
Imaginaba lo que sería acariciarla, tener sus senos entre sus manos, rozando su cuerpo, poder perderse al placer de devorarlos con sus colmillos, estimularlos con sus dedos, llevarlos a su boca y delinearlos con su lengua. Sus pezones eran rosados y al contacto con el agua fría se erguían haciéndolos más tentadores.  
  
Sesshoumaru respiraba a intervalos, y se llevaba la mano al pecho como si sintiera dolor, trataba de controlar sin mucho éxito, los impulsos de su cuerpo que parecía reaccionar por su propia cuenta.  
  
En su mente empezó a hacerse una idea de como sería experimentar el calor de la piel escondida entre los muslos de Rin, hundir sus dedos dentro de ella, saborear su esencia.  
  
Pensaba que una mujer como ella, con ese cuerpo, volvería loco de deseo y pasión a cualquier hombre o youkai, su propia sangre hervía en sus venas con las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, avivadas por la insistente voz dentro de él.  
  
Quería pensar con claridad pero lo que sentía era como una ola que lo arrastraba, sentía algo diferente en su cuerpo, estaba haciendo ruidos, más bien gruñidos y...abrió aún más los ojos, lentamente bajó la mirada asombrado, aparentemente su cuerpo reaccionaba más rápido que su mente, lo que era peor aun no mostraba signos de flacidez en cuanto tuviera a Rin frente a él.  
  
Presionó su mano contra sí mismo, como tratando de arrancar de golpe la erección de su cuerpo, él era un youkai poderoso y simplemente se rehusaba a ceder a un instinto tan primitivo, concentró todas sus fuerzas en no prestar atención a su piel enardecida.  
  
Trató de apartar la mirada pero todos sus sentidos se lo impidieron, y aunque no quería admitirlo él también deseaba seguir disfrutando del espejismo.  
  
Ahora entendía con mayor claridad lo que la voz le decía, aquella mujer no era otra más que Rin y el príncipe Sesshoumaru estaba cautivado, perdido en sus curvas. Su protegida era la representación en carne y hueso de la belleza femenina más perfecta y seductora imaginable. La repentina conciencia de que era Rin fue apaciguando muy lentamente el ardor bajo su cintura.  
  
Sus ojos siguieron la pequeña mano mientras ella lavaba todo su cuerpo con movimientos largos y suaves casi como si supiera que la observaban. Sentía los latidos de su corazón hacerse más fuertes cada segundo, la sangre de mounstro que corría por sus venas le exigía, resonando como un fuego interno, que fuera hasta ella y la hiciera suya, sucumbiendo a sus instintos más primitivos.  
  
Todo su cuerpo estaba como poseído por un calor que no reconocía en sí mismo, su respiración era prácticamente un jadeo y su fuerza de voluntad parecía hacerse a un lado para dar rienda suelta a las demandas de su sangre y la voz en su interior que trataba de doblegar su control y dejar que las imágenes de su mente se hicieran una realidad.  
  
Poco le faltó para bajar del árbol y hacer exactamente eso, pero en ese momento vió con una mezcla de dolor y alivio, como Rin se sumergía bajo el agua. Pasaron los minutos y el fuego interno se fue extinguiendo hasta que nuevamente se sintió en control de sus acciones y pensamientos.  
  
Ahora Rin lavaba su cabello, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Se sumergió una vez más para quitar todo el jabón de su cuerpo y cabello, luego se apoyó, con el agua hasta la cintura, en una gran roca. Estaba realmente bella, su hermoso pecho al descubierto, la piel brillando y goteando bajo la pálida luz de luna, aquella imagen se grabó en su mente y estaba seguro que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días.  
  
No se dio cuenta pero sonreía al pensar que de ahora en adelante, cada vez que quisiera podría cerrar los ojos y verla tal y como la estaba viendo ahora, completamente desnuda y sonriente.  
  
Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Rin. Era realmente bella, sus labios eran carnosos, rosados, el marco perfecto de aquella sonrisa tan sincera, tan infantil y encantadora que siempre le dedicaba. Sus ojos verdes se habían cruzado con los suyos tantas veces durante los años que le pareció ridículo que fuera justo ahora, que él se daba cuenta de lo desgarradoramente bella que era la mujer que vivía con él en su castillo.  
  
Perdido en sus pensamientos la vió levantarse, su pecho se estremeció por la repentina falta de aire, otra vez aquel cuerpo exquisito empapado y bañado en luz de luna. Con las manos Rin acomodó su cabello y salió lentamente del agua, el movimiento de sus caderas al dar cada paso parecía despertar nuevamente la voz en su interior.  
  
Ella se acercó a la piedra donde había dejado el kimono y sin mucha prisa se cubrió con la tela que inmediatamente se pegó a la piel mojada, delineando la curva de sus senos dejando en evidencia ese lugar entre sus piernas húmedo y cálido, que esperaba ser descubierto para darle placer a su dueña. Para otorgar a quien la hiciera suya toda la esencia, pasión y deseo que emanaba del cuerpo que ahora iba en dirección a la cabaña alejándose del árbol.  
  
La observó en silencio mientras se perdía en la oscuridad, y esperó, los minutos se hicieron eternos, minutos durante los cuales sintió que no podía hablar, respirar o pensar con claridad. Su respiración se hizo menos trabajosa y lentamente fue sacando o guardando las imágenes de Rin desnuda. Imágenes que parecían impresas con fuego en su memoria.  
  
Finalmente los minutos fueron acumulándose hasta que nuevamente se sentía él mismo, con su acostumbrada frialdad de carácter. No quería pensar en Rin porque una serie de sensaciones se desataban dentro de él resonando en un vacío en la boca del estómago. Ninguna de esas sensaciones parecía compatible, según él, con su dominio de sí mismo. Bajó del árbol con suavidad y se encaminó hacia la cabaña.  
  
*********************************  
  
Cuando abrió la puerta de la cabaña, Rin estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados sobre ambas piernas mientras la cabeza reposaba de lado sobre los brazos. Vestía un kimono de flores color oscuro y su cabello le caía a los lados como una gruesa tela color azabache.  
  
"Rin, estás dormida?"  
  
El sonido de su voz la sobresaltó, alejándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama pero que....?" – los ojos de Rin lo miraban asombrada tratando de esconder su agitación con una sonrisa.  
  
"Estas bien?!"  
  
"Hai, p-pero señor, no debió venir, usted tienes sus cosas que hacer..."  
  
Sesshoumaru se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta evitando verla, el recuerdo de su cuerpo era una imagen que se rehusaba a replegarse en su mente. En su interior registró las palabras de Rin sobre 'sus cosas que hacer', el vacío en su estómago se colaba por entre sus pensamientos, despertando la extraña sensación de nuevo  
  
"Dijiste que estarías fuera 3 días"  
  
"Lo siento no pensé que importara. Perdóneme por alejarlo de sus asuntos!"  
  
"mm! Tu eres mi asunto!"  
  
"Si claro...como usted diga!"  
  
El tono irónico de Rin no escapo a los oídos de Sesshoumaru y en su interior se preguntó porque ella se atrevería a hablarle de esa forma, no encontró una respuesta lógica, al menos no una que le permitiera estar tranquilo, porque al pensarlo las palabras de Folken encajaban de manera que le revolvían el estómago.  
  
Relajado y sin imágenes extrañas en su cabeza observó que Rin tiritaba del frío, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrodilló junto a ella ofreciéndole el calor de su propio cuerpo. Casi de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho; no pudo anticipar su reacción o el escalofrío que le subió por la espalda cuando la tuvo junto a él.  
  
Con una actitud totalmente natural y sin percatarse de su propio impacto sobre su protector, Rin se estrechó contra él con sus manos reposando suavemente en el pecho. Su delicado aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo pusieron nervioso al youkai., porque la proximidad con Rin desató una ola de imágenes que asaltaba su mente para atormentarlo. Se concentró en calentarla, le encantaba la forma como ella apoyaba la cabeza justo debajo de su cuello mientras las mangas blancas se cerraban estrechamente sobre su frágil cuerpo.  
  
"Arigato, casi había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar así!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo que ella quería decir. Cuando era niña y se enfermaba o tenía pesadillas él siempre la tomaba en brazos para consolarla...sin embargo, ahora era muy diferente, ciertamente él no se sentía igual, Rin ya no era una niña y algo en su voz era nuevo aunque no supo que. Le parecía que había estado dormido mientras ella crecía convirtiéndose en toda una mujer.  
  
"Ya no tienes frío?"  
  
"No...Sesshoumaru-sama muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de mi!"  
  
"Porque hablas de esa forma?"  
  
"Por nada es solo que estar así, me trae recuerdos. Usted siempre me protege"  
  
"Sooka, ahora duérmete yo me quedare aquí contigo!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sintió como se relajaba contra su pecho haciendo exactamente lo que él le decía, en muy poco tiempo sintió su respiración acompasada, el cuerpo totalmente entregado al sueño y completamente amoldado al espacio entre sus piernas.  
  
Sesshoumaru se apoyó contra la pared y abrazó más estrechamente a Rin liberando una mano para acariciar su cabello que estaba todavía algo húmedo. Pronto sus ojos recorrían las curvas escondidas bajo el kimono, cerró los ojos y puso su mano en el muslo de su protegida casi de inmediato las imágenes grabadas con fuego inundaron sus pensamientos. No se dió cuenta pero su mano obedecía sus propios instintos, recorriendo el cuerpo entre sus brazos aprovechando la cercanía.  
  
Cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó a Rin murmurar dormida, al tiempo que sus manos se ceñían más a su cuerpo. Quiso levantarse pero Rin se aferró a su kimono acurrucándose más contra él. Por un momento recordó que la única familia de aquella joven era él, ignoró la punzada en su pecho como si con eso pudiera cambiar sus sentimientos pero sabía de sobra que los sentimientos por Rin eran profundos e imborrables.  
  
Levantó la vista al techo de la cabaña y luego hacia Jaken que dormía profundamente, deseaba saber que le pasaba, porque primero la había estado viendo a escondidas como un pervertido y ahora la acariciaba como si fueran amantes, sentía un hormigueo en sus manos y tenía ganas de simplemente arrancarle la ropa para ceder a un impulso animal de hacerla suya.  
  
Presionó con firmeza la pierna bajo su mano y respiró profundo hasta que se concentró en algo más, buscando escapar de aquella burbujeante e insistente sensación hizo un movimiento para levantarse., pero no pudo, no quería despertarla y explicarle que salía porque la estaba acariciando.  
  
Para su felicidad cayó en cuenta que la reacción de Rin a sus caricias había sido abrazarlo aún más murmurando de satisfacción. Hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos y decidió hacer caso a su voz interna que le decía que permaneciera donde estaba, asegurándose que nada malo le pasara, siguió acariciando su cabello, recostó su mejilla en la frente de Rin y se quedó esperando que llegara la mañana.  
  
/////////// 


	5. Los sobrinos

Capítulo 5 Familia  
  
Ya era de día y el sol se colaba por las rendijas de la cabaña bañando con sus rayos todo el interior. Rin tenía una expresión tan apacible que Sesshoumaru la miraba casi sin respirar.  
  
Al notar el movimiento en la puerta sus labios se torcieron en lo que parecía una sonrisa. Keiko y Van no pudieron anticipar verlo ahí con Rin en brazos dormida. Los niños perdieron el impulso al recibir el frío de su mirada. Sesshoumaru se quedó esperando con paciencia a que finalmente pudieran formar las palabras fuera de sus pequeñas bocas.  
  
"Tío Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Ese soy yo!"  
  
La expresión de Van se oscureció por un instante - "Viniste a llevártela?"  
  
"Sí...pero hoy no!" - el youkai tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír al ver la expresión de felicidad de su sobrino.  
  
"Si??, que alivio!"  
  
Keiko estaba frente a él con los brazos a los costados y sus manos cerradas en un puño. La mirada desafiante era coronada por los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían por sus labios, sus orejas totalmente planas contra su cabello negro mientras los ojos violeta lo miraban entrecerrados.  
  
Van era el vivo retrato de Inuyasha, y sin embargo había una dulzura en su mirada muy latente, todo él irradiaba ternura y felicidad. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y dibujó una mueca arrogante en el rostro antes de hablar.  
  
"Oye, tienes algo que decirme o te vas a quedar ahí botando espuma por la boca?"  
  
"Grrr!! Quiero saber que demonios haces aquí, porque Rin no se puede quedar todo el tiempo que ella quiera?"  
  
"No le hables así, recuerda lo que dijo Okasan!"  
  
"No te preocupes enano, obviamente tu hermana no está tan feliz de verme como tú!"  
  
"Maldición! por supuesto que no, siempre te la llevas!"  
  
"Miren nada más que lenguaje más refinado mmm me recuerdas a alguien!"  
  
"Grr! porque no te vas por donde viniste TIO!"  
  
"Ha! Ya verás le voy a decir a mamá que estás usando palabrotas y siendo grosera como papá!"  
  
"No seas bocón bebe venenoso"  
  
Keiko estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe a su hermano cuando la voz de Rin la distrajo.  
  
"Oiga señorita no debería pelear con su tío ni con su hermano, además ya lo oíste todavía no nos vamos y por cierto el bebé tiene razón si Kagome te escucha hablar así..."  
  
Van tenía una sonrisa amplia al ver que Rin estaba despierta. Ella se apoyaba en en él aún medio dormida. Sesshoumaru sentía cosquillas en la espalda al tenerla así entre sus brazos, se volvió para verla, la sonrisa que Rin le dedicó lo hizo sentir una calidez interior totalmente desconocida. Sin poder contenerse más Van se acercó a Rin, se subió al regazo de su tío y la abrazó por el cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Sesshoumaru no sabía como reaccionar, cuando el pequeño se subió a su regazo instintivamente sujetó a Rin contra sí, como con temor de que fuera a quitársela, pero ahora ese sentimiento se había evaporado al contemplar la ternura con que se trataban. Un sentimiento de soledad lo embargó brevemente antes de ayudar a Rin a incorporarse. Una vez de pie sostenía la mano de Van.  
  
"Entonces no están felices que su tío haya venido a verlos?!" "Siii!"  
  
"Few!! vino a llevarte a su castillo!"  
  
"Rin tu crees que pueda enseñarme sobre el veneno?"  
  
"Yo creo que sí pero debes preguntarle a él?"  
  
"Tío podrías enseñarme a controlar mi mano venenosa?"  
  
"Mano venenosa?!"  
  
"Si mira, Otosan dice que es igual a la tuya" - el orgullo en el rostro infantil era evidente, mientras extendía la mano, un resplandor verdoso brillaba en su palma.  
  
"Vaya!"  
  
"Ha! mano venenosa, quien la necesita cuando puedes usar estas! "  
  
La excesiva arrogancia palideció en comparación con la expresión de Sesshoumaru al ver las dos pequeñas garras brillando en el aire. Esta vez no pudo decir nada, estaba incrédulo. Rin lo miraba desde la puerta con Van de la mano y diciendo lo increíble de aquellos poderes, llamándolo por su nombre totalmente distraída. En ese instante decidió que su nombre sonaba bien en labios de Rin.  
  
Cuando los tres dejaron la cabaña se volvió hacia Jaken que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.  
  
"Deja de babear, luces estúpido!"  
  
"Pero Amo, vio eso?!"  
  
"Claro que lo vi!"  
  
"No cree que es muy extraño!"  
  
"Quizás, pero recuerda que ellos tienen sangre youkai en sus venas. Muévete quiero ver a Inuyasha"  
  
"Hai Amo!" 


	6. Experimentando

Capítulo 6 Experimentando  
  
Fuera de la cabaña era una mañana muy soleada. Rin, Keiko y Van estaban algo alejados riéndose a carcajadas bajo un árbol. Inuyasha los observaba mientras que Shippou se encontraba a poca distancia y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. Se acercó adonde estaba su hermano que al verlo le salió al encuentro con cara de aburrimiento.  
  
"Que demonios quieres? Ella esta bien!"  
  
"Ya lo sé...no tengo que darte explicaciones"  
  
"Few! Porque no te largas y dejas que se quede, viste a los niños?"  
  
"Si desde cuando tienen esos poderes?"  
  
"Hace tan solo un par de años lo sabrías si vinieras más a menudo, como ella!"  
  
"No empieces!"  
  
"Si bueno ya que lo sabes crees que puedas enseñarles a controlar esas habilidades, como comprenderás no son mi fuerte y la única que parece saber algo es Rin"  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Pasa horas con el bebe venenoso diciéndole que visualice el veneno fluyendo...lo que sea que eso signifique!"  
  
"Veneno fluyen..!"  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Lo siento Amo!"  
  
"Que le dice a la pequeña?"  
  
"Que las garras son extensiones de su mano...oye que tienes? estás más paliducho que de costumbre, sino te conociera diría que estás enfermo!"  
  
"No me pasa nada, cierra la boca quieres?"  
  
"Entonces hablarás con ellos?"  
  
"Lo pensaré!"  
  
"Infeliz!!"  
  
"Lo mismo digo!"  
  
Inuyasha sonreía, no lo admitía con frecuencia pero una parte dentro de él siempre deseó una relación con el único hermano que tenía, y esta repentina estadía de Sesshoumaru lo puso feliz.  
  
Sin embargo después de unos minutos a su lado su expresión se oscureció. Por el rabillo del ojo, vió como Shippou miraba fijamente a su hermano con una expresión sombría. Comprendió que el aroma extraño que su hermano llevaba encima también era percibido por el kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha se fijó nuevamente en el joven youkai que miraba a Rin, lo vió incorporarse lentamente de donde estaba y caminar en dirección a Rin y Van.  
  
El hanyou casi no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la llamarada azul, Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil al ver el suelo junto a sus pies ardiendo, la expresión en su rostro era de total incrédulidad.  
  
"Que demonios te pasa zorro?"  
  
"Maldito traidor...!"  
  
"De que hablas?"  
  
La respuesta de Shippou fue lanzar una mirada fugaz hacia Rin, que reía con Van, el youkai ignoró la intensidad de los ojos del kitsune y no dijo nada, junto a él Inuyasha tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada perdida, se volteó hacia Kagome y le sonrió a medias, nuevamente dirigió su atención a su hermano.  
  
"Cuando piensas decirle?"  
  
"Decirle que?"  
  
"Por favor no tengo tiempo para jugar, igual que Shippou puedo oler rastros de las hembras youkai con las que has tenido contacto. Estas en busca de una pareja"  
  
"Y eso que tiene de malo?"  
  
"Nada para ti, pero que pasará con ella?"  
  
"....Aún no lo sabe!"  
  
"Maldito cobarde! después de tantos años la dejarás sola, desechándola como si nada, me das asco!"  
  
"Tu no eres el único que puede tener una familia"  
  
Inuyasha miró a su hermano conmovido, sus palabras lo hicieron darse cuenta de la angustia que sentía producto de su soledad, por un momento sintió compasión y valoró mucho más su propia familia.  
  
"Como sea, pero el precio que piensas pagar es muy alto, sobre todo para Rin, deberías decirle cuanto antes!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Siempre supe que eras un miserable pero jamás pensé que la abandonarías a su suerte, no a ella!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no sabía como ni cuando iba a decirle, pero su hermano tenía razón. Rin tenía derecho a saber que estaba buscando una pareja para formar una familia y que ya no podría vivir con él. Las palabras de Inuyasha resonaban como una cruel sentencia, el precio a pagar era muy alto, perdería a Rin para siempre para tener la familia que tanto deseaba.  
  
****************  
  
Pensaba en la forma como decirle a Rin cuando la voz de Jaken lo distrajo.  
  
"Amo Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
Al levantar la vista vió como Rin sujetaba su mano como si le doliera, con su habitual velocidad llegó hasta ella primero que cualquiera cuando Rin lo vio junto a ella se puso pálida y escondió las manos en su espalda. Junto a ella Van estaba con una expresión asustada y sosteniendo una pequeña caja de color blanco, el pequeño se notaba inquieto y sonreía forzadamente viendo a Rin.  
  
Cuando Sesshoumaru trató de tomar las manos de Rin y ella se negó un gruñido escapó de sus labios, la sujetó con firmeza y con un gesto le indicó que le enseñara los brazos ella misma. Asustada por la expresión furiosa de su amo lentamente movió los brazos para que Sesshoumaru los pudiera ver.  
  
Rin tenía un rasguño en el antebrazo de color verde y Sesshoumaru reconoció el color de su propio veneno entendiendo porque su sobrino se revolvía nervioso y supuso que había sido una herida accidental mientras jugaban.  
  
"Oye enano ten más cuidado!"  
  
"Lo siento Tío, pero ya la voy a curar mi mamá me enseñó como hacerlo"  
  
En cuestión de unos segundos Rin ya no tenía veneno tan solo una marca en su brazo completamente limpia Van sello su curación dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
"Arigato bebé!"  
  
"Siempre eres mi mejor paciente!"  
  
"QUE DIJISTE ENANO? La cortaste a propósito?"  
  
"No...bueno es que!"  
  
"No es para tanto!"  
  
"Rin por favor quiero que el 'Bebé' me explique!"  
  
Al escuchar que Sesshoumaru vociferaba Inuyasha se apresuró a estar junto a él con ojos amenazadores y dispuesto a partirle la cara.  
  
"Que demonios pasa, Sesshoumaru porque le hablas así a Van?"  
  
"Este cachorrito tuyo está experimentando con Rin!"  
  
"VAN?"  
  
"Otosan yo..."  
  
Rin se levantó tranquilamente y tomó a Van de la mano protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, los dos hombres frente a ella eran la personificación de la furia y buscó las palabras indicadas para evitar un problema, resopló y desechó la idea, que Van y ella 'experimentaran' con el tóxico veneno no podía ser explicado de forma inocente.  
  
"Van yo les explico,....mmm experimentamos con....veneno!"  
  
".....QUE?"  
  
Los dos hermanos vociferaban al unísono dejando ver un destello escarlata en los ojos ámbar. Inuyasha hizo un movimiento para tomar a Van, pero Rin se apartó justo a tiempo tomando al pequeño en brazos, la agilidad con que esquivó el movimiento dejó a Sesshoumaru convertido en piedra por un instante. Su protegida se detuvo a una distancia considerable, apoyaba una rodilla y una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra dejaba a Van a su lado. Con una sonrisa se sacudió el kimono y le hablaba a Van en voz queda.  
  
Kagome observaba la escena desde la cabaña y sonreía. Podía adivinar la expresión incrédula de su cuñado ante la destreza de Rin. No importaba cuantas veces la viera siempre le parecía sorprendente porque era claro que ella poseía una destreza digna de admirar. Detrás de su hermano que no decía ni una sola palabra Inuyasha soltó una risita burlona.  
  
"Tsk! deben ser todos esos años de ver tantas peleas no te parece? Es muy rápida para ser niña! Oi Van ya verás cuando te agarre y Rin...ah olvídalo eres peor que el bebé venenoso, solo tengan más cuidado; no vayas a lastimarla enano!"  
  
Rin y Van se reían felices por su aparente triunfo. Al verla sonreír Sesshoumaru recordó la vez que la vió golpeada y sin poder hablar, su protegida afrontaba los problemas con mucha naturalidad y calma. Dejó esa imagen a un lado para concentrarse en su presente tarea de reclamarle por ser tan descuidada. Se acercó lentamente a los dos.  
  
"Lo ves Bebé podemos seguir experimentado!"  
  
"Nada de eso te lo prohíbo!"  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba frente a ella con una expresión mitad enojo mitad admiración. Miró a su sobrino de reojo con expresión tranquila y le prometió ayudarle a controlar el veneno, se volvió para darle una mirada a su sobrina que escuchaba con atención la promesa.  
  
Van no pudo ocultar su felicidad y sonreía mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, sujetó la mano de Rin un segundo antes de tirar del kimono blanco exigiendo atención  
  
"Arigato tío!"  
  
Sesshoumaru simplemente le puso la mano sobre la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Rin. Segundos más tarde ambos cachorros sonreían felices ante la promesa de aprender a controlar sus poderes.  
  
"Y ahora...Rin?"  
  
"Ajá?"  
  
"Puedes explicarme porque arriesgas tu vida de esa forma?"  
  
"No es para tanto!"  
  
"Eres humana y ese veneno es muy potente que no lo entiendes?"  
  
"Solo usamos pequeñas cantidades cada vez, necesita practicar!"  
  
"Que practique solo, ya me encargaré que no necesite mas de tus servicios de conejillo de indias....grr! y ahora por favor déjame ver tus 'otros experimentos'!"  
  
"Mmm....esta bien!"  
  
Rin se levantó ambas mangas exponiendo sus brazos, había por lo menos 10 marcas totalmente cicatrizadas. Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un suspiro de enojo, pero se dedicó a inspeccionar las marcas tomando lo pequeños brazos entre sus manos. No se dió cuenta pero atraía a Rin hacia él hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos en una actitud totalmente posesiva.  
  
"Debería llevarte de vuelta al castillo por ser tan descuidada!"  
  
"No es tan malo, todas han cicatrizado sin problema!"  
  
Su rostro estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente y disfrutar de su delicioso y delicado aroma, las imágenes de anoche empezaban a aparecer otra vez haciendo que se sintiera extraño, más aún al sentir el roce del cuerpo contra el suyo.  
  
"Estas bien supongo, pero por favor no más experimentos!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama le va a enseñar?"  
  
"Así es!!"  
  
"Que bueno es. Muchas gracias!"  
  
"...Rin dime? donde aprendiste a moverte de esa forma?"  
  
"mmmm! eso? ... no es gran cosa, comparada a todos los demás soy muy torpe"  
  
"No digas eso, eres muy rápida y además protegiste al mocoso!"  
  
"Muchas gracias Amo, si usted lo dice para mi es un cumplido!"  
  
"Quien te enseñó?"  
  
"Hakura-sama, también aprendí algunas cosas con su hermano y todos los demás. Como dije no es la gran cosa, pero creo que puedo mantenerme con vida o esconderme rápido"  
  
"Ya veo... puedo preguntar si aprendiste algo de mí?"  
  
Rin lo miró como si no entendiera las palabras que acababa de escuchar y con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de dolor musitó su respuesta.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...es la persona más fuerte que conozco...me enseñó compasión al usar esa maravillosa espada...yo sé que fue una prueba y todo eso pero igual me salvó, a su lado aprendí que para ser feliz hay que ser fuerte"  
  
Sesshoumaru no encontró las palabras para contestarle, podía percibir la total sinceridad con que Rin hablaba conmoviéndolo hasta lo más profundo de su duro corazón. Su dulce voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un murmullo, y tenía una expresión triste. Era obvio que ella se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas pero no pudo estar seguro porque se alejaba de él en dirección al río.  
  
******************************************** 


	7. Una pareja youkai

Capítulo 7 Una pareja Youkai  
  
Sesshoumaru alcanzó rápidamente a Rin cuando la vió estaba sentada a la orilla del río. Se quedó de pie detrás de ella tratando de descifrar que le pasaba.  
  
"Rin quiero saber que sucede?"  
  
"No es nada!"  
  
"No me mientas!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama que hace aquí? Pensé que estaba en busca de una compañera?"  
  
Los minutos pasaron antes que Sesshoumaru pudiera reaccionar ante las palabras de Rin que golpeaban su cerebro tan fuerte que la cabeza le dolía comprendiendo que era inútil ocultarle la verdad.  
  
"Hace cuanto lo sabes?"  
  
"Desde que inició su búsqueda! y por favor ahórrese la pregunta, lo sé es todo, nadie me dijo nada. Sabe amo? En verdad me gustó vivir en el castillo!"  
  
Las palabras se desvanecieron en su garganta, la tristeza en la voz de Rin era latente, el youkai comprendió a la perfección porque Rin realizaba aquellos viajes tan seguidos, estaba preparándose para cuando tuviera que vivir sola. La sensación que se apoderó de su cuerpo lo estremeció porque en ese instante se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado para que su protegida fuera tan fuerte y decidida dejándolo a él con un montón de sentimientos inesperados bullendo en su pecho.  
  
Sin levantarse de su lugar la escuchó llamarlo por lo que se arrodilló junto a ella para prestarle atención, cuando él le puso mano en el hombro, suavemente Rin rechazó el gesto, no podría conservar la calma sintiendo que su amo la tocaba. En ese momento Sesshoumaru se sintió como indignado de que lo rechazara, pero de igual manera comprendió que para que ella hiciera eso era porque se sentía abatida.  
  
"Querías decir algo?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama le agradezco que me haya dado tanto, siempre cuidando de mi. Me hace feliz saber que finalmente tenga alguien a quien amar y con quien compartir su vida. Tendrá la familia que tanto desea y sus hijos serán demonios con sangre pura, como usted!"  
  
La amargura de sus palabras era como un espina en el pecho, todo el tiempo ella supo lo que él había tratado de ocultar y conocía su gran anhelo por formar una familia de sangre youkai pura. Era lo que más deseaba después de haber vivido tantas batallas. Sin embargo la idea de perder a Rin para siempre le oprimió el corazón.  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"Lo he comprendido muy bien, estaba sola cuando lo ví por primera vez, y estaré sola cuando lo haga por última vez. Es que era demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, era de esperarse que no pasaría toda su vida sin una compañera, por cuidar de una simple humana!"  
  
"Rin tu no eres....!"  
  
"Un ser humano común? Pero si lo soy. Me gusta ser humana, pero me gustaría más poder disfrutar de estos últimos días, sin preocuparme que estaré sola pronto!"  
  
"....." – Sesshoumaru quería decirle algo que le aliviara el dolor que obviamente sentía pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas. Ella tenía razón, estos eran los últimos días que tendría su compañía; pronto tendría a su pareja con él y eso sería una unión duradera.  
  
Se quedó ahí junto a ella percibiendo toda la tristeza que emanaba de su aura. Después de un rato se dirigieron en silencio de vuelta a la aldea. Van y Keiko lo esperaban ansiosos para que cumpliera su promesa de enseñarles a controlar sus poderes. Se sintió tan bien con las demandas de sus sobrinos que no se percató que Rin siguió caminando sola hasta llegar al bosque.  
  
Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejada se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a llorar en silencio, tanto que parecía un espíritu. Consumida por las lágrimas no se percató del ángel guardián justo sobre ella.  
  
"Porque lloras?"  
  
"Inuyasha? donde estás?"  
  
Rin levantó la mirada y lo vio sentado cómodamente en la rama del árbol justo arriba, rápidamente estaba frente a ella en su acostumbrada posición de cuclillas.  
  
"Dime!!"  
  
"Pronto tendré que mudarme del castillo!"  
  
"Ya habló contigo...!"  
  
"No...yo ya lo sabía!"  
  
"Cómo?"  
  
"Es que lo conozco muy bien!"  
  
Inuyasha se quedó sin habla porque le impresionaba la sensibilidad de aquella mujer y además le parecía irónico que fuera precisamente una humana quien mejor conociera a su hermano. Al mirarla a los ojos solo se encontró con un sentimiento de desolación y dolor pero no había rastros de enojo.  
  
"Oye, no estás enojada con él por abandonarte?!"  
  
"Inuyasha?? Como puedes decir eso, él siempre ha cuidado de mí y pienso que tiene derecho de tener una familia!"  
  
"Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, no debería dejarte sola!"  
  
"Eso no importa"  
  
"Pero que demonios dices el tiene una responsabilidad contigo!"  
  
"No él quiere ser feliz y no seré yo quien entorpezca esos planes!"  
  
"Y entonces adonde piensas ir una vez que dejes el castillo?"  
  
"Hay una aldea...!"  
  
"Oye no me digas que no piensas quedarte con nosotros?"  
  
Rin no dijo nada, solo dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho presa de las lágrimas, Inuyasha se quedó junto a ella en silencio, esperando que se desahogara, ni antes ni ahora soportaba ver a una mujer llorar.  
  
Después de un rato, Rin se fue calmando poco a poco y se acostó en la hierba buscando consuelo en la frescura de la tierra. Luego sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Al oscurecer Inuyasha la despertó y caminaron en silencio de regreso a la cabaña.  
  
******************************  
  
Cuando llegaron a la aldea Inuyasha entró a la cabaña y vió como Rin siguió de largo, al caminar parecía un espíritu a quien le habían robado los deseos de vivir. Al no ver ni a Sesshoumaru ni a Jaken decidió irse a dormir después de darles la buenas noches a Van y Keiko.  
  
Inuyasha jugaba con Keiko haciéndole cosquillas y 'luchando' con ella, Van pronto también rodaba por el suelo por no querer perderse la diversión. Rin se quedó viéndolos con una expresión divertida, pensando que eran la imagen perfecta de la felicidad.  
  
Los contempló un instante más y recordó a sus padres y hermano, eso la hizo sentir otra vez débil para contener las lágrimas. Rápidamente le dió las buenas noches a Kagome y se retiró para dormir. La sacerdotisa no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su amiga había llorado por lo que salió detrás de ella.  
  
"Rin espera quiero hablar contigo por favor!"  
  
"Kagome? que sucede?"  
  
"Es lo que quiero saber porque estas tan triste?"  
  
Rin escondía su cabeza bajo su cabello no quería que Kagome la viera tan ofuscada, no pudo controlar las lágrimas cuando sintió la mano amiga sobre su hombro. Kagome se paró frente a ella buscando sus ojos, al verla llorar la abrazó reconfortándola  
  
"Rin por favor dime que tienes?"  
  
"Kagome...es que Sesshoumaru-sama pronto tendrá una pareja...yo debo..!"  
  
Kagome comprendió lo que Rin trataba de decirle y lo que eso significaba para ella.  
  
"Lo siento mucho, sé que has vivido toda tu vida en ese castillo. Pero por favor no te pongas así, vendrás a vivir con nosotros"  
  
"Gracias Inuyasha dijo lo mismo!"  
  
"Ya lo vez eres muy importante para nosotros y no digamos para Van!"  
  
"Kagome yo...  
  
"Rin no tenía idea de que Sesshoumaru...ven sentémonos aquí bajo este árbol"  
  
Se sentaron bajo un árbol cercano. Kagome reconfortaba a Rin, que lloraba inconsolable. Después de unos cuantos minutos la joven fue recobrando la calma, suficiente para darle las gracias.  
  
"Te sientes mejor?"  
  
"No había podido desahogarme hasta hoy!"  
  
"Porque no habías dicho nada?"  
  
"No lo sé, es difícil pensar que ya pronto no volveré a verlo!"  
  
"Lo quieres mucho no es así?"  
  
"Claro él me ha dado mucho, siempre me ha cuidado, pero también desea tener una familia propia, es justo, toda su vida ha estado solo!"  
  
"En eso te equivocas, siempre has estado a su lado!"  
  
"Ha ha ha yo? Pero de que hablas yo no cuento, el desea un compañera youkai y fuerte como él. Ya pronto será muy feliz!"  
  
"Rin pero y tu? Que pasa con tu felicidad?"  
  
"Mi felicidad?pues...por ahora me basta con saber que voy a poder verlos todos los días!"  
  
Kagome estaba asombrada Rin era muy generosa especialmente cuando se trataba de Sesshoumaru, la miko tuvo deseos de ir a buscarlo para darle un golpe en el estómago por buscar una pareja, le desesperaba esa obsesión con la sangre youkai pura.  
  
Era claro para Kagome que aquel mounstro era un completo necio, porque no se daba cuenta de lo maravillosa persona que tenía a su lado, pero también sabía que Rin tenía razón en demasiadas ocasiones Sesshoumaru había expresado su desprecio por los humanos. Era lógico que buscara una compañera youkai  
  
"Rin no deberías pensar así! Tu tienes derecho a compartir tu vida con alguien!"  
  
"Yo?, te refieres a un esposo o algo así? "  
  
Rin estaba ruborizada y movía nerviosamente los ojos mientras se mordía el labio.  
  
"Exacto que tiene eso de malo? Acaso no quieres encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz?"  
  
"Pues....si lo que pasa es que yo..."  
  
"Tu que?"  
  
"Dudo mucho que alguien se pueda fijar en mi!"  
  
Sin darle tiempo a Kagome de decirle nada, se levantó y dándole las buenas noches la vio correr hacia su cabaña. La sacerdotisa no tuvo las fuerzas para seguirla, comprendía a la perfección el sentimiento de Rin.  
  
*************************************  
  
Entró a la cabaña y al acostarse empezó a llorar otra vez, no podía evitarlo porque comprendía lo mucho que iba a extrañar a su Amo.  
  
************************************ 


	8. Amigos

Capítulo 8 El único amigo de un Demonio sapo ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru se encontraba mirando al cielo nocturno en silencio. A su lado Jaken lo miraba con insistencia, como si supiera que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, mirando de medio lado a su fiel sirviente Sesshoumaru buscó las palabras para hacerle saber que pronto tendría que separarse de Rin. Al contemplar la mirada de su amo el pequeño demonio sintió temor porque lo que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos no era frialdad como siempre, más bien parecía tristeza. Jaken dejó caer ligeramente la mandíbula a la expectativa de lo que su amado amo tenía que decirle.  
  
"Jaken sabes lo que he estado haciendo cuando salgo de viaje últimamente?"  
  
"No Amo!"  
  
"Lo suponía, estoy en busca de una pareja!"  
  
"En serio? y dígame Amo ya la encontró?"  
  
"Aún no, pero falta poco. Dime sapo tonto sabes que pasará con Rin una vez que tenga mi pareja?"  
  
Jaken estaba a punto de decir algo cuando comprendió la implicación en las palabras de su amo y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban, de sus labios escapó un chillido y arrastrando las palabras comenzó a vocalizar algo que jamás hubiera creído pasaría.  
  
"Amo...e-entonces quiere decir que...ya no vivirá con nosotros nunca más!"  
  
"Exacto!"  
  
"Pero Amo, dónde vivirá, quien cuidará de ella?"  
  
"Vivirá aquí....Inuyasha y su familia cuidarán de ella!"  
  
"p-pero...estará sola!"  
  
"Maldita sea Jaken no oíste lo que dije? Inuyasha y Kagome estarán con ella"  
  
Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil al ver la expresión desolada en el rostro de Jaken, con la mirada perdida apretaba el báculo entre sus manos con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.  
  
"Pero Amo Sesshoumaru ella ha vivido con usted toda su vida"  
  
"Lo sé pero deseo una familia propia!"  
  
"Sooka..."  
  
El principe observó un segundo más a la diminuta criatura junto a él, miraba al piso escondiendo su angustia y mascullaba algo entre dientes. Exasperado por la impotencia que sentía de tener que separarse de Rin, Sesshoumaru se descargó con su fiel acompañante.  
  
"Que rayos estas mascullando sapo?" – al levantar la mirada Jaken era la personificación de la tristeza y desconcierto. El youkai se sorprendió al ver que sus palabras no infundían la acostumbrada reacción temerosa a la que estaba acostumbrado. Era claro que la noticia de la inminente separación de Rin podía más que el miedo. Cuando Jaken habló lo hizo pausadamente.  
  
"...entonces si ella no vive con nosotros...Amo usted cree que ahora Rin va a encontrar un esposo?"  
  
El corazón del Príncipe se detuvo un instante comprendiendo lo egoísta de sus pensamientos, no se había detenido a considerar esa opción. Su mente se vió atacada por un torbellino de ideas e imágenes nuevas para él. Que le iba a impedir a Rin encontrar alguien para formar una familia, tal y como él tenía planeado hacer.  
  
Un amargo sabor se formó en su boca comprendiendo que quien propiciaba semejante reacción iba ser él mismo, las palabras de Inuyasha resonaron en su mente como una sentencia, y en su mente se formó la imagen de Rin junto a otro hombre, sonriendo, feliz, teniendo hijos, todo lejos de él. Se sintió asqueado porque la idea de ella con alguien más le despertó una serie de sentimientos que no podía controlar.  
  
Sin darse cuenta tenía las manos cerradas en un puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos por el esfuerzo y sus ojos se estaban tornando ligeramente rojos, a su lado, la voz de Jaken era un murmullo inteligible que detuvo su furia..  
  
"Amo? Amo?"  
  
"QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?"  
  
"Cuanto tiempo más vivirá ella con nosotros?"  
  
"No lo sé, poco supongo"  
  
"Entiendo" – De pronto en el interior de aquel demonio que nada conocía de amistad, de despertó una necesidad inmediata de abrazar a Rin. El pequeño se volvió para ver a su amo, Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada perdida y sus manos cerradas a los costados dando una efímera imagen de debilidad.  
  
"Amo Sesshoumaru usted también la va a extrañar verdad?"  
  
El demonio no contestó pero al mirar a su sirviente pudo ver que estaba realmente afectado por la noticia, sintiendo lástima por él. Era evidente que después de tantos años Jaken quería a Rin sin siquiera comprenderlo.  
  
"Lo siento amo, sé que ella es humana pero....!"  
  
"Comprendo!"  
  
"...Amo podría disculparme quisiera verla ahora!"  
  
"Desaparece de mi vista!"  
  
**Ese estúpido me dejó con la palabra en la boca sólo para ir hablar con ella, se lo perdonaré porque todo esto es mi culpa...**  
  
Se quedó de pie mirando absorto el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas. Nublaba su tranquilidad y autocontrol el recuerdo de Rin tomando un baño nocturno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para así desvanecer las imágenes de la vida que llevaría su protegida una vez separados.  
  
********************************************  
  
La luz de la luna se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, dándole un poco de visibilidad al sendero de regreso, pero con los ojos mojados por la emoción Jaken tropezó varias veces en el camino. El pequeño youkai corría a toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, jadeando por el esfuerzo, pronto se encontró frente a la cabaña y abría la puerta casi sin aliento.  
  
"Rin, Rin estás aquí? Chiquilla?"  
  
"Aquí estoy Jaken te pasa algo, porque estás jadeando?"  
  
"Es que vine corriendo, acabo de hablar con el Amo...nunca más volveré a verte?!!!"  
  
La expresión asustada de Rin se vió inmediatamente remplazada por una de tristeza, al ver a Jaken jadeando había creído que algo malo había ocurrido. Tratando de aparentar fortaleza habló sonriente y con voz queda.  
  
"Jaken pero si nos vamos a ver, puedes venir a visitarme cuantas veces quieras"  
  
"Pero Rin...no quiero que vivas lejos"  
  
"Ja-ken!...esto es muy difícil para mí"  
  
Rin tenía un nudo en la garganta que no pudo controlar al ver la sinceridad de su amigo. No logró evitar que irremediablemente sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Jaken contuvo las palabras en su garganta se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"Gomen ne! No era mi intención hacerte llorar!" – al escuchar la calidez de sus palabras Rin rodeó a Jaken en un fuerte abrazo que calentó hasta la última parte de su frío cuerpo.  
  
Fuera de la cabaña, Sesshoumaru escuchaba con el corazón en la mano. Silenciosamente corrió la puerta para entrar, la escena frente a él era aún más desgarradora de lo que esperaba. Jaken abrazaba a Rin por el cuello tratando de consolarla mientras ella lloraba; ciertamente eran la viva imagen de una despedida entre amigos entrañables. Aquella despedida parecía congelada en el tiempo hasta que finalmente Jaken se separó de Rin para hablar.  
  
"Vendré a visitarte seguido!"  
  
"Gracias...Jaken por favor no te olvides de mí!"  
  
"No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera chiquilla tonta!"  
  
"ha ha!" – la risa de Rin era amarga y forzada, como tratando de ocultar toda su tristeza.  
  
Finalmente Jaken salió dejándolos solos. Sesshoumaru la miraba sostenerse el rostro tratando sin éxito de no llorar más. Estaba tan encorvada sobre sí misma que el cabello le caía a los lados hasta tocar el suelo. El príncipe se arrodilló frente a ella y tomándola en brazos con ternura, la sentó en su regazo.  
  
En la calidez del pecho youkai Rin no paraba de temblar y se acurrucaba contra él como si quisiera perderse en el abrazo. Sus delicadas manos se asían al kimono con desesperación, apoyándose de lado. Conmovido Sesshoumaru tomó a su protegida por la barbilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra la acercaba más a él, pacientemente esperó que Rin se calmara y al dirigirse a ella su voz era suave y llena de emoción.  
  
"Pequeña, abre los ojos por favor!"  
  
"..." - Rin trató de esconder nuevamente la cabeza en su pecho, pero él la sostuvo con delicadeza, limpiando sus lágrimas con el pulgar, cuidando que sus garras no cortaran la delicada piel del hermoso rostro que había empezado a extrañar.  
  
"No llores, sabes que no me gusta!"  
  
"Lo siento pero es que Jaken....!" – al hablar trató de liberarse pero Sesshoumaru la estrechó aún más contra él. Sin dejar de verla movió la mano de su cuerpo hasta la espalda, y con suavidad comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, esperando que aquel gesto la tranquilizara un poco.  
  
En brazos de su protector, Rin se sentía a gusto, como si nada más importara y cerró los ojos para atesorar la maravillosa sensación que pronto perdería para siempre. Sonrió tenuemente al escuchar la forma tan delicada en que le pedía que se calmara, susurrándole una y otra vez las palabras 'ya no llores pequeña'.  
  
Rin se relajó contra el cuerpo de su amo acomodando la cabeza en su cuello y rodeándolo con ambos brazos, permitiéndole disfrutar sin reservas el suave y estimulante aroma corporal de su protegida.  
  
Sesshoumaru no supo con exactitud que lo impulsó a decir las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero estaba seguro que la única persona digna de ese tipo de despliegue verbal de sus sentimientos y emociones era Rin.  
  
"...Lamento ser el causante de tu tristeza!"  
  
Ella se quedó muy quieta entre sus brazos, guardando todas y cada una de aquellas palabras en su corazón y en la memoria como un preciado e invaluable tesoro. Se escuchó decir las palabras que se había repetido para sí misma durante los últimos meses, fue desalentador, porque aunque era la verdad, eso no le daba consuelo alguno para superar el dolor de aquella inminente separación.  
  
"El Amo desea una familia y no seré yo quien vaya a impedirlo...pero por favor ahora no quiero pensar en eso, quiero quedarme abrazada de esta forma para poder recordarlo por siempre!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sintió como Rin se acomodaba entre sus brazos completamente entregada al calor de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios la estrechó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, perdiéndose en ese momento. Olvidando todo a su alrededor y disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que le producía tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento sobre él, los latidos de su corazón, el roce de su cabello y su sensual y estimulante aroma.  
  
Una vez que Rin se quedó dormida, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos abatido porque se había dado cuenta que separarse de Rin iba ser de las cosas más difíciles de su vida. Aplacó la horrible sensación en su pecho besándola en la mejilla con dulzura, se veía tan hermosa y libre de preocupaciones dormida, que simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar ese momento, en que la tenía solo para él.  
  
Al abrazarla casi como si quisiera partirla en dos, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tomado la resolución de abandonar a su protegida para formar una familia. Pero esperaba que ella comprendiera que aún él, el más poderoso de los youkai, aspiraba a tener alguien a su lado que lo hiciera sentir vivo. Ya no había batallas ni mounstros a quien enfrentarse, ahora era tiempo de acabar con todos los años de soledad, de experimentar en carne propia lo que significaba el amor por una mujer. 


	9. De regreso al castillo

Capítulo 9 De Regreso al Castillo ----------------------------------------------  
  
Era un día soleado y todos estaban ahí para despedir a Rin sin sospechar lo pronto que la tendrían de vuelta. De pie junto a A-UN y con Jaken a su lado, Sesshoumaru observaba la escena con el rostro imperturbable, pero la verdad era que se sentía con el corazón oprimido consciente de la agonía que Rin estaba pasando.  
  
Frente a él su protegida estaba con Van y Keiko abrazados a sus piernas suplicándole que no se fuera. Con los ojos cerrados una afligida Rin estaba considerando seriamente no regresar al castillo, quedarse y así no prolongar aquella tristeza tan profunda. Las imágenes de Kali y Folken le recordaron porque debía regresar.  
  
Rin se separó un poco de los pequeños, lo suficiente para arrodillarse frente a ellos y acariciarles el rostro con dulzura. Ambos niños tenían una expresión de desconsuelo que le partía el corazón, pero que al mismo tiempo le daban ánimos. Con una suave sonrisa Rin les aseguró que pronto volvería les dio un beso y caminó hasta donde estaba Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Volveré pronto se los prometo!"  
  
"Como tu digas Rin!" - los hermanos recitaron las palabras más bien resignados y con la boca en un puchero.  
  
Una vez que Rin estuvo junto a él, Sesshoumaru se despidió de su hermano, Kagome y los demás. Reparando en sus sobrinos esbozó una mueca y en tono de burla le recordó a Keiko que no dijera palabrotas y les aconsejó a ambos que practicaran todo lo que él les había enseñado sobre sus poderes.  
  
Rin y Jaken estaban sobre A-UN esperando que Sesshoumaru diera la orden para irse. El príncipe no se atrevió a mirar a su protegida a los ojos porque era sabía de sobra que estaba al borde del llanto, solamente se acercó a la bestia y con voz seca le ordenó seguirlo.  
  
"A-UN vámonos!"  
  
Al la voz del Príncipe el dragón empezó a moverse haciendo que el suelo bajo sus patas temblara. Se elevó con suavidad mientras Rin agitaba su mano despidiéndose, pronto estuvieron en el aire y la aldea era un diminuto punto en la tierra.  
  
Mientras viajaban Rin y Jaken no hablaron. Sesshoumaru la observaba muy de cerca tratando de imaginar cuales eran sus pensamientos por el gran cambio que se avecinaba en su vida. Lo desconcertaba la expresión vacía que tenía Rin en el rostro.  
  
Habían pasado tantos años juntos y sin embargo, aquella mujer era un misterio para él. Comprendió la ironía de los dos últimos días, veinte años juntos y era ahora, cuando estaban al borde de la separación, que se daba cuenta lo importante que ella era en su vida.  
  
Se sermoneó a sí mismo por no ser capaz de apartarla de sus pensamientos, especialmente recordando la noche del río. Pero no era solo eso, evocaba su aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo y los ruidos que hacía dormida entre sus brazos.  
  
Le parecía absurdo y descuidado de su parte no haber notado antes su belleza. La profundidad de su mirada o su dedicación para con las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo con él. Rin era especial y ahora ya era tarde para recuperar los años perdidos. Íntimamente abatido se concentró en el camino frente a él.  
  
/////  
  
Mientras viajaba en el lomo de A-UN Rin se sumergió en sus pensamientos, tratando de animarse para no llorar durante los días que se quedaría en el castillo antes de irse para siempre. Estaba tan distraída con sus ideas que no notó la insistente mirada de su amo, al contrario, se fue quedando dormida sobre el animal, como si con eso ahuyentara su desesperación y tristeza.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Rin abrió los ojos y el cielo estaba teñido de un agradable y bellísimo tono rojizo que parecía un manto de tranquilidad sobre el horizonte. El viento sobre su cara se sentía agradable y la emoción de saber que el castillo estaba cerca la hicieron sonreír. Frente a ella Jaken dormitaba sumergido en un placentero letargo, finalmente y con el sol casi oculto, el majestuoso castillo fue visible en la distancia.  
  
Rin se inclinó sobre Jaken para despertarlo con una leve sacudida, con voz muy queda le dijo que ya estaban cerca. El diminuto demonio se enderezó bostezando y frotándose los ojos, al tiempo que advertía la extraña mirada de Rin contemplando el castillo. Muy cerca de ellos Sesshoumaru agudizó sus sentidos con el fin de escuchar lo que ambos decían  
  
"Rin que tienes?"  
  
"Yo?...nada...es un castillo hermoso..." – Rin dejó que las palabras se deslizaran fuera de su boca hasta morir en el viento llevándose la melancolía de su voz.  
  
"...si que lo es, dime chiquilla estás feliz de haber regresado?"  
  
"Pues claro aquí pasé la mayor parte de mi vida!"  
  
Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al oírla hablar del castillo como algo del pasado pero no dijo ni media palabra. El dragón aterrizó en el jardín principal del majestuoso castillo. Al bajarse Rin vió como una figurita corría hacia ella a toda velocidad. Abriendo los brazos recibió feliz a la pequeña youkai que se le lanzaba sobre ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Kali te extrañé muchísimo!"  
  
La pequeña se aferraba a Rin con fuerza e inmediatamente empezó a palparla como asegurándose que fuera real. Rin sonreía mordiéndose el labio consciente que lo que vendría a continuación sería una pataleta por tantos días fuera, con una sonrisa Rin escuchó el reclamo de la pequeña youkai de ojos escarlata y cabello azabache.  
  
"Rin tardaste demasiado, estoy muy enojada!"  
  
"Lo siento mucho preciosa, me perdonas?"  
  
"mmm! Pero solo si prometes no volverte a ir!" - Rin parpadeó un momento para después dedicarle una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Lo prometo!" – complacida por la efímera promesa Kali tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus diminutas manos y se acercó a ella con los ojos como dos rendijas.  
  
"Rin en serio crees que soy preciosa?"  
  
"Ay que cosas dices, eres una youkai, fuerte, feroz y muy bonita. Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita?!"  
  
"Ah no sé dímelo muchas veces!"  
  
"Ja ja ja ja como tu digas!"  
  
Frente a ellas estaba el robusto youkai deleitándose con la escena, Folken era realmente imponente, irradiaba tal cantidad de energía que era imposible no sentirse diminuto en su presencia.  
  
Lo más extraordinario de Folken eran sus penetrantes ojos color violeta, enmarcados por una melena gris y cuatro extrañas marcas en su cuello, marcas que semejaban plumas de color verde, negro y violeta. Sus facciones eran las de un ser con mucha experiencia, pero que albergaba también una gran ternura.  
  
"La princesa la consciente demasiado!"  
  
"Folken-sama...me hiciste mucha falta!" – Rin y Kali se perdieron bajo los fuertes brazos del youkai que las sujetaba con los ojos cerrados, como saboreando aquel instante. Se separó de ellas y con voz suavizada concentró toda su energía en ellas.  
  
"Mi niña es bueno tenerla de regreso... Jaken, Amo, encantado de verlos!"  
  
"Si claro!" – Sesshoumaru tenía una expresión de hastío mezclada con diversión. Ahora parecía ver todo a su alrededor de forma distinta y era claro que Rin significaba mucho para mucha gente, sin embargo, él era el único recién se percataba de tal estima.  
  
**Miren nada más a estos supuestos fieles sirvientes, me están ignorando por completo como si fuera invisible, Ha! nunca salen a recibirme cuando yo regreso de mis viajes. Se supone que YO SOY SU AMO!! Quisiera saber porque Folken le dijo princesa? Es obvio que la quieren más a ella que a mí...!**  
  
Sesshoumaru miraba a Rin maravillado, siguiendo sus movimientos mientras Kali la mataba a preguntas sobre todo lo que había hecho mientras estuvo ausente. Rin sintió la insistencia de sus ojos y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron haciendo que al youkai le subiera un escalofrío por la espalda. Sus ojos se apartaron casi al instante distraída por las preguntas de la niña.  
  
"Rin cuando podré conocer a Keiko y Van?"  
  
"No lo sé quizás la próxima vez puedas acompañarme!"  
  
"Siiii, pero todavía no verdad? Ahora es mi turno de estar contigo!"  
  
"Como tu digas!"  
  
Detrás de ellas Sesshoumaru se movió con la intención de entrar al castillo a medio camino la voz de Kali lo detuvo.  
  
"Amo Sesshoumaru muchas gracias por traerla de vuelta!" – haciendo gala de una fluidez verbal poco usual el youkai le contestó con voz calmada  
  
"De nada pequeña!"  
  
Pudo sentir las miradas de todos como flechas en su espalda, él mismo se sorprendió con su actitud. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción entró al castillo dejando a todos impresionados. Minutos más tarde observaba con atención desde una de las ventanas del castillo a Rin y Kali que conversaban en el jardín sin advertir su presencia.  
  
No podía controlar el sentirse atraído a Rin de una forma muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. EL sentimiento que en este momento tenía por su protegida no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.  
  
/////////////////  
  
Una vez que oscureció Rin se fue a su habitación, entró distraída y cuando levantó la vista inmediatamente se llevó la mano hasta la boca por el asombro. Era un panorama maravilloso porque su cuarto estaba lleno de flores y tenía una kimono nuevo sobre la cama. Se emocionó al pensar que era un gesto de bienvenida.  
  
Mientras se cambiaba con el kimono nuevo recordó pasajes de su vida en aquel castillo, había sido tan feliz que por un momento deseó que su amo no deseara tener una familia, desechó aquel pensamiento tan egoísta porque en todos sus recuerdos Sesshoumaru siempre aparecía protegiéndola y cuidando de ella. Una vez que se cambió y cepilló se dirigió al comedor con paso rápido.  
  
"Buenas noches Amo!"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
Estaba junto a la ventana y al verla con el kimono nuevo y el cabello que le caía sobre los hombros se sintió con un nudo en la garganta, ahora realmente apreciaba lo hermosa que era. Rin traía una flor en su mano y estaba sonriente. Una sonrisa que quería ver hasta que fuera posible.  
  
Mientras cenaban como era su costumbre no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en lo adorable que había sido verla con Kali en brazos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Rin en el río una y otra vez mientras conversaban. Eran muchas las imágenes de Rin que debía empujar fuera de su mente, demasiadas para un solo youkai. Se concentró en la comida frente a él para tratar de relajarse.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama disfrutó con sus sobrinos?"  
  
"Mm...Eso creo porque lo preguntas?"  
  
"Pura curiosidad...Amo que se siente tener poderes mágicos?"  
  
"...porque el repentino interés?"  
  
"Pues lo que pasa es que yo soy humana y todas las personas que quiero mucho, son youkai, hanyous o tienen poderes mágicos!"  
  
"Con que youkai, entonces debo asumir que me quieres mucho!"  
  
"Por supuesto, es mi salvador, mis sentimientos siempre serán los mismos, no importa lo lejos que me encuentre!"  
  
Sesshoumaru entendía perfectamente el significado de sus palabras y quiso cambiar de tema para no tener que recordar que pronto estarían separados. No se dio cuenta que Rin parecía meditar algo y cuando ella le habló no pudo disimular su desconcierto.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama me iré del castillo en unos días, antes que su...bueno antes de que ella llegue!"  
  
"No...te irás hasta que sea absolutamente necesario!"  
  
"Disculpe pero me iré cuando yo diga y eso será pronto!"  
  
"Que dijiste?...Rin te irás, cuando yo, que soy el dueño del castillo te lo ordene!"  
  
"Mmm!...Amo...está siendo un opresivo, además tiene que limpiar el castillo de mi aroma para que su matrimonio, compromiso o lo que sea que une a una pareja youkai sea hermoso y duradero"  
  
Sesshoumaru resopló visiblemente molesto, le enojaba que Rin tuviera la razón, odiaba que fuera tan sensible e intuitiva pero se negó a dejarla ganar la discusión.  
  
"Pues ya lo veremos....y para tu información un youkai no se casa, escoge a su pareja y se compromete a entregarse en cuerpo y alma para toda la vida. Y otra cosa a quien rayos le dices opresivo?"  
  
"Ja ja ja pues a usted Amo, es el único youkai dando órdenes...Amo eso de entregarse en cuerpo y alma para toda la vida suena maravilloso...me pregunto si alguna vez alguien se sentirá así por mí??...ja ja ja no creo, que tonta!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no dio señales de lo que sintió al escucharla hablar de esa forma. No lograba comprender porque ella no se daba cuenta de su belleza. Le parecía estar viendo a los hombres rendidos a sus pies tratando de conquistarla, apretó la mandíbula y enterró aquella visión en el fondo de su mente para no tener que pensar en eso nunca más.  
  
La parte egoísta de su interior se alegró que ella dudara que fuera posible que alguien se fijara en ella, pero inmediatamente se sintió mal por dar rienda suelta a un sentimiento tan mezquino y egoísta dirigido a alguien tan inocente y adorable como ella.  
  
Rin puso los palillos a un lado de su plato, se alisó el cabello con la mano, y rozó sus dedos por la suavidad de la tela del kimono nuevo, luego cerró los ojos un segundo y tosiendo ligeramente se dispuso a expresar sus sentimientos de la forma más coherente que sus nervios le permitieran.  
  
Al verla en aquella actitud Sesshoumaru tragó el bocado de su boca y con ambas manos en su regazo se dispuso a escuchar lo que ella le tenía que decir, sin imaginar siquiera el impacto de aquellas palabras en su corazón.  
  
"Ahem!...Amo, yo...nunca voy a olvidarlo. Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí...su protección, sus enseñanzas y todo los años que soportó mi presencia, ahora me queda claro que mientras yo permanecía aquí, era tiempo valioso que le quitaba para formar su familia. Aunque me duele mucho dejarlo estoy tranquila porque sé que será feliz con esa persona especial digna de todo su amor..."- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luchando por controlarse Rin estrujó los labios y sostuvo la mirada de su amo – "...quería que lo supiera antes de partir porque seguramente una vez que me valla usted no volverá a pensar en mi, en cambio yo siempre lo tendré en mi corazón"  
  
"..."  
  
El poderoso youkai no fue capaz de decir nada, la sinceridad y ternura de aquellas palabras llegaban a su alma con tal puntería que no podía sofocar el ardor en su pecho. Lo turbaba la forma en que Rin no trataba de suprimir su dolor demostrando una fortaleza digna de admirar.  
  
*Esto no es justo quisiera tener a mi familia y a Rin junto a mí. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera imaginado deseo que sea muy feliz...pero...Ggrrr!...no, Rin nunca encontrará nadie que la aprecie lo suficiente, no quiero pensar en eso, me hace sentir tan....hasta que no encuentre a mi pareja ella se quedará conmigo donde pertenece*  
  
Al verlo Rin le pareció que estaba preocupado por algo  
  
"Señor pasa algo malo?"  
  
"No me pasa nada...por cierto una cosa más"  
  
"Lo que usted diga señor!"  
  
"Ya no me digas señor, ni amo, llámame por mi nombre"  
  
".......ahh...pe-pero porque?"  
  
"Porque quiero"  
  
Aquella razón tan simple ruborizó a Rin al instante, no supo que decir y se mordía el labio nerviosa. Sesshoumaru pretendía comer mientras la miraba de reojo completamente sonrojada, una sonrisa a medias adornaba su gélida expresión de todos los días.  
  
Terminaron de cenar en silencio después de despedirse Rin caminó con lentitud por los pasillos del castillo, quería recordar cada detalle, cada ventana cada dibujo y adorno que había dentro. Había sido honesta al hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero la realidad a que se enfrentaba era muy dolorosa.  
  
Se detuvo frente a una ventana por la que entraba la luz de la luna, se quedó de pie totalmente cautivada por la belleza del cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. Casi sin darse cuenta las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos, se limpió sonriendo resignada respiró profundo y se dirigió a su habitación. Rin no notó que un príncipe atormentado la seguía con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
Cuando se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada pensaba que pronto podría estar con Van y Keiko todos los días. Estaba segura que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque el dolor de dejar el palacio y a Sesshoumaru era como una espina en su corazón que no la dejaba respirar.  
  
En un cuarto cerca de ahí, estaba un 'mounstro' con ideas confusas sobre sus sentimientos por Rin y el deseo de tener familia youkai. Abrumado por la cantidad de sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentado, dio rienda suelta a los innumerables recuerdos que tenía de Rin en todas las etapas de su vida junto a él.  
  
********************************************** 


	10. Ultimos dias

Capítulo 10 Ultimos Días  
  
Rin estaba con Kali en el jardín, la pequeña se separaba de ella únicamente a la hora de la cena cuando la tenía sólo para él. Habían pasado 3 días desde que volvieran y Sesshoumaru deseaba pasar más tiempo con Rin pero la pequeña siempre estaba cerca, abrazándola, tocando su cabello, jugando con ella. Pronto tendría que salir nuevamente y estaba seguro que regresaría con su compañera por lo que decidió no perder más tiempo y salió al jardín.  
  
Las dos estaban tiradas en el pasto bajo un árbol, Rin le hacía cosquillas a Kali que reía a carcajadas sosteniendo a la mujer por el rostro, en un intento inútil porque la soltara. Se detuvo a mirarlas, ambas reían sinceramente, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. La diferencia entre ellas era evidente, los rasgos humanos en total contraste con los de youkai, y sin embargo, no eran tan distintas, al menos no para Rin.  
  
Después de varios minutos de súplica Rin finalmente dejó de hacerle cosquillas, la niña suspiró sonoramente y se dejó caer apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rin, mientras dejaba escapar una que otra carcajada atrapada en su garganta. Rin tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar distraerse al ver como las piernas de Rin estaban descubiertas. En el forcejeo para hacerle cosquillas el kimono se había desacomodado, dejando ver más arriba de sus rodillas. Sus muslos expuestos casi en su totalidad eran un bálsamo para la brillante mirada ámbar.  
  
Viéndola así se sintió nuevamente asaltado por los recuerdos de Rin en el río y gruñó para sí mismo; Qué era él? Un maldito pervertido? Porque no podía sacar esos recuerdos de su mente? No ayudaba el hecho que además de su cuerpo desnudo recordaba su delicado aroma, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la calidez de su cuerpo acurrucada en su pecho.  
  
Se detuvo sobre sus pasos y cerró los ojos un momento, en un intento de liberarse de las imágenes, respiró profundo y se adelantó hasta estar justo frente a ellas con los ojos fijos en las hermosas piernas, que más bien parecían tentarlo con su suavidad y cercanía.  
  
La primera en notar su presencia fue Kali, que se incorporó casi de inmediato. Rin todavía en el suelo, lo miraba con una expresión que al príncipe le pareció más que adorable, sonreía y sus ojos verdes reflejaban felicidad. Ella estaba totalmente ajena al efecto que esa mirada tenía sobre él.  
  
"Buenas tardes Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Buenas tardes pequeña"  
  
"Kali ven acá hija" - la voz de Folken venía desde la una ventana a poca distancia. Al oír la voz de su padre Kali sonrío y giró sobre si misma en dirección a su papá. Se despidió con un beso para Rin y una reverencia para el príncipe antes de salir corriendo, dejándolos solos.  
  
Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin bajo uno de los árboles del jardín que ofrecía una fresca y relajante sombra. Ella estaba limpiando las hojas que se habían enredado en su cabello un poco sorprendida que su Amo estuviera sentado tan cerca, estaba segura que como siempre el príncipe no expresaría ni una sola palabra por lo que se recostó con los ojos cerrados contra el gran tronco. Al escucharlo hablar abrió los ojos de golpe pero se quedo inmóvil escuchando.  
  
"Le gusta mucho estar contigo!"  
  
"...si...eso creo" – Rin le habló a media voz mientras le daba una mirada disimulada, como si tratara de adivinar que tramaba su protector. Cuando él le preguntó si ya la pequeña youkai sabía que pronto abandonaría el castillo Rin dejó caer su peso contra el árbol dándole ligeramente la espalda, y la voz le salió como un témpano.  
  
"Aún no, es que no sé como decírselo...no estoy segura si debo hacerlo unos días o unos minutos antes" - Rin tenía un expresión afligida y cerraba el puño sobre su pecho abrumada por la noción de su próxima partida. Junto a ella Sesshoumaru sintió compasión por la joven mujer y decidió no decir nada más.  
  
El youkai sentía el aire cargado, la sombra de la inminente separación se cernía sobre ellos como una pesada cortina imposible de quitar. Miraba en dirección opuesta a Rin, casi dándole la espalda, al sentir que ella se acercaba se volvió para mirarla. Estaban muy juntos y la expresión del rostro femenino era tranquila llena de curiosidad y con una sonrisa afectuosa. Esa expresión siempre lo hacía temblar ligeramente y era feliz de saber que ella jamás lo sabría, menos ahora.  
  
"Que pasa Rin?"  
  
"Nada...bueno en realidad...quisiera saber algo...porque me salvaste?"  
  
Sesshoumaru la miró un momento analizándola, admirándola pero sobre todo tratando de buscar la verdadera razón del porque la había salvado. El no sabía porque pero al verse en reflejado en aquellos ojos tan verdes supo que, parte de sus motivos eran que Rin jamás le había demostrado temor  
  
"Mmm no sé simplemente me pareció justo, te quedaste conmigo!"  
  
"Llevándote comida de humano que odias!"  
  
"Si, pero eso no te detuvo o sí?"  
  
"ha ha No!"  
  
"Porque lo hiciste?"  
  
"Estabas muy mal herido, no podía dejarte solo. Llámalo un impulso!"  
  
"Ahora que lo mencionas, el día que te salvé tenías el rostro todo golpeado, que te pasó?"  
  
"Ah...n-no fue nada... una pequeña golpiza!"  
  
"Exijo saber porque te golpearon!!!"  
  
Rin se sobresaltó al escucharlo, se encogió de hombros, torció los ojos y se dispuso a contestarle, con la palabra 'opresivo' bailando frente a sus ojos.  
  
"Muy bien, supongo que ya no tiene importancia...fueron los de la aldea porque me robaba los peces"  
  
"Peces?....Tu...me llevaste peces!"  
  
"Ajá"  
  
"Entiendo"  
  
Sesshoumaru sentía nuevamente una presión en el pecho, comprendió que la única persona que se preocupaba sinceramente por él era Rin, justamente una 'débil e inútil' humana.  
  
"Aunque no sepas porque lo hiciste, gracias...Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"De nada!"  
  
*Pero que estoy haciendo, porque regresé? Con el pasar de los días será más difícil abandonar este lugar y a él. Si me quedo sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable, ni siquiera ha salido y estoy segura que cuando lo haga, regresará comprometido. Debo hablar con Kali, irme pronto y empezar a olvidar, será muy extraño no poder regresar!!*  
  
Rin suspiró y las ganas de llorar parecían dominarla, pensó en levantarse y salir corriendo hasta llegar a la aldea, pero una mano con garras la detuvo. Lentamente bajó la mirada para comprobar incrédula que Sesshoumaru estrechaba su mano con firmeza. Su mano era tan pequeña que se perdía bajo la de él. No estaba segura si estaba soñando o si se había muerto y nadie le había dicho, porque él no decía nada, sólo estaba ahí junto a ella.  
  
Supo feliz que lo que sentía era real, porque su mano sintió los dedos entrelazados con los del príncipe, parecía que trataba de transmitirle todo lo que tenía en su pecho. Con un una sensación que no sabía como calificar recibió aquel gesto como la máxima expresión de afecto que Sesshoumaru era capaz de profesar por un ser humano.  
  
Rin no supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, al levantar la cabeza Sesshoumaru estaba de pie junto a ella sujetando su mano.  
  
"Ven, está haciendo frío!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
El príncipe dejó ir la mano de Rin con lentitud rozando sus dedos hasta que finalmente se separaron. La acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron los ojos de Rin le devolvieron angustia y dolor, todo mezclado con una sonrisa de resignación que le atravesó el pecho como una daga. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba cuando Rin se acurrucó contra él un instante antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, para poder llorar lejos de la intensidad de la mirada de su amo. El youkai se quedó inmóvil mientras los sollozos de Rin llenaban sus oídos con dolorosa impotencia.  
  
////////////  
  
Esa noche cenaron juntos pero fue una cena incómoda, ninguno tenía deseos de hablar, parecían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos Rin comió rápidamente y se retiró a recorrer con paciencia los pasillos del palacio con la pálida figura a muy corta distancia.  
  
Después de eso Sesshoumaru la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta y la seguía en sus paseos nocturnos por el castillo, ni una sola vez se percató Rin de su presencia. De esa forma transcurrieron los días hasta que finalmente Rin tuvo las fuerzas para despedirse de Kali y dejar atrás a su protector. 


	11. Diciendo adios

Capítulo 11 Diciendo adiós  
  
Rin había tratado de decirle a Kali con palabras suaves porque debía irse, pero la pobre niña se aferraba a sus ropas como si tratara de hacerla recapacitar. Detrás de ellas, Folken las observaba angustiado de saber que nada podría aliviar el dolor de aquella separación.  
  
"Kali por favor no llores más"  
  
"Pero te vas a ir para siempre yo no quiero, porque no puedes quedarte, es que el Amo ya no te quiere? Yo te quiero quédate por favor!"  
  
"Si me quiere...creo, es algo complicado. Sesshoumaru-sama pronto traerá a una mujer youkai que será su esposa y a ella no le gustan los humanos"  
  
"Pero porque?"  
  
"Porque a la mayoría de los youkais no les gustan los humanos, ella será la señora del castillo y yo no deseo molestarla, por favor trata de entender"  
  
"No entiendo, el Amo te quiere y mi papá dice que es un demonio imponente y poderoso, no te creo, tu te quieres ir, porque tu no puedes ser la señora del castillo, tu puedes tener bebés verdad que si?!"  
  
"...Kali, pero porque dices eso?"  
  
"Yo sé que Sesshoumaru-sama quiere bebés!"  
  
"Y eso cómo lo sabes?"  
  
Kali se ruborizó completamente y apretó los labios al comprender que había hablado de más. Se abrazó más a Rin al ver a su padre con cara de pocos amigos y listo para darle una reprimenda.  
  
"Bueno...."  
  
"Kali dime por favor!"  
  
"Es que escuché a Jaken hablar con Otosan y ellos dijeron que ya no podías ser más la princesa porque el Amo no quiere sangre mezclada. Papá que es sangre mezclada?"  
  
"Mmm!"  
  
"Folken-sama yo le explicaré, Kali yo soy una humana recuerdas?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Si yo tuviera bebés con el Amo ellos tendrían mi sangre y la de él que como tú son youkai entiendes?"  
  
Rin estaba ligeramente ruborizada la explicación la sacaba de su presente tristeza y la hacía consciente de que nunca antes había contemplado la idea, mucho menos hablar de tener bebés con el príncipe.  
  
Sus propias palabras le producían una extraña sensación en su estómago. Rin sonreía de forma extraña acariciando inútilmente la ilusión que le producía pensar en tener hijos. Distraída con sus pensamientos, no advirtió la mirada confundida de Kali que tiraba de sus ropas.  
  
*Es ridículo pensar que él pueda fijarse en mi de esa forma, para él no soy más que la pequeña Rin*  
  
"Rin y eso que tiene de malo? Inuyasha es así verdad? Hanyou es tener sangre de los dos, porque el amo no quiere tener bebés contigo"  
  
"Kali porque el amo se preocupa por mí pero no de esa manera, no como tu Papá y tu mamá lo hacían."  
  
"Aaaah eso....ustedes no se dan besos y duermen juntos...Sukime-sama dice que eso es lo que las personas enamoradas hacen, entonces el Amo es un tonto, tu eres muy linda"  
  
"Ha ha ha te lo agradezco pero el Amo quiere una esposa youkai como él, eso no tiene nada de malo"  
  
"Es que no entiendo, que tiene de malo que seas humana. Yo te quiero eres mi amiga y a mi no me importa si tu sangre es distinta, o si tus ojos son verdes y los míos rojos. Otosan dice que debemos ver el corazón de los seres, más que su apariencia"  
  
"Folken-sama tiene razón pero no todos tienen esa manera de pensar"  
  
"Entonces eso quiere decir que vas a tener bebés humanos...yo podré jugar con ellos?"  
  
"Por supuesto, pero no tengo idea de cuando sucederá eso...verás todos a mi alrededor son diferentes y el único humano que conozco ya tiene esposa!"  
  
"Miroku-sama verdad que sí?"  
  
"Exacto"  
  
"Entonces necesitas un novio Rin"  
  
"Ha ha ha algo parecido pero ahora no te preocupes por eso, podrás ir a visitarme tu papá te llevará ya verás que sí!"  
  
"Kali prometo llevarte a ver a la princesa!"  
  
"En serio papá?"  
  
"Claro que sí pequeña!"  
  
"Pero no es lo mismo, no quiero que te vayas no, no, no...odio al amo, por su culpa te tienes que ir"  
  
"Kali por favor no digas eso es algo complicado no lo culpes. Estaré muy feliz con Inuyasha y Kagome pero me pondré triste si no vienes a visitarme"  
  
"Pero no lo entiendo!!"  
  
"Algún día lo harás, ahora no más lágrimas si? Hazlo por mí?"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"Onegai!"  
  
Kali dejó de llorar abrazada a Rin que sentía su fuerza de voluntar flaquear. Ya habían pasado 10 días desde su regreso y con cada día que transcurría estar junto a Sesshoumaru se había convertido en una tortura, se sentía deprimida, sin apetito y todas las noches se quedaba despierta pensando. Lo que era peor todos en el castillo no podían evitar las miradas de compasión hacia ella, apartó esos dolorosos pensamientos para concentrarse en Kali.  
  
"Ven preciosa te llevaré a tu cama y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas!"  
  
"Rin yo te quiero mucho por favor no te olvides de mí!"  
  
"Nunca, te lo prometo. Ahora a dormir!"  
  
Rin tomó a la pequeña en brazos y con mucho cariño la llevó hasta su cama. Una vez acostada se acomodó junto a ella esperando que el sueño venciera a la niña que aún suspiraba de tanto llorar. Cuando finalmente Kali dormía plácidamente Rin salió de la estancia sin hacer ruido. Folken la esperaba meditando y con un paquete en las manos.  
  
"Princesa"  
  
"Folken-sama dime... que es eso que tienes ahí?"  
  
"Un regalo"  
  
"Para mí?"  
  
"Para que no se te olvide lo fuerte que eres"  
  
"Folken-sama siempre me has dicho eso pero yo no soy fuerte...no te olvidarás de mi verdad que no?"  
  
"Imposible la princesa es especial"  
  
"Ha ha ha lo que tu digas Honorable Ave de las tierras del Sur!"  
  
"A la princesa siempre le gustó ese nombre!"  
  
Rin le sonrió y tomó el paquete que Folken le entregaba. Arrodillándose en el piso puso el paquete en el suelo para abrirlo, al tomarlo con las manos era más liviano de lo que aparentaba, con cuidado removió la tela que lo cubría, al hacerlo una expresión de asombro fue lo único que Rin pudo musitar mientras miraba su nueva armadura.  
  
"Folken-sama pero..."  
  
"Ahora tendrá que viajar sola pensé que podría necesitarla...es igual a de Hakura"  
  
"Sooka será un gran honor usarla, arigato gozaimas!"  
  
"Recuerda Rin tu eres especial, eres muy fuerte!" "Yo...puedo ponérmela?"  
  
Rin se puso la armadura que le quedaba a la perfección, se sintió poderosa, con deseos de enfrentarse a un mounstro y probar que su regalo la protegería de cualquier ataque. La sensación de bienestar que aquella pieza le daba era intoxicante y revitalizadora. Que fuera igual a la de la difunta esposa de Folken la cerraba la garganta en un nudo y le aguaba los ojos.  
  
"Y bien como me queda?"  
  
"Toda una guerrera!"  
  
"Lo guardaré como un tesoro!"  
  
El viejo youkai se quedó mirándola mientras guardaba la armadura en la tela. Al advertir la mirada del que era como su segundo padre, Rin se irguió y le sonrió con ternura.  
  
"Que sucede Folken-sama?"  
  
"Te irás pronto verdad? Puedo adivinarlo!"  
  
"Si, ya no quiero seguir con esta farsa..."  
  
"Sooka, sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña y todos mis poderes son para ayudarte!"  
  
Ella no contestó nada, se acercó al youkai y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la habitación con su tesoro a cuestas, al entrar a su cuarto se sentó en la cama, la armadura apretada contra su pecho sabiendo que no podía esperar más para abandonar el castillo.  
  
Miró en dirección al bolso, regalo de Kagome, que tenía las pocas cosas que se llevaría, el pequeño bulto estaba listo hacía días, llevaba sus kimonos preferidos, un cepillo y un espejo. Su espada reposaba en su funda y ahora tenía una armadura hecha especialmente para ella. Dejó la armadura a sus pies y se acostó. No se extrañó que Jaken no fuera a buscarla para cenar, por lo que trató de conciliar el sueño.  
  
///////////  
  
Jaken abrió la puerta con cuidado, Sesshoumaru lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor que se reflejaba en el tono agrio de su voz.  
  
"Estaba en su alcoba?" "No amo, donde cree que pueda estar?" "... quien sabe, pero creo que pronto se irá" "Hai"  
  
El pequeño demonio tenía la cabeza baja y estaba de espaldas al youkai que trataba de descifrar lo que su fiel sirviente estaba sintiendo y refunfuñando porque ver a Jaken en aquel estado le recordaba que aquella situación era por culpa suya. Exasperado consigo mismo y con su sirviente por haberse dejado cautivar por Rin le ordenó a Jaken que lo dejara solo.  
  
"Retírate"  
  
"...."  
  
Después de que el demonio sapo se arrastrara fuera del salón. Sesshoumaru se dirigió en silencio al cuarto de Rin, empujó la puerta y se acercó al futón vacío. Miientras avanzaba dentro del aposento, percibió la presencia de Rin en la esquina de la habitación.  
  
"Que haces ahí escondida entre las sombras?"  
  
"Nada, no tengo sueño eso es todo!"  
  
Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada hasta las cosas del suelo, reconoció la espada pero sintió curiosidad por la armadura. Se arrodilló y la tomó para verla más de cerca.  
  
"Y esto?"  
  
"Un regalo de Folken-sama"  
  
"Porque no fuiste a cenar estuve esperándote!"  
  
"Lo siento me recosté y me quedé dormida"  
  
"Pero llegaste tarde a tu alcoba Jaken vino a buscarte!"  
  
"Si lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Kali"  
  
"Y?"  
  
"No lo tomó muy bien pero pronto se le pasará"  
  
"Ya veo, creo que todos están tristes"  
  
"Ya se les pasará!"  
  
"..."  
  
El príncipe no pudo obviar el tono de frustración y dolor en la voz de Rin acurrucada en una esquina oscura de la habitación. El movió su cuerpo en dirección a su protegida pero al dar el primer paso para acercarse Rin lo detuvo con un tono áspero y desafiante.  
  
"NO!! Quiero estar sola, no quiero que te sientes, ni que me abraces, ni que me consueles. Ya no soy una niña, debo acostumbrarme a estar sola. Ya no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Me iré pronto...para que puedas...llevar una maravillosa existencia sin ningún débil humano estropeando su felicidad"  
  
"Pero Rin!!!"  
  
"Te lo suplico...no soy tan débil como todos creen!"  
  
Rin hablaba con la cabeza sepultada sobre sus piernas, estaba tan ofuscada que le hablaba con brusquedad y descortesía, pero estaba cansada de ser la niña obediente, se sentía una mujer con un sin fin de sentimientos complicados atravesados en el pecho. No se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba arrodillado frente a ella, al sonido de su voz se sobresaltó de sentirlo tan cerca.  
  
"Yo no pienso que seas débil"  
  
Rin lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin emitir ningún sonido o movimiento, las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas humedeciendo sus manos. Con mucha delicadeza el príncipe le limpió las lágrimas y sostuvo su rostro por un momento antes de hablar nuevamente.  
  
"Debo pedirte algo!"  
  
"Pedirme algo, que?!"  
  
"Cuídate mucho me gustaría saber que aún lejos de aquí vas a estar bien"  
  
Rin sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, un sentimiento de debilidad amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener aquellos sentimientos confusos, no experimentar la urgencia porque Sesshoumaru la tomara entre sus brazos para consolarla. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta pero finalmente tuvo la mente clara para hablar.  
  
"Esta bien...ahora por favor te lo ruego necesito estar sola!"  
  
"Comprendo"  
  
Antes de incorporarse le dio un tierno beso en la frente, al hacerlo el youkai sintió como los latidos de su propio corazón se aceleraban de golpe, ella no notó la momentánea confusión en los ojos de su amo demasiado ocupada tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Al salir de la habitación revivió el sentimiento que aquel beso había despertado tan fugazmente en su pecho. Las palabras de Rin le transmitían tanto dolor y angustia que una sensación de pérdida la oprimía el corazón.  
  
/////  
  
Habían pasado dos días desde que hablaran en su habitación y Rin le pidiera que la dejara sola. Sesshoumaru estaba en el comedor mirando el puesto vacío de Rin. Aquellos últimos días ella se mostraba excesivamente callada con él, sus instintos le decían que pronto dejaría el castillo, al encontrarse solo en aquel lugar pensó que quizás ya no estaba. Su mirada se iluminó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse pero su emoción se esfumó casi de inmediato al ver a Jaken.  
  
"Y bien?"  
  
"Ya viene amo!"  
  
"Aquí estoy! Disculpen la tardanza"  
  
"Donde estabas?"  
  
"Hablando con Kali"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin se sentó calladamente y empezó a comer sin demasiado entusiasmo, evitando la mirada al otro lado de la mesa. Nuevamente la cena fue silenciosa. Cuando terminaron Rin se dirigió escaleras abajo con rapidez, Sesshoumaru la siguió llamándola por su nombre para que se detuviera.  
  
"Adonde vas?"  
  
"No tengo sueño y quiero ver a A-UN!"  
  
"Te acompañaré!"  
  
"Como tu quieras!"  
  
Caminaron juntos hasta llegar donde estaba el dragón. Al verlos el animal comenzó a mover la cola feliz. Rin acarició ambas cabezas mientras le hablaba, pero las palabras no llegaban a oídos del príncipe que estaba un poco alejado.  
  
"Pórtate bien A-UN. Te agradezco haberme cuidado todos esos años cuando era niña"  
  
Rin besó al animal con ternura, conteniendo las lágrimas. Al girar sobre sí misma para salir, se topó de frente con un kimono blanco que cerraba sus brazos sobre ella. Sintió como temblaba por lo repentino del abrazo y tenía los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas provocándole pensamientos confusos.  
  
*Porque me abraza así, me siento débil y debo ser fuerte para poder irme no es justo que sea tan expresivo justo ahora, creo que me va a extrañar, sus abrazos son fuertes y protectores. Quisiera quedarme así...*  
  
Después de lo que parecieron minutos interminables Rin pensó que la liberaría del abrazo que ella tímidamente le devolvía con sus brazos rodeando la cintura, pero Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí, perdido en los pliegues de su cabello, respirando en su cuello, haciéndola sentir extraña, tan extraña que dejó de llorar.  
  
Los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores, de pronto tuvo la urgencia de salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que su corazón recobrara la calma. Se sintió aliviada cuando estuvo de pie sola y la espalda de Sesshoumaru era una figura que rápidamente se alejaba de ella abandonándola a sus pensamientos.  
  
La visión de su cabaña en la pequeña aldea fue una solitaria realidad en el fondo de su mente.  
  
*Ahí estaré tranquila, no más sentimientos extraños...nunca me habían abrazado de esa forma en mi vida* 


	12. Abandonando el castillo

Capítulo 12 Abandonando el Castillo ........................  
  
Era un día hermoso y Kali sonreía feliz. Rin estaba sentada bajo un árbol recibiendo los rayos del sol matutino, aquel calor parecía llevarse cualquier sentimiento de tristeza. Ya no tenía dudas era fuerte para ser feliz.  
  
Junto a ellas Jaken disfrutaba con los juegos infantiles, Kali le recordaba a Rin. Trataba de no pensar en eso porque al hacerlo lo atacaban sentimientos de tristeza y quería que Rin estuviera feliz.  
  
Sesshoumaru los observaba resguardado por las sombras de su castillo, nadie podía ver la tristeza y ansiedad en sus ojos por no saber si este sería el último día que vería a Rin en el castillo. Vió como Kali y Jaken intercambiaban miradas sospechosas, soltó una risa al ver que se trataba de un almuerzo al aire libre.  
  
"Rin debes cerrar los ojos!"  
  
"Para que?"  
  
"Ojos cerrados chiquilla!"  
  
"Pero...ay está bien, quien soy yo para oponerme al gran Jaken"  
  
"Quédate aquí sentada un momento"  
  
"Kali, Jaken que sucede?"  
  
"No puedes abrirlos!"  
  
"Muy bien ustedes mandan!"  
  
Kali agitaba la mano frente a Rin para asegurarse que los ojos estuvieran bien cerrados. Con una rapidez poco común y con Folken como cómplice los dos demonios prepararon el almuerzo frente a ella.  
  
"Ahora puedes abrir los ojos"  
  
"Muy bien!"  
  
"Y qué te parece?"  
  
Rin no decía nada rápidamente los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero se contuvo y como pudo sonrió, la emoción fue tal que tuvo que bajar la cabeza escondiendo su tristeza de los dos amigos frente a ella.  
  
"Chiquilla que pasa no te gustó?"  
  
"...es maravilloso..."  
  
Comprendiendo el momento tan emotivo que Rin atravesaba Kali la abrazó con ternura mientras Jaken le entregaba un ramo de flores silvestres. Después disfrutaron del almuerzo y se quedaron el resto de la tarde en el jardín. Sesshoumaru no perdió de vista ni un solo momento de la amena tarde, por un instante Rin miró en dirección hacia donde él estaba, pero Sesshoumaru se escondió aún más entre las sombras.  
  
Al caer la noche recogieron todo y Rin entró al castillo de la mano con Kali.  
  
"La pasamos muy bien, verdad que te gustó mucho?"  
  
"Kali...fue inolvidable muchísimas gracias!"  
  
"Si quieres podemos hacerlo mañana otra vez!"  
  
"Eso me encantaría, ahora voy a recostarme un rato antes de cenar!"  
  
"Que descanses Rin"  
  
"Igual tú, hasta mañana"  
  
Rin se arrodilló para darle un beso y le dio tal abrazo que la pequeña niña se sintió abrumada por el sentimiento que Rin le transmitía y eso le dio miedo, porque recordó que en cualquier momento su amiga se iría para siempre. Sin embargo, le sonrió cándidamente y tomó el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos mirando a Rin a los ojos.  
  
"Te quiero Rin, no te olvides de mí nunca!"  
  
"Jamás!"  
  
///////////  
  
Rin subió las escaleras de memoria porque tenía los ojos vidriosos, se arrastró hasta su cuarto y una vez dentro se dejó caer sobre su cama llorando sin reserva. Lloró tanto que después de un rato se quedó dormida. Al despertar se sintió renovada y lista para emprender su nueva vida.  
  
Se sentó sobre su cama y revisando todo para no olvidar nada importante, luego se cambió su kimono por la comodidad de un atuendo con pantalones negros y una camisa violeta, sobre su vestimenta se colocó la armadura, atándola con firmeza, luego aseguró su espada a su cintura y se quedó de pie con la mirada fija en el piso.  
  
Sabía lo que debía hacer pero todos los recuerdos de su vida, incluida su propia muerte y la muerte de sus padres y hermano desfilaban frente a sus ojos resquebrajando su fortaleza. Pasaron los minutos y sus piernas no parecían obedecer sus deseos de movimiento. Pero cuando cerró los ojos y sostuvo la flor que Jaken le había dado, la fortaleza para finalmente abandonar el castillo que era su casa palpitó en su corazón como una ola de energía.  
  
Se sentó y esperó que el atardecer se tiñera con un manto de oscuridad, se puso de pie, sujetó su espada, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta.  
  
Al empezar a caminar lo hizo tímidamente pero al llegar a las escaleras las bajó con mucho sigilo, cruzó el patio corriendo y sin hacer ruido. Todos en el castillo estaban preparándose para cenar y no notarían su ausencia hasta dentro de un rato, suficiente para alejarse del castillo.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta que debía atravesar titubeó, de pronto no se sentía tan fuerte, tenía palpitaciones y le sudaban las manos, cerró los ojos con determinación y se obligó a pensar en Van, el recuerdo de su sonrisa y ternura le devolvieron la fortaleza mientras su mano empujaba la puerta que pronto estuvo abierta.  
  
Cuando la cerró sintió un gran peso fuera de si. Primero empezó caminando lento, casi como si las piernas no respondieran, pero al pasar los minutos sus pasos se hicieron más ligeros adentrándose en el bosque.  
  
Con cada paso que daba se sentía mejor, con mayor entereza para estar sola y empezar una nueva etapa en su vida. Caminó por el bosque hasta que se sintió cansada y se detuvo para descansar, prendió una fogata y probó un bocado. Estuvo un rato observando como hipnotizada el fuego, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol tratando de dormir un poco, pero sus pensamientos eran para una sola persona.  
  
Cada pensamiento se fue desvaneciendo a medida que el sueño la dominaba, pronto todo a su alrededor era silencioso y su respiración pausada era lo único audible en el bosque.  
  
//////////  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba tan distraído con sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató que su aroma favorito se alejaba con rapidez del castillo, saliendo de su vida para siempre. Al llegar al comedor no le extrañó que no hubiera nadie, pensó que estaría con Kali y pronto aparecería por la puerta.  
  
Se acomodó y miró sin demasiado interés la mesa servida. Sentado junto a él Jaken parecía dormir.  
  
"Jaken, ve a buscarla!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Al ver como la puerta se abría agudizó sus sentidos, después de unos segundos cerró los ojos con amargura, no podía percibir su delicado aroma. Jaken no regresaba y todo el ambiente pareció enmudecer de golpe, como si el castillo y todos sus ocupantes cayeran en cuenta que ella los había dejado.  
  
Sus ojos se posaron en el puesto de Rin tratando de comprender y asimilar que a partir de ese momento, ya nunca más tendría a Rin frente a él. Una tristeza se apoderó de él, finalmente estaban separados, después de tantos años la pequeña niña no era parte de su vida.  
  
Quiso pensar en su próxima familia para sentirse mejor pero lo pareció una traición. Un agudo dolor le laceraba el corazón con un hierro candente. La puerta se abrió y Jaken la atravesó con el rostro lívido casi llorando, se notaba que trataba de hablar pero no escuchaba sonido alguno. Se detuvo junto a su Amo con la cabeza baja.  
  
"Amo...ella ya..."  
  
"Lo sé, ya no percibo su aroma"  
  
Estuvieron ahí uno junto al otro con la compañía de los recuerdos de toda una vida juntos desfilando frente a sus ojos. Después de un rato Jaken se retiró silenciosamente, dejando a su Amo sentado, tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que daba la impresión de estar suspendido en el tiempo.  
  
*Ya nunca más volveré a verla, puedo estar feliz y tranquilo, sin embargo, por que me siento extraño jamás me detuve a pensar en como sería estar sin ella*  
  
//////////  
  
Folken terminaba de acostar a Kali cuando sus sentidos registraron la ausencia de Rin. El viejo youkai suspiró apesadumbrado, Kali reparó en la expresión de su padre.  
  
"Papa ya se fue verdad que si?"  
  
"Si pequeña ya no está...como lo sabes?!"  
  
"Es que me abrazó muy fuerte esta tarde, me hizo sentir extraña y tenía los ojos con lágrimas, yo le prometí ser fuerte"  
  
"Que buena eres ella se pondría feliz si te escuchara"  
  
"Papá pero vas a dejar que se vaya sola a la aldea de Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"Tienes razón, quédate aquí volveré pronto!"  
  
"Hai, si me da miedo iré con A-UN!"  
  
"Buena niña!"  
  
Al salir del cuarto Folken se tropezó con Jaken.  
  
"Folken-sama adonde vas?"  
  
"La acompañaré hasta la aldea no debe estar muy lejos. Me harías el gran favor de vigilar a Kali!"  
  
"Claro que sí, apúrate!"  
  
"Hai"  
  
El pequeño demonio se quedó de pie con Kali a su lado mientras observaba como el youkai atravesaba el jardín con una rapidez poco común.  
  
Luego ya no lo vieron más, era una gran figura alada recortada contra la oscuridad, fue visible solo unos instantes sobre el muro del castillo antes de perderse entre las sombras de la noche. La gran envergadura era una sombra que oscurecía el bosque en busca de Rin. Desde su habitación Sesshoumaru también lo observaba aliviado.  
  
/////////////////  
  
El ruido sobre su cabeza la despertó asustándola. Se quedó quieta tratando de descifrar que sucedía, al ver las alas color azul sonrió.  
  
El gran pájaro estaba en un claro delante de ella. Era un demonio imponente y espectacular, sus alas eran azules, violeta y verde intenso. Los ojos rojos dejaban en evidencia una esencia youkai que se remontaba a muchas generaciones de fuertes demonios.  
  
Rin recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.  
  
"Folken-sama viniste a acompañarme muchas gracias!"  
  
Rin montó el enorme pájaro con una gran sonrisa, pronto se halló viendo el suelo desaparecer bajo las alas azules a gran velocidad. 


	13. Nueva vida, recuerdos duraderos

Capítulo 13 Nueva vida, recuerdos duraderos  
  
A Rin le pareció que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que Folken la buscara en el bosque, ahora era de día y la aldea estaba muy cerca. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en un día hacía muchos años cuando Sesshoumaru la puso al resguardo de la lluvia, era como si todos los recuerdos de su infancia despertaran de un largo sueño haciendo más difícil separarse de su Amo.  
  
/////////////  
  
Inuyasha estaba fuera de la cabaña intentando divisar la figura que estaba muy cerca. Fijaba los ojos en el camino, de pronto sus sentidos se percataron del olor a youkai que acompañaba a Rin. Al ver al pájaro azul que contrastaba con el resplandor del día Inuyasha sujetó su espada, inmediatamente liberó su mano de la empuñadura, desde el lomo del animal Rin lo saludaba efusivamente llamando su nombre a gritos.  
  
Folken descendió con suavidad muy cerca de Inuyasha, que ahora estaba acompañado de Kagome y Kirara. Era una escena poco común, una humana surcando los cielos en un pájaro youkai.  
  
Al verla Inuyasha pensó que parecía más un ser mágico que un simple ser humano, aferrada a su brazo Kagome vocalizó la curiosidad de ambos por la armadura de su amiga.  
  
"Esa armadura?"  
  
"No tengo idea..!"  
  
Cuando Rin bajó de Folken empezó a caminar hacia ellos sonriente. En su forma humana el youkai permanecía muy cerca de ella. Mientras se acercaban Kagome vio la extraña mirada de Inuyasha, una mezcla de admiración, compasión y alegría.  
  
"Oye, porque rayos tardaste tanto?"  
  
"Ha ha gomen!"  
  
Folken estaba detrás de Rin con una mirada cautelosa, era una escena casi humorística dadas las dimensiones de Folken, era imposible no verlo ya que era una criatura distinguida y hermosa. Inuyasha se detuvo un momento a verlo antes de hablar presa de recuerdos casi olvidados.  
  
"Yo te conozco...Folken-sama eres tú?"  
  
Los ojos del youkai se abrieron con asombro, reconocía a Inuyasha pero le pareció poco probable que el hanyou lo reconociera a él después de tantos años. Inuyasha se le acercó con una cálida e inusual expresión que Kagome no supo comprender.  
  
"Si Amo, en serio me recuerda?"  
  
"Pues claro, me llevabas a pasear cuando era niño, eres el guardián del castillo de mi padre!"  
  
"Que buena memoria tiene jovencito!"  
  
"Por supuesto como podría olvidarme de aquellos paseos. Okasan siempre se preocupaba que me fuera a caer. Es extraño pero el verte me trae muchos recuerdos de mi infancia"  
  
"Amo Inuyasha no ha cambiado mucho, bueno quizás un poco mas alto y poderoso supongo"  
  
"Pues claro soy invencible"  
  
Junto a él Kagome torció los ojos, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba la seguridad y arrogancia de Inuyasha permanecía intacta. Los ojos del youkai recorrieron a Inuyasha hasta hacer contacto con Colmillo de Acero  
  
"Colmillo de Acero!"  
  
"Ajá que te parece?"  
  
"No la había visto desde que su padre..."  
  
Los ojos del yokai se apagaron y su voz era un murmullo. Rin se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. Folken levantó la vista y sonrió, Rin le habló entre dientes. Comprendía a la perfección lo que significaba ver el arma de su antiguo amo, después de tantos años.  
  
"Folken...mira ella es Kagome y esta es Kirara"  
  
Al estrechar la mano de Kagome la detalló rápidamente y se asombró del poder espiritual que emanaba de ella. La encantadora sonrisa de Kagome le recordó parte de su juventud y un sentimiento cálido lo envolvió momentáneamente.  
  
"Es un gran honor Miko-sama"  
  
"Lo mismo digo. Folken ellos son nuestros amigos!"  
  
"A ver, no me diga. Esta bella dama es Sango la exterminadora y el usted debe ser monje Miroku. La princesa tiene razón"  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí al ver que Rin se ruborizaba completamente. Con una sonrisa Kagome se dirigió a Folken.  
  
"Cómo dices? La princesa?"  
  
"Ahem! Folken no me digas así!"  
  
Antes de que Folken o Rin pudieran contestar Miroku se apresuró a hablar comprendiendo perfectamente porque Rin era una princesa.  
  
"Claro Kagome, Rin vive en un palacio con un príncipe es lógico que la llamen así. Ahora dígame Honorable Folken en que tiene razón la princesa?"  
  
"Todos ustedes son muy poderosos ella estará bien cuidada!  
  
"Folken!"  
  
"Pero mi niña, yo he cuidado de ti siempre, necesito saber que estarás bien a partir de ahora. Sino hubiera sido por tí, Hakura jamás hubiera decidido tener a Kali a pesar de su edad!"  
  
Rin dejó caer su cabeza escondiendo las lágrimas que arrasaban sus ojos. Separarse de Folken era doloroso y más cuando escuchaba tantas palabras que le apretaban el corazón haciéndola sentir débil y desvalida.  
  
El youkai se acercó y la abrazó con ternura, cuando sus brazos la sujetaron Rin no pudo controlarse y empezó a llorar en silencio. Todos observaban en silencio sin atreverse a interrumpir lo que parecía una despedida entre padre e hija. Rin se calmó lentamente y se separó hasta encontrar los ojos violeta que la miraban con ternura.  
  
"Estaré bien...por favor no olvides tu promesa de visitarme algún día!"  
  
"No lo haré... quería conocer a los pequeños, donde están? Kali me hará muchas preguntas cuando regrese!"  
  
Kagome estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los gritos infantiles la interrumpieron. Rin no tardó en darse la vuelta cuando estaba rodando por el suelo abrazada a los dos niños.  
  
"Rin volviste muy rápido tal y como lo prometiste!"  
  
"Están felices?"  
  
"...pero no te vas a ir pronto o sí?!"  
  
"Esta vez me quedaré muchísimo tiempo!"  
  
"Siii!...pero Rin y esa armadura?"  
  
"Te gusta?"  
  
"Si te ves muy bonita te pareces a Sango cuando va a matar mounstros!"  
  
"ha ha gracias. Fue un regalo, a lo mejor un día de estos mato algún mounstro!"  
  
"Princesa esa armadura es para protegerla no para que se vaya a pelear!"  
  
"Ya lo sé, no te pongas así!"  
  
Los dos hermanos repararon en el youkai que los observaba con atención memorizando cada facción de sus infantiles y tiernos rostros. Ninguno decía nada, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder por la sorpresa.  
  
"Hola pequeño, señorita!"  
  
"Y tú quien eres? Yo soy Van un hanyou tu eres un youkai verdad que si?"  
  
"Así es, mi nombre es Folken!"  
  
"TU ERES FOLKEN-SAMA?"  
  
"Si, no sabes el placer que me da conocerte pequeño y a usted señorita!"  
  
Van se acercó a su hermana emocionado pero Keiko no decía nada estaba de pie junto a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. Folken dejó escapar un resoplido divertido por la actitud de la pequeña hanyou al tiempo que se sentía halagado porque era obvio que Rin hablaba de él.  
  
Ante la insistencia de Van Keiko se separó de su padre y con su pequeño hermano de la mano saludó al recién llegado.  
  
"Tu eres como el papá de Rin verdad que sí? Eres su papá youkai!"  
  
"Así es la princesa es como una hija para mí, por eso la acompañe hasta aquí. A decir verda tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlos a todos ustedes. Especialmente a ustedes dos, ella siempre nos cuenta muchas cosas!"  
  
"Eres muy fuerte tu aura es...nunca había visto una como la tuya!" – Miroku también había la poderosa aura del youkai y se acercó sonriente.  
  
"Keiko tiene razón, tienes un poder magnífico!"  
  
Folken cerró los ojos un momento ante los inesperados halagos y mención de su poderosa aura y por un instante recordó su juventud llena de aventuras y peleas en compañía de su antiguo Amo.  
  
"Me siento halagado! La señorita además de los poderes espirituales de su madre tiene alguna herencia youkai?"  
  
"Few! Que si no! Mira esto!"  
  
Keiko extendió la mano derecha tal y como lo hacía Sesshoumaru, inmediatamente el resplandor de su insipiente látigo fue visible y Folken no pudo ocultar su admiración y sorpresa. Por el rabillo del ojo registró el movimiento de Van al levantarse, haciendo a su hermana a un lado con un empujón, se paró frente a Folken con una expresión vivaz que le resaltaba sus rasgos youkai.  
  
"Eso no es nada mira esto, mi mano venenosa!"  
  
"Vaya! Estoy sumamente impresionado!! Ustedes provienen de una familia de esencias poderosas, la sangre de su madre y su padre han creado seres especiales, con sangre fuerte y un corazón lleno de bondad y valor. Su abuelo estaría orgulloso de tener unos nietos tan formidables!"  
  
Los dos niños miraban a su interlocutor con la boca abierta y prácticamente derretidos a sus pies, hablando los dos al mismo tiempo le hicieron una pregunta detrás de la otra sobre sus poderes. Junto a ellos Inuyasha y Kagome eran la viva imagen del orgullo paterno.  
  
Inuyasha tenía una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago, ver a Folken parecía devolverle parte de su infancia, de sus raíces pero sobre todo su esencia youkai. Verlo ahí conversando con sus hijos era como si los recuerdos de su infancia le llegaran de golpe, desempolvando una época hace mucho tiempo olvidada.  
  
"Folken-sama usted conocía a mi abuela verdad que si?"  
  
"Si pequeño porque?"  
  
"Como era ella me puede decir, Onegai?"  
  
Folken tomó a Van en brazos para hablarle de su abuela, el niño no dudó un segundo y se aferró al youkai como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Al verlos Inuyasha sintió una emoción que le recorrió la espalda ya que no tenía idea que su pequeño hijo tuviera curiosidad por saber de su madre.  
  
"Tu abuela? Bueno ella era muy hermosa, como tu madre, era gentil, y le gustaba pasar largas horas en los jardines del castillo. En el castillo hay un árbol de sakura, al atardecer ella se sentaba bajo ese árbol a jugar con tu papá. Se querían mucho, tu padre siempre fue un buen niño"  
  
"...Folken-sama muchas gracias!"  
  
"Y eso porque?"  
  
"Porque yo tenía muchos deseos de saber como era mi otra abuelita...mi papá casi nunca habla de ella, y mi abuelo me cuentas de él?!"  
  
"Era un gran guerrero, fuerte, poderoso, casi invencible yo lo acompañé muchas veces al enfrentarse a sus enemigos era un gran amigo y fiel compañero!"  
  
"Folken-sama que clase de youkai eres tu?"  
  
"Ha ha soy un pájaro de las tierras del sur!"  
  
"Cuéntame más de mis abuelitos, de mi papá y mi tío por favor!"  
  
"Me encantaría pequeño pero debo regresar dejé a mi Kali sola!"  
  
"P-pero...."  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Pero papá!...ah está bien. Volverás a visitarnos y entonces me contarás?"  
  
"Es una promesa que debo cumplir!"  
  
Folken depositó al pequeño con una triste expresión en el rostro, secretamente deseaba quedarse junto al hanyou y relatarle mil historias pero la imagen de su hija y la mirada melancólica de Rin le recordaron que era mejor irse pronto y así evitarle mas sufrimiento a su otra 'hija'. Se despidió de todos afectuosamente y abrazó a Rin brevemente antes de soltarla le recordó que podía contar con su ayuda cuando la necesitara.  
  
De pie en el suelo cerró los ojos mientras la transformación youkai lo hacía aún mas fascinante ante los ojos de Van, dominado por la emoción el gran pájaro de las tierras del sur se elevó ante la mirada estupefacta de todos. Rin tenía los ojos aguados y cerraba las manos en un puño sobre la armadura, Van le decía adiós agitando la mano y diciéndole a gritos que era un youkai magnífico.  
  
Ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada a Rin, ella se quedó mirando el cielo mucho después que la figura alada se perdiera de vista. Estaba segura que Folken no podría cumplir su promesa de ir a visitarla, esa sería la última vez que vería a su segundo padre. Cuando sintió la mano de Van estrechando la suya salió de su ensueño y le dedicó la sonrisa más cálida que pudo.  
  
"Estas muy triste Rin?"  
  
"Van es que...ya no puedo volver al castillo!"  
  
"Ahh! Creo que entiendo!"  
  
"En serio?"  
  
"Es que Otosan dice que mi hermano es un tonto porque anda buscando una esposa youkai y entonces tu no te puedes quedar porque esa señora no le gustan las mujeres humanas!"  
  
"Exacto creo me quedaré aquí para siempre!"  
  
"Eso es maravilloso estaremos juntos todos los días!"  
  
"Ha ha ha eso es lo único bueno de todo esto!"  
  
Caminaron juntos hasta la choza de Rin que se veía vacía sin Jaken. Al entrar Van le enseño las flores que el mismo había recogido. Verlo frente a ella tan feliz le dio nuevos ánimos, aunque internamente tenía deseos de llorar hasta que las lágrimas se llevaran su agonía.  
  
Rin sonrió porque Van estaba emocionado por tenerla cerca. Quería tener esperanzas como el pequeño de que todo estaría bien aún cuando estuviera separada de Sesshoumaru.  
  
Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormida, sospechaba que Inuyasha era el único que podía escucharla pero el hanyou nunca le dijo nada. Aquella fue la primera de muchas noches de melancolía y lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar en Sesshoumaru en lo feliz que debía estar, las imágenes que su imaginación creaban de él con su 'esposa' le provocaban nauseas y un agudo dolor en el pecho.  
  
Rin cerró los ojos al comprender con insólita claridad, que en su vida todo siempre había sido de esa forma, agridulce. Sonrió complacida porque al menos por un tiempo había sido inmensamente feliz con Sesshoumaru y tenía los recuerdos para hacerle compañía.  
  
Así fueron transcurriendo los días y las semanas de tranquilidad. Trataba de no pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Folken, Kali y a Jaken pero sobretodo al príncipe. De vez en cuando se escuchaba a sí misma balbucear la palabra princesa.  
  
Durante un tiempo eso la mantuvo feliz y con esperanzas, pero todo empezó a complicarse la primera vez que se sintió enferma y débil. No le dijo nada a nadie porque estaba segura que era un mal pasajero por sentirse triste.  
  
Sin embargo, los días se acumularon y también las molestias, siempre lo mismo, se sentía mareada y le venía un sudor frío que le bajaba por la frente. Al principio no le dio importancia porque realmente era un leve malestar pero cuando empezó a tener pesadillas que la despertaban a mitad de la noche, eso si la preocupó porque con cada pesadilla se sentía más débil, era como si sus energías y su cuerpo estuvieran cediendo a una imperceptible y lenta agonía.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Nota del autor: No les puedo decir lo emocionada que estoy con todos los reviews y comentarios que he recibido por este fic. Muchísimas gracias y espero que este capitulo le guste. 


	14. Siendo felizlejos de él

Agradecimiento, a todos ustedes que me han mandado sus reviews me encanta que me amenacen si continuo separando a Rin y Sessh ^^ siento que debo esforzarme mas al tener lectores tan apasionados ^.^  
  
Nota: los pensamientos de los personajes los encierro entre **  
  
Gracias a la Diosa del Viento que enaltece mi parte trágica y de sufrimiento como ella le dice  
  
////  
  
Capítulo 14  
  
Siendo feliz...lejos de él  
  
Habían pasado dos meses desde que dejara el castillo y todo parecía ir bien, excepto por los repentinos mareos y sueños extraños que la atormentaban con demasiada frecuencia, robándole la paz. Temerosa de que si se enteraban que estaba enferma le pidieran que se marchara, Rin mantenía su agonía en silencio. A veces los mareos eran tan fuertes que sentía ganas de vomitar pero con el pasar de los días se había vuelto una experta en ocultarles su condición a todos.  
  
Sentada frente a Jaken sepultó sus molestias en las profundidades de su mente ahora quería escuchar todo lo que su amigo tenía que contarle de Kali y Folken. El pequeño demonio iba a quedarse 3 días y aunque trataron de evitar el tema indudablemente terminaron hablando de Sesshoumaru y su pareja de sangre pura. Rin escuchó con atención como Jaken le describía a Sokoe con detalle.  
  
"Rin estas segura?"  
  
"Si estoy segura, por favor cuéntame como esta él, está feliz?"  
  
"Si supongo. Pasan todo el tiempo juntos en los jardines o en la habitación!"  
  
Jaken pudo ver la amargura que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga que al escuchar sus palabras se había puesto pálida de repente, tragando en silencio. Rin sentía otra vez nauseas y el corazón parecía que le iba a estallar dentro del pecho en cualquier momento.  
  
Imágenes de Sesshoumaru acostado con su mujer le llenaron el cuerpo de una extraña sensación que le nublaba la vista. Con una tos nerviosa aclaró su mente y decidió satisfacer su curiosidad a pesar de la ansiedad y malestar que eso le provocara, Jaken esperó pacientemente hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.  
  
"Ya veo....Jaken como es ella?"  
  
"P-pero Rin.. – al ver la cara de curiosidad de la joven Jaken cedió a sus súplicas – "Muy bien, ella es muy hermosa, tiene el cabello negro, tan largo como el del amo, es muy callada y siempre le pregunta al amo que es lo que quiere. Le gusta mirar fuera de las ventana por las noches.."  
  
"Vaya... es una youkai muy poderosa verdad?...claro seguramente por eso la escogió...como sabes que ella mira fuera de la ventana en la noche, no me digas que la has estado espiando?"  
  
"No Rin lo que sucede es que Sokoe-sama a veces tiene un extraño brillo en los ojos!"  
  
"Jaken eso es porque está enamorada y feliz"  
  
"Talvez, Jaken no sabe mucho de estar enamorado pero esa mirada me produce escalofríos!"  
  
"Escalofríos? Explícate por favor!"  
  
"Es que ella es muy complaciente con el Amo, pero cuando él no la ve ella tiene esa mirada tan extraña!"  
  
"No seas tonto! Dale tiempo para conocerla mejor...tendrán perritos hermosos!"  
  
"...!" – Jaken no pudo controlarse, quería evitar ese tema por varias razones y la más importante agitaba su fea cara frente a él como un fantasma cruel.  
  
"Que sucede Jaken porque pones esa cara? Que fue lo que dije?"  
  
"Esa mujer no es...!"  
  
"Que pasa, esa mujer no es que?"  
  
"Rin...esa mujer es una youkai lo-lobo!"  
  
"..."  
  
La choza se quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron minutos interminables Rin ocultaba su rostro bajo su larga cabellera y tenía las manos cerradas en un puño. Jaken percibía la respiración entrecortada y los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que un suave chillido llegaba hasta sus oídos.  
  
Cuando Rin finalmente habló su voz era fría pero dejaba ver lo mucho que aquello le afectaba. Jaken hacía conjeturas mentales sobre como se podía sentir Rin en aquel preciso instante. Su propia muerte a manos de una manada de lobos era prácticamente lo único que doblegaba su espíritu.  
  
Aquel miedo tan devastador que guardaba en la parte más profunda y oscura de su mente, ahora se levantaba de su cama de olvido y le gritaba que la habían cambiado por una loba. La persona más importante para ella era feliz en brazos de una youkai lobo, aturdida por sentirse traicionada se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.  
  
"Una youkai...lobo....pero...!"  
  
"Rin..."  
  
"Olvídalo no es tu culpa que yo sea insignificante!"  
  
Las imágenes de su muerte se arremolinaban frente a sus ojos, creando un recuerdo tan vivo que Rin sacudió la cabeza en un intento por ahuyentar aquellos fantasmas. Quería saber si aquella mujer estaba embarazada, creía que si eso ocurría seria más fácil para ella olvidarse del príncipe. Sin embargo, ahora una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia, celos y dolor le revolvía las entrañas al imaginarse a Sesshoumaru durmiendo con aquella hermosa y poderosa youkai lobo.  
  
El dolor que apretaba su pecho parecía robarle el aire de su garganta, junto a ella Jaken no sabía que decir para recobrar su atención, él también estaba con los sentimientos revueltos. Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que extrañaría tanto a Rin mucho menos que le partiría, el corazón verla tratando de ocultar su dolor al saber que Sesshoumaru había escogido una youkai lobo como pareja. Apretando el báculo entre sus manos se dio aliento para hablar.  
  
"...Rin estás bien?"  
  
"Aja..!"  
  
"En realidad yo quería saber...eres feliz aquí? Lejos de él!"  
  
Rin no le contesto enseguida analizaba las palabras de su amigo una por una, estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos y le aterrorizaba confiar en alguien.  
  
**Que si soy feliz? Sin verlo todos los días, sin reflejarme en sus hermosos ojos, sin escuchar el sonido de su grave voz y la forma como dice mi nombre. Como podría? si extraño todo de él!! El tono que usa para reprenderme por ser tan infantil, su aroma distinto y maravilloso. Todos los días pienso en él, recordando cosas que hasta hace dos meses había olvidado. Yo no puedo ser feliz al saber que nunca más volveré a verlo. Nunca pude convertirme en nada más que una débil y estúpida acompañante. Sin embargo ahora tengo más de lo que podría imaginar, tengo mis recuerdos y vivo aquí con gente que me quiere. Eso está bien, es mejor que seguir en el castillo completamente invisible para él!**  
  
Rin apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas, pero su tristeza era tan tangible que Jaken desvió la mirada para evitar que se sintiera peor. El pequeño sapo se regañó mentalmente por ser tan indiscreto, lentamente Rin acomodó los largos mechones de cabello fuera de su rostro y con una tímida sonrisa le habló a Jaken.  
  
"Soy tan feliz como mi corazón me lo permite. Además no me iba a quedar en el castillo toda la vida, digo, hubieran tenido que enterrarme y eso hubiera sido inaceptable. Te imaginas? Una humana enterrada en el castillo del príncipe youkai más poderoso que existe"  
  
"No es necesario que digas esas tonterías!"  
  
"Ja ja ja ja ja no te enojes, pero sabes que es verdad!"  
  
"Eres una niña tonta y..."  
  
Rin lo miraba con ojos luminosos y una suave sonrisa como suplicándole que no siguieran hablando de Sesshoumaru. El demonio lo comprendió a la perfección, además cuando lo miraba de esa forma era imposible enojarse con ella. Aquel tierno semblante desvanecía cualquier sentimiento desagradable. Jaken se encogió de hombros y dio un resoplido.  
  
"Ay pero que niña esta!"  
  
"..."  
  
Pasaron dos días más y durante ese tiempo no volvieron hablar de Sesshoumaru o Sokoe. Cuando finalmente Jaken se fue de regreso al castillo, Rin volvió a su rutina de mareos extraños y sueños con imágenes borrosas.  
  
///////  
  
Era la cuarta noche seguida que estaba levantada en medio de la noche, sudando, confundida y aturdida por las imágenes de su sueño. No podía ver con claridad pero el sueño era siempre el mismo. Sesshoumaru la llamaba una y otra vez, con una voz que expresaba dolor y sufrimiento.  
  
Sentada sobre el futón con la cara empapada en sudor analizó como habían sido esos últimos cuatro días. Los mareos eran interminables durante todo el día, el brazo izquierdo se le dormía por momentos perdiendo movilidad y sentía un ardor en el pecho que le picaba insistentemente.  
  
De pronto en medio de su malestar recordó las palabras de Jaken sobre la mirada extraña de aquella mujer. Aquellas palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza. El sapo no era demasiado astuto y el hecho que notara un cambio tan sutil en la youkai era justamente lo que la preocupaba. Quería saber porque tenía aquellos sueños recurrentes, más le inquietaba que Jaken se sintiera amenazado por la compañera de su 'Amo Bonito'.  
  
Rin se limpió el sudor de la frente y respiró profundo mientras consideraba exactamente lo que Jaken le había dicho. El cambio en Sokoe era únicamente cuando Sesshoumaru no la veía. Distraída se llevó la mano al pecho, sentía una punzada muy leve como un dolor lejano. Luego acomodó el cabello y se acostó con la mirada fija en el techo. Ansiaba ver a Sesshoumaru más que nada en el mundo.  
  
*Me hace tanta falta que hasta estoy soñando que está triste, débil y que me llama para que esté a su lado...basta ya, él no te necesita!!*  
  
Con una risa medio amarga medio resignada, se acostó sobre un costado tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo único que su mente le facilitaba era recuerdos interminables de sus viajes con Sesshoumaru a través de los años. Resignadamente dejó que una vez más sus ojos cedieran al impulso de llorar hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. 


	15. Todos necesitamos confiar en alguien

Capítulo 15 Todos necesitamos en quien confiar  
  
Los sueños continuaron llenando sus noches día tras día, los dolores en su brazo eran constantes y sin embargo le aterraba que alguien lo supiera. No, mantendría su agotamiento y molestias en secreto hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Sin embargo, cuando salió esa mañana de la cabaña y vió a Van sentado en la rama del árbol; se dio cuenta que algo molestaba al pequeño y comprendió que al menos tendría que confiar en alguien aunque fuera a medias.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Hola Bebé como estás?"  
  
"Quiero saber...porque duermes tan inquieta en la noche...?"  
  
"Ah? Pero porque dices eso? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!" –Rin trataba de aparentar indiferencia y salud pero el pequeño estaba convencido que a su amiga le pasaba algo muy malo. Decidido a averiguar que era, entrecerró los ojos y con un leve gruñido empezó a hablar.  
  
"Te puedo escuchar cuando te quejas en la noche!"  
  
"Pero...Van yo...discúlpame...tienes razón no he podido dormir bien estos últimos días, me duele un poco el cuerpo"  
  
El pequeño hanyou se lanzó de la rama donde estaba justo enfrente de Rin. Sus tiernos ojos endurecidos por la falta de confianza, los brazos en la cintura en actitud desafiante y los labios en un furioso puchero. Rin tuvo dificultada para contener la risa al verlo con aquella pose por de más arrogante, pero al notar el gran parecido con el príncipe, la risa se ahogó en su garganta de un solo golpe.  
  
"Como que te duele, porque, te hiciste daño de alguna forma?"  
  
"No pero no te preocupes es un dolor pasajero es porque como no duermo bien..."  
  
"Tienes pesadillas no es así?"  
  
"Ah! Pero...si, he tenido sueños extraños y por eso me cuesta descansar, pero por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, no quiero preocuparlos!"  
  
"Okasan dice que no estás comiendo bien, dice que es porque estás triste... Rin lo extrañas mucho?"  
  
Los ojos de Rin se aguaron al instante y tragó en silencio, tratando de aparentar que ninguna de aquellas palabras era cierta. Ofuscada apretó los labios con fuerza y miró al niño frente a ella, el enorme parecido con su tío hacía más difícil el sonar convincente.  
  
En ese momento se sintió acorralada y con una necesidad muy grande de poder desahogar su angustia. Algo dentro de ella se resistía a confiar en alguien, pero al ver la preocupación que embargaba a Van, supo que no era justo para el pequeño. Le acarició la mejilla un momento antes de arrodillarse frente a él. Cuando le habló la voz le salió debilitada y prácticamente inaudible.  
  
"Demasiado...perdóname Van me siento bien aquí contigo, es solo que..."  
  
El pequeño dejó que ella terminara de vocalizar la última palabra, los dulces ojos ámbar estaban muy abiertos y una insipiente sonrisa se dibujaba en sus infantiles labios.  
  
"No importa, ya lo sabía, es que en las noches siempre dices su nombre!"  
  
"..."  
  
El color de las mejillas le subió tan rápido que Rin sintió como la sangre le calentaba la cabeza. Con una sonrisa resignada se sentó frente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos.  
  
"Van que voy a hacer?"  
  
"No puedes regresar verdad que no?"  
  
"Imposible!"  
  
"Y si encuentras un novio?"  
  
"Ja ja ja ja ja eso sería un milagro encontrar alguien que me hiciera olvidar!"  
  
"Pero tu no quieres olvidar o sí?"  
  
"Oye! Estás seguro que solo tienes 8?" – Rin rió divertida la agudeza emocional de aquel niño mitad bestia era tan acertada que parecía un sabio y viejo hanyou. Como estaban tan cerca el pequeño sujetaba la cara de Rin con ambas manos, él no dijo nada pero su amiga estaba fría al tacto y su piel se veía marchita, escondiendo la desagradable sensación que eso le daba con una sonrisa, le preguntó que soñaba.  
  
"Hai...Rin me puedes decir que sueñas?"  
  
"Ah? Bueno...sueño que él esta acostado porque se siente muy mal, le duele mucho el pecho y me extraña, por eso me llama a gritos...pero es solo un estúpido sueño, un deseo reprimido. Por favor no le digas nada a nadie."  
  
"Pero...bueno si me prometes comer mejor"  
  
"Trato hecho"  
  
Pasaron el resto del día en el bosque ayudando a Kagome, perdida en sus pensamientos Rin no se daba cuenta que Van la vigilaba muy de cerca y tampoco podía saber que estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y por eso en la mente de la miko se estaban desarrollando un sin fin de preguntas y temores por su bienestar.  
  
Al anochecer las imágenes se colaron nuevamente hasta sus sueños en la rutina de intranquilidad que se habían convertido sus noches. Rin no tenía idea que ahora tenía un nuevo protector, temperamental y dedicado. Van felizmente había faltado a su promesa, y le había contado todo a su padres.  
  
Ahora, Inuyasha estaba en el techo de la cabaña, con colmillo de acero reposando en su hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba concentrado en la intranquilidad con que Rin dormía, al tiempo que hablaba entre dientes para sí mismo.  
  
"Desde que llegó ha estado triste y llora prácticamente todas las noches. Few! Y ahora esto. Es una tonta porque no nos dijo nada antes, como si no fuéramos a notar que está tan pálida como el torpe ese. Hermano eres un maldito estúpido!"  
  
Inuyasha se quedó en silencio porque de pronto sintió como si una ola de energía maligna se escurriera dentro de la cabaña. Tan pronto como desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero, escuchó los gritos de Rin. Saltó del techo y estuvo frente a ella sosteniendo su cabeza, rogando que nada le hubiera pasado.  
  
Rin estaba aturdida y encorvada sobre su estómago. Tenía nauseas y le ardían los ojos. La mortificaba tener el mismo sueño una y otra y otra vez, como un interminable desfile de cosas que creía eran producto de su despecho. Junto a ella Inuyasha estaba turbado, la ola de maldad que había atacado a Rin era muy fuerte, y sin embargo ella solo parecía un poco cansada y sin ningún daño evidente.  
  
Cuando el hanyou la sujetó por el hombro le habló con una voz suavizada por la preocupación. Al sentir la mano de Inuyasha la joven mujer se sobresaltó pero inmediatamente respiró aliviada.  
  
"Que tienes Rin porque gritas así?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Dime que tienes, estás herida?"  
  
"No es solo que...me duele aquí!"  
  
Rin estaba lívida y se señalaba el pecho. Inuyasha la inspeccionó rápidamente con la mirada y se percató que la energía había desaparecido, con cuidado la ayudó a acostarse y le limpió el sudor con las mangas de su haori.  
  
"Ya duérmete yo me quedaré contigo para asegurarme que no te pase nada!"  
  
"P-pero Inuyasha estoy bien solo fue un sueño..."  
  
"No molestes eres nuestra responsabilidad ahora"  
  
Rin no dijo nada, las palabras de Inuyasha la conmovieron hasta las profundidades de su alma. Más tranquila al saberse protegida por Inuyasha, acomodó la almohada y se dejó caer en el futón.  
  
Estuvo unos minutos pensando en su sueño, esta vez le había parecido tan real que la presión en su pecho era algo más que un dolor lejano, en ese momento se sintió como una amenaza muy real.  
  
Durmió el resto de la noche tranquila, saber que Inuyasha la cuidaba le daba seguridad. Junto a ella el hanyou no dejaba de maldecir mentalmente a su hermano mayor. La noche transcurrió en paz.  
  
**Eres un miserable está enferma porque esta lejos de ti. Rayos!! Como me gustaría que dejaras esa necedad de la sangre pura. No debías haberla dejado sola. Miserable malagradecido!**  
  
/////  
  
Al despertar Rin se encontró con 4 ojos ámbar que la miraban con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. Rin se mordió el labio inferior y tragó en silencio avergonzada. Lentamente y en silencio, se acomodó sobre el futón mirando a sus protectores.  
  
Inuyasha se le acercó y la miró de cerca un instante como buscando algún vestigio de la energía que había atacado a Rin la noche anterior. Cuando comprobó que era la misma de siempre, se dejó caer en el piso con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.  
  
"Y bien, quiero oírlo de tus labios!"  
  
"Ahem!...Inuyasha gracias por ayudarme anoche!"  
  
"Few! Eso no!! Quiero saber que demonios te pasa?"  
  
Inmediatamente Rin se volvió hacia Van como si quisiera reclamarle por no guardar el secreto de su malestar, pero el pequeño se adelantó abrazándola con una gran sonrisa, imposible de resistir.  
  
"Disculpa Rin, no iba a quedarme callado mientras te enfermas poco a poco. Además mi papá ya sabía que algo raro te estaba pasando. Verdad que si Otosan?!"  
  
"mm! Estoy esperando Rin, que rayos fue lo que sucedió anoche?"  
  
"No lo sé, discúlpame por favor no quiero ser una molestia... si es necesario puedo buscar otro lugar donde vivir!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Van estaba de pie con los ojos entrecerrados y apretando los dientes, Inuyasha miró a su hijo asombrado y conmovido por aquella reacción tan intensa. El cariño que su primogénito sentía por Rin era único. Con una mano lo atrajo hasta él para que se sentara a su lado tratando de calmarlo.  
  
Rin tenía una risa divertida dibujada a medias en el rostro, estaba consciente que no debía demostrar demasiado lo adorable que le resultaba ver al pequeño hanyou tan enojado con ella.  
  
"Mira Van como esta medio enferma y ha vivido toda la vida con el torpe de tu tío se lo vamos a perdonar. No sabe lo que esta diciendo es una humana necia igual que tu madre ves?"  
  
"Hai...Rin tu no te puedes ir entendiste?"  
  
"Van...es que yo solo les causo molestias, ustedes son muy buenos conmigo y... Inuyasha no tengo idea de lo que me pasa!"  
  
"Es culpa de el miserable ese no es cierto? Van dice que tienes sueños donde lo vez sufriendo!"  
  
Rin se contrajo visiblemente afectada por la mención de Sesshoumaru y eso la hizo sentir débil y patética.  
  
"Sí, pero también le dije a Van que era un sueño estúpido, él jamás podría estar sufriendo de esa manera, mucho menos extrañar mi compañía. Mi debilidad nada tiene que ver con los sueños que tengo. Es que últimamente no he tenido apetito pero prometo comer mejor de ahora en adelante"  
  
Inuyasha no dijo nada, escudriñaba el pálido rostro buscando una explicación a la energía maligna que había presenciado tan solo horas antes. Había sido una energía poderosa y sin embargo, ella no mostraba ningún tipo de malestar y eso era muy intrigante. Apartando esa preocupación se levantó con un solo movimiento.  
  
"Muy bien, creeré en tus palabras...por ahora!"  
  
"Gracias Papa! Y Rin ya no andes hablando de irte de aquí!"  
  
"Bebé que haría yo sin ti!"  
  
"No sé, no lo averigüemos nunca!"  
  
Durante los días siguientes Inuyasha vigiló de cerca a Rin para que respetara su promesa de comer bien. Cumplía esa promesa que sin ánimo porque lo que en realidad deseaba era quedarse a descansar en su cama. Aquellos deseos eran pasajeros porque Van siempre estaba a su lado para levantarle el ánimo y eso era la que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.  
  
Sentirse querida de aquella forma tan incondicional e intensa llenaba su corazón de esperanza. Quizás con el pasar del tiempo y llevando una vida tranquila en aquella aldea, los sentimientos por su amo podrían dejar de apresar su corazón y permitirle un poco de felicidad.  
  
En las noches Rin lograba conciliar el sueño menos inquieta porque los sueños parecieron disminuir. Sin embargo, su brazo y falta de energías repentinas, se habían transformado en una dolorosa y constante agonía. 


	16. Un aura distorcionada

Capítulo 17  
  
Un aura distorsionada  
  
Era un día soleado, lleno de los sonidos matinales y con una brisa refrescante. Rin estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta y se sentía relativamente bien.  
  
Había podido dormir sin sueños extraños dos noches seguidas. Continuaba soportando el dolor de su brazo en silencio para evitarles la preocupación a sus amigos. Kagome le había preparado hierbas para ayudarla a recuperar sus fuerzas y eso le había ayudado mucho.  
  
Rin recorrió el paisaje con la mirada, era una mañana hermosa y hoy no quería desanimarse pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Sesshoumaru.  
  
A tan solo unos metros, Miroku se fijó en ella cuando empezó a caminar y le pareció que arrastraba los pies. Preocupado, se concentró para ver el aura de Rin. El cambio era alarmante, tenía un color extraño y parecía una gran fluctuación de energías ajenas a la de Rin.  
  
Miroku sabía que desde que se había separado de Sesshoumaru, su tristeza empañaba ligeramente el aura, sin embargo lo que observaba en aquel instante era energía confusa, oscurecida y muy perturbada.  
  
Cuando Rin lo vió, lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa. Quería ir hasta el río cercano para refrescarse la cara y caminar un poco. A medio caminó sintió una violenta punzada en su brazo izquierdo, incapaz de aguantar el dolor se detuvo, esperando que la molestia desapareciera.  
  
Lejos de ella Miroku se preguntaba porque se había detenido y con horror vió como una energía violeta rodeaba a Rin por completo. En ese momento ella trató de caminar pero cayó de rodillas completamente abatida.  
  
Miroku casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar Rin estaba tendida boca abajo en el piso como muerta, el aura que la envolvía parecía cambiar de color entre dorado y violeta. En el momento que Miroku iba a ayudarla vio a Kirara abalanzarse sobre Rin.  
  
La encontró acurrucada y respirando con dificultad buscando amparo a lado de Kirara.  
  
"Rin que te pasa?"  
  
"Miroku-sama me siento muy extraña no siento el brazo!"  
  
"Que dijiste?"  
  
"...no puedo mover el brazo, Miroku que me está pasando?"  
  
Miroku se arrodilló frente a ella y con una mano pudo comprobar que Rin estaba helada y pálida, como si la sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Al mirarla más de cerca Miroku comprobó que Rin lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
Con todo el cuidado que pudo Miroku tomó a Rin en brazos y se sentó en el lomo del animal. Al llegar a la cabaña Keiko jugaba con Van, cuando los vieron la única que reaccionó fue Keiko. Van tenía una expresión de horror y parecía clavado al suelo.  
  
"Keiko rápido, ve por tu madre!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba su mamá, Keiko puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano y le habló dulzura.  
  
"Oi enano, abre la puerta!"  
  
"Hoishi-sama que le pasa? Porque...!"  
  
El pequeño hanyou no se movía de donde estaba y sus ojos estaban arrasados por las lágrimas. Verlo tan perturbado conmovió a Miroku más al sentir que al escuchar la voz del niño Rin parecía reaccionar ligeramente .  
  
"Tranquilízate pequeño sólo está cansada, creo que no durmió muy bien. No llores ayúdame con la puerta si?"  
  
Una vez dentro de la cabaña Miroku depositó a Rin con mucho cuidado en el futón. En cuanto estuvo recostada Van se acercó a ella y después de acariciar sus mejillas puso su cabeza en el pecho de Rin, de tal forma que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.  
  
La primera reacción del monje fue decirle que se apartara, pero sus palabras se desvanecieron en sus labios al ver que Rin reaccionaba fugazmente, suficiente para rodear a Van con un brazo. Le pareció muy extraño que fuera el derecho, el brazo izquierdo estaba como sin vida a su costado.  
  
Sin dejar de abrazar a Rin Van le habló a Miroku que continuaba observando la fluctuación de colores en el aura de su amiga. El color violeta estaba prácticamente desvaneciéndose mientras que un suave resplandor dorado rodeaba a Rin como un capullo. El monje frunció el ceño realmente preocupado, lo que estaba presenciando era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Percibía un gran poder pero no podía decidir si era bueno o malo.  
  
"Hoishi-sama que le pasa?"  
  
"No sé pequeño..."  
  
En la puerta de la cabaña estaba Kagome con la mirada desorbitada al contemplar el semblante de muerte de su amiga. Detrás de ella, Inuyasha, Sango Shippou y Keiko observaban el triste panorama que representaba Rin en aquel instante.  
  
Arrodillándose junto a ella Kagome puso su mano en la espalda de su hijo que lloraba aferrado a Rin. Se inclinó para hablarle al oído tratando de reconfortarlo.  
  
"Van..."  
  
"Okasan...puedes ayudarla?"  
  
"Claro que sí mi cielo, ya no llores no soporto verte triste, tienes que ser fuerte por ella anda!" – Kagome ocultaba su turbación con una sonrisa para no alterar más a su hijo, al ver el semblante tranquilo y sereno de su madre Van sintió un gran alivio.  
  
"Lo que tu digas mamá!"  
  
"Quédate aquí con ella está bien?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Van se apartó para que su madre pudiera acercase a Rin, al pasar la mano sobre su frente Kagome se asustó, la piel al tacto era tan fría que daba escalofríos. Con una actitud determinada Kagome le pidió a Shippou fuego para poder preparar una bebida con sus hierbas.  
  
Secretamente no estaba segura que aquella mezcla la ayudara demasiado, pero era lo único que podía hacer para tratar de protegerla de lo que fuera que deseaba hacerle daño en aquel instante.  
  
No se escuchó ninguna respuesta más que el chirrido del fuego sobre los troncos. Una vez que encendió el fuego Shippou salió de la cabaña, se sentó de espaldas a la pared y se quedó en silencio. Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada conteniendo sus propias emociones.  
  
Frente al fuego y ayudada por Keiko, Kagome mezclaba hierbas con el ceño fruncido. Sango estaba sentada junto a Miroku acariciando su estómago como si protegiera a su bebé. Inuyasha miró de reojo a la exterminadora y le habló de forma tal que solo ella y Miroku pudieran escucharlo.  
  
"Sango, sal de aquí, no expongas al bebé a esto!"  
  
Sango detuvo sus movimientos asustada y sin pensarlo obedeció la petición del hanyou en silencio. Miroku vio a Inuyasha perplejo, no era común que su amigo se mostrara tan preocupado y ácido al mismo tiempo.  
  
Con cuidado Keiko y Kagome le dieron a beber a Rin lo que habían preparado, el líquido se escurrió por los labios que tenían un color azulado, frustrada Kagome recurrió a la ayuda de su hijo.  
  
"Van dile que abra la boca!"  
  
"Rin es la medicina de Okasan tómala por favor!"  
  
Rin hizo un sutil movimiento de boca y finalmente el precioso líquido bajó por su garganta. Pero seguía sin abrir los ojos y con el cuerpo flácido. Lo único que se escuchaba era las maldiciones entre dientes del hanyou sentado detrás de ellos. La suave voz de Van interrumpió la retórica de palabrotas de su padre.  
  
"Rin abre los ojos, no puedes estar enferma, prometiste cuidarte Rin!!!"  
  
"Déjalo tranquilo!!"  
  
La voz de Rin era apenas inaudible y tomó a todos por sorpresa, ninguno se movió esperando que Rin dijera algo más. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras la voz de Rin estaba matizada por el odio y la desesperación, Al mismo tiempo su cuerpo luchaba por moverse.  
  
"Déjalo tranquilo!!"  
  
"Rin que te sucede a quien hay que dejar, Rin soy yo Van!"  
  
"Déjalo tranquilo!!...Amo!"  
  
Enfurecido Inuyasha se acercó a su hijo y le susurró algo al oído.  
  
"Rin con quien hablas? Pelea, dile que te deje!"  
  
"Apártate, déjame tranquila!!"  
  
La voz de Rin sonaba decidida como si estuviera siguiendo el consejo de Van. Inuyasha sacó a colmillo de acero que pulsaba en su cintura como suplicando la liberación de su funda. La espada se tiñó carmín al instante creando una ráfaga de energía.  
  
Al ver a su padre con la espada en la mano Van se abrazó con fuerza a Rin suplicándole que peleara con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo un exasperado Inuyasha levantaba su espada mientras vociferaba.  
  
"Demonios Rin abre los malditos ojos y pelea o te juro que te partiré en dos!"  
  
"Noooooo!"  
  
Rin abrió fugazmente los ojos y el brazo izquierdo se cerró sobre Van con fuerza, ella respiraba con la boca abierta y a empujones. Inuyasha sostuvo su espada que nuevamente tenía la apariencia de una arma vieja, con una sonrisa arrogante atravesada en el rostro la guardó nuevamente.  
  
Kagome & Keiko lo miraban sorprendidas. Miroku respiraba aliviado viendo que Rin recobraba la calma y el color parecía retornar a su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Van sonriéndole. La expresión de Rin era de agotamiento pero sonreía.  
  
"No llores Bebé, gracias por ayudarme...Inuyasha arigato!  
  
"Few!"  
  
"Gracias a todos!"  
  
Rin se abrazaba al pequeño con los ojos cerrados. Miroku pudo ver las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y ambos brazos llenos de vida. El aura era un gran capullo dorado alrededor de Rin y Van. El monje se levantó y fue a reunirse fuera de la cabaña con Inuyasha, dejando a Rin al cuidado de Kagome y Keiko.  
  
"Rin ya te sientes mejor, recuerdas algo?"  
  
"...lo último que recuerdo es a Miroku y Kirara, hasta que escuché las palabras de Van...después ví un resplandor rojo frente a mí y a un perro blanco enfurecido...había algo en cielo, algo muy grande!"  
  
"Como dices, un perro blanco?"  
  
"Hai, un perro blanco con un collar en el cuello...estaba muy enojado conmigo pero quería ayudarme!"  
  
Kagome, Keiko y Van se miraron sonrientes aquel perro enfurecido no podía ser otro que Inuyasha. Rin se sentó en el futón limpiando el sudor de su rostro y se rascaba el pecho distraída.  
  
"Kagome que me está pasando?"  
  
"No tengo idea, pero hace cinco minutos estabas muy pálida, además parecía que hablabas con alguien diciéndole 'Déjalo', recuerdas algo de eso?"  
  
"...era otra el vez ese sueño que no me deja tranquila...parecía tan real...creo" –Rin se detuvo sobre sus palabras como si dejara que sus ideas y pensamientos se fortalecieran en su cabeza. Kagome y Keiko la miraban a la expectativa para tratar de comprender.  
  
Van sin embargo, era la viva imagen del desacuerdo. El pequeño no quería que Rin terminara de hablar porque tenía un mal presentimiento.  
  
"Por lo que mas quieras Rin dinos que pasa?"  
  
"Kagome yo creo que debo regresar...necesito saber que está bien!" – Anticipando la reacción del pequeño Rin se volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa – "por favor no te enojes conmigo, ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome mal. Solo iré a verlo para comprobar que está más feliz que nunca, volveré rápido"  
  
"Pero Rin...y cuando vuelvas nunca más estarás enferma? Podrás olvidarte de él para siempre?"  
  
"Van que te sucede, no le digas esas cosas a Rin!"  
  
"Está bien Kagome, él tiene razón si voy y compruebo que está bien creo que podré...estaré tranquila!"  
  
En silencio Rin se recostó con los ojos cerrados con el impacto de las palabras de Van martillando su cabeza. No podía ser de otra forma, ella tenía que olvidarse de él y tratar de seguir adelante con su propia existencia a pesar de su amargura.  
  
Frente a ella, Van bajó la mirada ante la silenciosa derrota de Rin, no comprendía muy bien aquel sentimiento que atrapaba a su amiga pero podía darse cuenta que sus palabras la habían herido. Sin decir nada, y a forma de disculpa se acurrucó junto a ella para hacerle compañía.  
  
///// 


	17. Un ser humano especial

Nota del autor: Hola ^^ estuve trabajando un día entero en este capitulo, y se me hizo tan largo que mejor lo partí en dos para que no se hiciera muy pesado.  
  
///////////  
  
Capítulo 17  
  
Un ser humano especial  
  
Fuera de la cabaña Inuyasha miraba a Miroku con una expresión grave mientras trataba de descifrar lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
"Miroku tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Rin?"  
  
"Algo o alguien trata de acercarse a ella..."  
  
"Una energía maligna de color púrpura?"  
  
"Ah? Tu también la viste, cuando?"  
  
"Ayer!"  
  
"Ya veo, viste un resplandor dorado?"  
  
"Dorado? No las energías eran violeta!"  
  
Los dos se quedaron un momento más en silencio tratando de descifrar aquel rompecabezas.  
  
Ahora después de hablar con Inuyasha el resplandor dorado que Miroku había visto parecía ser algo bueno. Algo que daba fuerza a la teoría que tenía sobre Rin. Para Miroku ella no era un ser humano común y la presente situación solo se lo confirmaba más enérgicamente.  
  
Inuyasha fue el primero en romper el silencio exasperado por haber visto a Rin de esa forma.  
  
"Miroku, pero dice que ve a mi hermano sufriendo, como puede ser eso posible?"  
  
"No lo sé pero y si ella tiene razón!"  
  
"Tienes razón ella está indefensa"  
  
"De eso tampoco estoy muy seguro!"  
  
"Que dijiste Monje?"  
  
"Piénsalo...Rin debería estar muerta...no te das cuenta? Ella vive porque tu hermano usó los poderes de Colmillo Sagrado. Ella no es cualquier persona"  
  
"Sooka! Tu crees que entonces por haber sido revivida no es un ser humano común?"  
  
"Exacto, mira ella fue salvada, protegida y cuidada por un youkai. Lo conoce como la palma de su mano y ahora que están separados está enferma y sueña que tu hermano está en peligro"  
  
Inuyasha se apoyó en el árbol junto a él asimilando las palabras de Miroku. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar demasiado pero el monje tenía razón, su hermano había salvado a Rin sin razón aparente, en una época en que su odio por los humanos era más fuerte.  
  
La había conservado a su lado todos estos años y ahora tan sólo a unos cuantos meses de su separación ella tenía sueños extraños. Verla tan pálida y casi sin aliento, ver el dolor que eso causaba en su pequeño hijo era motivo de furia.  
  
El temperamental hanyou se preguntaba quien o qué querría dañarla, aquellos pensamientos se estaban acumulando penosamente sin ninguna respuesta aparente causándole rabia y desesperación. Inuyasha abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de Kagome en su pecho.  
  
"Cómo la dejaste?"  
  
"Con Van. Ya tiene mejor semblante...pero me preocupa mucho. Inuyasha ella quiere ir al castillo para asegurarse que Sesshoumaru está bien" – Kagome hizo un suave ademán para silenciar a su esposo – "personalmente creo que es lo mejor...ella piensa que si hace eso, podrá vivir tranquila y con salud!"  
  
"Pero Kagome...ella podrá ser feliz entonces!"  
  
"No...para ella la felicidad es junto a tu hermano!"  
  
Ni Miroku ni Inuyasha dijeron nada la realidad de Rin era esa, estar tranquila sin ser realmente feliz. Por el momento lo importante era lograr al menos eso. Kagome se quedó pensativa un instante, hasta que recordó lo que Rin había visto.  
  
"Inuyasha ella dice que vió un resplandor rojo y un perro blanco frente a ella, un perro enfurecido!"  
  
"Que dijiste un perro blanco? Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"Espera, el perro que Rin vió tenía un collar alrededor de su cuello y quería ayudarla. Que no lo ves? Ella supo cuando tratabas de ayudarla, Miroku tiene razón ella no es cualquier persona!"  
  
Cuando Inuyasha se volvió a ver con ojos desorbitados a su esposa, por el rabillo del ojo vió a Miroku con una mueca de satisfacción dibujándole una sonrisa. Estaba tan impactado por la imagen en su mente que ignoró a su amigo.  
  
"Ha! Lo sabía ella es especial. Fue capaz de verte como un perrito blanco...ha ha!"  
  
"Oye! A quien le dices perrito?"  
  
"Gracias a tu inagotable agresividad ella pudo liberarse de la energía maligna!"  
  
Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto y sin nada que decir, repetía las palabras una y otra vez en su mente 'Un perro blanco enfurecido con un collar alrededor de su cuello'.  
  
Kagome miraba a su esposo con una sonrisa, guardó el resto de las palabras de Rin para después. Que hubiera visto algo grande en el cielo la preocupaba pero algo le decía que probablemente no era ningún peligro.  
  
Miroku tomó el báculo y se encaminó a encontrarse con Sango.  
  
"Oi! Monje que vamos a hacer?"  
  
"Por el momento esperar a que ella se recupere, hablaremos mañana!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kagome se abrazó a Inuyasha, el peso de la fragilidad de Rin se cernía sobre ellos como una gran y oscura sombra.  
  
/////////////  
  
Horas más tarde cuando Rin despertó se sentía renovada y sin ningún dolor. Van dormía placidamente junto a ella, contemplándolo supo que su decisión de ir al castillo era acertada.  
  
No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella. Podía sentir la mirada insistente sobre ella.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Necesito que me acompañes..."  
  
"Few! Pues por supuesto, cuando lleguemos y el desgraciado ese esté bien, no interfieras cuando le de su merecido!"  
  
"Ja ja ja por supuesto ojalá tengas razón!"  
  
"Rin quiero preguntarte algo...!"  
  
Por el tono jovial de su amigo Rin se volvió para verlo. Inuyasha estaba frente a ella con los ojos muy abiertos centelleando de curiosidad.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"En serio viste un perro blanco con un collar?"  
  
Inmediatamente Rin se echó a reír a carcajadas y asintió con la cabeza, se acomodó frente a él y con entusiasmo y lujo de detalles le dijo lo que había visto.  
  
"Ay Inuyasha te hubieras visto eres muy imponente das miedo. Tu pelaje es largo y de un blanco inmaculado. Folken-sama dice que ustedes tienen ese cabello tan maravillosamente pulcro por la pureza de sus corazones. Yo no tengo dudas porque tu eres alguien único y te preocupas por mí que no soy nadie...tus ojos sin embargo eran igual que ahora dorados nunca pensé que te vería de esa forma que afortunada soy"  
  
"De verdad soy imponente, como el infeliz? Oye tu eres alguien"  
  
"Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo y si eres igual que él"  
  
"Tengo colmillos grandes y me veo feroz?"  
  
"Ja ja ja claro súper feroz , sabes? Ese collar te queda muy bien. Tus patas son fuertes y poderosas eres un mounstro hermoso igual que él. Pero me parece extraño...no te ofendas pero es porque tu eres un hanyou y Kagome me dijo que estando en tu forma youkai permaneces mas o menos de la misma forma...!"  
  
"Tienes razón pero que importa me viste hermoso e imponente ja ja ja!"  
  
Inuyasha se incorporó con un solo movimiento y salió de la cabaña con la felicidad a flor de piel. Se sentía tan bien saber que aunque fuera en la mente de Rin, el también podía ser un ser poderoso y temible.  
  
"Oye en cuanto estés bien iremos a ver al youkai estúpido!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
////////////// 


	18. Sokoe & Sesshoumaru

Hola, ya se que parezco un disco rayado pero son tan buenos y amables por leer cada uno de mis capítulos que me parece que no les agradezco suficiente ^^  
  
Parece que debo apurarme con el lemon o por lo menos algo jugoso ~.-, pero....no pensaran que después de dejarla solita y abandonada por dos mesesotes Rin se va a dejar así nada mas....no señor que le cueste al youkai cabeza dura por baboso ¬¬* jajaja  
  
A Seikadragon gracias por tu mail que me dio un par de ideas para incluir y terminar con este capítulo que personalmente es uno de mis favoritos hasta el momento.  
  
A Kari, que le encanta Van y quiere uno para ella jajaja, el enano ese es muy tierno e irresistible.  
  
A Kumine....tranquila amiga ya pronto tendrás tics pero de emoción...~.-  
  
/////////////  
  
Capítulo 18  
  
Sokoe & Sesshoumaru  
  
Sesshoumaru se encontraba en la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía el torso desnudo y sus dedos frotaban un lugar en el centro de su pecho de forma distraída. Se volvió y vió a Sokoe dormida de espaldas a él completamente desnuda, dejando la luz del amanecer le acariciaran la piel.  
  
Sokoe había llegado tan solo 2 días después que Rin se marchara. Era hermosa. Su cabello negro contrastaba atractivamente con sus rasgos youkai. Su cuerpo era una invitación a nunca abandonar la tibieza de las sábanas.  
  
Aquella youkai era todo lo que él había buscado en una compañera. La había escogido por su fuerza y la poderosa sangre pura que corría por sus venas; sin embargo él no se sentía como había imaginado. Algo en su interior había muerto en el instante que una mujer común y corriente se separó de él, pero el demonio se negaba a aceptarlo, al menos no de forma consciente.  
  
Tontamente se consolaba pensando que Sokoe pronto le daría los hijos que tanto añoraba, pero no sentía la emoción que se suponía era natural de la paternidad. Su pareja se mostraba complaciente y amorosa en todo momento, entregada totalmente a él.  
  
Habían hecho el amor la noche anterior y había sido placentero, satisfactorio, y aún así él estaba de pie junto a la ventana sufriendo una lucha interna. Creyó que iba a ser inmensamente feliz una vez que tuviera a su pareja y ahora no pasaba un día que no la recordara.  
  
Las memorias de Rin lo atormentaban. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos inundaban sus pensamientos a todas horas del día. Su imagen lo perseguía robándole la tranquilidad, su capacidad de ser feliz y el dominio de sí mismo.  
  
Se maldijo por no poder sacarla de su mente, por pensar en ella aún cuando se iba a dormir con Sokoe a su lado. Sus agudos sentidos que tanta ayuda le habían dado por años, ahora lo traicionaban, porque recordaba el aroma de su pequeña aún cuando abrazaba y besaba a Sokoe.  
  
Irremediablemente extrañaba su sonrisa y su ridícula obsesión con las flores. Evocaba el sonido de su voz y la forma como decía su nombre. No ayudaba en nada que sus fieles sirvientes extrañaran a Rin. Muchas veces los había escuchado hablar de ella cuando creían que nadie los oía.  
  
**Es injusto ya han pasado meses y aún no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, porque me sucede esto? Rin está bien con Inuyasha y los demás, el mismo Jaken me lo dijo. Debo olvidarme de ella, ya no es parte de mi vida, yo fui quien lo decidió. Una vida youkai sin ningún humano a mi alrededor, los humanos son débiles...eso fue lo que ella me dijo. En algunos años ella dejará este mundo y yo seguiré aquí...**  
  
Dejó caer la cabeza abatido, la muerte de Rin era un hecho inevitable aún cuando sucediera en muchos años. Siguió de pie, apartando los recuerdos que creaban una gruesa niebla sobre sus ojos hasta que la voz de Sokoe lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
"Sesshoumaru que haces ahí?"  
  
"No podía dormir..."  
  
"Ven conmigo, en que piensas?"  
  
"..."  
  
Caminó hacia ella y se metió en la cama abrazándola, Sokoe lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa. Al abrazarlo abrió los ojos y había en ellos el brillo que asustaba a Jaken. El pequeño demonio no estaba ahí para verlo, de lo contrario hubiera adivinado que los problemas estaban muy cerca.  
  
///////  
  
Algunos días después...  
  
Sesshoumaru se volvió a quedar dormido, se sentía cansado cada vez que estaba con ella, como si estuviera en una nube, totalmente aislado del resto de las cosas. Junto a ella todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso y sólo podía reconocer las manos de Sokoe sobre su pecho acariciándolo.  
  
Sokoe estaba de rodillas a su lado y lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, los ojos le brillaban y una sonrisa torcida empezó a formarse en la comisura de su boca.  
  
**Ya falta poco...pronto serás sólo para mí, y cuando eso suceda pagarás con tu preciosa sangre. No te puedo perdonar!!**  
  
Sokoe se cubrió el cuerpo desnudo con el kimono a sus pies y se acercó a la ventana hablando para sí misma.  
  
"Cuanto más tendré que esperar?"  
  
Las palabras se desvanecieron fuera de sus labios y en silencio empezó a llorar cerrando la mano sobre su pecho con fuerza. Las lágrimas de aquella mujer estaban llenas de desamor y odio, pero nadie sabía eso y no había nadie en este mundo capaz de aliviar su dolor.  
  
//////  
  
Era un día claro y con una refrescante brisa que felizmente se llevaba el letargo que parecía envolverlo últimamente. Por alguna razón ese día deseaba estar solo para poder pensar. Comprobando que no había nadie a su alrededor, su mente se fue abriendo a los recuerdos de Rin.  
  
Necesitaba, aunque fuera internamente, admitir que la extrañaba, de lo contrario no tendría paz alguna. De pie, a pleno día y con sus sentidos en total control Sesshoumaru dejó que sus sentimientos brotaran. Habían pasado dos meses de agonía disfrazada de realización personal, si fingía un día más iba a marearse hasta la desfallecimiento.  
  
El youkai cerró los ojos y se concentró en ella con los cinco sentidos y se sintió como si un embate de desolación lo derribara. No tener a Rin a su lado lo sumergía en el dolor, tanto, que el poderoso youkai no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En cambio, se contentaba con dejar que los días desfilaran añorando su pasado en compañía de Rin.  
  
Los recuerdos de cuando era niña le dibujaban una sonrisa que no se molestaba en ocultar, pero cuando evocaba los últimos días junto a su hermosa y adulta protegida, la sensación de vacío en el estómago le arrebataba los deseos de disfrutar de su nueva vida.  
  
No se sentía con la fuerza de mostrarse animado con nadie, especialmente con Sokoe. Esa mujer era reconocida por una parte de sí mismo, como la culpable de no tener a su pequeña junto a él. Estaba complacido con Sokoe pero eso significaba que Rin no estaba ahí para impregnar todos y cada uno de los rincones del castillo con su estimulante aroma.  
  
Extrañaba tanto a Rin que había bajado la guardia, al punto de no usar sus espadas o armadura. No tenía caso porque ya no había nadie a quien proteger. Proteger a su pequeña era ahora responsabilidad de Inuyasha. Mentalmente envidió a su hermano como nunca antes, si hubiera sido un hombre sentimental probablemente hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos su desesperación por sentirse inútil, lo único que hizo fue apretar los puños.  
  
Echaba de menos las ridículas discusiones entre Jaken y Rin, sabía de sobra que a su fiel sirviente lo estaba consumiendo el aburrimiento, eran demasiados años 'soportando a la chiquilla tonta' como para que ahora pudiera estar tranquilo sin ella.  
  
Ahora comprendía cuanta razón tenía su hermano sobre el alto precio que pagaría dejando a Rin. Sesshoumaru suspiró, ya tenía una nueva vida sin ella, lo único que quedaba por hacer, era tratar de disfrutarla de la mejor manera posible.  
  
Dió un vistazo a los jardines del palacio y sonrió resignado. Sacar a Rin de su corazón era imposible. Trataría de no recordarla demasiado durante el día, pero en la noche sabía que su angustia se entregaría de lleno a los sueños donde la veía regresar al castillo para quedarse con él.  
  
En ese momento escuchó un ruido detrás de él, sin moverse esperó tener a la recién llegada frente a él. Cuando la pequeña youkai estuvo frente a él, Sesshoumaru se sintió agonizar; Kali sonreía ofreciéndole la flor que sostenía en su mano. Estudió a la youkai un segundo, no se parecía en nada a Rin, excepto por el color de cabello y delicada figura; pero al verla frente a él con una flor, la influencia de Rin era un espíritu del pasado que le atormentaba.  
  
Kali no decía nada, solo sujetaba la flor esperando que su Amo la tomara. La niña lo había visto desde una ventana y quiso alegrarle el día. No sospechaba que aquel inocente gesto revolvía sentimientos profundos que el youkai trataba desesperadamente de evadir.  
  
"Amo Sesshoumaru tome!"  
  
"Gracias!" - El príncipe tomó la flor entre sus garras con delicadeza sin poder disfrazar su tristeza ante la inocencia de la niña.  
  
"Amo...porque está triste?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...Papá dice que no debemos mencionarla para no alterar a la señora Sokoe pero...la extraño mucho, quisiera que estuviera aquí..." - Kali hizo una pausa y escudriñó los ojos del youkai que la escuchaba como sin respirar -"usted también la extraña?"  
  
"...yo..."  
  
La niña no dijo nada más, se sintió contagiada de la tristeza del youkai y sus instintos la alertaron de la presencia no muy lejos de ahí. Al levantar la vista, Sokoe la miraba con un expresión vacía y fingiendo una sonrisa. Lentamente Kali se apartó del príncipe y balbuceando 3 palabras salió corriendo en busca de la protección paterna.  
  
Sesshoumaru no se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver a su esposa. Podía olerla y sentía el peso de su penetrante mirada. Observó un segundo a Kali correr escaleras abajo, guardó la flor en sus ropas y se volvió para saludarla. Sokoe se había ido, estaba en uno de los recodos del castillo con un sabor amargo atravesado en la garganta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada de odio que hubiera derretido a cualquier mounstro.  
  
Al ver que no estaba Sesshoumaru no se molestó en ir tras de ella, prefirió quedarse en la terraza y recordar todo lo que pudiera de Rin hasta que fuera imperativo hacerle compañía a Sokoe y apartar a su pequeña hasta las profundidades de su mente.  
  
Ese fue el día que reconoció para sí mismo que extrañaba a Rin con cada fibra de su ser. Pero aquel día había llegado demasiado tarde porque el daño ya estaba hecho.  
  
//////////  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba en el comedor con la cabeza baja y sin hacer ningún ruido, tanto que parecía dormido. Sokoe aún no se presentaba y Jaken dudaba que su amo le fuera a contestar, de todas formas lo hizo.  
  
"Amo?, Amo bonito?"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Está usted bien Amo Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Por que no habría de estarlo?"  
  
"Amo perdóneme pero se comporta muy extraño!"  
  
"Pero que dices?" - Sesshoumaru miraba a Jaken con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro, parecía más pálido que de costumbre los ojos sin brillo y arrastrando las palabras.  
  
"Amo no sé como explicarlo, usted ya no es el mismo!"  
  
"Mmm!" - la cara del pequeño demonio se iluminó, por un momento su Amo era el de antes, su acostumbrada frialdad y control de sí mismo latentes en el tono de su voz.  
  
"Entonces ya es feliz Amo?"  
  
"...que piensas de Sokoe Jaken? Siempre tienes algún comentario ridículo para todo"  
  
"Ah...eh...yo? Amo bueno...Sokoe-sama?..."  
  
"Eres un sapo torpe!"  
  
Al ver a su amo dudar, el demonio se sintió desfallecer, como era posible que en tan poco tiempo su Amo hubiera perdido su fortaleza e imponente presencia.  
  
"Lo que usted diga Amo bonito...discúlpeme por favor!"  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Si Amo?"  
  
"Ella estaba?...olvídalo ya no tiene importancia"  
  
"..."  
  
Jaken salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, iba con el corazón oprimido. Estaba seguro que su amo quería preguntarle por Rin pero se detuvo. Era claro que desde que llegara aquella mujer el comportamiento de su amo había cambiado drásticamente, el pequeño demonio empezó a caminar en busca de Folken.  
  
Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que Sokoe lo miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo, le sonreía de una forma tan extraña que a Jaken le llegó un escalofrío por toda su fría piel.  
  
******************************************  
  
Al entrar a la cocina vió a Folken sentado contra la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Jaken dudó un instante Folken estaba más callado de lo normal y desde hacía días se mostraba inquieto. Apartando sus propios miedos se dispuso a hablar.  
  
"Folken estoy preocupado por el Amo"  
  
"Que sucede?  
  
"Es que esa mujer...me da miedo creo que está haciéndole algo al Amo!"  
  
"Shh! escúchame bien sino hacemos algo pronto será demasiado tarde!"  
  
"Demasiado tarde?"  
  
"BAKA! no logras entender que el Amo está en peligro eres un sapo tonto!"  
  
"Pero que es exactamente lo que está haciendo y porque?"  
  
"No tengo idea, pero presiento que no falta mucho para averiguarlo y lo que es peor creo que ella esconde algo!"  
  
Folken se llevó la mano a la frente, Jaken pudo darse cuenta que había algo más que molestaba al viejo youkai.  
  
"Jaken cuando fuiste a verla, estaba bien?"  
  
"Te refieres a...pues ahora que lo mencionas estaba muy pálida!"  
  
"....pálida? Demonios a veces odio tener razón!!"  
  
"Que pasa Folken, acaso te preocupa la chiquilla!"  
  
"Tengo un mal presentimiento. No te parece extraño que esa mujer no diga nada del aroma que aún se percibe en el castillo?!"  
  
"Pero es muy leve el Amo hizo un buen trabajo!"  
  
"Quizás, pero esa loba es muy poderosa, debemos tener cuidado!"  
  
"Pero que podremos hacer nosotros contra ella?"  
  
"Todo lo que se pueda además no estamos solos, recuerda que hay un hombre mitad bestia sumamente poderoso en esta región!"  
  
"Hombre mitad bestia...hai!" - las palabras de Jaken fueron un murmullo inaudible. A pesar de lo sombrío de la situación se sentía algo aliviado de no ser el único que notara el cambio en el Príncipe. Jaken conocía a Folken desde siempre pero no sabía con certeza que poderes poseía en realidad.  
  
"Mantén los ojos abiertos renacuajo y avísame si ves algo extraño"  
  
"Así lo haré Folken-sama!"  
  
********************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba de pie en la puerta y se llevaba la mano al pecho sin siquiera darse cuenta.  
  
"Me retiro Sokoe!"  
  
"Te acompaño...um que afortunada soy quiero decirte que deseo mucho poder cumplir tu deseo de una familia"  
  
"Me alegra escuchar eso!"  
  
"Pero ahora lo mejor será descansar!"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Si alguien los hubiera visto no habría podido reconocer a Sesshoumaru en aquella actitud. Decaído y sin energía iba prácticamente apoyado en Sokoe que era la viva imagen de la preocupación y la dedicación marital.  
  
Una vez que Sesshoumaru se durmió Sokoe descubrió el pecho de su esposo y con la mano empezó a formar círculos que dejaban una estela de energía púrpura. A los pocos minutos Sesshoumaru comenzó a retorcerse en sueños llamando el nombre de Rin.  
  
De pie Sokoe lo miraba con una mezcla de amargura y odio, no decía nada simplemente lo miraba. Lentamente una sonrisa se le dibujó en todo el semblante, en sus ojos bailaba un brillo escalofriante de muerte.  
  
**Maldita mujer, te odio!!!! Acabaré contigo también, no me importa que seas fuerte yo te voy a aniquilar aunque sea lo último que haga!**  
  
//////////////// 


	19. De regreso al castillo

Capítulo 19  
  
De regreso al castillo  
  
Los dos estaban a la sombra de un árbol descansando. Abrazada a Van se podía olvidar de que su dolor físico y emocional pero eso era solo un escape temporal, sabía que tenía que ir al castillo, aunque presentía que eso le iba arrebatar su existencia.  
  
**Si él está en peligro probablemente yo no pueda salvarme de esa presencia maligna...me duele mucho y eso que estamos a 3 días de distancia cuando llegue al castillo...bueno no importa con tal de que él esté sano y salvo, además estoy segura que para Inuyasha no será problema...**  
  
Junto a ella, Van la sacudía con suavidad tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su amiga.  
  
"En que piensas Rin?"  
  
"...en que haría yo sin ti, como logro tener esta suerte?"  
  
"Ay Rin mi papá tiene razón eres muy tonta!"  
  
"Hey!!....ja ja ja siiii soy una humana tonta!"  
  
Rin abrazo al pequeño riendo a carcajadas y consciente que a más tardar mañana tendría que regresar al castillo. Disfrutaron del resto del día como si nada malo pasara y para Rin se sintió como su último día de paz y tranquilidad.  
  
/////////  
  
Era de noche y el hanyou estaba sentado contra la pared de la cabaña observando a Rin dormir, sobre su hombro reposaba Colmillo de Acero, en caso de que la energía púrpura decidiera visitarla nuevamente.  
  
Inuyasha repasaba las palabras de Miroku sobre Rin. No podía ser coincidencia que su hermano la hubiera salvado. Probablemente aquella sensibilidad excesiva y la manera como conocía a Sesshoumaru no era casualidad.  
  
Con todas sus ideas sobre Rin dando espirales en su mente, Inuyasha se preguntó si su hermano sería capaz de ver más allá de su ridícula obsesión de sangre pura pero comprendió con amargura que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde para eso y suspiró tratando de descansar.  
  
/////  
  
Estaba profundamente dormida, estaba consciente que lo que estaba sucediendo era un sueño, el mismo de siempre. Solo que está vez sentía con mayor lividez el peso de las imágenes formándose frente a ella. Ahora como nunca eran reflejos de claridad y el significado siempre era el mismo, Sesshoumaru estaba sufriendo y con mucho dolor.  
  
Podía verlo como si fuera una imagen real, estaba acostado y la llamaba a gritos pidiendo su ayuda. Era una imagen contradictoria porque aunque su semblante reflejaba paz, su voz era desesperada. Como si una parte del príncipe quisiera liberarse y por eso repetía su nombre continuamente.  
  
Como una corriente de aire vió el castillo rodeado por una gran sombra. Estaba de pie frente a Sesshoumaru y aunque estaba soñando otra vez sentía dolor y presión en su pecho; tan fuerte que la obligaba despertar, pero Rin se negaba, quería ver más de su sueño.  
  
De pronto pudo sentir algo diferente, alguien estaba cerca y ella se escuchó fuerte y claro repetir las mismas palabras 'Déjalo tranquilo'. Como las noches anteriores, Rin no estaba sola el perro blanco enfurecido no la abandonaba, tampoco una sombra enorme que la protegía desde el cielo.  
  
Dormida y con dolor Rin se rehusaba a abandonar su sueño en su afán por ver más allá, pero una voz que reconocía en su interior la obligaba a despertar y entonces se vio a sí misma correr hacia la seguridad de su perro guardián y la enorme sombra.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" - Rin estaba sentada en su futón con la yukata ligeramente húmeda por el sudor. Respiraba a empujones y se frotaba el pecho tratando de aliviar el molesto dolor que sentía. A su lado Van la miraba aturdido y con lágrimas en los ojos. El pequeño insistía en dormir con ella por si algo malo sucedía.  
  
"Rin otra vez?"  
  
"Si...lo siento Bebé te asusté!"  
  
"No yo estoy bien!"  
  
"Que alivio...Inuyasha puedes sentirlo no es así? Como si algo quisiera entrar en mi cuerpo y convertirme en un montón de huesos"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Rin tenía la cabeza baja y las gotas de sangre caían sobre su yukata. Van dejó escapar un grito al ver las pequeñas gotas y alertó a su padre que inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a Rin obligándola a levantar el rostro, la sangre venía de su nariz. La joven mujer tenía la mirada vacía y estaba helada, al hablar su voz era suave para apaciguar la desesperación del pequeño.  
  
"No es nada Bebé tienes que esperar aquí con tu madre y tu hermana"  
  
"Pero...."  
  
"Por mí, debo ir ya hablamos de eso!"  
  
"Lo siento enano pero ella tiene razón, quédate aquí yo acompañaré a Rin para asegurarme que nada malo le pase"  
  
"Otosan debes prometerlo, no quiero que nada le suceda"  
  
"La cuidaré mucho hijo" – Inuyasha miraba a su hijo intensamente, aquella desesperación en su voz, el amor que sentía por Rin no dejaban de conmoverlo.  
  
"Van...prometo regresar contigo" – la voz de Rin era tierna y llena de compasión. Miraba al pequeño hanyou con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras lo sujetaba con ternura.  
  
"No...si logras salvar a mi tío quédate con él no soporto verte triste..!"  
  
Rin no dijo nada solo dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran mejilla abajo para poder desahogar la angustia que sentía por tener que regresar al castillo.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Después de despedirse y desearles buena suerte emprendieron el viaje al castillo, ni Miroku ni Kagome estaban demasiado convencidos de no acompañarlos pero cedieron a los deseos de Inuyasha. El quería acabar con todo aquel problema tan pronto como fuera posible y olvidar que Rin sufría por culpa del imbécil de su hermano.  
  
Sobre Kirara, la aparentemente débil e indefensa humana deseaba ser como un relámpago para llegar al castillo y averiguar que era lo que pasaba con Sesshoumaru. Todos se quedaron viéndolos hasta que sólo eran un par de figuras que se alejaban de ellos rápidamente.  
  
A medida que avanzaban por las alturas, Rin sentía el viento en la cara mientras Kirara se movía tan veloz como podía, parecía sentir la urgencia de su jinete por llegar a su destino. Rin la acariciaba distraída, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y una evidente angustia ensombreciéndole el semblante. Todos sus pensamientos y deseos enfocados en la persona más importante para ella, aquel príncipe ciego a sus emociones y que la llamaba a gritos en sueños.  
  
Inuyasha la veía furtivamente, el ya de por sí blanquecino rostro estaba marcado por la preocupación y parecía más pálido a medida que se alejaban de la aldea acortando la distancia con el castillo. El rostro que usualmente era alegre y sonriente estaba serio y visiblemente consumido por la falta de sueño y paz mental. El hanyou adivinaba que Rin pretendía ser fuerte para no preocuparlos, pero él mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba tratar de contener deseos y sentimientos reprimidos por demasiado tiempo.  
  
La observó un instante antes de volver sus ojos al camino, a su lado viajaba una mujer con armadura al estilo de las antiguas guerras que cubría su pecho y brazos, bajo la armadura llevaba un atuendo que le recordaba mucho a Kykio y pensó que quizás Miroku estaba más acertado de lo que imaginaba. Aquella armadura y ropas la transformaban en alguien diferente y él no estaba seguro de cuan fuerte o débil era en realidad aquella delicada mujer.  
  
Durante el trayecto solo se detuvieron una vez para tomar agua y descansar un rato. Inuyasha comprendía a la perfección que para Rin era imposible conciliar el sueño. Mientras descansaron ninguno de los dos habló, solo esperaban a la luz del día y así llegar al castillo de una vez por todas.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que el castillo fuera visible, Rin tragó saliva sonoramente, el sitio parecía abandonado hacía mucho tiempo y por la forma que Kirara se erizaba bajo sus piernas supo que del lugar emanaba energía maligna.  
  
En el momento de descender y caminar hasta la entrada principal, no tuvieron ningún problema para pasar, puesto que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y sin ningún guardia o persona visible. Caminaron hasta el patio principal donde Inuyasha se movía inquieto y Kirara gruñía en desagrado.  
  
Rin estaba muda, agudizando sus sentidos y sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos por el esfuerzo. Estaba asustada y confundida, sus sentimientos por Sesshoumaru eran una extraña mezcla de lealtad, admiración, celos y desesperación. Odiaba admitirlo pero el hecho de saber que él estuviera con alguien más le producía náuseas y rabia.  
  
Sin poder controlarlo recordó que Kagome le había preguntado cuales eras sus sentimientos por su Amo y ella no fue capaz de responderle sin evasivas y sintiéndose incómoda. Consciente de su incapacidad para vocalizar lo que su corazón sentía, Kagome le dijo que probablemente sentía algo muy especial por su salvador.  
  
Guardaba esas palabras en las profundidades de su ser como si quisiera olvidarlas, pero ahora de vuelta en el castillo, aquellos sentimientos se escurrían hasta su espina dorsal haciendo de los latidos de su corazón una molesta distracción. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, confiaba en sus habilidades y ahora más que nunca necesitaba creer en las palabras de Folken, que le decía que ella era especial y muy fuerte.  
  
Con aquella confianza depositada en ella apretó su espada y reafirmó sus pies en el piso al tiempo como para darse valor. Luego desvió la mirada hasta Inuyasha que junto a ella escudriñaba el castillo, el hanyou advirtió sus ojos y adivinando sus pensamientos le sonrió.  
  
"No te preocupes Rin ya verás que todo sale bien, matamos a la mujercita esa y rescatamos al miserable!"  
  
"Ja ja por favor no le digas así, él solo quiere una familia tan hermosa como la tuya!"  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero es un demonio cabeza dura porque lo está haciendo con la mujer equivocada...Maldición!"  
  
Sin dejar de ver el castillo y a Rin Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa no demasiado satisfecha al ver que ella se sonrojaba completamente al tiempo que fijaba su atención en un punto del piso y jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.  
  
"...ahem! Inuyasha tu crees que él pueda algún día...este... yo estaba pensando..."  
  
"Si dime"  
  
"...no mejor olvídalo si salgo de vida con esto recuérdame mostrarte el ala sur!"  
  
"Ala sur lo recordaré!" - Inuyasha hizo caso omiso de las palabras de salir con vida, él no iba a permitir que a ella le pasara nada.  
  
"Es una promesa, ahora...quisiera saber donde están todos, especialmente Folken, Kali y Jaken?" – Rin estaba distraída viendo en dirección contraria y no vio lo que a Inuyasha lo obligó a tomar la empuñadura de su espada. Volvió inmediatamente la mirada cuando escuchó la irritación en la voz de su amigo.  
  
"Grr!...eso lo averiguaremos pronto ahora dime si reconoces al comité de bienvenida?"  
  
Rin no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ellos cerrándoles el paso estaba un pájaro youkai. Sus plumas rojas reflejaban la luz del medio día. El animal tenía los ojos lívidos como si se los hubieran vaciado, sin embargo, parecía mirarlos fijamente. Tenía las alas extendidas en actitud amenazadora y hacía sonar sus garras contra el suelo.  
  
Al verlo Rin se quedó inmóvil, detrás de ella percibió como Inuyasha sacaba a colmillo de acero dispuesto a matar a su amigo.  
  
"Matte Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Que dices? No tenemos tiempo para juegos, míralo si no te quitas te atacará!"  
  
"Moru? Me escuchas Moru-san? Soy yo Rin"  
  
"Vete déjanos tranquilos no eres mas que una intrusa!"  
  
Rin fruncía el ceño, ese no era su amigo Moru, el que la llamaba florecita y sabía que estaba enamorada de su amo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su transformado amigo, Rin se llevó la mano al cinturón bajo su armadura en busca de algo.  
  
"Inuyasha no puedes matar a Moru porque está poseído o algo parecido!"  
  
"Pero Rin..!!"  
  
"Yo me encargaré de él no te preocupes!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Inuyasha guardó la espada y se hizo a un lado esperando la maniobra de Rin, secretamente deseaba ver exactamente de que era capaz. Al exigirle que la dejara pasar el pájaro batió sus alas con furia tratando de derribarla.  
  
"Largo humana insignificante!!"  
  
"Muy bien no me dejas otra opción amigo!"  
  
Moru volvió a batir las alas pero ella se mantuvo firme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó sobre él como un animal. Ambos rodaron por el suelo mientras Rin forcejeaba tratando de clavar lo que había sacado de sus ropas, aunque él youkai era más grande la habilidad de Rin era evidente, finalmente y luego de usar toda su fuerza contra su amigo logró clavarle la espina en el cuerpo.  
  
En el momento que la espina penetró la piel del animal, se escuchó un agudo grito de dolor. Con sus fuertes patas el youkai empujó a Rin lejos de él, ella rodó por el piso pero se arrodilló y observó con expresión serena. Viendo la escena, Inuyasha se sentía fascinado por la tranquilidad de Rin, irremediablemente le recordaba la manera de pelear de su hermano mayor.  
  
No habían pasado dos minutos y el animal empezó a tambalearse hasta caer de bruces en el suelo. Rin se apresuró a voltearlo para asegurarse que nada le había pasado. Al hacerlo Inuyasha pudo verlo en su forma humana; era tan solo un muchacho un poco mayor que Rin. La escuchó decirle un 'gomen nasai!' mientras lo acostaba con cariño en el piso. El joven youkai abrió los ojos fugazmente hablándole a Rin con voz apagada.  
  
"Rin ten cuidado ella esta furiosa!"  
  
"Ssh! No hables!"  
  
Inuyasha se acercó por detrás en silencio viendo como Rin ataba ambas manos y pies de su amigo.  
  
"Rin está bien, que le hiciste, porque lo atas?"  
  
"No quiero que despierte y decida atacarnos otra vez, es solo por si acaso. Dormirá hasta un buen rato, le di una espina de sueño...bueno al menos así les dice Van!"  
  
Al escuchar la explicación de Rin, Inuyasha hizo una cara de asombro pero después hizo una mueca furiosa.  
  
"Few!!...no me digas...esas espinas tienen veneno de cierto cachorrito?"  
  
"Exacto, mezclado con hierbas somníferas no son letales!"  
  
"Humph! Después te voy a preguntar por eso!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
No era muy difícil saber quien le había facilitado las hierbas somníferas, y en su mente el hanyou hizo una nota mental de armarles un gran alboroto a su mujer y a su pequeño hijo por no decirle nada.  
  
"Que fue lo que te dijo?"  
  
"Que 'ella' estaba furiosa!"  
  
"Few! Lobos youkai no sirven para otra cosa que estorbar y adueñarse de lo que es de uno...grrr!"  
  
Rin se quedó viendo a su amigo totalmente sorprendida, Inuyasha hablaba con tal rabia que la hizo reír suavemente, porque comprendió que a Inuyasha los lobos tampoco le traían buenos recuerdos.  
  
"Claro! Inuyasha busquemos a Sesshoumaru este lugar me da escalofríos!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Empezaron a caminar recorriendo el castillo hasta subir a la parte más alta, no había nadie. Una atmósfera de muerte dominaba el castillo y un olor extraño plagaba el aire a su alrededor, todo los muebles, adornos y demás lucían descuidados y a Rin eso le puso la carne de gallina, porque temía por la seguridad de todos los habitantes del castillo.  
  
Caminaban en silencio por el corredor, de pronto Inuyasha se paralizó moviendo las orejas, como detectando algo o a alguien. Se volvió hacia Rin pidiendo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios. Ella se arrodilló para esperar que Inuyasha descubriera que era lo que había alertado al hanyou. A medida que se acercaba la expresión de Inuyasha se suavizó, dando paso a una mueca aburrida.  
  
De pie frente a la columna se sintió aliviado de reconocer aquel aroma. Con agilidad y rapidez alargó la mano y sólo se escuchó un chillido. Al ver quien estaba en manos de Inuyasha Rin sonrió feliz. Jaken temblaba de miedo suplicando por su vida.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama por favor no me mate se lo suplico!"  
  
"Sapo tonto no te vamos hacer nada!"  
  
Una vez que Inuyasha lo puso en el piso el demonio se lanzó a los pies de Rin balbuceando que su amo estaba en peligro y no sabía que sucedía porque hacía dos días todos en el castillo cayeron presa de algún tipo de hechizo.  
  
"Basta sapo...que le pasó a Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama...tienen que tener cuidado ella está furiosa, encerró a Folken y a Kali...el Amo está...!"  
  
Con cada palabra que Jaken decía Rin sentía que el corazón se le encogía un poco más. Por el rabillo del ojo Inuyasha advirtió la agitación de Rin que sin darse cuenta llevaba la mano hasta la empuñadura de su espada, cuando finalmente dijo algo había una calma inusual e inquietante en el tono de su voz que al hanyou le preocupó.  
  
"Jaken porque esa mujer está furiosa?"  
  
"No sé antes de esconderme la escuché hablando sola, decía que el amo la había engañado...Rin no deberías estar aquí Folken dice que si te ve te matará!"  
  
"...eso es lo de menos, pero que quiera lastimarlo eso es otra cosa. Ahora dime donde está el Amo!"  
  
"Rin...!"  
  
"Jaken por favor ahora no...!"  
  
"Esa mujer lo tiene en el cuarto principal, pero Rin el no está consciente!"  
  
"Ya veo, supongo que usa veneno o algo parecido, eso explica ese olor tan horrible!"  
  
Inuyasha y Jaken se quedaron viendo a Rin un segundo, porque la expresión en su rostro era impávida. Ninguno podía adivinar que un sentimiento de desolación se fortalecía dentro de ella por un instante cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse.  
  
Inquieto Inuyasha le pidió a Jaken que fuera en busca de Folken y Kali con Kirara como compañía mientras ellos buscaban la forma de liberar a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Jaken no me vayas a fallar renacuajo, Rin será mejor que te quedes oculta!"  
  
"No...si tanto empeño tiene esa mujer conmigo entonces no quiero hacerla esperar, mientras ella se distrae conmigo tu salvas al príncipe!"  
  
"Pero Rin!"  
  
Rin lo interrumpió con una mano en su hombro sonriendo suavemente.  
  
"Inuyasha, recuerdas que te pregunté si podías sentir la energía tratando de convertirme en un montón de huesos...yo no soy tan débil como todos piensan, pero prométeme que no lastimaras a tu hermano!"  
  
Inuyasha no encontró la fuerza para contradecirla, era claro que la prioridad de Rin era que Sesshoumaru estuviera sano y salvo y él comprendía el sentimiento a la perfección.  
  
Derrotado para la tenacidad de Rin Inuyasha aceptó ir en busca de Sesshoumaru, pero le pidió que se mantuviera detrás de él. Ahora caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a donde el penetrante olor se percibía más fuerte, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontraron un resplandor púrpura que salía de la habitación principal.  
  
Estando ahí Rin se sintió atemorizada y presa de sus propias inseguridades, en ese instante recordó las innumerables veces que su amo la había salvado y la maravillosa oportunidad que le había brindado al revivirla a ella, una niña golpeada, inútil y que no hablaba. Aprovechando que Inuyasha miraba en dirección opuesta, como buscando algún otro peligro latente, ella se aproximó hasta la puerta y no se asombró cuando la energía se disipó, dejándola entrar.  
  
Lo último que escuchó al entrar al cuarto sumido en la oscuridad fueron las palabras de Inuyasha.  
  
"NOOOO! RIN QUE HACES...ESPERA!!"  
  
//////  
  
- O-O Y? que les parece no me maten porque estoy trabajando en el otro y espero tenerlo listo para el fin de semana. Este capitulo se podría decir que 'brotó' en cuestión de 3 horas, no podía dejar de escribir...jajaja parecía poseída ~.- 


	20. Enfrentando a Sokoe

Capítulo 20

Enfrentando a Sokoe

Jaken usaba toda su fuerza para abrir la puerta, mientras Kirara hacia guardia. Varios de los habitantes del castillo habían tratado de detenerlos en su búsqueda por Folken y Kali pero eran derribados por Kirara sin demasiado esfuerzo. Jaken sospechaba que Kali y su padre estarían en la bodega donde almacenaban víveres.

Efectivamente padre e hija eran prisioneros dentro de la oscura bodega. Sokoe los había encerrado ahí utilizando a la pequeña como carnada para atrapar a Folken. Aquella youkai tenía un fuerte poder mental que le permitía controlar a todos a su alrededor, pero no a Folken que gracias a sus maravillosos poderes había logrado permanecer inmune.

Sokoe pertenecía a una raza de lobos youkai expertos en veneno y con el poder para controlar mentalmente a las personas. Ese veneno era el que mantenía inmóvil e inconsciente a Sesshoumaru, matándolo con lentitud.

"Kali tienes que ser fuerte ya vienen a ayudarnos!"

"En serio?"

"Sí te dije que ella vendría y ya llegó...ahora fortaleza pequeña!"

A la pequeña se le iluminó el rostro en el acto al saber que Rin estaba en el castillo y pronto estarían juntas de nuevo. Fuera de la bodega Jaken continuaba su desesperado intento por liberarlos, usó su báculo pero no tuvo éxito porque la puerta parecía sellada a prueba de todo.

"No puedo liberarlos soy un sapo tonto..."

"No desesperes pequeña bestia, quizás lo que necesitas sea un poco de magia. Si me permites yo puedo ayudarte!"

La voz venía detrás de él y Jaken reconoció de inmediato a Miroku.

"Miroku que bueno que está aquí yo no puedo abrir esta puerta...Kagome-sama!"

"Hola Jaken, pensamos que necesitaban ayuda, nos preocupamos cuando A-UN se presentó en la aldea cubierto de arañazos, ahora está bien pero supusimos que algo malo pasaba. Me puedes decir que sucede, donde están Inuyasha y Rin?"

Jaken suspiró profundamente, Sokoe había intentado matar a A-UN y así evitar que escapara. Ahora estaba tan feliz de ver a sus antiguos enemigos que aquella realidad parecía un sueño. Agotado se hizo a un lado para que Miroku pudiera abrir la puerta mientras le decía a Kagome que Inuyasha y Rin habían ido en busca de Sesshoumaru.

"Bueno ahora saquemos a Folken y a Kali...mmm es magia muy poderosa pero no tanto, creo que fue buena idea haber venido!"

Sonriendo Miroku sacó de sus ropas un par de pergaminos y los colocó sobre la puerta murmurando un conjuro. Casi de inmediato la puerta crujió abriéndose de golpe. Folken y su hija salieron despacio cubriendo sus ojos de la claridad del día.

Kagome se apresuró a recibir a la niña para revisar que estuviera bien, al verla, Kali le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

"Hola pequeña! Estás bien no tienes ninguna herida?"

"Estoy bien gracias Kagome-sama!"

"Cómo supiste quien soy?"

La youkai le tocó el arco con una mano

"Ja ja ja sooka!"

Acercándose Miroku se arrodilló hasta la niña dominado por la curiosidad.

"Hola, por casualidad sabes quien soy yo?"

"Claro eres el monje Miroku, el esposo de Sango, la exterminadora!"

La pequeña buscó con la mirada a Sango y al no verla se desanimó visiblemente. Miroku y Kagome sonrieron entre sí, era obvio que los relatos de Rin habían causado una gran impresión en la niña.

"Mi esposa se quedó en la aldea, ella está embarazada, pero te prometo que pronto la conocerás!"

"Ah que bueno, gracias por liberarnos estábamos con mucho frío!"

Kagome sacó de su mochila un pedazo de tela para cubrir a Kali y luego la llevó a una esquina, mientras Miroku hablaba con Folken. El youkai les contó que Sokoe había estado envenenando a Sesshoumaru por semanas y sobre su poder mental.

"Controla la mente de sus presas?"

"Exacto como lo supo excelencia?"

"Pues no estaba seguro... pero supuse que así era por los sueños de Rin, era muy extraño la forma como parecía perder el control sobre sí misma. Además el cambio en su aura. Aquel resplandor dorado era tus energías protegiendo a Rin"

"...Muy bien Excelencia no estaba seguro si mis poderes la protegerían!"

"Fue lo que la salvó de los ataques de Sokoe, nunca había visto algo como eso!"

"Miroku-sama soy un youkai muy viejo, he visto y conocido muchas cosas maravillosas. Hace tiempo proteger a un ser humano no era tan extraño. Ahora lo importante es salvar a la princesa y al amo Sesshoumaru. Hay que neutralizar la magia de Sokoe!"

"Y cuando dices neutralizar te refieres a que la magia debe dejar de existir!"

"Exacto, el poder de esa loba es la causa de su odio por la princesa!"

"Ah? Que exactamente quieres decir Folken?"

Folken se volvió a ver a Kagome con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que la miko comprendía a la perfección pero adivinaba que deseaba algún tipo de confirmación.

"Mi estimada Kagome por mas que él diga que no mi amo no puede disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estoy convencido que la loba vió demasiados recuerdos de una sola mujer como para sentirse feliz y por eso la odia. Es muy peligrosa!"

Justo en ese momento llegaba Shippou, les dijo que no había encontrado a nadie más y todos los habitantes del castillo estaban reunidos en la cocina. Lo más importante era que había percibido el aroma de Inuyasha y Rin en la parte alta del Castillo.

"Entonces debemos ir a buscarla!" – Al hablar Folken hacía sonar sus nudillos y gruñía enfurecido – "No le voy a perdonar haber utilizado a mi Kali para dominarme, tampoco que quiera hacerle daño a la princesa"

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a contradecirlo, Folken estaba furioso y era claro que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la youkai ganara aquella batalla.

"Jaken!"

"Si?"

"Por favor asegúrate que nada malo le pase a Kali!"

"Lo que tu digas honorable Folken!"

"Pero Papá...!"

"Kali no quiero lágrimas ni discusiones, te quedarás con Jaken mientras acabamos con la peste que ensucia el castillo te quedó claro?"

"Si..!"

Se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y un beso, luego se encaminaron hacía el otro extremo del castillo. Kali y Jaken se quedaron muy junto uno del otro decididos a cumplir la promesa de no estorbar y salir hasta que los fueran a buscar. Tan pronto como los demás se perdieron por el corredor corrieron a buscar refugio en la parte alta del castillo. Iban caminando en silencio, Kagome estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los gritos su esposo y el olor a veneno la obligaron a concentrarse. Rin estaba de pie dentro de la habitación, cuando la energía se cerró detrás de ella ahogando los gritos de Inuyasha, su corazón empezó a latir presa del miedo. Dentro del cuarto el aire era pesado y el aroma a veneno impregnaba todo. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura de Sesshoumaru frente a ella. Su Amo estaba pálido y parecía que no hubiera comido en semanas. Se acercó hasta él arrodillándose a su lado, en su pecho tenía 2 heridas poco profundas y estaba cubierto de un resplandor púrpura. Enfurecida por ver a su Amo herido y completamente inconsciente Rin se volvió para buscar a Sokoe y exigirle una explicación.

"MALDITA!! Que le has hecho sal de donde estés!!!"

"Ha! No tienes ningún derecho 'YO' soy su mujer tu no eres más que una humana débil y repulsiva!!"

Sokoe caminaba despacio hacia Rin, al verla un escalofrío le subió por la espalda pero sentía la sangre arder en sus venas con el recordatorio de que una youkai y no ella era la mujer de Sesshoumaru. Aquella youkai lobo era hermosa y soberbia y eso encolerizó más a Rin porque la hacía sentir insignificante. No pudo ignorar el gran dolor reflejado en su rostro.

"Grr! No voy a permitir que lo lastimes más, porque demonios haces esto. Que te ha hecho?"

Sokoe torció la boca y con una amarga sonrisa pronunció palabras que Rin jamás hubiera imaginado.

"Ja ja ja Que me ha hecho??...traición, mentiras y desamor. No lo perdonaré tiene que pagar con su preciada sangre pura, es un estúpido pensando que me engañaría...!"

"De que demonios hablas? Estás loca o que? El te escogió acaso no lo amas?"

"Que despreciable, me das asco como puedo amar a este youkai que esconde sus verdaderos sentimientos es un maldito cobarde!"

"BASTA!! No lo insultes miserable, no sé que rayos te pasa, estás hablando puras tonterías. Tendrás que matarnos a todos antes de volver a herirlo"

"Ha! no hay problema!!"

Dio un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación apenas si se veía un punto rojo a través de la barrera de energía y Rin supuso que en cualquier momento iba a ceder bajo el poder de Inuyasha. Sokoe se lanzó sobre Rin pero el filo de la espada contra su cuello la detuvo en seco. La loba apenas podía creer que una humana se atreviera a desafiarla.

"Cómo te atreves maldita?"

"Sino quieres que rebane tu apestoso cuello aléjate de nosotros!"

"Tienes agallas, eres muy fuerte para ser humana pero igual voy a acabar contigo!"

En ese momento Rin pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Inuyasha mientras vociferaba su viento cortante. La energía que las cubría se desvaneció y la puerta de la habitación salió volando por los aires. Sin saber que hacer Sokoe se apartó de Rin dando tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras gruñía furiosa por no haber podido herirla. De pie en el umbral de la habitación estaba Inuyasha espada en mano, buscando desesperadamente a Rin con la mirada.

"Rin estás bien?"

"Hai! Pero debemos sacar a tu hermano de aquí..!"

"Few! No es necesario que me lo digas...y tu maldita loba MORIRAS EN ESTE LUGAR!"

Al ver a Inuyasha Sokoe se sorprendió porque no esperaba encontrarse con un adversario como el hanyou, pero a pesar de su asombro estaba decidida a cumplir con su deseo de ver a Sesshoumaru y Rin muertos. Adoptando una actitud arrogante y despreocupada la loba fijo su atención en Inuyasha.

"Si me matas tu hermano no sobrevivirá...por mí está bien solo apártate para que pueda despedazar a la basura humana con mis garras...!"

"Few mira quien habla de basura, hablas demasiado demonio, que no se te ocurra tocar a Rin o te juro que lo pagaras muy caro!"

Aprovechando la distracción que Inuyasha le daba, Rin se inclinó sobre Sesshoumaru tratando de reanimarlo sin ningún éxito, resignada Rin cerró el kimono sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru bajando su vista hasta su cintura. Dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que Sesshoumaru no tenía sus espadas cerca. Dudó un segundo y luego caminó hasta una esquina de la habitación, se arrodilló, aflojó una de las tablas del piso y con mucho cuidado saco las espadas de su amo. Regresó corriendo y estaba a punto de atar las espadas a la cintura del youkai cuando la loba se lanzó hacia ella en un feroz ataque, lo unico que pudo hacer fue cubrir a su Amo con su cuerpo, en ese momento Inuyasha se atravesó entre Sokoe y Rin blandiendo a Colmillo de Acero.

"No te acerques bestia inmunda!!" – Inuyasha no estaba seguro si al destruir a Sokoe su hermano también moriría por lo no se precipitó en atacar, se contentaba con solo mantener aquella peligrosa mujer apartada de Rin.

"GRRR!! MALDITO HANYOU!!"

Detrás de él Rin se separó de su amo sin advertir que Sokoe hablaba entre dientes. Arrodillada junto a él amarró la espada Tokiyin a la cintura de su amo, estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Colmillo Sagrado pero una gran presión en su cuello se lo impedía. Sin que Inuyasha notara lo que sucedía Rin giró buscando la razón por la cual sentía que no podía respirar, con horror descubrió que era Sesshoumaru quien la estrangulaba. Inuyasha miró a Sokoe que sonreía maliciosamente y en el acto enfocó su atención en Rin. Sus ojos no podía creer la escena frente a él. Su hermano parecía dominado por una extraña fuerza y ahora era claro que los poderes de Sokoe eran más fuertes de lo que habían imaginado.

"Maldita mujer que haces?"

"Acabaré con los dos aunque sea lo último que haga!"

Inuyasha vio como Sesshoumaru se erguía en toda su estatura sin soltar a Rin y cerrando cada vez mas sus garras sobre el débil cuello. La mirada del príncipe era vacía y sin emoción. Bajo el peso de su poderosa garra Rin forcejeaba por liberarse pero el veneno emanaba libremente hasta su rostro, ahogando sus súplicas.

"S-sess-hou-ma-ru...p-por ffa-vor reac-ciona..cough cough!!"

"No te escucha maldita, no escuchará tus patéticas suplicas mientras este bajo mi poder...pero si te resistes tendrás una muerte lenta y eso será maravilloso!"

"Cállate...Sesshoumaru suéltala!!"

Con las palabras de Sokoe dando vueltas en su cabeza y el veneno metiéndosele por los ojos y boca, Rin estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Cerró los ojos y como pudo se guardó a Colmillo Sagrado en la cintura y tomó su propia espada. Con grane dificultad y motivada por una enorme furia golpeó a Sesshoumaru con la empuñadura de su espada. El golpe fue certero, tal y como Folken le había enseñado tanto tiempo atrás, con el impacto los dos cayeron pesadamente en el piso. Tosiendo sobre el pecho del youkai, Rin retiró la garra de su cuello y tambaleándose un poco buscó la compañía y protección de Inuyasha.

"Rin?"

"Cough...estoy bien!!"

Frente a ellos y completamente anonadada de ver a Rin de pie y consciente, Sokoe empezó a murmurar otra vez. Rin e Inuyasha se volvieron a ver al príncipe, estaba de pie y lo que era peor, el destello en sus garras se incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

"Acaba con ellos 'esposo mío'!"

Rin le dio una mirada de fuego a Sokoe que hablaba sin quitarle la mirada y provocándola abiertamente. Luego sintió el empujón de Inuyasha al caer el primer latigazo. Rin aún tosía por el veneno pero estaba de pie con el cuello ensangrentado. El látigo luminoso arremetió por segunda vez en su contra, sin tiempo de moverse Rin se protegió el rostro con el brazo. Al hacerlo, su antebrazo quedó atrapado bajo el poderoso ataque.

"RIN!!"

"Estoy bien maldición...no vayas a lastimarlo!"

La fuerza del youkai obligó a Rin a caer de rodillas despidiendo un desagradable olor a piel quemada. Sin pensarlo dos veces y temiendo que si duraba más Sesshoumaru le arrancara el brazo, Inuyasha se lanzó espada en mano desvaneciendo el látigo. Al oír el estruendo y percibir el fuerte olor, todos corrieron hacia el cuarto principal. Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a Rin de rodillas sosteniéndose el brazo, con Inuyasha a su lado. En el extremo opuesto de la habitación estaba Sokoe y Sesshoumaru. La luz del día iluminaba la habitación por completo y la falta de conciencia del príncipe era visible, haciéndolo parecer un muerto viviente. Inuyasha gruñó al ver a su esposa en la puerta y ella solo le devolvió una mirada de 'ahora no' Sin perder un segundo mas Kagome sacó una flecha y se dispuso a disparar, la flecha no llego a su objetivo porque Inuyasha se movía para escapar del ataque de su hermano.

"CUIDADO!!"

En ese momento Sesshoumaru se abalanzó sobre ellos, Inuyasha tomó a Rin por el brazo y salieron en dirección al patio, ya casi estaban en el otro lado del castillo cuando el látigo de Sesshoumaru alcanzó a Rin por la espalda haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Debilitada por el golpe, Rin luchaba por incorporarse mientras Inuyasha y los demás observaban paralizados. El látigo caía una y otra vez sobre ella, tanto que la armadura se estaba resquebrajando. Sokoe permanecía de pie junto a Sesshoumaru, en el mismo lugar donde había estado la puerta de la habitación, la youkai sonreía complacida. Boca abajo Rin luchaba por alcanzar su espada que había quedado a tan solo unos pocos pasos de ella. Por los costados de la armadura asomaban las primeras gotas de sangre. A pesar de la feroz arremetida Rin se movía lentamente hasta que finalmente y alargando los dedos con desesperación logró sujetar su espada.

Como saliendo del trance en que estaban Kagome sacudió la cabeza y dio un grito de impotencia, sacó una flecha y la lanzó. En ese instante Rin lograba incorporarse apoyándose en su espada. El resplandor de la flecha de Kagome pasó silbando muy cerca hasta clavarse en el hombro izquierdo de Sokoe. Inmediatamente la youkai cayó de espaldas gritando de dolor. Una vez más el látigo cayo sobre Rin, solo que esta vez ella estaba preparada, apoyada en una rodilla y sosteniendo su espada de forma horizontal pudo protegerse del embate. Folken la miraba maravillado porque su hija humana demostraba una fortaleza inagotable y voluntad de hierro.

"RAYOS!!! Sesshoumaru reacciona por favor!!!!"

El youkai no la escuchaba, estaba subyugado al poder de la loba, sin poder distinguir lo que estaba haciendo, Sesshoumaru continuaba haciendo presión tratando de liberar su arma y en el proceso derribar a su 'atacante'.

Kagome lanzó una flecha más y a pesar de que Sokoe se retorcía de dolor en el piso, su poder sobre Sesshoumaru no parecía disminuir. Obedeciendo a su instinto de supervivencia la princesa reunió todas sus fuerzas y se movió hacia atrás arrastrando su espada con ella. Al tirar del látigo hizo que Sesshoumaru perdiera el equilibrio lo suficiente como para caer de bruces, el látigo desapareció cuando Sesshoumaru estuvo boca abajo. Inuyasha se paró entre Sesshoumaru y Sokoe mientras Kirara ayudaba a Rin, que sin perder tiempo corrió hasta él se deshizo de Colmillo Sagrado y la sujetó fuertemente a la cintura del youkai.

"Listo...ya no podrá controlarte!"

Rin no se dio cuenta que Miroku estaba a su lado para ayudarla.

"Estas bien Rin?"

"Miroku-sama que bueno que viniste!"

Shippou se acercó corriendo revisó a Rin y trató de levantar a Sesshoumaru para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero se detuvo al sentir el cambio de energía en el ambiente. Todos se volvieron a ver a Sokoe que había dejado de quejarse provocando un silencio de tumba. Lo que vieron les heló la sangre, aquella mujer llena de dolor y furia estaba transformada a su verdadera forma. Donde minutos antes estuvo retorciéndose de dolor estaba un enorme lobo. Sus ojos eran color violeta intenso, su pelaje gris con negro era largo y sus colmillos goteando espuma le daban una apariencia aterradora. En aquel momento donde todos la miraba entre aterrados y admirados, el ambiente se silenció por completo, interrumpido solo por el aullido de Sokoe. La youkai buscaba frenéticamente el cuerpo de su esposo. Al verlo se movió en dirección a Shippou, mientras se acercaba al joven youkai, 3 flechas seguidas se clavaron en el costado del mounstro. La bestia ignoró las flechas y continuó hacia su presa, pero el kitsune no se movió de donde estaba.

"Miroku llévate a Rin y a Sesshoumaru de aquí!"

El monje no esperó que Shippou terminara para poner a Sesshoumaru en el lomo de Kirara que lo apartó de la pelea. Rin y Miroku regresaron al lado de Shippou para ayudarlo. Al ver que se llevaban a su esposo Sokoe dudó un momento, pero una bola de fuero la obligó a enfrentarse a Shippou.

"Zorro insignificante como te atreves a desafiarme?!!"

"Humph...mounstro repugnante!"

"Miserable vas a morir!"

"Ha! eso está por verse!"

Shippou se levantó, todo ese tiempo había estado de rodillas como esperando el ataque. De pie se veía hermoso, su abundante cabello naranja ondeaba libremente con el viento. Sus ropas lo hacían verse elegante y en sus ojos había determinación. Su rostro era aún joven y fresco pero al mismo tiempo tenía una expresión de fuerza y experiencia notables. Al verlo Kagome se quedó inmóvil, inmediatamente hizo un intento por correr a su lado, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

"Matte! Shippou ya no es un niño míralo!!"

Shippou extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza y junto ambas manos, cuando las separó una pared de fuego se formó iluminando todo el lugar. Sokoe retrocedió aullando de dolor, se podían ver sus patas y partes de su cara en llamas, el kitsune había liberado su fuego en el preciso momento que la loba trato de devorarlo. Aun en llamas la youkai trato de atacar sin resultados, frustrada buscó a Rin con la mirada. La vió de cuclillas en el techo del palacio, ella y Miroku habían saltado hasta ahí para protegerse del fuego. Al ver a Sokoe Rin sonrió.

"Tsk! creo que ella y yo vamos a bailar pero no puedo permitir que trates de ayudarme, menos ahora!"

Sin que Miroku pudiera decir nada Rin le dió un empujón, lanzándolo fuera del techo y lejos de ella. Miroku dio una vuelta antes de caer de pie, desde el piso la miraba conmovido.

"Ten cuidado!"

"Hai!"

Con Kirara detrás Rin tomó su espada y se irguió en toda su estatura. Era un mujer esbelta y elegante. La armadura resquebrajada aun se sostenía sobre su pecho y estaba manchada con la sangre de su cuello marcado por las garras de Sesshoumaru. El cabello suelto parecía mecerse con la suave brisa del mediodía, dándole una apariencia casi irreal, tenía las mangas hechas jirones y el rostro curtido por la sangre, el polvo y las lagrimas. En un inesperado cambio de actitud Sokoe se detuvo sobre sus pasos buscando a su esposo, adivinando lo que la loba quería Rin levanto la espada sobre su cabeza y grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones Todos se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar a Rin vociferar transformada en una completa fiera por la rabia y los celos.

"DEJALO TRANQUILO MALDITA!!!"

La respuesta de Sokoe fue un aullido e inmediatamente se lanzo sobre ella. Muy cerca de ahí Kagome apresuraba a Inuyasha para que fuera a ayudarla.

"En un momento Kagome, ella es muy fuerte!"

Kagome se dio cuenta que su esposo que miraba a Rin con evidente admiración y podía comprenderlo a la perfección, la que en otra época fuera una niña débil e indefensa ahora era la imagen de la determinación y el valor. En comparación a Sokoe no era mas que una humana con una espada y Kagome elevó una plegaria porque comprendía que aquel enfrentamiento seria la prueba máxima de las habilidades y fortaleza de su amiga. Dando un paso Kirara mostró los colmillos y se lanzó al cuello de la loba protegiendo a Rin. Sokoe se movía desesperada tratando de liberarse de la mordida, finalmente lo consiguió enviando a Kirara lejos de ah

Rin logró esquivar las embestidas de la loba con agilidad hasta saltar sobre el lomo de la bestia. Con destreza tomó su espada y la clavó con todas sus fuerzas. Al sentir el filo en su cuerpo, la youkai se sacudió violentamente lanzándola por los aires. Con el lomo ensangrentado la youkai trato de acercarse a Rin que yacía en el piso respirando con dificultad. De pronto las energías de Folken se arremolinaron formando un resplandor dorado a su alrededor y todos pudieron ver como el youkai se transformaba en la gran sombra de los sueños de Rin. Kagome e Inuyasha se apartaron sorprendidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pájaro estaba protegiendo a Rin con todo su cuerpo.

Sokoe siguió avanzando pero al ver que Folken se elevaba, desvió la mirada hacia arriba solo para experimentar como las garras del ave se clavaban sin piedad en su carne. La imagen era maravillosa y aterradora y quedaría grabada en la mente de los presentes y en la historia, como uno de los encuentros entre youkais mas fieros y sangrientos jamás presenciados. Folken se elevo otra vez para volver a atacar pero ahora Sokoe le mostraba los colmillos como si quisiera desafiarlo. Al caer sobre ella logro arañar con fuerza una de sus alas obligándolo a retirarse. Irritada Sokoe dirigió su atención a Rin que sentía su conciencia desvanecerse y de pronto no pudo sostenerse por mas tiempo, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre le pasto. Obviamente con dolor pero negándose a menguar su ataque, Sokoe aprovecho el desmayo de Rin llegar hasta ella y morderla en el hombro.

Con horror Shippou y los demás observaban mientras Sokoe agitaba ferozmente el cuerpo entre sus colmillos, se podía ver la sangre brotar libremente por su cuerpo, que lucia diminuto atrapado en el hocico del animal. Cuando la youkai sintió que Rin colapsaba bajo sus colmillos la sacudió una vez mas antes de lanzarla por los aires. Rin salio disparada deslizándose por el suelo hasta detenerse completamente inconsciente a gran distancia de la batalla. Intentando ganar ventaja usando a Sesshoumaru la loba comenzó a recitar algún tipo de conjuro pero esta vez su esposo era inmune protegido por el poder de la espada de su padre. Miroku observo al youkai pero nada sucedió siguió como dormido protegido por el resplandor azul de su espada. Al ver que no lograría dominar a Sesshoumaru la ira de la loba fue aún mayor.

Sokoe trato de avanzar con la intención de rematar a Rin, pero Folken la detuvo, era tan poderoso que con una batida de alas Sokoe perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, sin dejar de mover sus alas y aprovechando el momentáneo descontrol Folken se lanzó sobre la enfurecida bestia, clavó sus garras en su lomo sujetándola, la elevó y luego la lanzó sobre los muros del castillo. Sin perder de vista la maniobra de Folken, Inuyasha saltó sobre los muros del palacio como una ráfaga escarlata. Cuando la loba rodó por el suelo solo se escucho un viento cortante lo último que aquellos ojos llenos de odio y desamor vieron fue el resplandor dorado que se acercaba para desvanecer su existencia de este mundo y así brindarle descanso eterno. La youkai aulló de dolor mientras quedaba reducida a un resplandor púrpura que se disipaba en el viento. Dentro de los muros del castillo y al reaccionar del aparente trauma todos contuvieron la respiración, en el suelo Rin no se movía y la sangre debajo de su cuerpo formaba una gran mancha dando la impresión que ella se ahogaba en un mar rojo. Junto a ella Kirara trataba inútilmente de revivirla, el primero en llegar hasta ella fue Inuyasha, una vez ahí la tomo en brazos sosteniendo su cabeza con cuidado y hablandole como si pudiera escucharlo.

"Oye no te puedes morir tu eres muy fuerte!"

Rin estaba bañada en sangre y sin color en sus mejillas. Se sentía tan fría al tacto que Inuyasha sintió un vacio en el estómago al pensar que ella podia morir y todo fuera en vano. Con cuidado la levanto en brazos y camino hasta donde estaban los demás. Kagome estaba horrorizada, Miroku tenia los ojos cerrados y Shippou sentía que no podía moverse; el único que se veía en control de sus emociones era el mayordomo del palacio.

"Inuyasha-sama no hay tiempo que perder sígame. Shippou-chan trae a Sesshoumaru, tenemos que curarlos a ambos!"

Folken desvió su atención hacia Miroku, aunque la situación era precaria no podía darse el lujo de prescindir de la ayuda del monje y Kagome.

"Excelencia...voy a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible!"

"Hai!" - Miroku contesto todavía aturdido pero las palabras del youkai lo hicieron reaccionar. Recobrando su acostumbrada compostura le habló a Kagome.

"Kagome-sama...Kagome, por favor ella nos necesita mas que nunca, debes buscar tus hierbas!"

"P-pero su sangre...!"

"Miko-sama Rin necesita de tu compasión pero mas de tus habilidades curativas!"

Al escuchar la forma que Miroku la llamaba, Kagome pareció salir de su trance, lo miro a los ojos con determinación y sin perder mas tiempo se encamino para ir en busca de sus hierbas.

"Tienes razón yo soy una sacerdotisa poderosa, la reencarnación de la gran Kykio. No permitiré que ella muera!"

Kagome giro sobre si misma y entro corriendo al palacio con Miroku detrás de ella.

Inuyasha siguió a Folken hasta una de las habitaciones del castillo con el corazón en la mano, sentía nauseas de ver a su amiga en aquel estado donde su vida pendía de un hilo. El olor de la sangre se le metía por los poros aumentando su dolor.

"Inuyasha-sama acueste a la princesa aquí por favor, pondré a hervir agua para limpiar toda la sangre!"

En el piso junto a ella Shippou, ayudado por Kirara, acostaba a Sesshoumaru que parecía dormir placidamente.

Al ponerla sobre el futón Inuyasha pudo ver que la herida de su hombro era una desgarradora mezcla de sangre, piel y tela hecha jirones.

"Folken!!"

La voz de hanyou era una angustiosa súplica. En seguida el viejo mayordomo se apresuró a calmarlo para así poder curar a Rin sin interrupciones.

"Inuyasha ella estará bien, es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta!"

"Pero...?"

"Por favor revise a su hermano él estará bien en poco tiempo, preparé un remedio para contrarrestar el veneno de esa mujer!"

Kagome se encontraba junto a Folken, al ver a su amiga dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. Rápidamente se volvió para interceptar a Kali que la seguía junto con Jaken, pero fue demasiado tarde porque la niña ya había visto a Rin.

"Aaaahhhh! RIN!!!"

Kagome la sujetó con cariño arrodillándose para estar a su nivel y verla a los ojos.

"Kali escúchame, no te pongas así. Curaremos a Rin pero por favor no llores. Hagamos un trato, que te parece si acompañas a Shippou a ver como están Van y Keiko, puedes quedarte unos días allá. Conocerás a Sango y después regresas. Cuando lo hagas estoy segura que verás a Rin mucho mejor!"

La pequeña se limpiaba las lágrimas gimoteando, pero el panorama que le ofrecía Kagome era tentador y con la idea de conocer finalmente a Van y a Keiko finalmente sonrió.

"Entonces cuando vuelva ya va a estar despierta?"

"Hai!"

Detrás de Kali Shippou se acercó y la condujo fuera de la habitación hablándole con suavidad.

"Hola!! Ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda para curar las heridas de Kirara y después cuando descanse un poco nos iremos a la aldea. Rin siempre nos habla mucho de ti y de lo linda que eres, ya veo que no estaba equivocada!"

A Kali se le iluminó el rostro con las palabras de Shippou y discretamente la había sacado por completo de la habitación. Dejando a su querida Rin a los cuidados de su padre y Kagome. Inuyasha, Miroku se quedaron fuera de la habitación en silencio, viendo como Shippou se alejaba con Kali de la mano para distraerla. Junto a ellos y completamente abatido un demonio sapo reposaba en espera de noticias de su Amo bonito y la 'chiquilla tonta'.

Hey!! Lo termine...pensé que nunca lo iba a lograr es taannn largo que creo que me quemé algunas neuronas. Cuéntenme que les pareció .


	21. Recuperandose

Los pensamientos ahora los encierro con ( -) es que algo pasa en FF.net que no reconoce los asteriscos.

...................

Capitulo 21  
  
Recuperándose  
  
Tres días después....  
  
Con un semblante opacado por la duda y temor por la salud de Rin Miroku se acercó junto a Folken.  
  
"Folken-sama estas seguro que se va a poner bien?"  
  
"Confiemos en las habilidades de Kagome. Sin embargo la princesa debe recuperar sus fuerzas...esa maldita la hizo perder mucha sangre!" - al ver la desolación de Miroku, Folken trató de hacerlo sentir mejor diciéndole que había utilizado una vieja técnica de curación youkai para que Rin recuperara fuerzas.  
  
"Y como es esa técnica?"  
  
"Se mezclan las hierbas con sangre fuerte...en este caso utilicé sangre pura, eso le ayudara a sanar mas rápido!"  
  
"Sangre pura...utilizaste la sangre de Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Así es!"  
  
Miroku se permitió una leve sonrisa, y supuso que la sangre pura de demonio sería de gran ayuda para su amiga, que ahora yacía en el piso mas grave de lo parecía. Rin se encontraba librando una batalla interna con una presencia que amenazaba con acabar con su vida.  
  
"Folken-sama como piensa que vaya a reaccionar Sesshoumaru cuando despierte? Digo al saber que su pareja está muerta?"  
  
El youkai lo miro con expresión grave, él también había pensado en eso y no tenía esperanzas de que su amo reaccionara de forma favorable. Sin embargo, no dejó que sus dudas se reflejaran en su rostro.  
  
"mmm! Miroku no tengo idea, lo mejor es esperar. Por el momento no vale la pena preocuparse ya que ninguno de los dos ha despertado. Tranquilo Excelencia!"  
  
"Tiene razón Honorable Folken!"  
  
Folken se levantó y salió del recinto dejando a Miroku a solas con sus pensamientos. El monje reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había sucedido recostado contra la pared. Abrió los ojos al percibir que Kagome entraba a la habitación.  
  
A pesar de la palidez de Rin los conocimientos de Kagome parecían estar dando resultados y eso animó a la afligida sacerdotisa.  
  
"Miroku puedes ayudarme a voltearla, quiero revisar su espalda?"  
  
"Por supuesto!"  
  
Con mucha delicadeza pusieron a Rin boca abajo, las marcas del encuentro con Sesshoumaru cubrían su espalda como una evidencia viva de la agresividad del ataque. Para Miroku ver aquellas marcas le recordaba la cicatriz de Sango, produciéndole un sentimiento de impotencia.  
  
Al verla así Miroku recordaba como Rin le había dicho que la espalda solo le ardía un poco. Solo pudo imaginar el dolor que pudo haber sentido y su manera de restarle importancia con tal de salvar a Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku se concentró en Kagome para poder apartar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos. La sacerdotisa deslizaba los dedos con suavidad por la espalda marcada de Rin. Al hablar su voz era queda y esperanzada aunque en sus ojos parecían que en cualquier momento iban a ceder al impulso de llorar.  
  
"Que bueno parece que están cicatrizando bastante bien!"  
  
"Kagome estas bien?"  
  
"Eso creo, es que me da mucho pesar. Llevará estas marcas toda su vida!"  
  
Miroku no dijo nada, simplemente ayudó a su amiga a poner a Rin de espaldas. Recorrió a Rin con la mirada y se dio cuenta que las heridas de su cuello habían tomado un color verdoso como el veneno de Sesshoumaru. Eso reafirmaba su idea de que aquella 'frágil' mujer era alguien especial. Era después de Inuyasha, el único ser viviente que había sobrevivido a un ataque del poderoso youkai.  
  
Frente a él Kagome se quedó en silencio alisando el cabello de su amiga, como reconfortándola y luego le habló suavemente.  
  
"Apresúrate en despertar porque nos haces mucha falta!"  
  
Miroku sonrió y se puso a rezar en silencio, añorando la tibieza del cuerpo de su esposa.

........

Inuyasha estaba en uno de los árboles del patio principal con los ojos cerrados, aunque se percató de la presencia de Folken y Kagome no abrió los ojos hasta que su esposa lo llamó.  
  
"Inuyasha podrías bajar por favor, Folken-sama dice que tiene algo que mostrarte!"  
  
"Algo que mostrarme, que es?"  
  
"Es en el ala sur Amo!"  
  
Inuyasha se crispó de pies a cabeza como si le hubieran hecho una descarga eléctrica. De golpe recordó las palabras de Rin e inmediatamente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, con un ágil salto el hanyou estaba frente a su mujer y el youkai con una expresión mitad furia mitad desesperación.  
  
"Yo le prometí que lo vería cuando todo esto acabara..."  
  
Kagome se asombró de la emoción en la voz de su esposo y sintió una gran compasión por él. Era claro que a pesar de su fachada de seguridad y fortaleza. Inuyasha también sufría mucho por Rin.  
  
Folken comprendió a la perfección la lógica del hanyou, Inuyasha quería que fuera Rin quien le enseñara el ala sur, pero el mayordomo había preparado todo tratando de buscar algo mas que hacer buscando aliviar el desconcierto de no saber que iba a suceder con su hija humana.  
  
"Estoy seguro que pasaran los días antes que ella despierte. Su deseo era que usted disfrutara de eso lo mas pronto posible, tengo todo listo síganme por favor!"  
  
Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome y siguieron al youkai, asaltados por la curiosidad. Después de doblar por un pasillo, llegaron a una parte del castillo que se encontraba separada por un gran jardín y un pequeño estanque. Sobre el agua un hermoso puente de madera tallada servía de acceso.  
  
Aquel lugar era parte del castillo, pero era como un lugar privado y maravilloso escondido y protegido por el resto del palacio. Inuyasha continuó detrás de Folken y se detuvo a medio cruzar el puente. Por un instante al contemplar el paisaje frente a sus ojos, el cerezo que dominaba el jardín le pareció una versión más pequeña del árbol sagrado y eso lo lleno de tranquilidad.  
  
El edificio después del puente era de igual construcción que el resto del palacio y se apreciaba que era un lugar amplio y tranquilo. Abrumado por una sensación extraña Inuyasha no decía nada, sujetaba la mano de su mujer con fuerza. Kagome fue la primera en decir algo, era obvio que su esposo estaba emocionado y ella deseaba saber donde estaban.  
  
"Folken-sama donde estamos?"  
  
"El ala sur, fue construida para la madre y el padre de Inuyasha como una especie de sitio de descanso!"  
  
Kagome se volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, tenía una extraña expresión, una mezcla de asombro y nostalgia y recorría el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos. A empujones le dijo a Kagome que ahí había pasado mucho tiempo en compañía de su madre que amaba la sombra de los árboles y la quietud del agua.  
  
Emocionado como un niño Inuyasha atravesó el jardín a pasos agigantados, arrastrando a Kagome con él y diciéndole que se apurara. Al llegar a la casa, un emocionado hanyou abrió la puerta de golpe. Dentro todo estaba impecable, totalmente dispuesto, como esperando llenarse de vida otra vez.  
  
El lugar estaba adornado con abundantes flores. Las paredes estaban adornadas con exquisitos dibujos de paisajes y jardines. Eran dibujos con colores vivos y de un trazo fino y delicado. En una de las paredes había un retrato de una hermosa mujer con un majestuoso perro blanco a su lado.  
  
Al verlo Inuyasha se detuvo sobre sus pasos y su mirada tomó un extraño brillo al tiempo que las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Kagome no tuvo que preguntar quien era aquella mujer. El rostro del hanyou mostraba tal nostalgia y felicidad que lo único que pudo hacer, fue acercarse a él para estrechar su mano con mucho amor.  
  
Desde la puerta, Folken los observaba en silencio totalmente complacido. Meses atrás Rin y él habían abierto aquel lugar con la esperanza de que Inuyasha visitara el castillo y pudiera disfrutar de la casa de su infancia.  
  
"Que bella era, ya veo porque eres tan hermoso!"  
  
"..."  
  
Volviéndose hacia Folken Kagome se inclinó con una reverencia para agradecer aquel gesto tan maravilloso. Estar en ese lugar parecía despertar una faceta de Inuyasha que ella nunca había visto.  
  
"Kagome-sama esta parte de la casa le pertenece al Amo y a su familia, esos eran los deseos de la señora!"  
  
"En serio? Tu crees que podamos dormir aquí?"  
  
"Claro. Ahora dígame si les apetece un baño y enviaré a alguien para que se los prepare. Ustedes también necesitan descansar!"  
  
"Un baño...aahh eso suena maravilloso, muchas gracias!"  
  
"Es un placer, ahora me retiro iré a ver a la princesa. Kagome-sama en el dormitorio encontrará algunos kimonos para usted en caso de que desee cambiarse!"  
  
Kagome le sonrío dulcemente, se sentía tan a gusto en aquel lugar a pesar de las circunstancias. Internamente deseaba poder quedarse ahí por una larga temporada, lo suficiente para poder traer a los pequeños y disfrutarlo con ellos.  
  
Folken los miraba con una expresión que le iluminaba el rostro. Al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome juntos suspiraba deseando ver de la misma forma a Sesshoumaru y Rin, por el momento se conformó con disfrutar de aquel romántico y emotivo momento que lograba iluminar aquellos días de incertidumbre y espera.  
  
Abrazando a Kagome por la cintura, Inuyasha le dió un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse al youkai.  
  
"Folken-sama te lo agradezco mucho"  
  
"No Amo, al contrario gracias a usted por ayudarla. Ella no se equivoca al decir que además de poderoso tiene un gran corazón!"  
  
Inuyasha no dijo nada, se sentía abrumado y deseaba quedarse ahí para disfrutar de los recuerdos que estar ahí despertaba en su interior. Complacido el youkai giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido.

.............

Era un día soleado y afuera se oían los ruidos de los habitantes del castillo en plena actividad. Miroku e Inuyasha terminaban con el suculento almuerzo sentados de espaldas a Rin. Kagome estaba concentrada cambiando las vendas de su amiga vistiendo un kimono color rosa pálido adornado con hojas verdes. El semblante de Rin continuaba sin cambio alguno, seguía igual de pálida.  
  
Al otro lado del cuarto se hallaba Jaken, arrodillado junto a su amo. El pequeño youkai estaba desolado, ya habían pasado seis días desde aquel horrible día de la muerte de Sokoe, y su Amo bonito aún no despertaba.  
  
Incapaz de controlar su desesperación e incertidumbre el demonio comenzó a hablarle a su amo para desahogarse.  
  
"Amo Sesshoumaru, por favor despierte. Acaso piensa dejarme solo? Amo se lo suplico tiene que despertar, esa mujer no puede haber ganado no puede, usted es muy fuerte" - Jaken hablaba con la voz quebrada, aferrándose a las ropas de príncipe. Inútilmente esperó ver alguna reacción del youkai pero al contemplar el impávido rostro dejo caer la cabeza para esconder sus incipientes lágrimas.  
  
De pronto rompiendo el silencio de la habitación la voz grave y serena de Sesshoumaru se escuchó claramente.  
  
"Pero que haces sapo tonto? Acaso estás llorando?"  
  
Todos se quedaron muy quietos, como dudando si lo que acaban de escuchar era real. A Jaken se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al instante, pero se contuvo restregándose los ojos y sonriendo.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku y Kagome miraban a Sesshoumaru con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente a la expectativa. Era difícil de predecir que iba a decir o hacer una vez que averiguara que su pareja de sangre pura estaba en compañía de los muertos.  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba sentado sobre le futon y su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de enfermedad, cansancio o descontrol alguno. El hanyou lo miraba incrédulo, su hermano se frotaba las heridas de su rostro como si no les diera importancia alguna. Consciente de la insistente mirada de su fiel sirviente, Sesshoumaru volvió a ver a Jaken. Su voz tan seca como siempre.  
  
"Estoy bien, ya quita esa ridícula expresión!"  
  
"...lo que usted diga Amo bonito. Que felicidad que haya despertado!"  
  
El youkai resopló levemente con el despliegue de fidelidad y cariño del demonio para luego concentrarse en su hermano y los demás, pero la expresión de Sesshoumaru era sombría y se frotaba las heridas del pecho distraído.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku y Kagome lo miraban ansiosos. El hanyou lo observaba con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada intranquilo por la actitud de Sesshoumaru. El youkai se movió hasta estar frente a ellos, su cara estaba ensombrecida por la confusión y no decía nada, solo estaba de pie viéndolos. Instintivamente Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome se interpusieron entre Rin y el youkai.  
  
"Oy! que demonios les pasa, que esconden?"  
  
Ninguno de los 3 dijo nada, el tono en la voz del youkai dejaba ver que la pregunta era sincera. Sin parpadear Inuyasha apretó aún más a Colmillo de Acero.  
  
"Y bien contéstame infeliz!"  
  
"Amo...??"  
  
"Que quieres Jaken?"  
  
"Acaso no recuerda nada?"  
  
"...recordar?"  
  
El pequeño demonio y los demás palidecieron al escuchar el genuino desconcierto del youkai. Al contemplar el semblante de todos a su alrededor, Sesshoumaru comprendió que algo sucedía.  
  
"Jaken que debo recordar?"  
  
"Amo..."  
  
En ese instante Sesshoumaru pareció reaccionar y buscó la presencia de Sokoe pero el aire lo inundaba un olor a sangre y hierbas medicinales. Se volvió a ver a su hermano y los demás y trató de comprender que era lo que no recordaba.  
  
"Donde está Sokoe y que hacen ustedes aquí?"  
  
Con un tono despreocupado e irritante Inuyasha fue el vocero de los demás.  
  
"Few! Esa tal Sokoe tu supuesta esposa trató de matarte...pero yo me encargue de ella!"  
  
"QUE DIJISTE INFELIZ GRRRR CON QUE DERECHO MALNACIDO?"  
  
El único que no se inmuto con los gritos de su hermano fue Inuyasha, era obvio que la noticia lo había afectado pero el sabía que a su hermano lo que realmente lo tenía molesto era no recordar nada. Se quedó de pie observando a su hermano mientras el youkai luchaba contra la amnesia.  
  
Pasaron los minutos y Kagome se movía nerviosa al ver el ambiente cargado que se estaba formando entre los hermanos. Alargó la mano en busca de su arco y flechas en el instante que percibió que la energía de Sesshoumaru formaba un resplandor rojo a su alrededor.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Maldito infeliz que planeas hacer, no voy a permitir que...!"  
  
"CALLATE MALDITO HIBRIDO, ACABARE CONTIGO AHORA MISMO!!!"  
  
Inuyasha estaba a un segundo de desenfundar a colmillo de acero pero la voz de Folken los detuvo, el viejo youkai estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos como dos calderos y de él emanaba un resplandor dorado.  
  
Asustada Kagome cubrió a Rin con su cuerpo mientras que Miroku buscaba sus pergaminos dispuesto a pelear.  
  
"BASTA LOS DOS! No permitiré que hagan semejante estupidez cuando su vida pende de un hilo!"  
  
Con una mueca arrogante Sesshoumaru concentró su atención en su sirviente, que era la personificación de la autoridad. Estando de pie trataba de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que recordaba era estar dormido soñando que Rin lo llamaba a gritos para que la ayudara.  
  
"Pende de un hilo? Que no ves que estoy bien!"  
  
"No me refería a usted Príncipe!" - haciendo caso omiso de la mirada escudriñadora de su sirviente Sesshoumaru desvió sus ojos a Kagome que se inclinaba atemorizada sobre un bulto en el suelo.  
  
"Entonces a quien, habla de un maldita vez...que es ese desagradable olor a sangre?"  
  
Al escucharlo Folken se dio cuenta que el príncipe aun sufría los efectos del veneno de Sokoe en su cuerpo y probablemente eso le impedía recordar todo con claridad.  
  
Junto a él Jaken le extrañó que su amo no reconociera el aroma de Rin, pero armándose de valor le dijo con tono pausado que el aroma era de la sangre de su protegida. Sesshoumaru no pudo disfrazar su sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si le doliera. Luego se aproximó hasta Kagome, exasperado por la extraña actitud en su hermano, Inuyasha se interpuso para obstaculizarle el paso.  
  
"Quítate animal!!"  
  
"Porque no reconoces su aroma? Few! No intentes nada infeliz!"  
  
"Que te muevas!"  
  
Inuyasha se movió solo lo suficiente para que pasara. Al estar frente a Rin Sesshoumaru se impresiono, su protegida tenía el brazo derecho, cuello y todo el torso vendado. Su rostro estaba excesivamente pálido y sin expresión. La que una vez fuera una mujer de facciones impecables ahora estaba llena de cortadas, rasguños y desagradables moretones.  
  
El olor de Rin se mezclaba con el de las hierbas y la piel quemada. De pie frente a ella su mente se veía inundada por imágenes fugaces y borrosas que lo confundían, porque no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando o porque tenía la imagen de Rin con armadura y espada repitiéndose sin cesar en su memoria.  
  
Ver a su protegida de esa forma le dio el sentimiento de desolación más crudo y profundo de toda su vida. Sesshoumaru se llevó la mano a su pecho y cerró los ojos en un intento por apartar la confusión que sentía. Podía percibir la mirada de su hermano y la de Folken como dos ráfagas de hielo.  
  
"Folken...que le pasó?"  
  
"Fue atacada por dos youkais..."  
  
"...dos...youkais...no recuerdo nada!"  
  
"Estaba envenado príncipe. Ahora como se siente bien le pido que me disculpe tengo que ocuparme de ella...Inuyasha guarde su espada por favor!"  
  
Inuyasha guardó a Colmillo de acero a su funda sin quitarle la mirada a su hermano, Sesshoumaru parecía debatirse internamente tratando de recordar por lo que el hanyou salio de la habitación dando un resoplido, convencido que la amnesia de su hermano era real.  
  
Fue Miroku quien le explicó a Sesshoumaru lo que había sucedido.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, tu hermano te dijo la verdad esa mujer quería acabar contigo. Rin lo sabía y por eso ella vino a salvarte. No contamos con que tu esposa te controlaría para que la atacaras...ves la herida de su antebrazo y tiene la espalda...bueno es que la atacaste con tu látigo de luz...la herida del hombro se la hizo la loba...en serio no recuerdas nada?"  
  
Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Miroku, los fragmentos de una pelea entre Rin y Sokoe brillaban como estrellas en una noche despejada. Sesshoumaru sentía un deseo incontrolable de vomitar por lo que sin decir nada salio de la habitación seguido por Jaken, dejando a todos con un amargo sabor de boca.  
  
Miroku se quedó viendo como el príncipe se alejaba con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro que ahora lucía tan saludable como siempre. El monje solo podía intentar adivinar que pensamientos tendría aquel inconmovible ser en ese momento. En el instante que no lo vio más Miroku se volvió para hablar con Folken.  
  
"Folken-sama porque no recuerda nada?!"  
  
"Miroku esa mujer estuvo envenenándolo durante días, es probable que eso sea lo que le impide recordar con claridad. Démosle tiempo para que asimile todo lo que usted le acaba de contar!"  
  
Sin poder contener su ansiedad y enojo hacia Sesshoumaru, Kagome interrumpió su labor de cambiar las vendas.  
  
"Pero Folken...su actitud hacia Rin me pareció muy hostil es un...arrggg!!"  
  
"Kagome te entiendo pero no lo culpe, el príncipe esta por primera vez en su vida confundido. Solo por precaución la niña no debe quedarse sola hasta estar seguros que él comprende todo como debe ser!"  
  
Entrando por la puerta Inuyasha exteriorizó su aprobación a aquella idea con su acostumbrada ácida forma de hablar. Con la ayuda de Kagome, el mayordomo terminó de reemplazar las vendas, era una desalentadora porque no soportaba ver a su niña en ese estado.  
  
Tomando la cabeza de Rin entre sus manos Folken la hizo tragar la medicina preparada por Kagome. Estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amo y la lenta recuperación de Rin.

.......

Sesshoumaru caminaba por los pasillos pensativo. Desde ayer no había dejado de pensar en Sokoe y la imagen de Rin inconsciente. Trataba sin mucho éxito de recordar lo que había sucedido pero solo lograba ver destellos de cosas. Junto a él, Jaken guardaba silencio.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
"Si amo bonito?!"  
  
"Es verdad... todo lo que el monje dijo?"  
  
"Si amo, Sokoe-sama era mala quería lastimarlo pero vino la chiquilla con Inuyasha y los demás para salvarnos. Nunca pude imaginar que ella fuera tan fuerte y ágil!"  
  
"Ya veo...me cuesta tanto recordar!"  
  
"Amo la señora Sokoe lo engañó, ella siempre me dio miedo, era muy extraña. Folken trató de proteger a Rin pero ella se dio cuenta y lo encerró en la bodega con Kali"  
  
"Proteger a Rin porque?"  
  
"Eso fue lo que dijo Folken-sama...Amo adonde va? No se vaya!"  
  
Pero Sesshoumaru no lo hizo caso, continuó caminando hacia la parte mas alejada del castillo donde había escogido una nueva habitación después de los escombros a los que quedó reducido el cuarto que había compartido con Sokoe.  
  
Jaken no lo siguió, comprendía que su amo necesitaba soledad para poder aclarar sus recuerdos. Se quedó de pie observándolo mientras se alejaba. No le dijo nada pero mientras hablaba con él, su amo se había frotado la cabeza con insistencia y el pequeño demonio suponía que era el reflejo de su temporal amnesia.  
  
(Amo bonito, tiene que recordar, la chiquilla vino a salvarlo, ella lo quiere mas que a su vida...Amo Sesshoumaru abra los ojos!!!)

................  
  
Al llegar a la habitación dio tres pasos y se quedó de pie como meditando y admirando su cuarto. Era una habitación amplia y todas sus cosas estaban arregladas como si ese hubiera sido su cuarto toda la vida.  
  
Parecía como si Sokoe nunca hubiera estado con él, al recorrer el recinto con la mirada, reconoció en una esquina una caja de madera, un baúl grande tallado con flores, espadas y espinas. Torció la boca en una sonrisa porque en aquel baúl, que le había dejado su madre, él guardaba todos los 'regalos' que Rin le había dado desde pequeña.  
  
El baúl estaba lleno de pétalos de flores secas, dibujos y varios kimonos que Rin ya no usaba y eran según el youkai, con los que ella se veía mas linda. Todos esos kimonos guardaban su delicado aroma y la dulzura de su esencia.  
  
No se atrevió a abrir el baúl pero secretamente estaba feliz de que estuviera intacto. Luego se sentó en el piso y cerró los ojos, todas las palabras de su sirviente formaban un remolino de confusión en su cabeza. No había razón alguna para que Jaken o los demás, incluido su hermano, le mintieran.  
  
Lo que lo atormentaba era que lo único que veía eran destellos e imágenes fugaces de Rin mezcladas con Sokoe. En un rincón de su mente le parecía recordar a alguien suplicar, pero era un recuerdo tan vago que le era imposible retenerlo suficiente para saber exactamente de quien era la voz.  
  
(...maldita sea porque demonios no puedo recordar que pasó? Y quisiera saber que quería Sokoe con ella. Esas heridas...su cara la última vez que la vi en ese estado fue cuando...era tan pequeña y frágil. Pero...necesito saber como logró sobrevivir a 'mis' ataques y los de Sokoe...tal vez si averiguo todo eso los recuerdos sean mas claros)  
  
Ligeramente abatido se quedó donde estaba y decidió concentrarse en algo mas que su presente estado. Dispuesto a liberarse de aquella falta de memoria Sesshoumaru se acomodó mejor en el piso y cerró los ojos tratando de desenterrar los recuerdos de su difunta madre.

.................

Folken estaba arrodillado junto a Rin. La princesa mantenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de temblar, al ver que ella movía la mano, tratando de levantarse, el youkai la sujetó con firmeza.  
  
"Rin aquí estoy, resiste por favor mi niña..!"  
  
"Folken ayúdame, te lo suplico!"  
  
La voz de Rin apenas se escuchó y estaba oscurecida por el miedo, como Folken estaba inclinado sobre ella para poder escucharla, no vio que Rin tenía los ojos abiertos. El sobresalto de Kagome lo hizo reaccionar.  
  
"Ahh! Folken...que le pasa que tienen sus ojos?"  
  
Al verla Folken no supo que pensar, los ojos de Rin estaban completamente rojos, con horror vio como junto con ese cambio la herida del hombro de Rin comenzaba a teñirse con la sangre que parecía brotar con voluntad propia. Los vendajes se tiñeron tan rápido que pronto su ropa también estaba manchada y el cuerpo de Rin era violentamente azotado por un temblor que le cortaba las palabras.  
  
"Fol-ken...ayu-d-da-me...So-soko-e!!"  
  
"QUE??? Sokoe, que pasa Rin?"  
  
Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme y ante la mirada estupefacta de todos Rin movió sus dedos, como tratando de alcanzar a Folken. Sin dudarlo el acongojado youkai acortó la distancia, en el momento que los dedos lo rozaron la presencia de Sokoe fue como una llamarada que le quemaba las entrañas.  
  
"Demonio!!!" – aquel grito tomó a todos por sorpresa y al sonido de la voz cavernosa de Folken, Kagome gritó exaltada y se aferró a Inuyasha. Todo fue como un destello y tan rápido como sucedió, así mismo Rin pudo cerrar sus ojos verdes y dejar de temblar desmayándose en brazos de su padre youkai que la acostó con suavidad en el futón, acarició su frente y la besó con suavidad antes de hablar.  
  
"Kagome-sama podrías cambiarle las vendas...!"  
  
"Ah?...c-claro!" – sin atreverse a decir nada por la expresión de Folken, la miko se concentró en quitar las vendas manchadas de sangre. Detrás de ella Inuyasha simplemente explotó.  
  
"Maldita sea Anciano! Habla de una maldita vez que le pasa a la tonta de Rin, esa mujer esta muerta porque la nombró?!!"  
  
El viejo dudó un segundo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle a Inuyasha.  
  
"...parte de las almas de Sokoe están el cuerpo de Rin...pude sentir su presencia cuando ella me tocó, tenemos que...!"  
  
"Few! Eso no lo tienes ni que decir anciano, no vinimos hasta aquí y soportó todo lo que el infeliz le hizo, para que ahora la muy tonta se vaya a morir!!"  
  
Folken, Miroku y Kagome se quedaron viendo al hanyou con una sonrisa, la forma de expresar su preocupación y afecto era única y conmovedora. Una vez mas Rin tenía las vendas limpias y reposaba tranquila.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku se despidieron de Folken cuando el les pidió que fueran a comer algo y de paso descansar. Ninguno se opuso, una sabrosa comida y quizás un baño sin duda les ayudaría a relajarse para poder ayudar a Rin a liberarse de las almas de Sokoe lo más pronto posible.  
  
Fuera de la habitación y escondido por las sombras del atardecer que bañaba el castillo Jaken que había escuchado todo, tomó su báculo y empezó a caminar para hablar con su amo.

..............

Cuando Jaken asomó la cabeza por la puerta vio a Sesshoumaru con los ojos muy abiertos y visiblemente afectado y molesto; al verlo y por la expresión de su fiel sirviente, supuso que lo que había sentido era muy real.  
  
Mientras recordaba a su madre la presencia de Sokoe lo hizo reaccionar, podía percibir la esencia de su esposa en algún lugar del castillo. Supo que era Sokoe pero no como él la conocía, sino llena de odio y rencor y con un solo propósito...acabar con Rin.  
  
Concentrándose en Jaken le dijo que se acercara.  
  
"Vienes a decirme algo, que quieres?"  
  
"Amo...las almas de Sokoe están dentro de Rin, creo que puede morir!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Amo no va a hacer nada? Tiene que ayudarla!"  
  
"Como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono Jaken acaso olvidas que soy tu amo?"  
  
Jaken no le quitó la mirada a su amo y apretando el báculo entre sus manos tomo fuerzas para decirle las palabras que le se amontonaban en su pecho. Estaba preocupado por su amiga y en su desesperación no controlaba sus emociones frente a su amo.  
  
"...Amo...siempre lo he seguido pero es que ella...ella esta muy mal y yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, discúlpeme la insolencia se lo ruego, yo solo quería que lo supiera..."  
  
Sesshoumaru no apartó la mirada del pequeño demonio, que nunca acostumbraba comportarse de esa forma. Comprendió que la preocupación era sincera y cuando Jaken salió del cuarto abatido, supuso que era lo mejor.  
  
(Tranquilo mi fiel Jaken no tengo pensado dejar que nadie, ni siquiera las almas de mi esposa, lastime a MI pequeña...)  
  
Cerro los ojos y repasó una vez lo poco que recordaba de lo que había sucedido. No importaba que fueran destellos y no imágenes completas, era claro quien lo apreciaba y quien no. En su interior un sentimiento de abandono le oprimió el corazón.

..................

Después de haberla visto con los ojos rojos y temblando ninguno de los tres quería dejarla sola. Miroku dormitaba de espaldas a la pared. Kagome estaba en un futón junto a Rin mientras que Inuyasha reposaba vigilando a las dos.  
  
Sesshoumaru entró al cuarto sin hacer ruido, estaba consciente que tanto Inuyasha como Miroku pretendían dormir esperando ver que se traía él entre manos.  
  
Estuvo frente a ella la miró un instante y se arrodilló estirando la mano para tocarla, no había alargado su mano completamente cuando el gruñido de Inuyasha lo detuvo.  
  
"Grrr! Que haces infeliz no la toques!"  
  
"No pretendo lastimarla solo quiero comprobar un cosa!"  
  
"...comprobar...que disparates estas diciendo...!"  
  
La voz que se escuchó después sonaba a Rin pero no era ella.  
  
"Maldito traidor!!!"  
  
Los dos hermanos y Miroku se quedaron inmóviles, Rin estaba sentada en el futon con los ojos abiertos y el rojo era tan intenso que parecía brillar en la noche. Lentamente el vendaje que hasta hacía un momento era como un capullo de algodón estaba escarlata.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento Inuyasha atrajo a su esposa con todo y futón hacia él para protegerla, con un ademán Sesshoumaru les pidió que se apartaran, Inuyasha iba a protestar pero Miroku lo detuvo con un 'déjalo, él sabe lo que hace"  
  
"Trataste de matarme...y te aprovechas de su debilidad por ser humana!"  
  
"Debilidad? Ha! Esta mocosa es mas resistente que todos los mounstros que he devorado pero la mataré, acabare con ella a como de lugar!"  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha y una somnolienta Kagome observaban la escena como petrificados sin saber que era lo que quería hacer Sesshoumaru. Lo vieron acercarse a Rin con un gruñido grave y amenazador entre dientes.  
  
"Grrr!!! Nadie puede lastimarla porque ella es Mi protegida!"  
  
Al instante la voz de su protegida se escuchó como una desgarradora súplica.  
  
"Amo ayúdeme por favor!!"  
  
En ese momento el cuerpo de Rin se movió para abalanzarse sobre Sesshoumaru pero se le adelantó sujetándola por la cintura y clavando dos de sus garras en el hombro de Rin, al instante su protegida colapsó en sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la observó un instante y con delicadeza y con un vacío en el estómago la acostó nuevamente.  
  
"Dormirá hasta mañana...lo que le hice le dolió pero fue por su propio bien!"  
  
Kagome se volvió a ver a su esposo, Inuyasha tenía la quijada abierta a todo lo que daba y Miroku respiraba aliviado. Un jadeante Folken estaba en el umbral contemplando la escena, junto a él Jaken asomaba su cabeza con ganas de llorar al ver que su Amo no lo había defraudado.  
  
"Gracias Sesshoumaru...ahem tu sabías que las almas de Sokoe estaban dentro de Rin?"  
  
"Algo así Kagome...y no me des las gracias, es mi deber ella es mi protegida!"  
  
"Ah claro!"  
  
El youkai se puso de pie con su acostumbrada gracia y salió de la habitación dejando a todos pasmados. Al atravesar la puerta vio de reojo a Jaken y el demonio le hizo una reverencia. Aquel gesto le reafirmó la noción de que jamás encontraría sirviente mas fiel que aquel ser verde y diminuto.  
  
Al salir de la habitación se sintió satisfecho, giró sobre sus talones en dirección a su cuarto, cuando Folken lo detuvo.  
  
"Príncipe?"  
  
"Dime Folken-sama?"  
  
"Recordó todo?"  
  
"No es necesario...las almas de esa mujer no la dejan sanar!"  
  
"Que tiene pensado hacer Amo?"  
  
"Solo confía en mí Anciano!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
El viejo youkai lo observó caminar despacio con una actitud distinta y muy serena, tan relajado que más bien parecía flotar.  
  
(Muy bien jovencito ahora si se comporta como el príncipe que es...ja ja va a necesitar de toda su calma y encantos para cuando ella despierte...tendrá que ganarse su confianza otra vez y eso será digno de verse!)

El youkai soltó una risita porque estaba seguro que su Amo no había tomado en cuenta que cuando Rin despertara probablemente estaría molesta. La pequeña era una mujer enamorada que se sentía traicionada y Sesshoumaru no había sido capaz de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Rin; ingenuamente todavía la consideraba como su protegida mas que como a su pareja ideal.

...........

Listo que les pareció? Cuénteme si!  
  
_Diosa del Viento y su pandilla_: Gracias por su amistad que es un preciado tesoro que deseo conservar hasta el fin de mis días.  
  
_Chispita_: Espero que el dolor que ahora sientes con el pasar de los días sea menos. Tú eres fuerte y confío en que a pesar de todo lo que ahora te está pasando no pierdas esa maravillosa y contagiosa alegría de vivir.  
  
_Nelly_: Que puedo decir? Ultra wow! Eres mi ángel del fanart y que leas mis fics es un honor Diosito por favor consérvala intacta, en especial sus maravillosas manitas  
  
_K:_ Gracias por todo el cariño y apoyo incondicional, ya sabes tengo que estar a la altura para no defraudar .-  
  
_Adri_: Capitulo interminable como a ti te gustan   
  
_SeikaDragon:_ Gracias por tus mails tan inspiradores y detallados =) me encantan.  
  
_Jorge:_ Eres único y un amigo maravilloso a pesar de la distancia Gracias por todos tus detalles uber fantastic!!!  
  
A todos los que leen mis fics y son tan amables para mandarme review se los agradezco de todo corazón. Por ustedes me siento muy satisfecha de dedicarle tantas horas a este fic.  
  
Pronto tendrán lemon es una promesa...sino me linchan...


	22. Que esperas Mounstro?

Hola! Gracias por sus amables reviews siempre es un gusto que me amenacen con una muerte lenta sino actualizo pronto -'  
  
Yo creo que todos conocen a Sukime, la nana de Rin, se las presenté en el fic La Protegida. Bueno para los que no la conocen Sukime es algo así como nana/dama de compañía. ........  
  
Capitulo 22  
  
Que esperas Mounstro?  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome disfrutaban de un almuerzo al aire libre tratando de aliviar la preocupación por su amiga. Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome por la espalda recostado en uno de los árboles del patio del castillo. En esa posición, oliendo el dulce perfume del cabello de su esposa, Inuyasha podía imaginar que Rin solo estaba durmiendo.  
  
Kagome podía sentirse optimista en brazos de su hanyou, después de todo Sesshoumaru había ayudado a Rin y eso era un avance, pero lo que la sacerdotisa realmente quería saber era si finalmente el youkai correspondía el amor de Rin.  
  
Se acomodó en el pecho de Inuyasha y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa y el olor a flores frescas en el aire.  
  
.................  
  
Sukime peinaba y aseaba a la princesa mientras tatareaba la canción de cuna que durante tantos años la había cantado siendo una niña. Sukime era su nana, su consejera y su los últimos meses su confidente, la youkai conocía el sufrimiento de Rin por el amor no correspondido de su amo y aunque era triste y desolador que no despertara, tenerla en el castillo era una alegría.  
  
No se molestó en voltear al oír que alguien entraba, supuso que era Moru o Folken que traía más agua.  
  
"Moru deja el agua aquí por favor!"  
  
Al no recibir respuesta la youkai miró a su alrededor y se extrañó al ver al muchacho en la puerta con el agua, podía jurar que había escuchado a alguien.  
  
"Acabas de llegar muchacho?"  
  
"Hai...porque?"  
  
"Que raro!"  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Nada pensé que había alguien...!"  
  
Moru iba a salir del cuarto pero se detuvo al ver que Sesshoumaru se aproximaba con la vista fija en Rin, cuando Sukime lo vio comprendió que era él a quien había escuchado, distraída en su tarea lo saludo efusivamente sin notar la extraña mirada.  
  
"Amo como está?"  
  
"Está despierta?"  
  
"No solo la estoy aseando para cuando lo haga!"  
  
"Claro...Moru saca a Sukime de aquí!"  
  
El muchacho dudó un momento porque no entendía que pretendía su Amo, al escucharlo Sukime se quedó se inmóvil, de pronto sintió miedo y se asustó aún más al sentir que Rin estrechaba tímidamente su mano. Al principio la voz de Rin fue un murmullo, tomando fuerza con cada palabra.  
  
"Sukime-sama hazle caso a tu Amo vete ya!"  
  
"Rin estas despierta que maravilla!"  
  
"No seas terca nana, no tengo mucho tiempo...!"  
  
Sukime enmudeció al escuchar el tono brusco en la voz de Rin y se separó de ella un poco al verla sentada sobre el futón con la cabeza baja y haciendo ruidos con la boca, que más bien parecían gruñidos. Rin movía las manos probando cuanta de su fuerza había recuperado, no era mucha pero si suficiente para levantarse con la ayuda de su espada, que reposaba junto al futón.  
  
Moru reaccionó el instante que vio el resplandor púrpura formarse en torno a Rin, la princesa sentía pulsaciones en todo el cuerpo y la herida de su hombro no tardó en comenzar a sangrar.  
  
Como pudo Rin sujetó la empuñadura de su espada con Sukime frente a ella, que se negaba a levantarse al verla en aquel estado y con las almas de Sokoe resplandeciendo a su alrededor.  
  
"Rin...!"  
  
"Sukime apártate debo levantarme!"  
  
A regañadientes la youkai se incorporó ayudada por Moru, podía ver la mano de Rin como si luchara por controlarse, al notar que tenía los ojos como dos lagunas de sangre, la mujer comprendió que Rin luchaba por el control de su cuerpo.  
  
"...todavía estás muy débil Florecita que haces?"  
  
"Grr! Moru no molestes, por última vez llévate a Sukime y no llames a nadie!"  
  
El joven posó sus ojos en el príncipe y luego en Rin estaba por irse pero en cambio se alejó hasta la pared opuesta. Le angustiaba ver a quien consideraba como su hermana menor subyugada al poder de la loba.  
  
"NO!, si piensas que te vamos a dejar sola estas muy equivocada!"  
  
La voz de Moru sonaba tan decidida que Rin no tuvo otra opción más que sonreír. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que era la terquedad personificada.  
  
"Que terco eres!! Hazme un favor cuando ya no esté aquí no me recuerdes con esta patética apariencia...aaahh!" – Rin hizo un gesto de dolor pero siguió hablando – "acuérdate de cuando íbamos al bosque a jugar!"  
  
"Maldita seas Rin te vas a dejar así nada más?Eres una debilucha!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Rin miró a su amigo y le sonrió al tiempo que se enderezaba apoyándose en su espada. Sesshoumaru la detalló, la mano izquierda le goteaba y por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, tenía el kimono pegado a la piel. Su rostro estaba de un blanco tal que hacía resaltar los ojos completamente rojos y llenos de lágrimas.  
  
Al verla supo que no podía perder más tiempo, si quería salvar a su protegida tenía que hacerlo de inmediato por lo que se adelantó hacia ella en una actitud hostil.  
  
"Que piensas hacer con esa espada?"  
  
"Lo estás viendo...grrr! Cállate Sokoe no puedes impedir que me mate...!"  
  
La energía alrededor de Rin se arremolinó y ella flaqueó por un instante pero siguió de pie y con una voz apagada, le pidió a su Amo que la matara, cuando el youkai se negó Rin sacudió la cabeza y vociferó.  
  
"HAZLO!! Que no ves? Es la única forma, además esta herida no para de sangrar, mi cuerpo no soportará por más tiempo...observa!"  
  
Rin sostenía la mano izquierda levantada de tal forma que las gotas de sangre caían una detrás de la otra, formando una mancha oscura a sus pies. Verla en esa actitud y con el brazo cubierto de sangre le sacudía las entrañas al youkai pero conservando su aplomo, y con la expresión más gélida que de costumbre Sesshoumaru negó una vez más con la cabeza.  
  
"Hazle caso 'esposo' mátala y así quedarás solo como el perro que eres.."  
  
"Sokoe déjala!"  
  
"Ja ja me niego, sino la matas tu haré que pierda hasta la última gota de sangre..."  
  
"No te atrevas maldita, déjala!"  
  
Rin se dio un golpe ella misma en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, sujetó la espada y la levantó apuntando a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Que estás esperando Mounstro MATAME!!"  
  
"...no hables Rin!"  
  
"Demonios termina lo que viniste a hacer...maldito cobarde!"  
  
"No quieres vivir?"  
  
"...acaso no me escuchaste, moriré de todas maneras, si alguna vez te importé descarga a Tokiyin con toda tu fuerza, así podremos descansar!"  
  
"No...lo... haré!"  
  
Rin se llevó la mano a la sien como para aplacar un dolor, podía escuchar la voz de Sokoe burlándose de ella una vez más.  
  
"Pero porque? No entiendes que mi vida es miserable, ya perdí toda esperanza de cumplir mi único deseo y ya no soporto escuchar a esa loba en mi cabeza a todas horas del día, te lo suplico por lo que más quieras MATAME!"  
  
"Exacto! Por eso no lo haré!"  
  
"Youkai testarudo te importé por 20 años...!"  
  
Rin iba a seguir hablando pero Sesshoumaru levantó su espada y el brillante resplandor obligó a Rin a cerrar los ojos, podía escuchar los gritos de Sokoe en su mente y luego nada, solo silencio...perfecto y apacible silencio.  
  
Había algo en su hombro, una energía maravillosa y potente que se llevaba el dolor de su herida. Después de eso le pareció que flotaba y pudo ver la imagen de su amo acercándose a ella.  
  
............  
  
Miroku estaba de pie detrás de Rin, mientras Folken la sostenía completamente inconsciente, los dos habían permanecido ocultos tanto de Rin como de Sokoe, gracias a los poderes del mayordomo.  
  
Sesshoumaru no lo mostraba pero estaba aliviado y feliz que su pequeña estuviera finalmente a salvo de las almas de Sokoe. Ahora podía recuperarse en paz para cuando despertara poder demostrarle cuan importante era ella en su vida.  
  
Estaba admirado con la fortaleza y resolución de su protegida que estaba dispuesta a morir, en su mente las palabras de Rin: 'perdí toda esperanza de cumplir mi único deseo' se repetían una y otra vez dándole a él esperanza y la ilusión de una familia completamente diferente a la que él había visualizado por tanto tiempo.  
  
(Que ciego he sido, mi pequeña...todos estos años contigo y yo no fui capaz...me pregunto desde cuando tienes esos sentimientos por mí? Debes haber sufrido mucho, tanto...despierta pronto para poder ver tus hermosos ojos nuevamente...!)  
  
En ese momento todo lo relacionado con Rin inundó su mente como una gigantesca ola. En su mente vio a Rin en todas las etapas de su vida juntos. El recuerdo de la noche que le pidió que se cuidara, antes de separarse, resonaba en su mente, aquellas lágrimas tenía un nuevo significado porque ahora él comprendía lo duro que había sido para ella separarse.  
  
Miles de preguntas parecían tomar forma, atormentándolo. Los constantes viajes de Rin no eran para ver a Inuyasha y su familia como él había pensado, lo hacía para escapar de él y de sus sentimientos.  
  
Se sintió insignificante y estúpido la había hecho vivir un infierno, a ella la única persona en el mundo que realmente importaba...Sesshoumaru se rió de sí mismo como alguien tan fuerte y poderoso podía ser tan ciego, había tenido a la mujer perfecta a su lado y simplemente la había apartado. Tenía que hacer algo, mucho, todo, para aliviar el dolor que le había provocado y empezaría ahora mismo.  
  
El youkai dirigió su mirada a Miroku que observaba el pergamino desvanecerse sobre el hombro de Rin, sellando la herida. Al notar que Sesshoumaru lo miraba con insistencia, Miroku se volvió, no dijo nada pero se asombró de la expresión de felicidad que se reflejaba en los ojos dorados frente a él.  
  
"Miroku, tus poderes fueron de mucha ayuda!"  
  
Miroku sonrió, no esperaba que Sesshoumaru le agradeciera directamente lo que había hecho con tanto gusto por Rin, pero aquellas palabras eran suficientes para sentirse satisfecho.  
  
"Fue un placer y un honor ayudarte con la princesa!"  
  
"...ahora, Folken quítale las vendas del hombro"  
  
En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de Jaken que se acercaba corriendo, cuando se asomó venía acompañado de Inuyasha y Kagome. La sacerdotisa se acercó a donde estaba Moru y Sukime para preguntarles que había sucedido. Mientras Sukime le contaba Kagome percibió como su esposo apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro para escuchar.  
  
Cuando Sukime terminó de hablar tanto Inuyasha como Kagome tenían una mirada de asombro tal que ninguno decía nada. Jaken por su parte sonreía porque sabía que considerar a su Amo bonito como un héroe era, según él, una verdad absoluta.  
  
Con todas las palabras de Sukime aún zumbando en sus oídos Inuyasha, Kagome y los demás se acercaron para ver lo que Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Folken estaba terminando de quitar los vendajes, dejando el hombro descubierto. Era una herida larga que abarcaba desde debajo del brazo hasta la clavícula y continuaba por la espalda, estaba abierta y llena de sangre, en la piel alrededor se veían claramente las marcas de los colmillos de Sokoe.  
  
Al ver que la herida estaba llena de sangre, Miroku preguntó si no era mejor limpiarla, pero Folken negó con la cabeza. Después de acomodar a Rin en el futón y con una audiencia impaciente y maravillada, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a Rin, dejó la espadas a un lado se quitó la armadura y se dispuso a curarla.  
  
Interrumpiendo el silencio Inuyasha, presa de la curiosidad habló sobresaltando a todos a su alrededor.  
  
"Hermano que vas hacer?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru...!"  
  
"Ssshhhh!"  
  
Kagome lo tomó por una oreja y lo amenazó, que si no guardaba silencio gustosamente le daría una dosis de 'abajos' que nunca olvidaría. Inuyasha torció la boca y supuso que era mejor aguantar su curiosidad, tiernamente se acercó a su esposa le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazó por la cintura, susurrándole un 'como tu digas querida!"  
  
Ahora seguro que no habría más interrupciones Sesshoumaru alargó el brazo y Folken le entregó un recipiente con varias hierbas mezcladas y transformadas en una suave pasta de color verde oscuro.  
  
El youkai puso el recipiente entre él y el futón y recibió la pequeña daga que Folken sacaba de entre sus ropas. Era una daga hermosa, el mango era color negro y se veía claramente el bello tallado color arena que resaltaba la imagen de un pájaro con las alas extendidas y varios símbolos que Sesshoumaru reconoció como el nombre de Folken.  
  
El youkai tomó la daga y con un rápido movimiento hizo un corte en la palma de su mano que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar, luego puso su palma sobre la herida de Rin dejando que la sangre se mezclara.  
  
Con la mano cortada y llena de sangre, sacó de su kimono una aguja, se arrancó uno de sus largos y plateados cabellos, enhebró la aguja y comenzó a coser la herida ante el asombro de todos y la sonrisa de Folken que al verlo pensaba que era la viva imagen del padre.  
  
En el instante que dio la última puntada el cabello pareció fundirse con la piel de Rin dejando ver una leve y roja silueta de la 'costura', luego con una agilidad increíble Sesshoumaru aplicó las hierbas y vendó el mismo el hombro de Rin, una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo se incorporó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.  
  
Una vez fuera se permitió admirar su hermoso castillo, estaba tan feliz y liberado que le pareció descubrir todos los detalles bonitos de aquel lugar que era su casa y la de Rin. Ahora mas que nunca deseaba verla pasearse por los pasillos como siempre solo que quería ser la persona que caminara a su lado.  
  
Miroku salió del cuarto y se dirigió en silencio hacia su habitación, deseaba descansar, quería volver a la aldea para ver a Sango, extrañaba poder acariciar la pancita de su esposa. Cuando se volvió vio a Sesshoumaru contemplando los alrededores, daba la impresión de estar viendo el castillo por primera vez en su vida. Sintiéndose afortunado y feliz llegó hasta su habitación tomo un baño y después se acostó, tan pronto puso la cabeza en el futón se quedó dormido.  
  
........  
  
Inuyasha se acercó a Rin y se agachó aspirando el aire a su alrededor, Kagome sonrió divertida, su esposo le parecía simplemente adorable cuando se comportaba como un perrito.  
  
"Inuyasha que haces?"  
  
"mmm...ya no huele a esa desgraciada...su aroma es el del infeliz, mas bien huele a los dos!"  
  
Kagome y Sukime se tomaron de las manos y rieron como dos niñas, Moru soltó una risita, comprendía muy bien la emoción de ellas. Recordando que tenía varias cosas pendientes salió de la habitación muy animado. Cuando finalmente solo estuvieron Inuyasha y Kagome con Folken el mayordomo parecía meditar.  
  
"Que piensa Folken-sama?"  
  
"Mi querida Kagome creo que es hora de que la princesa tenga una larga recuperación. Me parece bien que vaya a traer a sus cachorros y a mi pequeña, pero por favor tómese su tiempo!"  
  
Cuando el youkai terminó la frase le cerró el ojo, cuando Inuyasha lo vio se erizó como un perro rabioso y emitió un gruñido grave y amenazador que rebotó contra la mirada burlona de Folken.  
  
"Anciano que te has creído?"  
  
"Pero que muchacho tan tonto!"  
  
"Oye!! Porque quieres que nos vayamos?!"  
  
"Inuyasha-sama si no hay tanta gente en el castillo, el tendrá tiempo de estar con ella."  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"...mejor que se lo explique su bella esposa, ella si me entiende!"  
  
Kagome se acercó y le susurró que si ellos se iban Sesshoumaru se sentiría más a gusto con Rin y podría cuidarla para después pasar a otras cosas cuando despertara.  
  
"Few! Eso lo quiero ver...Rin lloró todas las noches por ese imbécil cabeza hueca; espero que no haga nada estúpido como perdonarlo así nada mas. El tenía una responsabilidad con ella y no la cumplió, que sufra!!!"  
  
Kagome y Folken se quedaron viendo al hanyou asombrados por una agudeza que casi nunca estaba presente en él, lo mejor era que las palabras de Inuyasha eran todas ciertas. Viendo la gran sonrisa que su esposa le daba, la tomó en brazos y se movió para llevarla al ala sur.  
  
"Que haces Inuyasha, yo puedo caminar!"  
  
"No quiero, me gusta llevarte cállate si?"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
"Oye estaba pensando...no crees que el enano está muy solo?!"  
  
Kagome iba a contestarle pero comprendió la insinuación de su esposo ruborizándose al instante.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"  
  
"...mañana nos iremos a buscar a los enanos, pero ahora tu y yo pasaremos el resto del día juntos para ver si resolvemos la soledad de Van!"  
  
La voz llena de sensualidad de Inuyasha le causó escalofríos y la obligó a sepultar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo riendo como una niña.  
  
"Inu basta!!"  
  
"Queee??"  
  
"Como dices esas cosas enfrente de ellos?"  
  
"Tonta! Tu eres mi mujer no tiene nada de malo...!"  
  
"Ja ja y vamos a ir o no?"  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
Salieron de la habitación con la actitud despreocupada de una pareja de amantes. Sesshoumaru los vio desde el otro lado del patio principal, caminaba entre las flores de Rin evocando sus innumerables recuerdos meditando de cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para llevar a Rin en brazos sonriente.  
  
(Se ven muy felices juntos, siempre están muy cerca uno del otro, tocándose, abrazándose, riendo juntos, cuidando a sus cachorros..Rin quiero que tu seas la madre de mis cachorros...nuestros cachorros)  
  
Después de un rato entró al cuarto de Rin, solo estaba Folken dormitando; al sentir su presencia el youkai abrió los ojos.  
  
"Folken-sama vete a descansar, yo cuidaré de ella!"  
  
"Como usted diga Amo!"  
  
Sesshoumaru dudó un segundo y después habló con su serenidad de siempre.  
  
"Anciano...sabes que no lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda!"  
  
"No fue nada!"  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se levantó, recogió las vendas y salió a traer mas agua antes de retirarse a descansar. Al ver que estaba solo Sesshoumaru estiró tímidamente su mano hasta el cabello de Rin, y deslizó sus dedos con suavidad cerrando los ojos. Retiró la mano rápido al escuchar que Folken regresaba.  
  
"Dejaré esto aquí!"  
  
"..."  
  
Nadie más entró a la habitación, parecía como una conspiración para que Sesshoumaru disfrutara las horas viendo a Rin dormir.  
  
.........  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku estaban junto al dragón despidiéndose de Folken, Sukime y Moru. Sesshoumaru los observaba desde la habitación de Rin.  
  
"Nos veremos en unos días, crees que sean suficientes para que ella despierte?"  
  
"No sé Kagome-sama, ojalá que sí!"  
  
"Humph! Ojalá el príncipe no sufra el mismo mal de ciertas personas!"  
  
Folken y Miroku soltaron la risa al instante, Inuyasha solo bufó.  
  
"Que tratas de decir humana tonta?"  
  
"Espero que tu hermano sea mas hábil que tu en cuestiones amorosas!"  
  
"Que demonios significa eso?"  
  
"Grr! Tuve que esperar años para que finalmente me dijeras lo que sentías por mí...no quiero que Rin pase por lo mismo!"  
  
"K-kagome pero es que yo..."  
  
"Sí lo sé eres un perro indeciso!"  
  
"Oye!!"  
  
"Mejor vámonos quiero ver a mis pequeños y a Sango. Folken-sama gracias por todo!"  
  
"Claro un placer señora!"  
  
Al escuchar al youkai Inuyasha soltó la risa repitiendo la palabra señora como si la acabara de descubrir, irritada Kagome le recordó con una sonrisa que aún llevaba el collar de la anciana Kaede.  
  
"P-pero Folken te dijo...ya no eres ninguna niña, tienes como 35 de tus años y tu dijiste que eso era ser viejo..."  
  
Inuyasha se arrepintió en ese instante cuando vio el fuego en los ojos de su mujer y escuchó un calmado 'Abajo' que lo mandó a probar el pasto bajo sus pies.  
  
"Baka!! No me digas vieja!"  
  
"Kagome...rayos estúpido collar!"  
  
Sobre A-UN Kagome se acomodó muy junto a su esposo haciendo que olvidara el abajo, la estrechó por la cintura y le pidió al dragón que se elevara.  
  
Folken los despidió con la mano mientras repasaba todo lo que debía coordinar con Sukime para que el castillo funcionara bien en su ausencia. Cuando llegó a la cocina, la youkai estaba hablando con Moru.  
  
"Sukime saldré dentro de un rato, todo en orden?"  
  
"Hai...el Amo te necesita!"  
  
"Muy bien!"  
  
A mitad del camino Sesshoumaru le salió al paso con una seria expresión.  
  
"Amo me estaba buscando?"  
  
"Quiero saber porque el ala sur está abierta?"  
  
"Su hermano necesitaba un lugar privado donde descansar!"  
  
"Este es mi castillo tenías que consultarme, Anciano insolente!"  
  
"Solo cumplí los deseos de la princesa del castillo!"  
  
El demonio no supo que contestar, nunca admitiría lo divertido que le parecía que su mayordomo lo desafiara de esa forma con tal de complacer a Rin, por lo que torció la boca aparentando indiferencia.  
  
(La princesa del castillo eso suena perfecto!!)  
  
"Príncipe quería decirle que saldré a buscar más hierbas, volveré en un par de días!"  
  
"Cuando te irás?"  
  
"En un rato, ya todos tienen sus instrucciones...las suyas..."  
  
"Disculpa Anciano????"  
  
La expresión de genuino desconcierto del youkai frente a él le dibujó una sonrisa a Folken  
  
"Como decía, el príncipe tiene la tarea más importante...cuidar a la pequeña!"  
  
Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos para ver al anciano que ahora sonreía abiertamente.  
  
"Está a gusto con sus instrucciones Amo?"  
  
"Me estoy cansando de tus ironías viejo emplumado...!"  
  
Le dijo eso mientras se alejaba del sirviente, casi sonriendo al pensar en sus 'instrucciones". Una hora después vio a Folken abandonar el castillo desde su alcoba mientras se cambiaba a un kimono azul oscuro.  
  
Una vez que terminó de acomodar el kimono sobre sus hombros, dio un vistazo a su armadura y espadas, las sostuvo un instante el las manos recordando los innumerables demonios que había derrotado usándolas; luego con extremo cuidado abrió un armario de madera y guardó todo ahí, giró la llave y la dejó dentro del baúl donde guardaba las cosas de Rin.  
  
............  
  
"...y entonces él sacó una aguja y con uno de sus cabellos plateados cosió tu herida...lo hubieras visto, tienes que despertar para que ustedes..."  
  
"Porque le hablas si no puede escucharte?"  
  
La anciana ahogó la risa porque probablemente el youkai había escuchado todo, dándole un beso en la frente a Rin salió del cuarto topándose con Jaken.  
  
"Amo bonito!"  
  
"Que quieres?"  
  
"Puedo quedarme con usted?"  
  
"..."  
  
El sapo se acomodó muy cerca de Rin ante la mirada incrédula de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Que rayos haces porque te le pegas tanto?"  
  
"Pero Amo a ella no le molesta!"  
  
"Explícate!"  
  
"B-bueno ella es muy cariñosa, me hace mucha falta!"  
  
"Como sea...hace unos días dijiste que Sokoe te daba miedo!"  
  
"Cuando usted no la veía sus ojos se ponían azules"  
  
"Como fue la pelea entre ella y yo?"  
  
"Fue impresionante yo creí que me iba a infartar, rodó por el piso y el amo descargaba su látigo y aún así se puso de pie, es muy fuerte y con esa armadura que le dio Folken se veía muy linda...Amo porque la atacó?"  
  
"No preguntes!"  
  
"Pero ahora se va a quedar con nosotros para siempre verdad Amo? Además el ala sur está abierta!"  
  
"mmm! El ala sur le pertenece a mi estúpido hermano meno no puedo hacer nada al respecto"  
  
Jaken cerró la boca y trató de lucir sereno, la verdad era que estaba emocionado porque nunca en todos sus años junto al youkai había conversado tan fluidamente como ahora. Dejó el báculo en el piso y se recostó abrazándola por el cuello, al verlo Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes pero se contuvo, quería preguntarle una cosa más a Jaken.  
  
"Tienes que acostarte tan cerca?"  
  
"Solo un momento, dos meses sin ella...onegai?"  
  
"Grrr! Jaken tu la conoces muy bien!"  
  
"Eso creo Amo porque?"  
  
"Y la quieres?"  
  
"Sin duda...pero ella quiere más al Amo que a ninguna persona"  
  
Con los ojos iluminados el youkai le preguntó que como sabía eso, Jaken le dijo que era muy simple, bastaba ver la forma como lo miraba cuando el Amo no estaba atento. Con la información que necesitaba y crispado por la confianza del sapo con Rin, le dijo que se fuera.  
  
"Suficiente Jaken retírate!"  
  
"Pero Amo..."  
  
"YA!!"  
  
"Si Amo.."  
  
Una vez que su sirviente estuvo fuera Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y tomándola entre sus brazos observó su rostro un momento antes de atraerla hacia él abrazándola muy estrechamente. El príncipe se quedó disfrutando de su aroma y la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo.  
  
Sin pensarlo siquiera y atraído por la sedosa piel, Sesshoumaru comenzó a besar el cuello de Rin; al contacto con sus labios el príncipe percibió como algo parecía agitarse dentro de ella y eso le dió un escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo.  
  
Se llenó con el intoxicante aroma de Rin, el youkai recorrió el cuello marcado con la lengua, delineando con especial cuidado las cicatrices de sus garras.  
  
Recordaba vagamente haberla sujetado, pero más que un recuerdo era una realidad. Sostuvo la cabeza sin fuerza con mucha delicadeza para poder deslizar un dedo por los labios de Rin, se sentía atrapado, acorralado. Las palabras las tenía clavadas en su pecho y en su conciencia, cerró los ojos un instante como si eso le diera fuerza para liberarse.  
  
Se acercó al oído de su protegida y susurró las palabras que lo atormentaban, palabras que lograban calmar la inquietud que estremecía su corazón y su alma.  
  
"Perdóname por favor, no puedes dejarme solo...no ahora!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se quedó así, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos solo para él. Su corazón latía acelerado y sentía un bienestar que lo envolvía con suavidad, llevándose cualquier pensamiento desagradable.  
  
No podía pensar en nada, solo quería que el olor de Rin se le metiera por los poros. Se sentía extraño y deseaba saber que era aquel estremecimiento tan fuerte, avasallador y maravillosamente delicioso que parecía consumirlo.  
  
............ 


	23. De demonios y mujeres humanas parte A

...Zetus se acerca tímidamente las amenazas contra su vida se acumulan y...ahem! Este capitulo todavía no es lemon...suspira abatida porque comprende que probablemente sus lectores decidan mandarla al mismo infierno a hacerle compañía a Sokoe, pero es que tengo que hacer que el youkai cabezota la conquiste...no se desesperen porfa ' Zetus junta sus manitas como suplicando con ojitos de autora asustada.  
  
...........  
  
Capítulo 23  
  
De demonios y mujeres humanas...  
  
Parte 1: Conquistar es trabajo de hombres!!

......  
  
Cuando Sukime entró al cuarto vio a Sesshoumaru sentado de espaldas a la pared como descansando.  
  
"Buenos días Amo, voy a cambiarle las vendas"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru hizo caso omiso de la insistencia y desconcierto de la youkai al ver que no se movía de su lugar. Con cuidado Sukime descubrió la herida dejando el pecho desnudo al descubierto. Sesshoumaru permaneció inmóvil, observaba a Rin con los ojos entrecerrados, acechándola como a una presa.  
  
La piel alrededor de la herida era de color púrpura con toques de amarillo por lo golpeado y maltratado que estaba. En contraste con aquel arco iris de dolor la piel que cubría sus senos y el resto de su torso se veía cremosa, impecable y tentadoramente acariciable. Era una mezcla de belleza y dolor insinuante y provocadora que despertaba los instintos más salvajes y animales que Sesshoumaru tenía.  
  
Cuando Sukime terminó miró rápidamente a su Amo, tenía los ojos cerrados, recogió las vendas sucias y recibió los alimentos que Moru traía. Era un recipiente pequeño con una pasta suave de color blanco. Tan pronto la youkai tomó el plato Moru se arrodilló a la cabeza de Rin dispuesto a levantarla para que Sukime la alimentara.  
  
Estaba a punto de deslizar los brazos bajo el cuerpo de su amiga cuando un gruñido grave y violento lo detuvo en seco, era Sesshoumaru. Moru dudó en segundo para luego calmar su instinto de responder a la amenaza; como youkai que era sabía que ese gruñido era una advertencia, una reacción normal de un macho protegiendo a su hembra de manos ajenas.  
  
Se retiró lentamente, no iba a detener a un demonio que defiende a su pareja mucho menos cuando se trataba de su Amo. Sukime los observaba casi sin respirar y después reparó en la expresión de Moru que sonreía disimuladamente aprovechando que el príncipe no lo miraba a él sino a Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru continuó dos segundos más sin hablar para después moverse hasta estar frente a Moru gruñendo entre dientes.  
  
"Yo lo haré!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Entendiste?"  
  
"S-si claro Amo, la princesa está a su cargo, solo Sukime-sama la puede tocar, yo traeré agua, vendas y la comida para luego desaparecer de su vista..."  
  
"Grrr! Y bien que rayos estás esperando?"  
  
"Ah si claro Amo ya me esfumé!"  
  
El príncipe lo siguió con la mirada y una vez que salió se concentró en Rin. Con delicadeza la sentó en su regazo, asegurándose que su brazo soportara todo el peso de su pequeña, le acomodó los cabellos fuera del rostro y miró a Sukime que no había dejado de verlo con la boca abierta y sosteniendo el plato con ambas manos.  
  
"Que?"  
  
"N-nada Amo...no lo va a matar o si?"  
  
"...no!"  
  
Aliviada y sonriente la youkai tomó un poco de la pasta con los dedos y la puso en la boca de Rin que con ternura Sesshoumaru sostenía abierta. Con cuidado el príncipe masajeó su cuello para que la comida bajara y luego le dio a probar agua inclinando su cabeza un poco para que no se derramara en sus labios.  
  
"Amo pero ella está inconsciente!"  
  
"Y? Igual tiene que comer para que cuando despierte tenga fuerzas!"  
  
"Podrá quedarse con nosotros para siempre?"  
  
"Esa es la idea!"  
  
Al ver que la mujer enmudecía y se le aguaban los ojos, Sesshoumaru torció los ojos exasperado.  
  
"Ahora que sucede Anciana?"  
  
"Es que...la primera vez que la vi era tan pequeña, toda descuidada, golpeada y sin decir nada y ahora..."  
  
La voz de la youkai se quebró por la emoción incomodando más a Sesshoumaru que no se atrevió a decir nada e instintivamente abrazó a Rin como si se la fueran a quitar. Respirando hondo para calmarse Sukime recobró la compostura.  
  
"Disculpe Amo soy solo una vieja sentimental...todavía recuerdo las primeras palabras de la pequeña, obviamente la primera ni se la tengo que decir..."  
  
Al notar que el demonio la miraba intrigado la youkai soltó una risita cubriéndose la boca.  
  
"La primera palabra que ella dijo fue su nombre Amo...acaso no lo sabía?"  
  
"..."  
  
Sintiéndose felizmente incómodo Sesshoumaru escuchó pacientemente a la youkai mientras le contaba relatos de Rin siendo niña, una cosa en particular despertó su curiosidad.  
  
"Cómo es eso que ella se llamaba a sí misma princesa?"  
  
"Es que al escucharnos a nosotros dijo que entonces ella era su princesa porque se quedaría con usted para siempre..."  
  
El youkai se sintió invadido por una sensación cálida. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a sí mismo despertando junto a Rin todas las mañanas de su vida, sin darse cuenta sonrió suavemente ante la mirada atónita de Sukime que no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.  
  
Pasaron dos días más sin que Folken regresara, alargando el placer del príncipe por cuidar a Rin. Finalmente el mayordomo regresó al quinto día. Cuando el youkai iba en camino al cuarto de Rin, Moru prácticamente lo derribó al verlo.  
  
"Que te sucede muchacho, pasó algo con Rin?"  
  
"Si...bueno no!"  
  
"Explícate!"  
  
"Es que el Amo está...no me deja acercarme a Rin!"  
  
"Cómo dices?"  
  
"Folken-sama él se comporta como un macho...yo iba a ayudar a Sukime y casi me arranca la cabeza..."  
  
"Aahh! Ya veo se comporta como un perro rabioso y posesivo?"  
  
"Ajá...eso era lo que tu querías verdad?"  
  
"Si Moru precisamente, como está ella?"  
  
"Bien creo, aunque aún no despierta!"  
  
"No importa, mañana irás a la aldea del Amo Inuyasha y esperarás allá hasta que ellos decidan regresar. Ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas...disfruta tu tiempo con ellos, es una aldea muy agradable!"  
  
"En serio?? Gracias Folken-sama!"  
  
"De nada muchacho ahora iré a verla!"  
  
"Ten cuidado!"  
  
"Ja ja ja yo soy sólo un viejo...!"  
  
Folken siguió caminando sintiéndose liviano por las noticias del muchacho. Al abrir la puerta el viejo mayordomo se asombró con la escena frente a sus ojos. Sesshoumaru acurrucaba a Rin contra su pecho como si fuera un bebé, se podía percibir el aura del príncipe en total tranquilidad y protegiendo a Rin; que se veía hermosa y con un incipiente tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas. Su recibimiento fue un rugido.  
  
"Tardaste cinco días Anciano PORQUE???"  
  
"No encontré las hierbas hasta ayer Príncipe!"  
  
"Y bien que haces ahí parado?"  
  
"Las preparé enseguida...Amo y ella...?"  
  
"Está bien que no la ves??"  
  
Jaken se enderezó para intervenir a favor de su Amo bonito  
  
"Folken-sama el Amo bonito ha cuidado a la chiquilla muy bien, le da de comer, le da agua, le habla al oído..."  
  
"BASTA YA JAKEN!!"  
  
Riendo entre dientes Folken y Jaken intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.  
  
"Que bueno, siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra me doy cuenta...!"  
  
"..."  
  
El mayordomo no dijo nada más, estaba absorto viendo a Sesshoumaru que acariciaba el rostro de Rin con tanta ternura que parecía un espejismo. El príncipe deslizaba sus garras dibujando las facciones de su protegida mientras quitaba mechones de cabello pasándolos detrás de la pequeña y suave oreja de Rin.  
  
Aquel despliegue de devoción era más de lo que el youkai hubiera imaginado y se dio cuenta que al amar a Rin Sesshoumaru revelaba una faceta de su personalidad totalmente desconocida para todos, inclusive para el mismo príncipe. Su amor sería tan fuerte como sus poderes y amaría a Rin con toda la pasión y fervor de un youkai que nunca había conocido el amor aún cuando siempre lo había tenido junto a él.  
  
Una vez que preparó las hierbas las dejó en un recipiente y salió acompañado por Jaken, que no más se alejaron de la habitación le contó con exaltación que su Amo no se separaba de Rin ni un instante.  
  
"Jaken parece un milagro!"  
  
"Si lo sé...el Amo está diferente y muy agresivo!"  
  
Al escucharlo Folken supuso que inocentemente el pobre renacuajo había tratado de acercarse a Rin.  
  
"JA JA JA Por casualidad trataste de tocarla?"  
  
"...No te burles...si no hubiera sido por mi báculo seguramente me parte en dos..."  
  
"No la puedes tocar hasta que ella despierte...te quedó claro?"  
  
"Demasiado!!"  
  
...........  
  
Pasaron cinco días más de cuidados y besos en el cuello que nadie veía, en el día cuando Sesshoumaru salía para estirar las piernas le dejaba al cuidado de Sukime pero durante la noche la acunaba entre sus brazos aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.  
  
Con el pasar de los días los recuerdos del príncipe fueron aclarándose, lo suficiente como para saber lo fácil que había sido para Sokoe dominarlo. En silencio se levantó para salir de la habitación.  
  
"Jaken quédate aquí debo hablar con Folken..."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru caminó hasta unos árboles que había a un costado del castillo y esperó por Folken con los ojos cerrados.  
  
"Amo usted quería verme?"  
  
"Si, porque no me di cuenta antes de lo que tramaba Sokoe?"  
  
"Estaba tan triste que se descuidó, Sokoe supo aprovechar eso!"  
  
"mm! Pero porque el odio hacia Rin?"  
  
"Fácil, sus poderes mentales le permitieron ver todos los recuerdos de la vida que ustedes dos han tenido juntos!"  
  
Sesshoumaru parpadeó al escuchar la explicación de su sirviente y evocó la noche del río.  
  
"Entonces estaba celosa?"  
  
"No sólo eso, usted no fue capaz de ocultar lo que siente por ella!"  
  
"..ah si? Anciano eres un indiscreto...tu sabías que esa mujer no era para mí?"  
  
"Obvio!"  
  
"Y?? ...porque demonios no dijiste nada... RESPONDE!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no trataba de esconder su frustración mientras que Folken meditaba su respuesta.  
  
"Pero que muchacho más insolente si yo hubiera dicho algo me hubiera escuchado? Estaba cegado por los encantos de esa mujer y su obsesión con sangre pura...!"  
  
"...ggrrr!...supongo que tienes razón Sokoe era muy hermosa!"  
  
"Por supuesto que tengo razón pero...mi niña es mas hermosa y siempre lo ha amado; además las mujeres humanas son muy apasionadas!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escuchar a Folken hablar con tanta propiedad de las mujeres humanas, tanto que no pudo aguantar su curiosidad, era extraño ceder a tantos impulsos pero estaba bien porque sentía que era hora de cambiar.  
  
"Que dices?? Y tu como sabes eso de las mujeres?"  
  
"Eso es problema mío jovencito!"  
  
"Vaya entonces has estado con mujeres humanas...!"  
  
"Tal vez, pero al menos yo me doy cuenta de lo que tengo bajo mis narices...youkai testarudo y ciego!"  
  
"Insolente ya te dije que me estaba cansando de tus ironías...no te arranco la cabeza por sé que ella te quiere...Ahem!...Ella ya no es ninguna niña verdad?"  
  
"No Muchacho...tendrán cachorros hermosos y fuertes!"  
  
Al youkai se le iluminó el rostro con la idea, ahora más que nunca deseaba que Rin despertara y por el aroma que percibía en el aire sabía que su rutina diaria estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente.  
  
"Iré a ver a la princesa tu debes recibir a tu pequeña y a los demás!"  
  
"Amo?"  
  
"Ya no tardan en llegar Folken-jiji!"  
  
Folken no le dijo nada, caminaba apresurado al patio principal para recibir a los visitantes, feliz de volver a ver a Kali.  
  
..............  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba arrodillado frente a Rin y de espaldas a la puerta. No se movió al percibir como abrían la puerta y unas pisadas ligeras se acercaban deteniéndose a escasos pasos de él. Reconoció el aroma del su sobrino pero esperó a que el pequeño hablara.  
  
"Hola...quiero verla por favor!"  
  
"Eres fuerte?"  
  
"Hai, Okasan dice que tiene unas heridas muy feas pero no me importa tengo que verla!"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
Sesshoumaru esperó a que el hanyou estuviera frente a él para abrir los ojos, al hacerlo suspiró viendo a Van recostado en el pecho de Rin con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Arrodillándose junto a Rin, el niño miró a su tío a los ojos con expresión seria.  
  
"Tío Sesshoumaru porque la atacaste si ella vino a salvarte...te extrañaba mucho y siempre lloraba por ti en las noches..."  
  
Sesshoumaru no supo que contestar tratando de imaginar a Rin llorando todas las noches por su culpa. Se acomodó en su lugar, cerró las manos en un puño sobre su regazo y movió los labios para responderle a su sobrino.  
  
"Estaba envenenado Van!"  
  
"Y ya no verdad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"No la vas a tratar mal?"  
  
"Nunca más!"  
  
"Me lo prometes?"  
  
"Sí!"  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces el amoroso niño se subió al regazo del príncipe para abrazarlo. Sesshoumaru le devolvió el abrazo recordando la infancia de Rin. De alguna forma su sobrino se parecía a ella y eso lo hacía vulnerable ante el pequeño hanyou.  
  
"Te pareces a ella!"  
  
"En serio, porque?"  
  
"Ella siempre me abrazaba cuando era niña...!"  
  
"Y quieres te abrace ahora...?"  
  
"Algo parecido enano!"  
  
"Moru nos contó que la cuidaste mucho!"  
  
"Era lo menos que podía hacer!"  
  
"Tío crees que yo pueda dormir con ella hoy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru se atragantó, si Van dormía con ella eso significaba que él no podría hacerlo pero al contemplar la mirada emocionada de su sobrino, renunció a aquel placer y le dijo que si.  
  
"Ay gracias...pero tú donde estarás?"  
  
"Cerca"  
  
En ese momento los distrajo la presencia de alguien en la puerta.  
  
"La lastimaste!!"  
  
"No fue intencional Keiko!"  
  
"Ya lo sé, mi mamá me lo dijo, pero pudiste haberla matado...!"  
  
Apartándose de Sesshoumaru, Van reaccionó enfurecido por la agresividad de su hermana mayor.  
  
"Ya cállate, estaba envenenado y escuchaste a Moru, él la cuidó!"  
  
"Si claro pero..."  
  
Con la sola mención del joven youkai la jovencita sintió que se ponía roja hasta las orejas, con una mirada maliciosa y divertida Van no dudó en mortificar a su hermana.  
  
"Ahem! Escuchaste a Moru con mucha atención Keiko-san...además...le llevaste sus alimentos todos los días que estuvo con nosotros, yo creo que te gusta..."  
  
Incapaz de esconder la emoción que le provocaba pensar en Moru Keiko estalló en cólera en contra de su hermano que anticipó el ataque y se refugió detrás de su tío.  
  
A Sesshoumaru le pareció divertido ver el intercambio entre hermanos pero les pidió que se calmaran sujetando a Van por el hombro. Afuera en el pasillo se escucharon pasos que se acercaban corriendo y después la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe. Kali estaba en el umbral con la respiración entrecortada.  
  
"Rin...Rin-sama?" Kali se arrodilló junto a la joven mujer tomando una de las manos entre las suyas. En comenzó a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana.  
  
"Todavía no despiertas y yo que quería decirte que ya conocí tu aldea, Otosan dice que pronto estarás bien y vas a ser la princesa y vas a tener bebés con el Amo y así yo podré cuidarlos y entonces voy a ser como la hermana mayor bueno aunque ya tengo a Keiko nos hicimos muy amigas y soy amiga de Van y Shippou, que me dijo que era bonita como tu me dices Shippou es muy fuerte y poderoso y es youkai y...Rin tienes que despertar rápido y..."  
  
"Kali!"  
  
La pequeña dejó de hablar como si la hubieran silenciado con un golpe y volteé su cabeza hacia Sesshoumaru tímidamente.  
  
"Si Amo?"  
  
"Porque no esperas a que ella despierte, estoy seguro que querrá que le cuentes todo eso!"  
  
"Si Amo lo que usted diga!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se levantó repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras 'tener bebés con el amo' y una sonrisa escondida entre sus labios. Al salir de la habitación se topó con que su hermano le cerraba el paso viéndolo de forma extraña.  
  
"Es cierto que la cuidaste?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Recordaste todo?"  
  
"Hasta el último detalle!"  
  
"Seguirás con tu estúpida obsesión?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Y ella?"  
  
"Está dormida!"  
  
"Maldita sea sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Y que piensas hacer?"  
  
"Hacer? Lo que sea necesario!"  
  
"...bien parece que te funciona esa cabezota dura!"  
  
Inuyasha siguió hasta la habitación. Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta que Kagome estaba frente a él con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hola, en serio harás lo que sea necesario?"  
  
"Por supuesto!"  
  
"Ahhh! Genial!"  
  
"..."  
  
Algo en la voz de Kagome le hizo reflexionar pensando que probablemente había algo que estaba pasando por alto, pero no le dio importancia; sea lo que fuere estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Rin fuera feliz.  
  
Pasaron dos días mas y Rin dormía rodeada por Van y Kali, querían según ellos estar ahí para cuando su amiga abriera los ojos. El príncipe por su parte se sentía impaciente, quería que Rin despertara para demostrarle todos los sentimientos que habían encontrado para ella.  
  
Su panorama de felicidad y amor se vio empañado cuando por accidente, escuchó una conversación infantil que lo puso a pensar.  
..........

Los tres se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol sin advertir su presencia. Sesshoumaru sonrió al escuchar que como siempre, su sobrino lo defendía a capa y espada de su agresiva hermana.  
  
"Deja de decir que es un tonto!"  
  
"ES un tonto!"  
  
"Pues yo creo que hacen bonita pareja además Rin quiere tener bebés con el amo!"  
  
Keiko resopló porque sabía que su amiga amaba a Sesshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas pero hablaba mal de su tío, solo para hacer rabiar a su hermano menor.  
  
"Sango dice que Rin debe reclamarle por dejarla por otra mujer"  
  
"Si hermanita porque yo escuché a papá y mamá decir que mi tío tenía que prepararse, porque cuando Rin despierte no va a querer dormir con él y hacer cosas para tener bebés y ser esposos, a menos que él se porte bien!"  
  
"Es cierto mi papá me explicó que para ser esposos tienes que quitarte la ropa y darte besos!"  
  
Los tres se volvieron a ver y soltaron la risa con la inocencia de no comprender muy bien lo que eso significaba en realidad. Sesshoumaru mismo tuvo deseos de reír al imaginarse besándose con Rin desnuda entre sus brazos. Apartando esa excitante imagen volvió su atención a los niños.  
  
"HA! Sango y Mamá dijeron que definitivamente Sesshoumaru tiene que conquistar a Rin!"  
  
"Hai, yo también escuché eso, conquistar es trabajo de hombres..."  
  
Sesshoumaru contenía la respiración comprendiendo que estaba en problemas y reemplazando la imagen de besos y piel desnuda con una de una sonora cachetada y rechazo definitivo.  
  
Suspiró y esperó la respuesta de Van, que ahora parecía disfrutar de la atención que su hermana y nueva amiga le daban. Las niñas le pedían a dos voces que les contara que significaba 'conquistar'. El hanyou se acomodó y con una actitud confiada y arrogante, que reafirmaba quien era su padre, Van se dispuso a dar su explicación.  
  
"Miroku-sama me explicó, conquistar significa hacer cosas lindas para la mujer que te gusta!"  
  
"Cosas lindas como que?"  
  
"Abrazarla, besarla y decirle que es bonita...aah y nunca compararla con otra mujer...mmm! Miroku me hubiera explicado más, pero Shippou lo interrumpió diciendo que yo era muy joven para entender!"  
  
"Ahhh! Entonces no debe ser muy difícil!"  
  
"Eso creo que Shippou también dijo que a las mujeres humanas hay que tratarlas con cuidado porque cuando se casan con youkais no quieren hacerlo todos los días!"  
  
Las dos niñas hablaron al unísono y Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula.  
  
"Hacerlo? Hacer que?"  
  
"...yo no entendí esa parte...aunque debe ser algo muy divertido, porque Shippou y Miroku se pusieron a reír y la cara se les puso roja!"  
  
"Ahh! Estoy segura que Rin va a perdonar al amo cuando la conquiste!"  
  
Los tres asintieron con las palabras de Kali y fue cuando escucharon que Sukime los llamaba para cenar. Los tres se fueron dejando al oyente secreto con un sin fin de preguntas y con la confianza en sí mismo hecha pedazos.  
  
(Conquistarla??...no había pensado en eso, no tengo idea de cómo será ella enojada conmigo...mmm! Porque no habría de estarlo? Primero la aparto de mi lado por culpa de una loba y después casi la mato...Soy un maldito genio!!)  
  
Caminó hasta la habitación de Rin admirando su castillo a la luz del atardecer, se quedó sentado en el pasillo disfrutando de ver como el día iba muriendo mientras el cielo se teñía de estrellas.


	24. De demonios y mujeres humanas, Despertar

Capítulo 24  
  
De demonios y mujeres humanas...  
  
Parte 2: Despertar  
  
.........  
  
Rin se llevó la mano al cuello muy lentamente, se sentía tan adolorida y que no había un músculo en su golpeado cuerpo que no le doliera. Extrañamente se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para tratar de levantarse. Al moverse una punzada de dolor en su hombro la obligó cerrar los ojos un momento.  
  
Respiró profundo y apoyándose en su mano derecha logró sentarse sobre el futón. En esa posición se inspeccionó el pecho, ignorando el dolor en su hombro, no era tanto un dolor, más como un ardor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y la calentaba.  
  
Con cuidado se quitó las vendas de su antebrazo, las cicatrices formaban círculos sobrepuestos de piel irregular bajo sus dedos. Se veía un poco extraño porque las marcas eran de color verde oscuro pero al tacto estaban suaves.  
  
Se estiró un poco acomodándose el cabello fuera del rostro, el roce de su melena suave y brillante atrajo su atención a su espalda. Dudó un momento y luego se tocó fácilmente las cicatrices. Al hacerlo, las imágenes de su pelea con Sesshoumaru y Sokoe parpadearon frente a sus ojos.  
  
Los recuerdos de su infancia y últimos días en la aldea se mezclaban entre sí, formando un carrusel interminable de imágenes que por momentos no parecían ser suyas.  
  
Rin se frotó la sien buscando claridad de ideas pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer la habitación donde estaba, a su lado había tres futones y a sus pies varios kimonos perfectamente doblados.  
  
Paseó la vista una vez más, aparte de unos cuantos recipientes no vio nada familiar que le facilitara saber donde había dormido quien sabe cuantos días seguidos.  
  
Fijó la vista más allá de la puerta y pudo divisar el resplandor del día que se colaba por las rendijas de la pared. Se detuvo a escuchar los ruidos fuera de la quietud de su cuarto, reconociendo en el acto las voces infantiles que tanto quería. Estaba en el castillo.  
  
Presionó la herida de su hombro y sintió un escalofrío, luego alargó la mano tomó un kimono y se lo puso. Con dificultad se levantó se acomodó la ropa y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta completamente mareada pero decidida a salir del cuarto y ver a los pequeños.  
  
Tardó una eternidad en llegar, sus piernas no le respondían tan bien como ella quería. Al correr la puerta la luz del día la cegó de golpe y sin poder controlarse sintió como se inclinaba hacia delante.  
  
Rin puso ambas manos para soportar la inminente caída pero en cambio sintió como la sujetaban por la cintura con firmeza. La calidez de su salvador era una sensación muy agradable. Segura que no caería enfocó la mirada y sus ojos vieron la imagen de una sedosa y larga melena plateada, al mismo tiempo su salvador le hablaba al oído y eso la estremeció.  
  
"Rin! Que haces de pie?"  
  
"D-donde estoy?"  
  
"Adonde perteneces...en el castillo conmigo!"  
  
"...Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Rin sentía el aliento tibio del youkai en su cuello mientras rozaba tiernamente la nariz sobre su piel, parecía como si estuviera llenándose con el aroma de su cabello. Las manos en su cintura le transmitían una deliciosa descarga de electrizante emoción, necesitaba tocar las manos de su salvador y pronto sus dedos rozaron las garras sobre su cintura. Garras!!  
  
Sentía el hombro caliente y le zumbaban los oídos, era como si su piel reaccionara a algo o alguien. Con sus piernas sin fuerzas se tambaleó y nuevamente alguien evitó que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el piso, pero esta persona no era la misma que la hacía temblar, al contrario quien la sujetaba le transmitía paz.  
  
"...Amo?"  
  
"No pequeña soy yo Folken!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ven Rin, todavía estas débil!"  
  
El mayordomo la levantó en brazos y miró a su amo que caminaba alejándose de él, como escapando. Había sido Sesshoumaru quien la sujetó cuando salió por la puerta, pero una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo le recordó el infierno que ella había vivido por su culpa. Incapaz de manejar sentimientos tan intensos el príncipe la puso en manos de su mayordomo y se separó de ellos.  
  
Al verlo Inuyasha trató de detenerlo pero Kagome, que adivinaba el conflicto de su cuñado, le pidió que lo dejara estar solo un rato.  
  
"Pero Kagome...!"  
  
"Déjalo, vamos a ver a Rin!"  
  
Rin se aferró a Folken dejando que el mareo inicial desapareciera. Lentamente su rostro se encontró con la reconfortante sonrisa de Folken.  
  
"Princesa estás bien?"  
  
"Si, estoy mareada...Folken como sobreviví a Tokiyin?"  
  
"Ja ja ja matarte no era la solución pequeña, no cuando tienes amigos poderosos como Miroku!"  
  
Rin sonrió, le bastó escuchar las palabras de Folken para comprender lo que había sucedido. Sin poder controlar su curiosidad y emoción y con una vocecita apenas audible, la princesa se atrevió a preguntar por Sesshoumaru.  
  
"...y él está bien?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"...ya veo!"  
  
(Pero...estoy segura que era él, seguro lo soñé!)  
  
Rin se distrajo con los gritos de Kali y Van a su alrededor. Feliz de estar despierta y sintiéndose con más fuerzas a cada minuto le pidió a Folken que la pusiera en el piso. Inmediatamente los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas emocionados.  
  
"Hola me extrañaron?"  
  
"Siii, que bueno que ya despertaste!"  
  
"Ja ja gracias yo también estoy feliz!"  
  
Folken la ayudo hasta la habitación y ahí Rin escuchó con una sonrisa todo lo que los niños habían hecho mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Le parecía un sueño verse rodeada de todas las personas que quería; todas menos la más importante.  
  
Sesshoumaru admiraba el paisaje desde el balcón más alto del castillo, debatiéndose entre quedarse ahí o bajar a ver a su princesa. Le producía ansiedad saber que al verla, seguramente Rin le iba a reclamar por haberla apartado de su vida.  
  
(Soy un cobarde, estaba tan decidido mientras estuvo dormida. Ella no se merece esto...quiero verla...olía tan delicioso, puso sus manos sobre las mías, me reconoció...!!!)  
  
Sin poder controlar su ansiedad por verla, bajó las escaleras hasta encontrarse caminando por el corredor que daba al cuarto de Rin. Al acercarse, pudo escuchar sus risas mezcladas con las voces de los demás. Movió la mano para abrir la puerta y vio a Sukime salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sesshoumaru retrocedió para que la youkai pudiera seguir caminando.  
  
"Amo la princesa está radiante. Entre, estoy segura que quiere verlo!"  
  
"...hai!"  
  
Al abrir la puerta una ola de felicidad lo envolvió al verla sentada y sonriendo. Su cabello azabache era una distracción en la felizmente enredaría sus dedos cuantas veces se lo permitiera. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida y con un tono intenso y seductor. Rin estaba radiante, aún con sus vendas y rostro magullado se veía hermosa.  
  
Se sentía como si la estuviera conociendo por primera vez y fuera amor a primera vista. Todo el esplendor de Rin estaba frente a sus ojos y finalmente él estaba consciente y libre para apreciar a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido. Paralizado por la visión de Rin no avanzó hasta que Van se acercó a él.  
  
"Ven tío siéntate junto a Rin!"  
  
Rin no hablaba, le pareció un sueño ver a su Amo de pie frente a ella mirándola directo a los ojos. Era una visión de belleza y poder. Sesshoumaru vestía un kimono púrpura y no llevaba ni armadura o espadas; solo su melena suelta que le caía como una cascada sobre la tela oscura creando un contraste hipnótico.  
  
Ella se llevó la mano a la cara, además de estar ruborizada sabía que tenía un sin fin de cortaduras y rasguños ensombreciéndole el rostro.  
  
(Kami-sama se ve tan bello y yo...estoy fea y golpeada...al menos tengo un kimono bonito y el pelo cepillado, Sukime te adoro!)  
  
"Buenas días!"  
  
Todos le respondieron el saludo entre dientes, extrañamente ir con su sobrino de la mano le daba ánimos y aplacaba los nervios de verla despierta y viéndolo con aquellos ojos que le gritaban sentimientos nuevos y emocionantes.  
  
Rin lo siguió con la mirada tratando de calmar sus nervios y a su corazón enloquecido, le sudaban las manos y pensaba en todo lo que le iba a decir, imaginando al mismo tiempo que cosas maravillosas y amorosas tendría Sesshoumaru que decirle a ella.  
  
Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella sin estar demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para, si alargaba la mano, poder tocarla. Mientras todos los demás se iban el youkai pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle todo lo que tenía atravesado en su pecho. El último en salir fue Van que les sonreía divertido.  
  
"Me alegro que estés despierta!"  
  
"Arigato!"  
  
"Como te sientes?"  
  
"bien...un poco adolorida pero bien!"  
  
Rin evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, sentía tantos nervios y excitación que estaba segura que si lo veía se lanzaría a sus brazos incapaz de controlar su emoción. Parpadeó y esperó, no podía pensar de esa forma, ella lo amaba pero él había escogido a alguien más apartándola de su vida, desechándola como basura.  
  
Quería que Sesshoumaru admitiera que había cometido un error con Sokoe, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba golpearlo por todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar, emocionada lo miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa de esperanza.  
  
"Quiero decirte que cometí un error, me dejé llevar por los encantos y belleza de Sokoe..."  
  
Sesshoumaru no terminó la oración donde segundos antes estaba una emocionada y sonriente mujer ahora solo quedaba un ser ensombrecido por el despecho y enojo. Su protegida lo miraba con tanta cólera, y era tal la rabia que emanaba de su cuerpo que podía cortar el ambiente cargado entre ellos con una espada.  
  
Con los ojos entrecerrados y visiblemente afectada, Sesshoumaru se sintió desfallecer cuando la vio agrandar el espacio entre ellos, como si se estuviera alejando de una plaga mortal. No le fue posible interrumpirla porque la voz de Rin era seca y llena de sarcasmo.  
  
"...su belleza y encantos...claro su difunta esposa era un belleza de mujer, supongo que era por su condición de lobo, no cree señor Sesshoumaru?...no sé hay algo tan, tan...no encuentro las palabras, perverso y traicionero diría yo! Pero eso es solo mi opinión y yo soy solo una recogida que no sirve nada más que para estorbar...no quiero escuchar nada de lo que usted tenga que decirme...le agradezco mucho el interés por mi bienestar pero como ve ya me siento mucho mejor. Estoy cansada y quisiera dormir para recuperar fuerzas tengo que regresar a mi casa en unos días!"  
  
"Pero Rin...!"  
  
"Disculpe señor en serio estoy cansada, me arde mi herida!"  
  
Al escucharla el youkai trató de acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió con un brusco ademán y la voz teñida de furia e irritación.  
  
"NO ME TOQUES!!!"  
  
Rin deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, todo había sido en vano y su amor desperdiciado. Era una pesadilla que estuvieran juntos y Sesshoumaru mencionara la belleza y encantos de su esposa muerta. Le provocaba levantarse y echar a correr hasta llegar a un sitio donde los sentimientos por su amo no le desgarraran las entrañas por el dolor.  
  
El youkai estaba paralizado, en lugar de aplacarla y tranquilizarla sus palabras habían transformado a su protegida en una fiera, aún así alargó el brazo para tratar de tocarla pero el grito fue tal que el demonio se puso de pie para distanciarse un poco mas de ella, esperando que eso le diera la oportunidad de terminar de hablar.  
  
"VETE!!"  
  
"...Pero Rin déjame hablar!"  
  
"LARGO, NO QUIERO!"  
  
Dominada por la furia de sentirse humillada y despreciada una vez más, Rin se levantó tomó el recipiente del agua y se lo lanzó a Sesshoumaru a la cara con todas sus fuerzas, el youkai levantó la mano para desviar el recipiente que se quebró y uno de los pedazos rebotó contra su pecho.  
  
En el umbral de la puerta estaban Kagome e Inuyasha asustados al ver a Rin jadeando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Consciente de que sus ojos eran diferentes Rin apartó la mirada.  
  
"Que rayos pasa, Sesshoumaru que le hiciste?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No pasa nada Inuyasha tu hermano ya se iba!"  
  
Kagome se acercó y la tomó por un brazo al caminar vio los pedazos del recipiente regados por el piso. Inuyasha observó a su hermano salir de la habitación como si le hubieran robado el alma. Al ver a Kagome su esposa le hizo un ademán de seguirlo y dejarlas solas para ver si lograba averiguar que había pasado.  
  
"Rin te lo suplico dime que sucedió, porque estás tan alterada..."  
  
"ese youkai..."  
  
.........  
  
Inuyasha le dio alcance a su hermano mientras caminaba hasta su habitación, extrañamente Sesshoumaru le contó a pedazos lo que había pasado. Divertido, Inuyasha le dijo que había sido solo una pelea por decir las palabras equivocadas.  
  
"Pero que torpe como se te ocurre decirle eso, con razón esta hecha un fiera!"  
  
"Ni siquiera me dejó terminar, nunca la había visto tan agresiva!"  
  
"Ja ja ja en serio yo creí que tu eras más inteligente. Ahora está con Kagome y probablemente después que hablen se sentirá mas tranquila. Déjala que duerma en paz y mañana lo intentas de nuevo, pero por lo que más quieras no le menciones a la loba!"  
  
Enfurecido por verse en aquella situación tan embarazosa donde recibía consejos de su hermano menor, Sesshoumaru lo miró de soslayo y le habló con su acostumbrada frialdad.  
  
"Y desde cuando eres tan versado en delicadezas?"  
  
"Few! Yo no soy tan tonto como todos creen, yo sé cosas!...Además Rin es humana como Kagome!"  
  
"...entonces mañana?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sintiéndose no tan derrotado, el youkai entró a su cuarto y se quedó pensando en Rin toda la noche. Nunca había estado tan furioso consigo mismo como ahora. No podía culparla, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo menos que necesitaba era el recordatorio de Sokoe.  
  
(Lo hiciste maravilloso Sesshoumaru, simplemente genial. Ahora está más enojada que nunca y lo peor, no quiere que la toque...mmm! Eres mía Rin y no voy a permitir que vayas a ningún lado...se ve preciosa enojada y tiene muy buena puntería)  
  
............  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Rin caminaba despacio, se apoyaba en el bastón que Folken le había dado. Detrás de ella Inuyasha y Kagome conversaban calladamente en espera de que Sesshoumaru apareciera. Los consejos de Kagome habían sido que se mantuviera calmada y dejara que el príncipe hablara.  
  
Mientras avanzaba, Rin no hacía otra cosa que revivir la noche anterior pero se distrajo con la adorable escena frente a ella. Kali, Keiko y Van conversaban y bromeaban entre sí como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y eso la emocionaba mucho.  
  
En el instante que reconoció la silueta de Sesshoumaru acercándose la herida de su hombro empezó a pulsar y ella a refunfuñar entre dientes. Mirándolo de medio lado, lo vio saludar a los niños y ser especialmente amable con Kali y Van. No pudo evitar sentirse cautivada por la escena, pero sus inseguridades le recordaban a gritos los encantos y belleza de Sokoe.  
  
Recordaba las palabras, pero su corazón no escuchaba razones, latía desesperado al ver a su dueño acercarse con una expresión extraña, casi feliz y luciendo igual de hermoso como en sus sueños. La princesa torció la boca, aquel despliegue de kimonos nuevos, de sedas oscuras y que se abrazaban al cuerpo de su amo eran una distracción que le daba cosquillas en el vientre.  
  
No tenía sentido tratar de evadirlo así que siguió avanzando esperando que su aspecto fuera presentable y el kimono celeste con flores de colores le sentara bien.  
  
"Hola Rin!"  
  
"...buenos días señor!"  
  
El youkai quiso corregirla, pero se contuvo para no enfurecerla, que le dijera señor era como un puñetazo en el estómago.  
  
"Cómo te sientes?"  
  
"Ya le dije ayer que bien!"  
  
"Vas a desayunar!"  
  
"Sí señor!"  
  
"Puedo acompañarte?"  
  
"No quiero...Kagome me acompañará!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Quee?"  
  
"Podemos hablar?"  
  
"Para que?"  
  
"Tengo algo importante que decirte!"  
  
"Humph! No! Tengo hambre!"  
  
"Pequeña estas siendo tan..."  
  
Sesshoumaru dejó que las palabras se desvanecieran fuera de sus labios, otra vez Rin lo miraba como si quisiera desintegrarlo y cerraba la mano alrededor del bastón de forma peligrosa para su cabeza.  
  
El youkai respiró al ver los ojos de Rin destellar rojo y percibir la excitación en su delicioso y excitante aroma corporal. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla era un martirio. El destello en los ojos lo desvió un poco y con la voz más serena que pudo le preguntó si se sentía bien.  
  
"Estas bien?"  
  
"Por tercera vez, que si!!"  
  
"Es que tus ojos, cuando me lanzaste esa mirada tan adorablemente furiosa me pareció que brillaban rojo...pequeña ese bastón te lo dieron para que te ayudes a caminar no para que me golpees!"  
  
Rin se tragó el reproche al escucharlo, su voz era tan suave y sedosa que se mordió el labio para no reírse mientras aflojaba el bastón en su mano. Le daba rabia que pareciera conocerla como la palma de su mano. Cuando la llamaba pequeña se sentía como una niña consentida y tenía que admitir que esa era una de las cosas que más extrañaba, la protección y cuidados de su apuesto amo.  
  
"Folken-sama dice que así serán de ahora en adelante, son los efectos de la bella y encantadora Sokoe...ahora, discúlpame voy a desayunar"  
  
"Pero Rin y nuestra plática?"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
Con una pícara expresión Kagome tomó a Rin del brazo y dejaron a Sesshoumaru con la palabra en la boca. Inuyasha y Van, que corría hacia ellos, se quedaron con Sesshoumaru. Una vez solos Inuyasha soltó la risa.  
  
"Ja ja ja bien merecido te le tienes, se nota que te va a costar convencerla 'señor'..."  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Que bárbaro acaso creíste que ella se iba a lanzar a tus brazos así nada más después de que...!"  
  
"Basta Infeliz se muy bien lo que hice...además tu que sabes no sé que ve Kagome en ti?"  
  
"Few! Yo soy encantador y siempre estoy con ella!"  
  
"Por favor no juegues, tu encantador?"  
  
"Tienes envidia, yo pensé que te iba a partir el bastón en la cabeza, está realmente molesta!"  
  
"Dime algo que no sepa animal!"  
  
"Conozco alguien que te quiere ayudar...si fuera por mí que sufras mas pero..."  
  
Sesshoumaru miró a su hermano con los ojos iluminados, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza si estaba tomándole el pelo.  
  
"Que dijiste? Quién?"  
  
En eso el youkai sintió la mano suave y pequeña de Van aferrarse a la suya. Bajó la mirada y vio a su alegre sobrino sonriéndole.  
  
"Yo te ayudo tío!"  
  
"Van! Pero porque?"  
  
"Porque es igual a la tonta de la madre: sentimental. Además quiere ver a Rin feliz y eso significa a tu lado...que mal gusto tiene esa pequeña!"  
  
"Ja ja ja no le hagas caso Tío todo va a salir bien!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sintió como la ternura y bondad de su sobrino le oprimían el corazón, ahora todo parecía tomar un rumbo mejor.  
  
.........  
  
Kagome podía sentir la emoción de Rin en la forma tan fuerte como se aferraba a ella.  
  
"Kagome-chan...viste?"  
  
"Siiiii! Que emoción se nota que va a cumplir su palabra!"  
  
"Pero Kagome...como que su palabra?"  
  
"Es que se me había olvidado decirte pero el día que regresamos 'tu' príncipe le dijo a 'tu' cuñado, ósea mi esposo, que iba hacer todo lo necesario para que estuvieras feliz!"  
  
Rin miraba a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la escuchaba balbucear exaltada.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome-chan, él no es mi príncipe!"  
  
"Yo creo que sí!"  
  
"Pero lo que dijo ayer!"  
  
"Ya hablamos de eso no lo dejaste terminar, en eso se parece a Inuyasha tienen una forma extraña de decir las cosas!"  
  
"Kagome de que lado estás?"  
  
"Del tuyo claro!"  
  
Rin no tuvo más remedio que reír porque sabía que su amiga era sincera y solo quería verla feliz.  
  
"Bueno digamos que lo de ayer no es la gran cosa...crees que debo esperar que me diga algo?"  
  
"Claro, metió la pata y ahora tienes que dejar que te conquiste!"  
  
Rin se puso tan roja que los ojos le brillaron destellando chispas escarlata y Kagome no pudo esconder su asombro.  
  
"...Rin tus ojos!!"  
  
"Ah eso! No te preocupes es que como tuve las almas de Sokoe dentro de mí...es como un legado youkai...bueno al menos así le dijo Folken-sama, tranquila...se ponen así cuando experimento emociones fuertes...!!"  
  
Kagome sonrió diciéndole que sus ojos lucían más hermosos que nunca pero Rin seguía pensando en Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Entonces según tú me va a conquistar...no creo!"  
  
"Confía en mí, lo que sucede es que tu príncipe..."  
  
"No es mío!"  
  
"Aja como te estaba diciendo, TU Príncipe...!"  
  
"...!!!"  
  
"viene de una familia de monstruos sin tacto que no saben expresar sentimientos de amor como se deben. Son muy buenos para estarse insultando, decir palabrotas y matar monstruos. Pero para decirle a uno que lo quieren son perros sin lengua. Nada le cuesta decirte que se equivocó, te ama con locura y quiere hacerte el amor y que tengas perritos con él...awww!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Ja ja te pusiste roja y tus ojos también, no lo niegues lo amas!"  
  
"...más que a mi vida!"  
  
"Siiii! Vamos a desayunar, tanta emoción me dio hambre!!"  
  
Rin la siguió con el estómago hecho un nudo y permitiéndose que la emoción llenara su cuerpo. Al entrar al comedor se alegró de ver a todos esperándola. El comedor estaba adornado con flores y un olor a incienso aromatizaba el ambiente relajándola.  
  
Se acomodó en su lugar y escuchó a Kali contarle de sus días en la aldea, estar ahí le parecía imposible disfrutando los alimentos con sus amigos y con ideas de ella y Sesshoumaru juntos con bebés perritos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Moru se levantarse para sentarse junto a ella.  
  
"Hola Florecita que bueno verte!"  
  
"Gracias y tu como estás?"  
  
"Genial, después hablamos de eso, dime como está la costura?"  
  
"Costura?"  
  
"Nadie te ha contado...mira el Amo cosió tu herida con uno de sus cabellos y también se cortó la mano para darte sangre...no te sientes más fuerte?"  
  
"...s-sangre...cabellos???"  
  
"Te cuidó mucho se puso muy agresivo conmigo y con Jaken!"  
  
Rin levantó la vista y vio que Jaken asentía con la cabeza mientras todos la veían con una sonrisa cómplice.  
  
"Agresivo??"  
  
"Lo hubieras visto, solo Sukime podía tocarte"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ja ja ja disculpa que no te lo hubiéramos dicho antes, es que estábamos súper felices con tu recuperación...tu sabes que los youkais no permiten que ningún macho se acerque a su pareja"  
  
Las palabras de su amigo golpeaban su cerebro con fuerza y ella trataba de no gritar de emoción ante la clara explicación de su querido amigo.  
  
"No te creo!"  
  
"Estuvo contigo todos los días, dormías en su regazo!"  
  
"Ahh??"  
  
Rin parpadeaba y abría la boca sin poder decir nada coherente solo balbucear como una tonta y sabiendo que sus ojos relampagueaban como luciérnagas rojas.  
  
"d-dormía?"  
  
"Así es Sukime dice que acariciaba tu rostro con ternura!"  
  
"Sukime??"  
  
"Si mi niña lo vi con mis propios ojos!"  
  
La sonrisa de Rin se fue haciendo más amplia mientras se frotaba las mejillas temblando de emoción. Continuó con su desayuno soñando despierta y comprendió que el sueño donde había visto a su amo sobre ella curándola, era una realidad. Luego de un rato de haber terminado de desayunar le pidió a Moru que la acompañara a su habitación para reposar un rato.  
  
Mientras caminaban Moru siguió contándole todos los detalles de sus días bajo los cuidados del amo.  
  
"Moru no me estás mintiendo?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no, yo sé lo mucho que eso significa para ti!"  
  
"...Ay que voy hacer y si no me quiere...tu sabes? y si solo lo hace por lástima?"  
  
"Ay por favor deja de decir disparates, el gruñido que yo escuché no era por lástima...Rin estás bien?!"  
  
Pero Rin no le contestó con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, se sentía tan conmovida e insegura al mismo tiempo que llorar le alivianaba las emociones. Al verla tan vulnerable Moru estrechó su mano con ternura, ya estaban frente a la habitación.  
  
"Ya tranquila Rin todo...!"  
  
Los sentidos del youkai registraron la presencia de alguien que los observaba desde adentro del aposento a pocos pasos. Moru la soltó y se quedó junto a ella balbuceando entre dientes. Rin se dio cuenta y lo miró extrañada limpiándose las lágrimas.  
  
"Moru que tienes?"  
  
"Rin...Amo! Yo solo la estaba acompañando porque ella me lo pidió!"  
  
Ella se fijó en Sesshoumaru, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía a punto de matar a Moru con la mirada. El corazón de la mujer dio un salto recordando las palabras de su asustado amigo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
"Que te dije hace unos días?"  
  
"Pero Amo es que...!"  
  
"Contesta!"  
  
"Usted se encarga de Rin...!"  
  
"Y entonces?"  
  
"Monstruo opresivo y grosero!!"  
  
Al escucharla Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, su princesa lo miraba con tal intensidad que sus verdes ojos parecían traspasarlo.  
  
"Rin que haces? No lo hagas enfadar!"  
  
"Cállate Moru no tiene derecho a hablarte así, que tiene de malo que me ayude ah? Quisiera saber oh gran príncipe youkai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la estudió, la actitud altanera y desafiante de su protegida era muy sugestiva, el bastón sujetado con fuerza, listo para volar por los aires. La forma cínica de llamarlo príncipe desató una incontrolable necesidad de reír que contuvo oculta bajo un manto de serenidad.  
  
"Si soy un monstruo, no me considero opresivo ni grosero, pero si necesitas ayuda para caminar yo, el monstruo, seré quien te la dé!"  
  
Rin entrecerró los ojos tratando de ahogar la felicidad y darle espacio a su orgullo herido. Aquella voz potente y varonil que tanto amaba era distinta, suave, seductora, pero sobre todo conciliadora. Sabía que la estaba conquistando con suavidad y paciencia, y esas cualidades reflejadas en su príncipe simplemente desbarataban su resolución de continuar enojada.  
  
Sabía que si Sesshoumaru seguía comportándose de esa forma ella no tendría mas remedio que lanzarse a sus brazos como realmente quería. Que aceptara que era un monstruo le daba mariposas en la panza, luego como si otra vez tuviera seis años hizo un puchero y murmuró un 'como sea' y siguió hasta el futón mientras Moru desaparecía de ahí.  
  
La princesa se recostó en el futón bajo la mirada atenta del youkai, aquellos ojos ámbar eran como un manto cálido sobre cada parte de su cuerpo, una sensación maravillosa que la llenaba y excitaba.  
  
Quiso ceder a los gritos de su corazón, que le suplicaba que fuera hasta él y lo abrazara pero se contuvo, cerró los ojos y cubrió su corazón con una mano, soportaría la agonía de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones, con tal de ver como iba a conquistarla su príncipe. Se alegró cuando vio a Van frente a ella.  
  
"Hola Bebé!"  
  
"Hola!"  
  
"Donde estabas no fuiste a desayunar?"  
  
"Ya comí, estaba por ahí con mi papá!"  
  
"Por ahí?"  
  
"Si tu sabes, tenías cosas que hacer!"  
  
Rin se carcajeó suavemente y no quiso preguntar más porque era obvio que las cosas que hacer de Van eran privadas.  
  
"Me acompañas mientras reposo un rato, después quisiera ir al jardín!"  
  
"Claro los dos te acompañamos!"  
  
"Ah sí claro los dos...ahem! Por cierto, Moru me contó que...err! Gracias por coser mi herida!"  
  
Sesshoumaru parpadeó suavemente, saboreando cada palabra, le había dado las gracias, estaba de espaldas pero podía escuchar la emoción en su voz. Sin duda alguna tener a Van de su lado probaba ser la más efectiva de las armas para conquistar a Rin.  
  
Con Rin recostada, Van empezó a contarle mas de todo lo que había hecho mientras estuvo dormida y diciendo cada vez que podía que bueno era tener a Sesshoumaru de tío. Rin sólo sonreía adivinando las intenciones del bebé, cuando se sintió descansada salieron al jardín.  
  
El youkai los observó desde le balcón de su habitación, la vio reírse y carcajearse despreocupada. No estuvo con ellos a la hora de la cena para darle espacio y tiempo a Rin. Así cuando hablaran ella no tendría deseos de partirle el cráneo.  
  
............  
  
Sesshoumaru esperó pacientemente a que Rin entrara a su habitación, iba sola. Con cuidado descorrió la puerta y se introdujo sigilosamente, al hacerlo sus ojos se toparon con la más hermosa de las visiones. Rin estaba desvistiéndose, el kimono le colgaba fuera del hombro herido, dejando ver la 'costura' que ahora era una fina línea de color rojizo. Era del ancho de un cabello pero con la blancura de la piel resaltaba claramente.  
  
Junto a la costura se podía ver las marcas del látigo, pero era apenas un vistazo porque al escucharlo Rin sostuvo la tela evitando exponer su espalda completamente.  
  
Ella sabía que estaba ahí porque la herida le pulsaba y la razón era obvia; tenía sangre y un cabello de Sesshoumaru en su cuerpo. Se volvió lo suficiente para ver que estaba como hipnotizado admirándola, y eso hizo vibrar la sangre en sus venas. Exaltada se cubrió y le habló hecha una furia presa de los nervios.  
  
"Grr! Que haces aquí?"  
  
"Todavía tenemos que hablar!"  
  
"...rayos! No quiero hablar tengo sueño...además no sabes lo que es pedir permiso para entrar al cuarto de alguien más, que no tengo derecho a mi privacidad?"  
  
"Claro...es que nunca antes tuve que pedir permiso para entrar a tu cuarto!"  
  
"Eso era antes!"  
  
"Comprendo!"  
  
"mmm!...ahora podrías darte la vuelta...por favor?"  
  
Escondiendo su felicidad el youkai se movió como ella le pedía, que le dijera por favor con aquella voz tan suave y delicada significaba que estaba ganando la batalla. La escuchó ponerse el kimono murmurando entre dientes, sin poder apartar la imagen del hombro cicatrizado de Rin que lo sacudía de pies a cabeza.  
  
Rin se ajustaba el kimono con manos temblorosas, estaba apenada y emocionada por tener a Sesshoumaru en su habitación. Trató de tranquilizarse recordando su decisión de no dejarse llevar por la emoción y sentimientos, aunque sabía de sobra que se estaba engañando tontamente; amaba aquel demonio con desesperación.  
  
Ni siquiera podía controlar su cuerpo, cada vez que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca, sentía cosquillas sobre su piel. Trataba de no pensar en que 'mensajes aromáticos' llegaban hasta la fina nariz de su Amo y así no sentirse más tonta.  
  
(Según Kagome tengo que dejar que me conquiste, me cosió con su cabello y me dio su sangre a propósito, es como si me hubiera marcado o algo parecido...como si fuera suya...awww!)  
  
Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, se alisó el kimono y el cabello con la mano y se volvió decidida a no ceder demasiado pronto con el hombre que amaba. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al verlo de espaldas, mostrándose como el más complaciente de los youkais.  
  
"Ya puedes darte la vuelta!"  
  
Lentamente Sesshoumaru se volvió registrando el hecho que la voz de su princesa era suave y tranquila.  
  
"Puedo hablar sin que me interrumpas?"  
  
"Talvez!"  
  
"Estas muy molesta?"  
  
Rin no le contestó solo entrecerró los ojos que brillaron carmín por un instante. Sesshoumaru tragó en seco y se dispuso a hablar.  
  
"...muy bien..."  
  
La pausa fue tan larga que Rin empezó a vociferar exasperada por la calma del youkai y olvidando los consejos de Kagome.  
  
"Si muy bien ya lo sabes, ya hablamos, ahora largo tengo sueño, entre más rápido me recupere más pronto me iré ya puedes estar tranquilo Gran Príncipe Youkai!"  
  
Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba de esa forma y quería decirle que le encantaba pero en cambio admiró la fiera frente a él, que Rin oliera a deseo y rabia era su aliciente para seguir hablando.  
  
"Primero tu no vas a ir a ningún lado y segundo te pedí que no me interrumpieras...yo quiero agradecerte que volvieras para ayudarme!"  
  
Al escucharlo Rin se atragantó porque no esperaba que él le agradeciera de forma tan sincera. Como una niña malcriada se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia a sus acciones.  
  
"Humph! Eso es lo de menos, no te iba a dejar así nada más...maldita loba traicionera y además al final fue Inuyasha quien acabó con ella, agrádesele a él!"  
  
"Claro, además te pido disculpas por haberte atacado!"  
  
Rin abrió sus verdes ojos a todo lo que daban, le estaba pidiendo perdón? Hablaba de sus acciones pero nada de sus sentimientos y Kagome le había dicho que pedir perdón era sólo una parte, demostrar cuanto la amaba era lo que Rin realmente deseaba.  
  
"No es necesario que te disculpes por algo que hiciste bajo los efectos del veneno"  
  
Al hablar Rin fruncía el ceño y se tocaba el antebrazo distraída como si recordara el dolor que había sentido.  
  
"Eres muy amable!"  
  
"Si bueno yo soy la señorita Amabilidad, ahora si no fuera mucha la molestia quisiera dormir!"  
  
"..."  
  
Al ver que Sesshoumaru no se movía de donde estaba Rin se detuvo en su intento por conciliar el sueño.  
  
"Se puede saber que haces?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru porque no te vas?"  
  
"Me quedare para cuidarte...como todas los noches pequeña!"  
  
Ruborizada y viendo que el príncipe estaba resuelto Rin dio un resoplido para esconder su emoción y se acostó con el estómago lleno de mariposas.  
  
"Haz lo que tu quieras!"  
  
La vio acostarse y cobijarse y entonces decidió seguir con la conversación que para él estaba lejos de acabarse.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Queee?"  
  
"Concibo tu enojo pero yo quisiera que entendieras...!"  
  
En ese momento Rin se enderezó del futon como un resorte y se volvió a verlo con los ojos ardiendo en cólera y despidiendo aquel aroma que volvía loco de deseo a Sesshoumaru, amenazando el buen comportamiento que quería tener antes de poder tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya de una vez por todas.  
  
"ENTENDER? Dijiste entender? Pues no me da la gana entenderte...este era mi hogar, tu eras mi familia, mi protector, mi...grrr! igual me fui sin protestar. Pensé que podría vivir una vida tranquila pero noooooo! tuve que regresar para luchar con esa maldita mujer, una lobo ni más ni menos...eso me da tanta rabia...y para rematar tuve que defenderme de ti, de TI!!! Y ese látigo... no tienes idea de lo que duele...se suponía que esa mujer era la indicada para comprometerse en cuerpo y alma. Rayos Sesshoumaru tu no puedes apartar a la gente de tu lado pedirles que traten de acostumbrarse a vivir sin ti y cuando no funciona esperar que todo se arregle pidiendo disculpas o agradeciendo eso no es suficiente tienes que demostrar...arrrggghh!! TE ODIO!!"  
  
El youkai meditó un segundo, podía oler las lágrimas de Rin que ahora se acurrucaba como cuando era una niña. Reflexionó en las palabras de Rin, lo único que ella realmente quería era que le demostrara sus sentimientos como cualquier mujer enamorada; por lo que tomó la decisión de dejarla sola para no abrumarla.  
  
"Tienes razón pequeña! Que duermas mucho!"  
  
Rin se quedó como petrificada y tímidamente se volteó solo para comprobar que Sesshoumaru ya no estaba, dejándola con la incógnita.  
  
(Tengo razón? Pero en que??...ay lo sabía él no me quiere, no como yo! Soy una tonta...)  
  
Sintiéndose completamente desolada Rin se acostó y empezó a llorar en silencio, hasta quedarse dormida.  
  
.........  
  
YEEEYYY! Lo termine!!! Es tan largo...  
  
Diosa del Viento: Eres mi tesoro inagotable de alegría y amistad! (Estoy embelezada de la dulzura y ternura del soldado, soon!!)  
  
Chispita: Gracias por ser tan entusiasta y fortaleza para estos ratos amargos por los que estas pasando!  
  
Ángel del Fanart: Anotaste algo en tu agenda y ahora que tienes el cuarto limpio me gustaría verlo porfa...claro después que hagas a tu chica (puppy eyes).  
  
K: Espero que tus tics no sean muy fuertes. Me preocupa cuando te hiperventilas...tranquila que todo va a salir bien   
  
Adri: Cada vez que me emociono escribiendo pienso en lo feliz que tu vas a estar.  
  
Eva: Te pido que no me mates todavía...tengo tantas ideas para satisfacer tu demandas de lemon, paciencia porfa (protegiendo el cuello)'  
  
Kokoro: No llores ya viene el lemon =)  
  
Nelly CC: Gracias por tus reviews me hizo mucha ilusión pensar que te habías leído los 21 capítulos de una sentada O.O  
  
Jorge: Tu me malcrías con tu amistad ya me estoy empezando a creer todo lo que me dices.  
  
Yoli: Te agradezco las palabras amables la verdad es que me siento mejor que cuando tenía 15   
  
Lou: Que reviews mas largos gracias .  
  
Haru: Como te lo prometí, Van regresó!  
  
Naru: Premio Nobel...;o; ayy que linda (abrazo)  
  
Tsugimisan: Me encanta que me digan que mis capítulos quedan brutales me hacen sentir cool   
  
=) Si me falto alguien por agradecer discúlpenme porfis leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews y todos son joyas de felicidad e inspiración, en serio me siento muy afortunada de tener lectores tan maravillosos. 


	25. Conquistando a Rin

Capítulo 25  
  
Conquistando a Rin  
  
.................................  
  
Van caminaba delante de Sesshoumaru que sentía el estómago revuelto, pero al acercarse más al establo donde dormía A-UN se tranquilizó. El aroma de Rin flotaba en el aire.  
  
Al entrar al establo, Van se apresuró hasta estar a pocos pasos del animal, que contemplaba la figura acurrucada a su lado profundamente dormida. Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba el dragón se volteó para ver quien venía a interrumpir su tiempo con Rin.  
  
Expresando su incomodidad, sacudió la cola como si fuera un látigo y dio un sonoro bufido. Van se detuvo al escucharlo y Sesshoumaru se carcajeó en silencio al ver la actitud posesiva de la bestia. Sujetó a Van por el hombro y se dirigió al animal con tono pausado.  
  
"A-UN solo queremos verla!"  
  
El animal movió la cabeza y bajo la cola, Sesshoumaru avanzó hasta verla tendida en el piso, durmiendo como una niña, solo que frente a él mas bien tenía a una diosa de cabellos largos y piel de porcelana sumida en un sueño embellecedor. Van se acercó y arrodillándose le acarició el rostro evitando despertarla.  
  
"Tío la dejamos dormir?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Entonces me voy a desayunar, tu la cuidaras!"  
  
Antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiera decir algo el niño lo dejó a solas con Rin y A-UN, que se continuó cercando a Rin protegiéndola como cuando era niña y esperaba por él. Conmovido por el despliegue de amor del animal, Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a ellos a esperar que Rin despertara.  
  
Después que su amo la dejara sola la noche anterior, Rin lloró hasta que le ardieron los ojos, se sentía confundida y abrumada y había buscado consuelo durmiendo con su mascota youkai. Con A-UN se sentía segura y el calor del animal le daba noches de sueño profundo.  
  
Toda la noche había soñado que ella y su amo eran marido y mujer, y en sus sueños veía a Sesshoumaru feliz y completamente entregado a ella. Eran imágenes maravillosas que deseaba se hicieran realidad pero después de anoche no estaba segura. Después de todo eran sólo sueños, ahora era de día y el sol la obligaba a abrir los ojos. Aún dormida, se tocó el hombro, se restregó los ojos y estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza para levantarse. Frente a ella Sesshoumaru la observaba embelezado.  
  
(Que hermosa es! Como no me di cuenta antes?...No importa, a partir de ahora todo será diferente y si todo sale bien hoy, pronto dormirá conmigo todas las noches y será a mí a quien vea cuando abra los ojos)  
  
"Aww! Buenos días A-UN precioso! Dormí riquísimo...gracias!!" – como única respuesta el animal movió la cola como toda mascota que se emociona con las palabras amables de su dueño.  
  
"Me alegro pequeña!"  
  
Rin se mordió el labio al escuchar la voz de su amo y se volteó para verlo. Estaba recostado a la pared frente a ella, llevaba un kimono verde oscuro con adornos en las mangas de hilos dorados. Su melena sedosa y brillante le caía en mechones desordenados sobre los hombros, haciendo de él una visión matutina de amor.  
  
"B-buenos días Amo!"  
  
"Creí que habíamos acordado algo?"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Quiero que me llames por mi nombre princesa!"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse la forma de decirle princesa le daba escalofríos y sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción. La princesa movió la cabeza para sacudir la paja de su cabello y luego buscó con la mirada su bastón, sonrió al ver que A-UN lo había usado como palillo de dientes.  
  
"A-UN te comiste mi bastón!!"  
  
El animal sólo movió ambas cabezas en dirección a Rin, con una carcajada a flor de piel abrazó al animal con ternura.  
  
"No importa, me siento fuerte...debe ser por la sangre que me dieron...muchas gracias!"  
  
Al escucharla Sesshoumaru se emocionó, luego se levantó y le ofreció su mano como apoyo.  
  
"Es sólo sangre, ahora hay cosas más importantes y hermosas en mi vida...Me permites?!"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin alargó la mano sin pronunciar palabra, no pudo disimular su asombro y suspiró profundamente la mirada cálida de su amo le nublaba los pensamientos. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente, Sesshoumaru notó que aún tenía paja enredada en su cabello y con ternura se puso a limpiarla.  
  
Disfrutó en silencio de la expresión de desconcierto y emoción de su protegida, que lo miraba con la boca entreabierta. Extasiado percibió el inmediato cambio en el aroma corporal de Rin.  
  
Quitó cada paja con la más completa y absoluta calma, una vez que terminó, el youkai le acomodó los cabellos sueltos fuera de la frente y detrás de la oreja, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran carmín por la agitación que aquel gesto tan simple y amoroso provocaba.  
  
(Kami-sama ayúdame! Me está acariciando??? Es tan bello y amable, nunca se había comportado de esta forma, dijo que tenía cosas más importantes y hermosas en su vida...y si Kagome tiene razón?...ahh)  
  
Sesshoumaru la sacó de su ensueño y torbellino de pensamientos cuando le preguntó si tenía hambre.  
  
"Si un poco...pero primero tengo que revisar el agua de A-UN!"  
  
"Lo tratas como a un mascota!"  
  
"Ja ja creo que tienes razón...te molesta acaso?"  
  
"Yo no dije eso, tu tratas a todos a tu alrededor con cariño y dulzura...a todos menos a mí!"  
  
Rin se erizó al escucharlo y parpadeó abrumada y emocionada al mismo tiempo, le respondió torciendo los ojos como una niña mimada.  
  
"Cada quien tiene lo que se merece!"  
  
"Eso es verdad pero las cosas y las personas cambian...ven yo te ayudo con el agua de tu mascota!"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin lo observó poner agua fresca para el dragón y sintió un escalofrío en el cuello, la persona frente a era su amo, su esencia estaba intacta pero su mirada y actitud complaciente tenía el poder de mil soles juntos y la deslumbraba con la visión hecha realidad del youkai en sus sueños.  
  
Cuando terminó con el agua Rin se aferró al brazo de Sesshoumaru y caminaron hasta el comedor en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo Rin vio a varios sirvientes del castillo contemplarlos con una sonrisa de complicidad. Todos los que la conocían sabían que aquel momento era memorable y significaba la realización de un deseo que por mucho tiempo Rin anheló se hiciera realidad.  
  
En el comedor no había nadie, una vez que la ayudó a sentarse Sesshoumaru la dejó para que pudiera pensar en paz. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando por la puerta aparecieron Kagome y Sukime sonriendo a más no poder.  
  
"Hola princesa, no tuviste ningún problema para llegar hasta aquí verdad?"  
  
Junto a Kagome, Sukime parecía una jovencita que quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos algo maravilloso y prohibido.  
  
"Ja Ja! Muy graciosa Kagome! Para que sepas A-Un se comió mi bastón...fue maravilloso vinimos caminando juntos!!"  
  
Rin cerraba los ojos como si soñara despierta y antes de que alguna de ellas le preguntara, les contó todo lo que había pasado hablando sin parar completamente exaltada.  
  
Las dos mujeres la escucharon emocionadas dejándose llevar por la emoción de ver como Sesshoumaru y Rin se convertían en la pareja que estaban destinados a ser. Asegurándole que eran maravillosas noticias, Kagome y Sukime permanecieron junto a ella mientras se devoraba el desayuno.  
  
..................  
  
No había visto a Sesshoumaru desde el desayuno y ahora caminaba en dirección al patio del ala sur, quería ver a Van. Cruzó el puente lentamente y cuando llegó al patio se quedó a poca distancia de Kali y Van que jugaban muertos de la risa.  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba de pie a la sombra de un árbol y los miraba con una sonrisa a medias ensimismado. Al verla llegar el youkai le dedicó una mirada intensa. Aquellos ojos ámbar le transmitían tanta emoción que casi no podía creer que fuera verdad.  
  
Al notar su presencia Van y Kali la saludaron efusivamente, Rin les devolvió el saludo con un beso al aire. Iba a caminar hacía ellos cuando se distrajo con el recién llegado.  
  
"Que pasa Jaken quieres hablar conmigo?"  
  
"Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"  
  
"Eres muy ruidoso amigo!"  
  
"Humph!!"  
  
"Y bien que sucede?"  
  
"Chiquilla...estás feliz?"  
  
Rin lo miró extrañada ante la pregunta tan inusual y suponía que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo.  
  
"Claro que estoy feliz, porque me lo preguntas?"  
  
"No volverás a irte cierto?"  
  
"Pero que disparates estás hablando?"  
  
"No son disparates niña malcriada...es que pienso que como el Amo bonito y tu están peleando..."  
  
"Yo no estoy peleando, él se lo buscó!"  
  
"Pues no deberías ser tan dura con él, cualquiera se equivoca...acaso no te das cuenta que él ha cambiado?"  
  
Rin bajó la mirada hasta el suelo porque sabía que Jaken tenía razón y se volvió a verlo con una tímida sonrisa.  
  
"...si eso ya lo sé, ni que fuera tonta!! Pero tu crees que...tu sabes...él...ahem!...me quiera así, como a una mujer?"  
  
El sapo torció la boca y suspiró aliviado de saber que nunca más tendría que separarse de Rin y luego la miró compadeciéndose de ella, por más que lo intentara el amor por Sesshoumaru le consumía el alma.  
  
"Y dices que no eres tonta?? Rin tu eres una mujer desde hace mucho tiempo, y el amo bonito ya se dio cuenta de eso. Se nota por la forma como te mira...pobre amo lo que le espera contigo como su pareja!!!"  
  
Rin no dejaba de sonreír con las palabras de Jaken pero torció la boca y levantó la ceja al escuchar las últimas palabras.  
  
"Oye!!...su pareja, ay Jaken eso suena absolutamente estupendo"  
  
Rin se agachó y besó a su amigo en la mejilla para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a Van. Fue recibida por uno de los acostumbrados abrazos del hanyou que la hicieron rodar por el suelo; inmediatamente Sesshoumaru estuvo frente a ella para ayudarla.  
  
"Enano que haces? Su hombro!!"  
  
"Lo siento tío es que se me olvidó!"  
  
"Bebé eres muy fuerte y me encantan tus abrazos, pero necesito que no me derribes al menos hasta que me recupere"  
  
"Claro, lo que tu digas Princesa Rin!"  
  
Rin se ruborizó hasta las orejas cuando Van la llamó de esa forma, al aventurarse a ver a Sesshoumaru pudo ver que sonreía complacido. La princesa tosió nerviosa y se sacudió el kimono sin dejar de sonreír, sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando tuvo a Sesshoumaru hincado en una pierna junto a ella.  
  
"En serio estás bien princesa?"  
  
"s-si!"  
  
"Enano la pudiste haber lastimado!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru por favor en serio estoy bien, no lo regañes!"  
  
El youkai se regocijó con la ternura en el tono de Rin que sin querer posaba su mano sobre él, buscando apoyo.  
  
"Lo que tu digas Princesa, más cuidado la próxima enano!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Van le dio un beso a Rin y se incorporó con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja y mirando a su tío de forma tal como si compartieran un secreto.  
  
"Tío tu lo prometiste!"  
  
"Por supuesto, me permites ayudarte Rin?"  
  
Frente a ella Sesshoumaru le extendía la mano que Rin aceptó incrédula y sin apartar la mirada. Al ponerse de pie Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia él rodeándola por la cintura. Al tenerla cara a cara, ante la excitación y emoción de Rin, simplemente le sonrió a medias y le susurró un imperceptible 'hola princesa!'  
  
Rin no le contestó sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y sus manos le pedían a gritos aprovechar la cercanía y abrazar a Sesshoumaru, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y excitada para prestar atención, más al escuchar el intercambio entre el youkai y Van.  
  
"Así está bien pequeño?"  
  
"Perfecto, si sigues así será pronto!"  
  
"Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos, pronto? Que significa eso?"  
  
"Ay disculpa Rin pero eso es cosa de hombres!"  
  
Al decir esto Van le cerró un ojo a Sesshoumaru que apretó los labios para no reír, indignada Rin miró primero al youkai y luego a Van, dentro de su cabeza las ideas de lo que aquellas palabras podían significar para ella daban giros interminables mientras incontrolablemente se emocionaba.  
  
"Van como que cosa de hombres, que tramas? Van no te vayas sin decirme nada...VAN!!"  
  
Pero el pequeño hanyou ya estaba lejos de ahí jugando con Kali. Cuando Sesshoumaru se hizo notar estrechándola por la cintura, Rin sintió que el corazón se le había detenido pero con la misma rapidez su latitos se volvieron erráticos de excitación. Estaban tan juntos que percibía la respiración pausada de su amo.  
  
Se volvió lentamente para verlo maldiciéndose por ruborizarse otra vez, al hacer contacto visual Sesshoumaru tenía una expresión jovial que la enfureció porque estaba segura que se estaba burlando de ella. Tratando de ser ecuánime con la cara roja y en brazos de su amo, Rin le habló pausadamente.  
  
"Um! Se puede saber que tramas...te estás burlando de mí, porque no me sueltas ya me ayudaste?!!!"  
  
"No quiero, no me estoy burlando y como dijo Van eso es entre él y yo!"  
  
"Humph! Suéltame!"  
  
"Ya te dije que no quiero...sabes algo? Extraño a la dulce niña que me regalaba flores. La que abrazaba y me daba un beso antes de dormir"  
  
"..."  
  
(Pero que le pasa??...cuando me habla así me siento como en una nube, estamos tan juntos, sentir su mano sobre mi cintura es tan waa! Creo que me voy a desmayar...cosas de hombres??? Siiii!! Pero tengo que dejarme conquistar...tengo que ser fuerte aunque sea solo un día más o dos...lo amo tanto!!)  
  
"Ya no soy una niña!"  
  
"Si de eso ya me di cuenta!"  
  
"..."  
  
Los ojos de Sesshoumaru la escudriñaban en silencio y Rin sentía esa mirada como un fuego tórrido y maravilloso sobre la piel que desempolvaban imágenes de sus cuerpos desnudos, que tiempo atrás se habían formado en su mente.  
  
Rin trataba débilmente de separarse, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era quedarse así, el ardor en su cuello le recordó todo lo que había pasado dándole fuerzas para rebelarse contra el impulso de abrazarlo.  
  
"Rin no estás cómoda?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Creo que no eres sincera!"  
  
"Tu que sabes?"  
  
"Tienes razón, pero crees que soy tan desagradable como para huir de mí?"  
  
Rin abrió la boca en un sonoro suspiro, como podría pensar aquella criatura perfecta y hermosa que era desagradable. Inmediatamente comprendió que Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos y solo estaba tratando de provocarla.  
  
"Yo...no eres desagradable. Pero si quisiera que me soltaras para ir a mi cuarto a descansar!"  
  
"Eso no se va a poder!"  
  
Exasperada por sentirse débil y completamente feliz en brazos de Sesshoumaru, la princesa estalló en una rabieta.  
  
"Y que rayos se supone que vamos a hacer...quedarnos aquí parados toda la vida?"  
  
Acariciando su espalda sutilmente y acercándose a ella Sesshoumaru la estrechó aún más antes de hablar.  
  
"Si, esa es la idea que te quedes aquí conmigo para siempre, por el momento vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo solos!"  
  
"U-un paseo a-adonde?"  
  
"Es una sorpresa Princesa!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
En ese instante sintió como se elevaban del suelo envueltos en una nube. Miró en dirección a Van que la despedía junto a Kali con una sonrisa y diciéndole adiós con la mano. Sesshoumaru aflojó su abrazo y Rin pudo acomodarse junto a él. Estaba tan feliz y confundida que sentía el cuerpo débil. Con una voz emocionada le preguntó a donde la llevaba.  
  
"Ya casi llegamos, no seas impaciente Princesa!"  
  
"Pero...está bien!"  
  
Estando ahí junto a Sesshoumaru, el panorama de su vida tomaba un rumbo inesperado y sin soledad llevándose sus tristezas a un lugar inalcanzable que dejaba el camino libre para disfrutar del amor a plenitud. El era la única persona que había querido en su vida, y nunca más deseaba sentir el vacío que estar sin él significaba.  
  
Después de un corto rato Sesshoumaru le dijo que habían llegado. Rin se quedó muda, frente a ella se extendía un enorme campo florido.  
  
"Sesshoumaru es bellísimo!!"  
  
"Te gusta?"  
  
"Por supuesto!"  
  
En el momento que estuvieron en el suelo Rin se apresuró a admirar el paisaje de colores frente a sus ojos. Entre tantas flores se veía relajada y feliz y complacido con el éxito de su sorpresa, el youkai se quedó observándola sentado en un gran tronco caído justo donde empezaba la floresta.  
  
Lentamente regresaron a su mente el recuerdo de la noche del río, parecía tan lejana y no había pensado en eso en días, las imágenes de Rin desnuda hicieron que sus ojos se pasearan libremente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Se sentía como si hubiera abierto una fuente interminable de sensaciones por ella, que hasta ahora habían permanecido dormidas en una parte oscura y olvidada de su corazón.  
  
Rin caminaba despacio entre las flores, recogiendo algunas de vez en cuando, tomó una blanca que hacía juego con las flores de su kimono rojo y se la puso detrás de la oreja. Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su amo.  
  
Al verla acercarse el príncipe concentró sus ojos en el movimiento armonioso de todo su cuerpo, mientras sus sentidos se llenaban con el intoxicante aroma de Rin. Una vez frente a él, alargó la mano y le entregó un ramillete de flores silvestres.  
  
Sesshoumaru no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para sonreír, aquel ramillete representaba el principio de su reconciliación con Rin.  
  
"Gracias por traerme!"  
  
"Fue un placer!"  
  
Rin se alejó de él con una risita, estaban tan acostumbrada a que la vigilara de lejos que le costaba un poco quedarse cerca de él. Pero ella no era tan ingenua y sabía que aquella actitud pretendía conquistarla y por más que ella tratara de resistirse, su amor por Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado arraigado en su corazón y su alma.  
  
Pasó un rato hasta que el sol brillaba imponente en un cielo despejado y resplandeciente. Era la hora de comer y Rin comenzaba a sentir hambre pero no se atrevió a decir nada y siguió recordando su niñez, pero sobre todo su adolescencia; cuando soñaba que su Amo le declaraba su amor.  
  
Recordando esas épocas de inocencia y llenas de ilusión, no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás suyo con otra sorpresa para darle.  
  
El youkai se encontraba a la cabeza de un ejército de soldados de amor, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograr la felicidad de Rin. Ahora que él sabía que entregarse a Rin, representaba su felicidad, aceptaba la ayuda de todos sin reservas. La felicidad de Rin era lo único que importaba, complacer todos y cada uno de sus deseos, hacerla sentir amada todos los días de su vida, esa era su nueva misión.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Ella se sobresaltó al sonido de la voz y se volvió a mirarlo cayendo en cuenta que el hombro le pulsaba.  
  
"Si dime?"  
  
"Es hora de tu almuerzo!"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
Rin miró a su alrededor buscando algún árbol o planta que le sirviera de alimento, dejó las flores en el suelo y movió su cuerpo para empezar a caminar. No había nada a simple vista, pero si recorría el lugar seguramente encontraría algo.  
  
Frente a ella Sesshoumaru no perdió ni uno solo de sus movimientos y con una mano le impidió avanzar. Tantos años de buscar comida por sí misma sin duda habían dejado huella. Todos esos años que la obligó a buscar sus alimentos eran una forma de darle independencia y ella lo había hecho sin chistar igual que ahora.  
  
Pero en ese momento entre ellos todo era diferente, el youkai quería que ella fuera una princesa en todo el sentido de la palabra y ser él quien complaciera y atendiera todos y cada uno de sus necesidades y deseos.  
  
Extrañada por su actitud Rin lo miró en busca de una explicación.  
  
"Sucede algo malo?"  
  
"Vas en sentido contrario!"  
  
"Pero tu dijiste que...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la invitó a seguirlo con un ademán y después de dudar dos segundos Rin lo siguió sin comprender realmente lo que el príncipe pretendía. Caminaron tan solo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a un cerezo que daba una agradable sombra. Rin se quedó de una pieza al contemplar su almuerzo dispuesto sobre un mantel a forma de picnic.  
  
La princesa se llevó el dedo índice hasta la boca, trataba de imaginar todo lo que Sesshoumaru y sus amigos habían hecho para que ella pudiera disfrutar de aquel detalle amoroso y cautivador. Al hablar sabía que irremediablemente tartamudeaba.  
  
"P-pero esto es...es maravilloso..."  
  
Rin se quedó un instante admirando todo y de pronto reflexionó que ese almuerzo estaba recién puesto y Sesshoumaru había estado con ella todo el tiempo. Sin poder esconder una sonrisa se volvió para hablar con el youkai que estaba atento a su reacción.  
  
"Tuviste ayuda verdad? Porque estuvimos juntos en el campo todo el tiempo!"  
  
El youkai torció la boca al escucharla decir 'estuvimos' transformándolos en una pareja instantáneamente.  
  
"Hai, es bueno tener youkais pájaros a tu servicio!"  
  
"...mm Moru o Folken-sama?"  
  
"Moru pero tu padre preparó la comida, le ganó a Sukime-sama, pero el próximo almuerzo o cena lo preparará ella...me hizo prometer. Por supuesto esto que ves aquí tiene un poco de todos, debes sentirte feliz de tener amigos tan dedicados!"  
  
Rin tragó en silencio porque se podía imaginar a Sukime y Folken discutiendo por quien prepararía la comida y a todos sus amigos arreglando la cesta. La imagen de todos ayudando a Sesshoumaru a conquistarla le aguaba los ojos y le robaba la fluidez de palabras. Que el príncipe diera por sentado que esa era la primera de muchas cenas o almuerzos la hacía vibrar.  
  
Movida por la curiosidad y la emoción Rin se sentó en el suelo y con voz temblorosa habló.  
  
"Y esto tiene algo de ti?"  
  
Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos feliz de poder contestarle con sinceridad.  
  
"Yo soy el afortunado monstruo que tiene el placer de disfrutarlo contigo!"  
  
"Tu no eres...discúlpame por haberte llamado monstruo opresivo y grosero"  
  
"No tiene importancia...ahora quieres comer?"  
  
"Si, apuesto que todo esta delicioso!"  
  
Rin esperó que el youkai se acomodara para abrir la cesta y sacar la comida. Folken había preparado comida para ambos y Sesshoumaru disfrutó de aquel almuerzo como si fuera el primero del resto de su vida. Quería tener más días como ese y no podía esperar para poder abrazar y besar a Rin para demostrarle su amor.  
  
Poniendo el plato a un lado Rin se sacudió las manos y se armó de valor para hablar con Sesshoumaru. Al verla Sesshoumaru tragó en silencio y se irguió esperando a ver que tenía que decirle, podía percibir sus latidos acelerados, pero sabía que era por nervios y no de emoción.  
  
"Sesshoumaru puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
"Lo que sea!"  
  
"Que recuerdas de cuando estabas envenenado?"  
  
Sesshoumaru no le contestó de inmediato se quedó ordenando las imágenes que tenía en su mente.  
  
"Verás, no es nada concreto, son solo como fragmentos de recuerdos. Recuerdo a...esa mujer y recuerdo la sensación de dolor en mi pecho, también a mi hermano y tengo destellos de una feroz guerrera con armadura y espada gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones..."  
  
Rin se cubrió la boca para esconder una sonrisa, al escucharlo recordó ese momento de celos y rabia, que la llamara feroz guerrera le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. Roja como su kimono, Rin le dijo entre risas que ella no era tan feroz.  
  
"Yo no soy una feroz guerrera!"  
  
"Pues según lo que me dijo Jaken no puedo creerte, dijo que peleaste como un demonio!"  
  
"Ja ja ja en serio dijo eso?"  
  
"Si...ahora podría preguntarte que fue lo que gritaste en ese momento?"  
  
Rin no estaba segura si podía ponerse aún más roja pero por lo mucho que le ardían las mejillas comprobó que si. Se rascó el cuello nerviosa y después escupió las palabras fuera de su boca ante la fascinación de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"...ahem! Yo le dije...déjalo tranquilo maldita!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Aprovechando que habían abordado el tema de Sokoe, Rin respiró profundo y con una mirada de determinación quiso averiguar lo que la atormentaba.  
  
"Sesshoumaru tu la amabas, se lo dijiste alguna vez?...te sentiste triste en algún momento cuando yo me fui?...y te pido que no me mientas para hacerme sentir bien, necesito saber!!"  
  
Rin tenía las manos echas un puño sobre su regazo, a la expectativa de la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, que estaba anonadado con la franqueza de su protegida.  
  
Las últimas dos palabras eran más una suplica comprendiendo que si no le hablaba con sinceridad en ese momento decisivo, Rin lo sabría. Se debatió tres segundos más y luego decidió hacer lo que ella tan fervientemente le pedía. Deslizó una mano sobre su kimono y levantó sus dorados ojos hasta encontrarse con Rin.  
  
"Yo creía que la amaba y se lo dije, pero ahora...me doy cuenta que fui un iluso, porque yo le mentí y ni siquiera pude expresarle cariño mucho menos amor. Con su poder mental ella supo mis verdaderos sentimientos, estaba tan convencido que la sangre pura era mi felicidad que por esa obsesión casi te pierdo...Rin te extrañé todos los días que estuviste lejos de mí!!"  
  
El sentimiento de tristeza que se colaba en las palabras de Sesshoumaru conmovió a Rin hasta la médula. Sentía pesar por Sokoe porque ella sabía la verdad y comprendía su deseo de venganza a la perfección.  
  
Darse cuenta que la había extrañado era motivo de felicidad y éxtasis pero más que nada, se sentía recompensada de todo el sufrimiento y angustia que había tenido que soportar. Valía la pena solo para poder llegar a ese momento donde el amor de su vida le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado.  
  
La sensibilidad que el youkai demostraba en ese momento le dieron una percepción muy distinta de él. Se lo imaginó a futuro, con sus hijos, tratándolos de manera firme pero tierna. Hijos con Sesshoumaru, eso si era un pensamiento celestial, sus bebés perritos como les decía Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo esperando alguna clase de respuesta pero notó que Rin parecía perdida en una nube de pensamientos, suponía que eran agradables porque ella sonreía.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"No estar cerca de ti fue una tortura y no quisiera tener que volver a pasar por eso, pero valió la pena!"  
  
"..."  
  
Cada vez que Sesshoumaru creía que sabía como era Rin en realidad, su protegida lo sorprendía con un despliegue de amor y devoción sin límites. La estaba conquistando pero se daba cuenta que al hacerlo caía irremediablemente ante los encantos de Rin enamorándose perdidamente de ella.  
  
Presintiendo que Sesshoumaru quería decirle algo Rin tomó la iniciativa.  
  
"Algo mas que quieras saber?"  
  
"De hecho...las almas de esa mujer quedaron atrapadas en tu cuerpo un tiempo y soportaste un gran dolor, y lo hiciste sin pedir nada a cambio...yo te estaré eternamente agradecido por regresar Princesa!"  
  
"No es para tanto, es que no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya, no la culpo pero...!"  
  
Rin enmudeció al comprender que había hablado de más revelando el secreto del odio de Sokoe. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella cerrando el espacio entre los dos. Sin pensarlo la tomó por ambos brazos exigiéndole una explicación a sus palabras, pero lo que Rin tenía que decirle era muy diferente de lo que él sospechaba.  
  
"Rin que quisiste decir? Esa mujer te hizo algo más mientras sus almas estuvieron dentro de ti? CONTESTAME!!"  
  
"...Sesshoumaru ella te odiaba desde antes...mataste a su pareja en una pelea, sucedió hace muchos años!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ella presenció todo a la distancia. Ella lo amaba y cuando se quedó sola se dejó envenenar por el odio. Nunca más se sintió feliz, su corazón estaba cegado por el dolor y la soledad. Tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarte pero cuando lo hizo se aseguró de llamar tu atención para que la hicieras su esposa!"  
  
Rin arrastró las últimas palabras abatida, finalmente le había dicho a Sesshoumaru lo que sabía y eso liberaba un gran peso. Al ver la confusión en los ojos de su amo, se soltó de los brazos del youkai y se levantó intuyendo que el príncipe necesitaba tiempo a solas.  
  
Sesshoumaru no se movió cuando ella se alejó de él, podía oler sus lágrimas pero las palabras golpeaban su cerebro como un potente y ensordecedor martillo.  
  
...............  
  
A nadie le había dicho lo que sabía de Sokoe, porque eran recuerdos tristes y eso la ponía melancólica y le quitaba la alegría de vivir. Tenía una noción clara del dolor de la youkai que guardaba en su corazón para nunca olvidar lo mucho que significaría tener el amor de Sesshoumaru para ella.  
  
Caminó hasta el tronco caído y se dejó caer en el suelo, la memoria de Sokoe y la agonía por la que había pasado empañaban su presente, para aliviar su carga Rin lloró en silencio. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Sesshoumaru estuvo de pie junto a ella.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"...si?"  
  
"Porque no me habías dicho nada?"  
  
"...no sé, estas muy enojado conmigo?"  
  
El príncipe estaba arrodillado frente a ella tratando de verla a los ojos.  
  
"Enojado contigo, porque piensas eso?"  
  
"No estás?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no pequeña!"  
  
Rin iba a decir algo pero la caricia sobre su mejilla la silenció, Sesshoumaru le limpiaba las lágrimas con cariño y ternura. Luego la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo inquietante y emotivo.  
  
Sentía la cara caliente y temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras sentía la distancia entre ellos desaparecer. Tímidamente deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sesshoumaru y con suavidad pegó su mejilla al pecho del youkai.  
  
Las garras la tomaron por la cintura estrechándola. Ella no pudo verlo cuando cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa; estaba demasiado asustada tratando de controlar la emoción de escuchar los latidos de su Príncipe resonando con los suyos.  
  
Sesshoumaru ladeó la cabeza para poder hablarle al oído a sabiendas que Rin se exaltaría aún más.  
  
"Yo no podría estar enojado contigo después de lo que hiciste por mí. Rin haremos esto de la pareja de enamorados un paso a la vez, quiero disfrutar lo que se siente enamorarse de la mujer más hermosa y especial que he tenido la suerte de conocer!"  
  
En ese instante el mundo de Rin se detuvo, estaba en brazos del hombre que amaba con locura y él le estaba diciendo que quería disfrutar enamorarse de ella, diciéndole que era hermosa y especial. Ella, una humana, sin poderes, con sangre menos que pura y aún así sería su esposa, su compañera, la madre de sus hijos.  
  
Ya no tenía dudas de que su amor fuera correspondido y aunque quería levantarse y gritar a lo que daban sus pulmones, la realización de su más grande deseo le robaban la movilidad y sabía que aunque lo intentara cualquier palabra se ahogaría en su garganta por la emoción. Solo pudo aferrarse a Sesshoumaru tratando de que él comprendiera lo mucho que eso significaba para ella.  
  
En un rincón de su mente las palabras de llevar su amor un paso a la vez la tranquilizaba porque estaba consciente de lo inexperta que era. Se regocijó de saber que Sesshoumaru la comprendía y no le exigía ser la pareja perfecta de la noche a la mañana. La expectativa de aprender con él era más estimulante de lo que ella había imaginado.  
  
(Al fin encontré la mujer que me hace vibrar y con la que puedo ser completamente sincero, no hay duda de que mi felicidad es con ella, los hijos que tenga me los dará Rin...)  
  
Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad, sin hablar, sin moverse. Solo abrazados entregados al momento de intimidad y amor que era el primer paso de su nueva vida. Una eternidad de amor y compañía. Cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó si quería llevar flores al castillo Rin le dijo que sí y se separaron, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Se puso de pie y se alejó de él con la mirada fija en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro bajo el manto de su melena azabache. Después de un rato estuvo frente a él con la cesta y las manos llenas de flores.  
  
"Lista!"  
  
"Aja!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se adelantó hasta ella y le quitó la cesta y las flores las puso en el suelo y le aseguró que sus poderes eran suficientes para llevar a los dos así como a su cargamento de flores. Rin se carcajeó como una niña y con naturalidad se acercó alargando los dedos, para tomar a Sesshoumaru de la mano; el instante que Sesshoumaru sintió la mano de Rin sobre la suya, no titubeó para entrelazar sus dedos.  
  
"Vámonos ya, tengo hambre otra vez!"  
  
"Como tu digas princesa!"  
  
............  
  
Al acercarse al castillo Rin vio a sus amigos amontonados en uno de los balcones del palacio, eran Van, Kali, Jaken, Kagome, Sukime, Moru, Keiko y Folken. Todos hablaban entre sí y Rin solo pudo imaginar que estaban haciendo conjeturas de lo que había sido su paseo romántico.  
  
Estaban tan enfrascados en la discusión que no los vieron, desde adentro del dormitorio Inuyasha fue el único que se percató que habían regresado.  
  
"No entiendo cual es el alboroto, ya sabemos el mal gusto que tiene Rin!"  
  
"Inuyasha no lo arruines!"  
  
"Si papá queremos ver como regresan, apuesto que mi tío ya la besó!"  
  
"VAN!!"  
  
El pequeño soltó una carcajada ante la mirada asombrada de su madre y las risas de los demás. En el aire Sesshoumaru resoplaba al contemplar la escena mientras que Rin se movía inquieta junto a él.  
  
"Bueno ya, ahí están podemos ir a comer?"  
  
Todos se volvieron para ver a la pareja descendiendo suavemente en el patio principal, Van y Kali salieron corriendo pero Inuyasha los detuvo con un gruñido, el resto de los espectadores esperaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.  
  
"Papá!!!"  
  
"Todos al ala sur, excepto los ancianos y el sapo...!"  
  
"Pero papá!"  
  
"Déjenlos solos...es muy incómodo tratar de conquistar a alguien cuando siempre hay gente observando y esperando a ver que dices o haces, al ala sur. Folken se encargará de decirle a la princesa del mal gusto que cenaremos ahí!"  
  
La más conmovida ante las palabras de Inuyasha era Kagome, era claro que muy a su forma él también deseaba que su hermano encontrara la felicidad con Rin. Eso sin contar que tenía razón al hablar de incomodidades para conquistar; solo tuvo que recordar las interrupciones de Shippou para tomar a Kali y a Van de la mano y encaminarse al ala sur.  
  
"Ya escucharon vamos pequeños!"  
  
Los niños se dejaron llevar al escuchar la determinación en la voz de Kagome, pero no sin antes expresar su incomodidad.  
  
"Mamá esto apesta, yo quiero saber como le fue!"  
  
"Le preguntas cuando estén solo tu y ella!"  
  
"Okasan! Yo me refería a mi tío, nosotros tenemos un plan!"  
  
Kagome soltó la risa y siguió caminando hasta llegar al ala sur, Inuyasha los seguía muy de cerca complacido por su despliegue de sabiduría y poder.  
  
.....................  
  
Una vez en tierra firme uno de los sirvientes tomó la cesta de flores y se retiró no sin antes lanzarles una sonrisa. Por el pasillo Folken y Sukime se acercaban a ellos con expresión feliz. Caminando a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas se aproximaba Jaken.  
  
"Hola Nana...Folken-sama, fuimos a un campo lleno de flores fue maravilloso, trajimos flores...gracias por la comida!"  
  
"De nada Princesa!"  
  
"Mi niña la pasaste bien?"  
  
"Claro Nana fue...todo lo que había soñado!"  
  
Un jadeante y viejo Jaken no pudo controlar su lengua y soltó las palabras sin pensar.  
  
"Amo bonito que bueno que regresó...amo Sesshoumaru está sonriendo?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru iba a lanzarle una patada cuando Rin se paró frente a él para evitar el golpe, le contestó a Jaken sin dejar de ver al príncipe.  
  
"Jaken eres un indiscreto!"  
  
Sesshoumaru torció aún más la boca y concentró su mirada en ella para obviar la de su mayordomo, el indiscreto renacuajo y la youkai sentimental. Así serían sus días hasta que todos se acostumbraran a la idea, miradas de asombro y quijadas abiertas a más no poder. No había duda que tener a Rin como su pareja le iba a cambiar la vida.  
  
Antes de irse Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego tomó el ramo entre sus manos.  
  
"Todos están en el ala sur? Iré a verlos"  
  
"Si mi niña, pero primero debes tomar un baño para refrescarte!"  
  
"Claro, lo que tu digas Nana!"  
  
Empezaron a caminar con Sukime aferrada al brazo de Rin y visiblemente conteniendo las ganas de matarla a preguntas. Ya iban un poco alejadas, cuando Rin se volteó y le sonrió a Sesshoumaru con los ojos como dos chispas y jugando coquetamente con un mechón entre sus dedos.  
  
Jaken y Folken observaron la reacción del Príncipe que prácticamente babeaba.  
  
"Príncipe todo salió bien?"  
  
"Hai, esa niña es tan...!"  
  
"Disculpe Amo pero ella es toda una mujer!"  
  
"Si por suerte...Jaken, Folken, avísenme cuando vayan a cenar en el ala sur...ah y por cierto no los quiero ver de nuevo en los balcones espiando!"  
  
Los dos youkais no dijeron nada audible, estaban asombrados con la jovialidad en la voz de su Amo, lo vieron alejarse en una actitud feliz.  
  
"Bueno mi querido Jaken y eso solo fue le primer día, tenemos todo listo para mañana?"  
  
"Hai!  
  
Un rato después los gritos de emoción de una vieja sentimental se escucharon en casi todo el palacio. Al oírla Rin solo se consumió en el agua riendo a carcajadas.  
  
..............................  
  
Rin fue recibida por Inuyasha y Van que estaban sentados fuera de la casa. El niño la abrazó mientras entraban a la casa.  
  
"Y como te fue?"  
  
"Ahh muy bien Inuyasha, me llevó a un campo de flores mira!"  
  
"Few! Flores!!"  
  
Kagome recibió el ramo con una sonrisa y feliz de ver a su amiga tan emocionada. Para Keiko era solo el reflejo de lo que quería para sí misma, su propia historia de amor.  
  
"Gracias Rin son hermosas!"  
  
"Lo hubieras visto Kagome fue tan romántico y me dijo cosas maravillosas!"  
  
Van tomó la mano de Rin y atrajo su atención.  
  
"Mi tío se portó bien contigo?"  
  
"Ah? Claro Bebé...um! Con que cosas de hombres?"  
  
"Ja ja ja Rin no estás enojada o sí?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no hay fue un día que nunca olvidaré!"  
  
La cara de felicidad de Rin no pasó desapercibida para ninguno. Afuera Sesshoumaru escuchaba atento, mientras que se dejaba llevar por sus propios sentimientos de felicidad.  
  
Adentro, Kagome sonreía emocionada por Rin, pero se distrajo cuando Van le jaló una de las mangas de su kimono púrpura bordado con detalles en blanco.  
  
"Dime hijo?"  
  
"Está muy feliz verdad?"  
  
"Así es, ella quiere mucho a tu tío y se nota que la está conquistando muy bien...más le vale!"  
  
"Mamá algún día yo voy a conquistar a alguien?"  
  
"Si mi vida y estoy segura que lo harás muy bien!"  
  
"Tu crees?"  
  
"Claro, además de apuesto eres muy amable y sensible!"  
  
"Ahh! Yo no soy un mounstro sin tacto como Otosan?"  
  
"Ja ja ja no Van, no lo eres!"  
  
A pocos pasos de ellos Inuyasha se levantó de suelo indignado.  
  
"Oye enano a quien le dices mounstro sin tacto?"  
  
"Papá!"  
  
"Few...pero no lo repitas tanto, por cierto donde está el zorro tonto?"  
  
En ese momento Shippou atravesaba la puerta lanzándole un pedazo de pan a Inuyasha en la cabeza. Salieron dándose empujones como dos niños y Rin se quedó sentada en silencio, recordando su memorable tarde de amor. Cuando Moru se le acercó hablándole entre dientes se rió.  
  
"Hola Princesa te fue muy bien verdad, te gustó tu almuerzo?"  
  
"Gracias amigo, fue como en mis sueños, me dijo que me había extrañado todos los días que estuve fuera y me dijo que quería disfrutar enamorarse de mí, nos abrazamos Moru!! Como una pareja...no es genial?"  
  
"Si Rin es lo que mereces, estar feliz al lado de la persona que amas!"  
  
"Moru y tu?"  
  
"Ahh! Yo no sé...me da un poco de miedo enfrentarlo pero ella vale la pena, tengo el apoyo de Folken-sama"  
  
"Waa! Que excelente noticia entonces comerás con nosotros?"  
  
"Estás loca y que me rebane el amo en pedacitos!"  
  
"Pero Moru..!"  
  
"Discúlpame Florecita!"  
  
El youkai se incorporó y fue hasta donde Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-sama ya está todo listo!"  
  
"Arigato Moru-chan. Cenarás con nosotros?"  
  
"No creo que pueda, el amo Sesshoumaru no quiere que esté cerca de ella!"  
  
"Yo hablaré con él!"  
  
"Rin por favor, lo vas hacer enojar!"  
  
"Ya veremos, iré a buscarlo. Tu quédate aquí!"  
  
Moru se sintió como cuando eran niños y Rin le ordenaba transformarse para ir a buscar flores pero él se negaba. Kagome lo vió de reojo sentarse a esperar a su amiga con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.  
  
Al girar para salir a buscarlo Rin se topó con un kimono negro que resaltaba la belleza de su Amo.  
  
"Me buscabas?"  
  
"Si, me permites un momento!"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin tiraba de él tomada de la mano completamente inconsciente de que lo estaba haciendo, Sesshoumaru sujetó suavemente la pequeña mano y sin decir nada la siguió hasta el otro cuarto; una vez que cerró la puerta Rin se arrodilló frente a él con expresión decidida.  
  
"Moru nos acompañará en la cena!"  
  
"Moru?...tu amiguito...el que tiene prohibido acercarse a ti?"  
  
"Ese mismo, por favor no te opongas no se sentará junto a mí...y si, somos buenos amigos desde que éramos niños!"  
  
"Con que amigos de la infancia? Y él nunca trató de...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru alargó sus palabras mientras Rin se transformaba en una ejemplo vivo de indignación.  
  
"Jamás!! Somos como hermanos...además él sabe muy bien que yo amo solo a una persona!"  
  
Rin cerró los ojos al comprender que estaba exaltada y hablando sin pensar. La ardían las mejillas y tenía pulsaciones. Frente a ella Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por el cabello y parpadeó encantado con la espontaneidad de Rin. Cuando él le pidió que abriera los ojos Rin le dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Tu quieres que ese sujeto se quede a comer y yo me porte bien?"  
  
"Ja ja ja...en serio te vas a portar bien?"  
  
Como única respuesta Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja dejando escapar un leve gruñido. Rin se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces el príncipe la rodeó por la cintura mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.  
  
"Gracias Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"De nada!"  
  
Con la mano libre Sesshoumaru tomó un mechón de cabello y se lo llevó hasta la nariz aspirando el aroma a limpio que tenía.  
  
"Me encanta tu cabello Rin es tan negro y sedoso!"  
  
Mientras hablaba las garras se enredaban suavemente con los cabellos que caían sobre le hombro de Rin, ella se lo quedó viendo como hipnotizado jugando con su pelo sintiendo un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda hasta la nuca.  
  
Al escuchar como Kagome los llamaba, ella hizo un movimiento para levantarse pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo con una mirada, ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa.  
  
"Si?"  
  
"En serio fue como en tus sueños?"  
  
"Mejor!!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru se levantó y una vez de pie la tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Afuera Moru estaba sentado muy cerca de la puerta y al ver a Rin sonriente agradeció a los dioses que la princesa del castillo fuera como su hermana.  
  
Fue una cena donde Rin y Sesshoumaru intercambiaron miradas comportándose como un par de enamorados que no desean ocultar sus sentimientos. Mientras comían Rin se sintió incómoda de que ninguno de sus amigos probara el alimento con tranquilidad solo por estar pendiente de ellos dos.  
  
(Mejor sería que cenáramos los dos solos y yo sola porque él está aquí por mí, ni siquiera está comiendo...ay no! Y si le estoy trastornando su rutina...creo que mejor le digo que no es necesario que me acompañe a comer...pero y si se molesta porque cree que no quiero estar con él?)  
  
Dejó de pensar en Sesshoumaru concentrándose en Moru que hablaba absorto con Keiko y sonrió porque le pareció que hacían una pareja hermosa, cuando notó que Sesshoumaru la miraba dejó que sus mejillas se tiñeran rosa por enésima vez ese día. Cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder recibir las miradas de amor de su príncipe sin sonrojarse  
  
(Ja ja ja me duelen las mejillas de tanto reírme...un paso a la vez! Que alivio, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea...oh por Kami y si quiere besarme?....waai! Tranquila Rin esto es lo que siempre has querido y soñado toda tu vida...)  
  
Una vez que terminaron de cenar Sesshoumaru la vio acompañar a Van hasta su cama darle un beso y arroparlo. Se quedó esperándola y tomados de la mano salieron ante la mirada atónita de todos. De la noche a la mañana Sesshoumaru había pasado de ser un hombre frío y sin emoción a un príncipe enamorado.  
  
Sesshoumaru la dejó en su cuarto y la despidió con un beso en la mejilla, Rin trató de conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible, el youkai la vio salir de su cuarto y dirigirse al establo donde la encontró la mañana siguiente.  
  
.........  
  
Nota del autor: Admito que fue muy largo y no se besaron, ya sé que me quieren matar pero...quería reflejar la forma como Sesshoumaru entiende y valora a Rin. El comprende que al entregarle su amor, su primer beso y su virginidad, ella le entrega algo muy preciado, puro y maravilloso de sí misma. Algo que ha estado intacto por 26 años esperando por él, obvio ellos tendrán sus noches salvajes de pasión ' pero cuando Sesshoumaru la trata con ternura la ayuda a sentirse bien con la realidad de su amor más que la ilusión en su cabeza, claro que se muere por besarla, pero a veces es mejor esperar que la persona con menos experiencia se libere de sus inseguridades y así los dos que disfrutan a plenitud. No apresurarla es su forma de decirle que la ama y a la vez deja que este sentimiento se asiente dentro de él....pero no se preocupen, después de todo Sesshoumaru es un youkai y los demonios no necesitan mucho tiempo para asimilar las cosas .-  
  
El review de Padilla fue muy concreto 'ACTUALIZA ONEGAI' me hizo reír =P (fue como una combinación de amenaza mortal con pedido ferviente)  
  
Adri: Debes estar feliz este capitulo es xl  
  
Victoria: Tu mail fue muy halagador, soy eso mil veces!! ja ja ja thanks!!

Naru: Me encantaron las pancartas :P

BunnyMoon: Pense que te habías desparecido que bueno que no!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tomarse el tiempo de escribirme reviews!!! Los amo a todos  
  
Próximo capítulo de fijo se besan =) 


	26. Primer beso

Capítulo 26  
  
El primer beso  
  
.................................  
  
Sesshoumaru había pasado la noche en vela solo en su habitación, lo único en su mente era Rin y sus nuevos sentimientos. Lo que su corazón sentía no se comparaba con nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Era algo maravilloso e intangible, que lo llenaba y lo hacía olvidar todos sus años de soledad.  
  
Ahora estaba recostado en el lomo de A-UN viéndola dormir, se sentía bien poder admirarla de cerca. Lo suficiente como para jugar con su cabello entre sus garras, jugar con el cabello de Rin, el youkai jamás pudo imaginar que algo tan simple pudiera darle tanta satisfacción.  
  
Pero él sabía que aún faltaba mucha felicidad por experimentar con Rin, y lo haría tal y como le había prometido un paso a la vez; en cuanto se despertara la besaría haciendo realidad el primero de sus muchos deseos.  
  
Se distrajo un instante para darle los buenos días a Moru que traía el desayuno. Quería alimentarla él mismo y a solas sin ningún par de ojos poniéndola nerviosa o distrayéndola de los placeres que él quería darle. Sesshoumaru torció los labios al ver la reacción del joven youkai a su efusivo saludo matutino.  
  
"Buenos días Moru!"  
  
"...buenos días Amo!"  
  
"Déjalo aquí!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Moru se retiró con una sonrisa al contemplar cuan apacible dormía Rin. Después de un rato Sesshoumaru se deleitó al verla despertar. Aún dormida, Rin movió las piernas haciendo que la yukata se abriera para dejando sus piernas expuestas a la mirada del youkai. El príncipe entreabrió los labios cuando vio las piernas descubiertas, estaban llenas de moretes y raspones. No era muy difícil adivinar que el resto de su cuerpo estaba en igual condición, todo por su culpa.  
  
Ahogó ese sentimiento con la seguridad que de ahora en adelante ella era su pareja y eso significaba que nunca más se sentiría sola, o asustado o desprotegida. Su misión de ahora en adelante era hacerla feliz.  
  
Rin no quería despertar porque estaba soñando que su amo la besaba apasionadamente, pero la luz del día le impedía mantener los ojos cerrados; por lo que se estiró y abrió los ojos poco a poco hasta reconocer a su amado Amo frente a ella, le sonrió antes de darle los buenos días, ruborizada pero feliz.  
  
"Bueno días!"  
  
"Hola Princesa!"  
  
Rin se apoyó en una mano y se incorporó hasta estar sentada frente a él. Podía adivinar que tenía el cabello lleno de paja por la forma como él la miraba. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y lo miró como pidiéndole ayuda. Sesshoumaru alargó la mano hasta ella y con una tenue sonrisa empezó a limpiar su cabello, mientras los ojos de Rin se movían sobre él.  
  
Con el deseo hirviendo en su piel, Rin se acercó cerrando el espacio entre ellos, de alguna forma su pequeña actuaba con una seguridad pasmosa que Sesshoumaru estaba seguro era motivada por el amor que sentía por él.  
  
El corazón de la princesa latía precipitado por la expectativa de que la besara, sería su primer beso, un beso de amor que había esperado toda su vida. Una vez que terminó, el youkai le alisó el cabello y puso la mano sobre la mejilla caliente de su pareja.  
  
Podía sentir la excitación y deseo en el aire, el pulso acelerado le alborotaba la sangre y desataba su instinto animal. Sin poder controlarse un instante más la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.  
  
La miró un segundo y las palabras 'eres mía' llegaron a los oídos incrédulos de una Rin que sentía que le faltaba el aire para respirar. Aquella frase resumía toda su existencia y su razón de ser feliz, era una caricia invisible seguida de una sacudida de placer, Sesshoumaru la besaba en los labios por primera vez.  
  
La sintió fundirse entre sus brazos y mientras disfrutaba aquel sentimiento saboreó los labios moviendo su lengua con suavidad, obligándola a abrir la boca para poder profundizar el beso.  
  
Besaba a Rin perdido en una nube de amor y placer. Saliendo de su mareo inicial ella se aferró a Sesshoumaru con ambos brazos embelezada, parecía que el resto del mundo desaparecía dejándolos solos para poder besarse.  
  
Sin dejar de besarla Sesshoumaru la acostó sobre la paja y empezó a mordisquear su boca, esa boca que era suya, que había esperado por él durante 26 años, tan suave y delicada, deseosa por él. Acostados sobre la paja, besándose apasionadamente con toda una vida de estar juntos, eso era felicidad.  
  
Se besaron largamente como si de alguna forma recuperaran tiempo perdido. Eran besos intensos, llenos de pasión y ternura. Sesshoumaru no parecía saciarse con los labios de Rin, estaba embriagado.  
  
Con cada beso Rin experimentaba un hormigueo por toda su piel y rápidamente su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando al contacto del príncipe, creando una conexión invisible y poderosa entre ellos. Finalmente y después de minutos eternos de éxtasis, Sesshoumaru se separó un poco para verla.  
  
Su princesa lo veía con la emoción e incredulidad reflejadas en sus pupilas, aquellos ojos le gritaban mil cosas a la vez que su dueña era incapaz de vocalizar pero resumía en una sonrisa.  
  
La había besado y fue todo lo que sus sueños le habían prometido y más, no podía ser más feliz que como en ese preciso momento. Tenía el amor y cariño de su amo, su vida era completa, la imagen de los bebés perritos fue un destello frente a sus ojos y Rin soltó la risa.  
  
Sesshoumaru pensaba como había pasado toda su vida sin experimentar tal goce, tal bienestar y felicidad. Así era estar enamorado, sentir que todo lo que te rodea es hermoso, que has encontrado algo único. Al escucharla reír, Sesshoumaru enmarcó el juvenil rostro con una mano.  
  
"De que te ríes preciosa?"  
  
"...algo que acabo de recordar, una cosa que me dijo Kagome!"  
  
"Y me vas a decir que es?"  
  
Rin se atragantó y comenzó a reírse mas fuerte y con las mejillas como dos rosas.  
  
"Es que todavía no ha sucedido...me da pena!"  
  
"Ah sí? Y que es...yo tengo algo que ver?"  
  
"Je je je...pues...si...pensaba en bebés!"  
  
"Princesa... creí que habíamos acordado un paso a la vez!"  
  
"Si claro lo que pasa es que...!"  
  
"Es maravilloso! Ojalá tengan los ojos de su madre!"  
  
Rin enmudeció de golpe y sus ojos se aguaron tan rápido que Sesshoumaru se sintió desubicado por un segundo. Con la voz transformada en un suspiro por la felicidad Rin acarició las marcas youkai de su rostro y le habló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
"...serán tan hermosos como tú...Sesshoumaru yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres mi vida!"  
  
"...Rin...yo...no soy nada sino te tengo!"  
  
Incapaz de dominar sus emociones Rin dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran mejillas abajo ante la mirada estupefacta de Sesshoumaru. Dándole un beso primero en los labios y después en ambas mejillas, trató de tranquilizarla, pero el consuelo de Rin era aferrarse a él.  
  
El youkai se sintió cautivado por la reacción de Rin y con dulzura presionó su cuerpo sobre ella y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a darle besitos en la nuca. Esperó a que ella se calmara un instante con los labios presionados sobre la piel, probándola con la punta de la lengua.  
  
Al sentir aquella caricia en su cuello Rin tragó en silencio intentando sosegarse, al percibir que estaba más calmada Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza para hablarle directamente al oído.  
  
"Porque lloras pequeña?"  
  
"...es que...!"  
  
Comprendiendo que Rin no sería la más ecuánime en aquel momento Sesshoumaru siguió hablándole al oído con ternura.  
  
"Acaso son lágrimas de felicidad?"  
  
Rin movió positivamente la cabeza y Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado, por un segundo al verla romper en llanto creyó que sus palabras la habían decepcionado pero se daba cuenta que ella comprendía mejor que nadie lo que eso significaba.  
  
Decirle que no era nada sin ella, era declararle su amor incondicional. Esa era la magnitud del amor de Rin, tanto anhelaba ser su pareja y la madre de sus cachorros, que escuchar que él también la amaba la hacía llorar.  
  
Sesshoumaru se movió quedando de espaldas en el piso y con Rin sobre su pecho, sentía como las lágrimas humedecían su kimono y sonrió mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos suaves y relajantes.  
  
Estuvieron así hasta que Rin respiró con tranquilidad y él percibió como olía el aire.  
  
"Tu desayuno espera!"  
  
Tímidamente Rin levantó la cara y se apoyó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru con la barbilla, tenía los ojos y la punta de la nariz roja. Al verla el youkai se transportó a la infancia de la pequeña que en las noches de tormenta llegaba llorando de miedo, buscando consuelo entre sus brazos. Con un solo dedo Sesshoumaru delineó la curvatura de los labios femeninos y sonrió.  
  
"Tienes hambre?"  
  
"Mas o menos, nos podemos quedar así un rato más...digamos todo el día?"  
  
El príncipe soltó una risita y la estrujó con amor a su pecho antes de acomodarse en una posición que le permitiera alimentarla más cómodamente. Con Rin sentada entre sus piernas, tomó la bandeja con los alimentos, le dio un beso y empezó a poner pequeños trozos de comida en su boca.  
  
Mientras masticaba ella le sonreía y enredaba sus dedos con los largos mechones plateados que adornaban los hombros de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No es necesario que me alimentes como un bebé!"  
  
"Pero quiero hacerlo, si no te importa!"  
  
"Siiii yo también quiero!"  
  
"Rin porque viniste a dormir con tu mascota? No te gusta tu cuarto!"  
  
"Si me gusta pero no me agrada dormir sola, me da miedo!"  
  
"Ya veo entonces creo que tenemos que hacer algo para remediar eso Princesa!"  
  
Rin tragó y abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban  
  
"P-pero es que yo...tengo moretes y mis heridas...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja sorprendido y Rin dejó escapar una risa nerviosa ruborizándose en el proceso. Con una voz pausada y llena de picardía, el príncipe le repitió que todo a su tiempo. Si ella se apenaba por sus moretes él sería paciente, de igual forma le recordó que moretes o no, ella era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.  
  
Esta vez Rin se carcajeo a todo lo que su pecho le permitía, cada vez que abría la boca sonaba como una pervertida insaciable y todas las veces Sesshoumaru la miraba como devorándola con la mirada.  
  
Una vez que terminó de desayunar puso la bandeja aparte y se acurrucó en brazos de Sesshoumaru que con naturalidad puso la barbilla sobre su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. No fue mucho tiempo para que ambos escucharan pasos acercarse, Van y Kali la estaban buscando.  
  
Rin no se movió de donde estaba y se preparó a recibirlos con una sonrisa, en cuanto los vieron los dos niños gritaron exaltados. Van se volvió hacia Kali y le dijo con tono de autoridad.  
  
"Ves te dije que mi tío iba a estar con ella...el plan funcionó!"  
  
Los dos pequeños se aproximaron y le dieron los buenos días con un beso, bajo la mirada atenta del youkai. Sesshoumaru se paralizó cuando ambos niños le dieron el mismo saludo a él; tímidamente Kali se acercó y lo besó musitando un 'buenos días amo', Van fue menos recatado, lo tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y con una sonrisa lo felicitó.  
  
"Bien hecho tío, yo sabía que tu podías conquistarla!"  
  
"..."  
  
No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un gruñido o suspiro, nada. El youkai se encontraba en una realidad muy distinta a la que jamás hubiera imaginado, una vida donde recibía felicitaciones y besos infantiles como la cosa más natural del mundo. Ese sería su mundo a partir de ahora.  
  
A su lado, Rin prácticamente babeaba de verlo tan sereno ante las demostraciones de cariño de los niños, en su mente era como si se preparara para ser así tierno y amoroso con los bebés que algún día iban a tener.  
  
Los dos niños se quedaron en el establo saludando a A-UN, Rin seguía acurrucada a Sesshoumaru flotando en una plácida nube, abrió los ojos cuando Kali le preguntó si iba a tomar un baño.  
  
"Princesa tomarás tu baño? Sukime dice que ya está listo!"  
  
"Mmm! si un baño suena genial!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se incorporó y tomándola en brazos salió del establo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Entrecerró los ojos al contemplar con que felicidad los miraban Van y Kali, los dos salieron corriendo y gritando que los príncipes ya no estaban peleando. Con Rin recostada en su hombro Sesshoumaru suspiró.  
  
"Tienes muchos admiradores pero recuerda, tu eres mía!!"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin tragó en seco pasando sus dedos por la nuca del youkai, provocándole escalofríos que burbujeaban en su piel. Salieron del establo en silencio y seguros que todos los esperaban para verlos. Al salir todos los miraban sin poder ocultar su felicidad o asombro.  
  
La condujo hasta el cuarto del baño donde Sukime la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Buenos días princesa...otra vez dormiste con ese dragón apestoso?"  
  
"Nana no es apestoso, es que no quería dormir sola, tu sabes que no me gusta!"  
  
"Pues no veo porque tienes que ir a dormir con ese animal ya no tienes excusa!"  
  
"NANA!!"  
  
"Ay bueno señorita a bañarse y ponerse hermosa porque la princesa del castillo debe lucir impecable!"  
  
Rin volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru sonrojada, él la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía deseos de quedarse ahí y meterse con Rin al agua, pero la nana se encargó de correrlo del sitio porque sabía que la princesa se avergonzaba de sus moretes.  
  
"Nana no lo eches sin despedirse de mí!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se aproximó a ella esta vez con una sonrisa completa y bien formada, la sujetó por la barbilla y se despidió con un tierno beso de labios entreabiertos y aliento tibio. Al salir pudo escuchar los regaños de la youkai por irse a dormir con el dragón, mientras estaba con su nana Rin irremediablemente se comportaba como una niña consentida.  
  
"Porque te gusta tanto ir a dormir con el cabezón, te queda el cabello lleno de paja y hueles a dragón"  
  
"Nana! Me lavo el cabello y ya...que pasa porque me miras con esa cara tan rara?"  
  
La youkai sostenía la yukata mientras observaba como Rin se metía al agua, la espalda cubierta por cicatrices le hacía un nudo en la garganta. El aspecto de Rin era frágil y delicado pero la realidad era que era muy fuerte y de un espíritu que nunca perdía su dulzura e inocencia.  
  
Sukime dejó la yukata aparte, tomó los utensilios de baño y se aproximó hasta donde estaba Rin aún esperando por una respuesta.  
  
"Nana que pasó te me quedaste viendo raro!"  
  
"Eres muy fuerte princesa, de cuerpo y alma. Nadie más que tu merece ser la pareja del Amo!"  
  
Rin se quedó de una pieza, su nana siempre la elogiaba pero en ese instante era algo más que un elogio, era una muestra profunda y sincera de amor, que Rin guardó en su corazón emocionada.  
  
"Nana gracias! Eres la mejor nana del mundo!"  
  
"Ay mi niña...que aburrida hubiera sido mi vida sin ti!"  
  
"Suki-nana ya no sigas me vas hacer llorar!"  
  
"Je je je tan sentimental como siempre, pero ahora no es momento de tristezas, te voy a quitar eso olor a establo del cabello!"  
  
"Y dale con eso! No huele tan feo!"  
  
"Rin ya no eres una niña tienes que dormir en tu cama no con tu mascota!"  
  
Recostado a la pared con los ojos cerrados Sesshoumaru sonrió al imaginarse que en un par de días el cabello de Rin iba a oler a él, porque no tenía pensado privarse por más tiempo del placer de dormir juntos. Aprovechando que Rin seguramente tardaría mucho en el baño se dirigió para ver como les iba a Folken y Jaken con los preparativos.  
  
...............  
  
Una hora más tarde cuando Rin salió destilando limpieza y perfume, Sesshoumaru la esperaba de pie con la vista al cielo. Ella se le acercó tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y lo tomó de la mano. Fue recibida por un beso y un firme apretón alrededor de su cintura. Aprovechando que estaban abrazados Sesshoumaru deslizó su nariz por su cuello como una caricia. Rin le habló fascinada por la demostración de cariño.  
  
"Soy muy feliz!"  
  
"Eso me complace mucho!"  
  
Ella se separó lo suficiente para verlo con el ceño fruncido, Sesshoumaru resopló divertido y se apresuró a decirle que como ella, él también experimentaba felicidad. Como si todavía fuera una niña Rin se acurrucó entre sus brazos metiendo las manos bajo la tela del kimono. Sesshoumaru simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando del la sensación de las manos de Rin sobre su piel.  
  
Disfrutaron de un día en el castillo sentados a la sombra de un árbol con Rin recostada de espaldas a su pecho. A la hora del almuerzo todos se retiraron dejándolos solos para que como en el desayuno, el príncipe alimentara a la princesa del castillo.  
  
Que Rin no pudiera verlos no le impidió a Sesshoumaru darse cuenta que todos los espiaban por las ventanas o rendijas de las puertas, indudablemente todos querían ser participes de su amor, aunque fuera a la distancia.  
  
Después de que Rin terminara con su almuerzo se acurrucó rodeada por los brazos fuertes y protectores de su amo, la princesa ignoró la punzada de emoción que sintió. Sukime le había dicho que poco a poco se acostumbraría a la cercanía de Sesshoumaru sin sentir náuseas.  
  
............  
  
La rutina diaria del castillo había cambiado radicalmente. Los gritos, risas y juegos infantiles inundaban el castillo, llenándolo de vida. Parecía que nada malo hubiera pasado y Sokoe fuera producto de la imaginación. Con Sesshoumaru a su lado todo parecía un sueño; Rin abrió la boca porque se había olvidado por completo del sueño...el que había tenido muchas veces mientras estaba inconsciente. Era un sueño donde veía a Sesshoumaru a la orilla de un río completamente embelezado.  
  
Pero el sueño era borroso y por eso no podía ver a la persona en el río, pero estaba segura que era una mujer. Estaba a punto de contarle a Sesshoumaru cuando Kali y Van le pidieron que se les uniera en un juego. Rin se levantó y salió corriendo dejando a Sesshoumaru con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Sesshoumaru se recostó en el árbol para poder vigilar a Rin, junto a los niños ella no parecía mayor, al contrario su actitud dejaba ver que ella conservaba su actitud infantil. Eso probablemente la convertiría en una excelente y dedicada madre para lo hijos que iban a tener.  
  
Jugaron toda la tarde a las escondidas, cada vez que la encontraban Rin gritaba emocionada y se carcajeaba feliz. No había rastro de dolor o angustia en su rostro, solo felicidad y amor. Sesshoumaru notó que Shippou miraba a Rin desde el resguardo de un árbol que estaba alejado, la expresión del youkai era resignada, al darse cuenta que era observado, Shippou bajó del árbol y tomó el camino hacia el ala sur.  
  
Pronto empezó a oscurecer y decidieron jugar una vez más antes de ir a cenar. Los niños se despidieron de Rin con un beso y echaron a correr. Cuando ella se volvió para buscar a Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que no estaba y decidió ir a descansar a su cuarto.  
  
........................  
  
Se quedó dormida y como no hubo nadie que la despertara, la hora de la cena había pasado. Se cepilló el cabello, alisó sus ropas y salió de su habitación, en ese momento las luces del castillo se encendieron por etapas como por arte de magia.  
  
Rin caminó en silencio preguntándose donde estaría Sesshoumaru, como no lo vio decidió ver a Folken y a Kali. Al llegar no vio a nadie pero un agradable olor a hierbas perfumaba el ambiente. El fuego en el centro de la habitación calentaba todo.  
  
Se disponía a llamar a la pequeña youkai cuando Kali le salió al encuentro con una sonrisa.  
  
"Hola Princesa me buscabas?"  
  
"Claro, quería verte antes de que te fueras a la cama!"  
  
"Te quedaste dormida verdad?"  
  
"Je je je me cansé jugando con ustedes!"  
  
"Quieres comer algo?"  
  
"Que tienes?"  
  
"De todo!"  
  
Rin siguió a Kali y esperó pacientemente a que la pequeña le trajera el plato de comida. La adorable niña decía que quería consentirla por ser la princesa del castillo y Rin no tuvo el valor para contradecirla. Comió feliz escuchando las interminables anécdotas de Kali y sus días en la aldea de Inuyasha.  
  
"Kali donde está Folken-sama?"  
  
"Se fue con Sukime a las bodegas, me dijo que tenía que buscar algo. Yo cené en el ala sur!"  
  
"Te cae bien Van no es verdad?"  
  
"Si somos muy buenos amigos, tal y como dijiste!"  
  
"Eso me alegra muchísimo!"  
  
"Ya estamos haciendo planes para cuando tengamos que cuidar a tus cachorros, vas a tener muchos bebes verdad que sí!"  
  
Rin se carcajeó al ver la expresión emocionada de la niña y solo podía imaginar los planes que tenían esos dos. Por momentos le costaba creer que tanta felicidad fuera posible.  
  
"Que suerte tengo de tener amigos como ustedes. Espero tener muchos bebés perritos, todos los que pueda!"  
  
"Siiii!"  
  
Una vez que Rin terminó de cenar recogieron todo y ayudó a su pequeña amiga a prepararse para dormir. La princesa besó y abrazó a la niña y la acompañó hasta que se durmió. Después de cobijarla salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí con la mirada baja y al levantar la vista tenía a Sesshoumaru frente a ella.  
  
"Hola!! Estaba durmiendo a Kali!"  
  
"Aja...ahora es mi turno!"  
  
"Tu turno...?!"  
  
Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Sesshoumaru tomó a Rin en brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección a la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. En brazos de su príncipe se sentía liviana y consentida y se daba cuenta que no estaba soñando. El amor entre ellos era una electrizante verdad.  
  
Cargándola el aroma de su pareja se le metía por los poros seduciéndolo en silencio, fortaleciendo los sentimientos placenteros que ella despertaba con su sonrisa y ternura. Rin se aferró al cuello de Sesshoumaru y rozando sus mejillas con la boca, le preguntó adonde la llevaba.  
  
"Adonde vamos?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
El youkai la miró de medio lado pero no le dijo nada para avivar la curiosidad femenina.  
  
"Es una sorpresa?...Sesshoumaru dime!"  
  
"Algo así!"  
  
"Siiiiii!! Me encantan las sorpresas!"  
  
Con su cuerpo temblando por la expectativa de la sorpresa Rin se puso a darle besitos en la mejilla, uno detrás de otro hasta que Sesshoumaru dejó que una carcajada escapara de sus labios. Subieron las escaleras que daban a una parte del castillo que casi no se usaba. Al avanzar por el extenso y elegante corredor Rin pudo distinguir el olor a incienso que salía de uno de los cuartos.  
  
Esperándolos en la puerta estaban Folken y Sukime, Rin miró a Sesshoumaru pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mueca arrogante. El príncipe avanzó entrando al cuarto que estaba a oscuras. Una vez dentro puso a Rin en el piso y la tomó de la mano.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
En ese momento Rin vio una llamarada en medio de la oscuridad que encendía el fuego para alumbrar toda la habitación. Era un cuarto enorme y muy majestuoso. Las paredes a su alrededor estaban cubiertas por pinturas a mano de paisajes silvestres, llenos de flores y árboles y pájaros. En cada esquina había un enorme jarrón lleno de flores recién cortadas.  
  
Contra una de las paredes estaba el baúl de Sesshoumaru con los regalos que le había dado durante toda su infancia. También había un armario con el mismo tallado del baúl, flores, espadas y espinas. Rin nunca había visto muebles tan bellos en el castillo y en ese momento recordó las palabras de Kali.  
  
En la pared opuesta había un espejo con una butaca y varios utensilios de cuidado personal en la mesa que sostenía el espejo. Rin reconoció cepillos, peines y unos cuantos frascos de vidrio que adivinaba eran perfumes.  
  
El ambiente estaba aromatizado por hierbas. Frente al fuego Rin vio una pared por la que se colaba la luz, dio unos cuantos pasos y pudo ver que tenía dos paredes a cada lado, formando una U que mantenía el futón doble oculto de ojos curiosos.  
  
Un futón doble...ese era su cuarto y el de Sesshoumaru, ahí dormirían juntos. En ese lugar resguardado por tres paredes despertaría junto al hombre que amaba desde siempre.  
  
Rin no podía articular palabra, miraba incrédula todos los muebles a su alrededor, al estar frente al espejo vio su reflejo y se llevó la mano a sus mejillas, disfrutando la tibieza de su piel ruborizada. Con cuidado se acercó al ropero y pasó los dedos por el tallado de las puertas.  
  
No había duda que era un juego de dormitorio, pero Rin estaba segura que no eran de Sokoe, porque se notaba el paso de los años a pesar de que lo habían limpiado muy bien no más de dos días atrás. Al ver aquella demostración de amor Rin sentía que el corazón se le iba salir del pecho, porque frente a sus ojos Sesshoumaru se transformaba en un compañero amoroso y entregado.  
  
El youkai la miraba concentrado en lo acelerado de sus latidos, definitivamente Rin estaba emocionada por su sorpresa. Se encontraba tan absorta admirando todo que no se percató de la presencia de Jaken junto a ella.  
  
"Rin...Rin!! Princesa!!"  
  
"Ah? Jaken-sama hola!"  
  
"Y bien que te parece chiquilla?!"  
  
"Es tan...es perfecto. Nunca había visto muebles más hermosos. Muchas gracias a todos, se nota que trabajaron mucho!"  
  
"Si fue agotador pero valió la pena. Mira chiquilla debes estar muy orgullosa que el Amo te haya dado...!"  
  
"JAKEN!"  
  
"Si Amo bonito!"  
  
Rin se aproximó hasta Sukime, Folken y Jaken, a cada uno le dio un beso de agradecimiento. Los tres se retiraron con una sensación placentera por ayudar a su Amo y hacer feliz a Rin en el proceso. Una vez que estuvieron solos Rin se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru tan emocionada que le costó pronunciar las palabras de agradecimiento.  
  
"M-muchas gracias, me encanta!"  
  
"Pequeña no me digas que vas a llorar otra vez?"  
  
"..."  
  
Rin no dijo nada pero él la sintió ponerse tensa y soltarse del abrazo, el youkai la dejó ir divertido. Al apartarse ella escondió su rostro y disimuladamente se llevó la manga de su kimono para limpiar las insipientes lágrimas. Sintiéndose como una niña llorona y tonta se sentó dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru y de cara al fuego.  
  
De pie Sesshoumaru tuvo un sentimiento de ternura y arrepentimiento por haberla puesto en evidencia.  
  
(Sukime tiene razón, es tan sentimental...)  
  
Se sentó junto a ella, quería aprovechar para preguntarle si se sentía distinta. Había hablado con Folken sobre que efecto podría tener en Rin su sangre.  
  
Según su mayordomo, la respuesta a tal interrogante era Kagome. Ella conservaba el mismo aspecto juvenil de siempre a pesar de los años. Era lógico pensar que a Rin le sucedería algo similar, sino mejor, dado que la sangre que había recibido era pura. El mayordomo le había asegurado que indudablemente la salud de Rin mejoraría, haciéndola más fuerte de lo que ya era.  
  
Aquella plática con su sirviente lo había tranquilizado en cuanto a la salud de Rin, pero despertaba su curiosidad. Además del contacto íntimo que planeaba tener con su pequeña; había una gran diferencia entre Kagome y Rin, sangre youkai de lobo. Sesshoumaru estaba convencido de que indudablemente Sokoe había dejado su huella.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Debes pensar que soy una llorona!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no le contestó, prefirió abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, movió su boca para besarla en los labios pero ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
"Entonces si crees que soy una llorona?"  
  
"No era mi intención ofenderte!"  
  
"Soy una llorona si o no?"  
  
El youkai parpadeó y abrazándola le dio un beso con los ojos cerrados luego se acomodó detrás de ella rodeándola con ambas piernas.  
  
"Eres una mujer sentimental y muy expresiva, eso es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti!"  
  
Rin dejó escapar una risita, era imposible permanecer molesta o separada de él por más de cinco minutos cuando se comportaba como todo un caballero enamorado y galán.  
  
"Me puedes decir que más te gusta de mí? Yo adoro todo lo tuyo!"  
  
Fue el turno de reír de Sesshoumaru, estaba seguro que nunca llegaría a adquirir tal grado de espontaneidad; pero sabía que no podía vivir sin la de Rin.  
  
"Gracias! Me gustan tus ojos y tu sonrisa...!"  
  
"Supongo que te gustaría más que fuera una youkai de sangre pura y no una simple humana verdad? Si Sokoe no hubiera sido mala probablemente...!"  
  
Las palabras se desvanecieron en sus labios al notar el silencio a sus espaldas, se viró un poco y vio a Sesshoumaru con una fría expresión.  
  
"Ya terminaste de hacer conjeturas? Los sentimientos que tengo por ti son únicos y te agradeceré que a partir de ahora no los vuelvas a poner en tela de duda!"  
  
"Si Amo!"  
  
"RIN!!!"  
  
"Ja ja ja disculpa, se me salió!"  
  
Rin se acomodó de espaldas a él y continuó viendo el fuego arder.  
  
"Ahora, ya que mencionas tu condición humana. Quiero preguntarte si no te sientes diferente?"  
  
"Diferente?"  
  
"Es por algo que conversé con Folken. Has notado que Kagome está igual que siempre?"  
  
"Igual que siempre...mmm! entiendo Kagome es la misma que yo recuerdo y han pasado veinte años. Pero...y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo me siento muy bien"  
  
"Ese es mi punto, Rin te mordió una youkai con poderes mentales y algo de mi sangre está dentro de ti. Con solo esa mordida cualquier ser humano hubiera quedado muy mal!"  
  
"Pero quedé muy mal...claro que me recuperé muy rápido pero eso fue porque tu me regalaste sangre, je je a lo mejor la loba me hizo bien sin darse cuenta!"  
  
"Entonces no notas ningún cambio?"  
  
"Además de los ojos rojos? Pues no, crees que me voy a transformar o algo parecido?"  
  
"Lo dudo, Folken estaba en lo correcto, ahora tu sangre no es completamente humana y eso significa que tu salud será mucho mejor. Además conservarás tu belleza y juventud por más tiempo que cualquier otra humana!"  
  
Rin lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriente, Sesshoumaru solo podía adivinar la bien que ella se sentía con aquel descubrimiento.  
  
"Así que soy algo así como un híbrido, ja ja ja ya no soy una humana común y corriente...tu crees que yo soy bonita?"  
  
"Eres preciosa!"  
  
Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la mejilla con la mirada fija en el fuego. La princesa se volteó un momento solo para comprobar que los youkais necesitaban muchos años para mostrar señales de envejecimiento. Ni siquiera quería sacar cuentas de todos los años de diferencia entre ellos dos.  
  
"Entonces Kagome no ha envejecido pero estás seguro que me va a suceder lo mismo?"  
  
"Eso creo!"  
  
"Y cuando exactamente dejó Kagome de envejecer?"  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente ante la oportunidad de recordarle una vez más a Rin que pronto la haría suya.  
  
"Déjame ver...si eso pasó desde que están juntos!"  
  
"Juntos? Pero yo he estado toda mi vida contigo y yo crecí, eso seguro le pasó a Kagome-chan porque es una miko poderosa...Sesshoumaru me voy a poner viejita algún día?"  
  
Sesshoumaru apretó los labios conteniendo la risa. La inocencia de Rin le parecía adorable y estimulante. Deslizando ambas manos por su cintura la estrechó contra su pecho y le dio un beso en la nuca. Luego le habló con los labios rozando su oído.  
  
"No. Yo quise decir 'juntos'!"  
  
"...aaaah!"  
  
Con un escalofrío que la sacudía de pies a cabeza, Rin comprendió la insinuación de su Amo y cerró los ojos tratando de contener la risa nerviosa. Sentir el aliento tibio sobre su piel la hacía vibrar. Sesshoumaru continuó besándola en el cuello con suavidad para luego apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de Rin.  
  
"Rin te gusta nuestra habitación?"  
  
"...s-sí mucho, nuestra habitación es hermosa!"  
  
"Y tus muebles?"  
  
"Mis muebles?"  
  
"Si, estos muebles son para que guardes tus cosas, solo el baúl de allá es mío!"  
  
"Pero y tus cosas...que tienes en ese baúl, puedo ver?"  
  
"Otro día te muestro que tengo ahí. Mis cosas están detrás de esa puerta. No puedes verlo pero el baño está ahí atrás!"  
  
Sesshoumaru le señalaba la pared que resguardaba el futón doble y una puerta en junto al baúl que no había notado antes. Estar ahí en esa amplia habitación que no solo era bella sino que era compartida, la elevaba a un nivel de felicidad supremo.  
  
"Aahh! Un baño solo para nosotros...que romántico...ahem! Esos muebles son muy antiguos verdad que sí?"  
  
"Que princesa tan observadora. Este es el juego de dormitorio de mi madre!"  
  
Rin juntó los labios en un intento fallido por hablar, emocionada observó otra vez los muebles y giró sobre sí misma para estar frente a frente con su príncipe.  
  
"De tu madre...son preciosos...pero, estás seguro que yo los puedo usar?"  
  
"Por supuesto, eso me haría muy feliz!"  
  
"mmm! haces tantas cosas hermosas por mí que quisiera que supieras lo mucho que eso significa para mí, pero me temo que me transformaría en una niña llorona!"  
  
"Me gustas llorona!"  
  
"Je je je!"  
  
Deslizando sus brazos por los hombros anchos y fuertes de Sesshoumaru, Rin se entregó al placer de sus besos. Los labios experimentados y tiernos, recorrían su boca, rostro y cuello con tal delicadeza y desesperación que ella no podía evitar gemir de placer.  
  
Para Sesshoumaru la boca delicada y juvenil de su niña llorona era como un manjar que entre más lo probaba más quería, transformándose en una placentera y adictiva droga. Después de un rato de adorables besos y jugar con su melena Rin comenzó a bostezar. El youkai la miró con una sonrisa, la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y la condujo hasta el baño.  
  
"Vamos a dormir, te puedes cambiar aquí pequeña!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Sesshoumaru desapareció por la puerta dejándola a solas para que se cambiara. Rin buscó con la mirada y encontró su yukata doblada en el piso. El baño era enorme y tenía dos armarios y un espacio para sentarse, así como un mueble donde guardaban, paños, sales de baño y demás utensilios de baño.  
  
Estaba tan distraída soñando despierta, recordando todo el día; que no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella. Completamente desnuda y con la llama alumbrando su figura, el youkai pudo ver la espalda curtida por los latigazos y sus piernas moreteadas con cegadora claridad.  
  
Rin se volvió horrorizada y al verlo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo hablando frenéticamente y con la yukata apretada entre sus manos.  
  
"No, no...por favor mis cicatrices son horribles!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se arrodilló junto a ella, le quitó la yukata de las manos y le puso una azul claro que traía en su mano. Por eso estaba ahí, para darle a Rin una yukata nueva que era más o menos parecida a la que él llevaba puesta. Eran hechas de la seda más fina y él quería que su primera noche juntos, aunque solo durmieran, fuera con las vestimentas dignas de una pareja.  
  
Se inclinó sobre ella con suavidad y le habló al oído pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.  
  
"Discúlpame por asustarte, quería darte esto!"  
  
Con amor la ayudo a ponerse bien la yukata nueva, pasando sus manos por las cicatrices en una delicada y comprensiva caricia. Eran tantas marcas! Solo podía imaginar lo mucho que le había dolido. De pronto la sangre que le había dado parecía muy poca.  
  
Una vez que ella se puso la prenda Sesshoumaru la levantó en brazos para llevarla hasta el futón. Rin se acostó dándole la espalda, recogiendo su cuerpo lo más pequeño que pudo. Sentado a su lado el príncipe la observaba angustiado, con la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y cicatrizado dando vueltas en su mente.  
  
Rin quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y la tragara. Respiraba sonoramente y estaba segura que sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre; solo esperaba la reacción del youkai a su lado.  
  
"Te duele?"  
  
"Ya no!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Te parezco repugnante?"  
  
"Claro que no!"  
  
"Seguro?!"  
  
"SI!"  
  
Al oler las lágrimas Sesshoumaru se recostó junto a ella pasando su mano por la cintura y acariciando su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarla.  
  
"Sesshoumaru yo...!"  
  
"Duérmete Rin. Olvídate de tus marcas. Tu piel tiene la misma tersura y suavidad como cuando eras una niña!"  
  
El príncipe la sintió relajarse y acomodarse totalmente pegada de espaldas a él. Rápidamente y después de una dosis de besitos en el cuello, Rin se quedó dormida dejándolo a solas con su deseo. Sesshoumaru podía sentir las suaves curvas en contacto directo con su cuerpo, solo separados por la seda de sus yukatas.  
  
Era gratificante sentir sus aromas mezclarse con el intenso contacto corporal, haciendo volar su imaginación y anticipando y deseando aún más que nunca poder hacerla suya.  
  
Su mente creaba imágenes de los dos haciendo el amor toda la noche y hasta el amanecer. Impulsado por el estimulante aroma de Rin, Sesshoumaru acarició a su princesa sugestivamente sin quitar la yukata.  
  
Tocar su cuerpo sobre la tela lo hacía aún más tentador y deseable. Delinear sus piernas ocultas por la suave tela, era como una deliciosa tortura que tenía su recompensa al escuchar a Rin gemir de placer, completamente dormida.  
  
Durante la noche memorizó cada cabello, cada gesto, cada sonido y cada expresión que Rin hacía dormida. Y contemplándola su corazón latía motivado por un sentimiento de felicidad que era único y especial.  
  
.....................  
  
El sueño siempre era el mismo. Sesshoumaru estaba en un árbol con la mirada fija en el río frente a él. Veía a la mujer bañándose, completamente desnuda y sin advertir que alguien más estaba ahí. Aquella mujer tomaba su baño con tal calma y goce que era reconfortante. Tenía el pelo azabache y muy largo y visitaba a Rin en sueños, pero por más que trataba, nunca era capaz de reconocer su rostro para saber porque soñaba con ella una y otra vez.  
  
Aún sumida en sus sueños Rin se preguntaba porque veía a Sesshoumaru tan embelezado. Sabía que sentir celos era ridículo porque se trataba de un sueño, pero la curiosidad era mucha.  
  
Rin medio abrió los ojos y se sintió desubicada por un instante, luego comprendió porque estaba tan cómoda. A sus espaldas, Sesshoumaru dormía placidamente aferrado a su cintura. Estaban tan juntos que su cabello se mezclaba en una cascada bicolor de negro y blanco. Dando un suspiro acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir.  
  
(Otra vez soñé con esa mujer, pero quien será? Y porque Sesshoumaru la mira hipnotizado...quisiera averiguarlo...mmm! mejor no quiero saber! Y si fue alguna novia o algo parecido? No, no, ignorancia es felicidad!)  
  
Sus pensamientos se cortaron con la voz del youkai detrás suyo.  
  
"Rin...que pasa, no puedes dormir?"  
  
"...no, no solo estaba soñando!"  
  
"Duérmete ya pequeña!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
El estómago se le hizo un nudo, la forma de decirle pequeña la emocionaba al punto de la euforia pero se contuvo. Aquella voz masculina y grave era su sonido favorito y escucharlo hablar semi dormido y abrazándola por la cintura, era su sueño de amor más romántico y perfecto.  
  
Con los ojos cerrados el príncipe disfrutaba la reacción de Rin que parecía derretirse entre sus brazos. Eso lo hacía apreciar aún más a Rin. El había conocido tantas mujeres dispuestas a darle placer, pero ninguna era como ella. Ninguna lo descontrolaba tanto, ni despertaba su deseo tan ferozmente como su pequeña.  
  
Una vez dormida, Sesshoumaru se dedicó a cubrir de besos su cuello, rozando con sus colmillos la suave piel, disfrutando y saboreando cada gemido y manifestación de placer que salía de sus jóvenes y vírgenes labios.  
  
..............................  
  
A/N: Hola! Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, por eso me tarde tanto, solo espero haber logrado mi cometido. Les agradezco su paciencia y de hecho estoy trabajando en el próximo que es un hecho será lemon...(finalmente!!) 


	27. Preambulo

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y paciencia. Alguien me dijo que de alguna forma era frustrante leer tantos capitulos y que no se besaran...lo que es totalmente halagador porque eso quiere decir que les gusta la historia.

Esto es, como su nombre lo dice un preambulo, pero espero que bastante jugoso! Si no lo es pueden mandar sus insultos, palabrotas y amenazas de muerte a mi mail o dejar reviews de frustracion...

(Kami ojala les guste)

......................

Capítulo 27  
  
Preámbulo  
  
.................................  
  
Cuando ella despertó Sesshoumaru no estaba. Aún somnolienta Rin se quedó un rato más con la almohada de Sesshoumaru sobre su rostro aspirando su varonil aroma. Con los ojos cerrados trataba de recordar más de su sueño pero era inútil. No era capaz de ver más allá que la piel desnuda y abundante cabellera de la misteriosa mujer.  
  
Se llevó la mano a su hombro, recordando las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Se iba a quedar congelada en el tiempo una vez que compartieran algo más que una noche de sueño.  
  
(Cambiaré de alguna forma? Creo que podría preguntarle a Kagome...me quedaré bonita...jaja ja me dijo que soy preciosa...no estoy soñando Siii!)  
  
Se sentó en el futón y admiró su cuarto a la luz del día. Bajó la mirada y con suavidad pasó los dedos sobre su kimono nuevo. Era tan suave y lo mejor, era un kimono que hacía juego con el de su pareja. Sonriente se aferró a la suave tela y se rió en silencio.  
  
"Princesa? Estás despierta mi niña?"  
  
Sukime asomaba la cabeza por la pared con una amplia sonrisa. Rin se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y le dio los buenos días a su nana. Detrás de la mujer venía un sirviente con todo para preparar el baño, seguido por Jaken que llevaba el báculo en alto. El sirviente se detuvo y la saludó con una reverencia que a Rin le pareció excesiva, cuando estuvieron solo los tres Rin miró a Jaken.  
  
"Jaken-sama no es necesario que obligues a todos a saludarme con tanta reverencia!"  
  
"Pero eres la princesa del castillo!"  
  
Rin volvió a ver a Sukime que torció los ojos.  
  
"Sapo ridículo, que la saluden como siempre, con respeto y cariño!"  
  
"Sukime-sama te agradecería ocuparte de tus asuntos, que es atender a la chiquilla y yo...!"  
  
"Por favor no se pongan a pelear. Jaken haremos un trato...saludo como siempre y haré mi mejor esfuerzo por ser una digna princesa para tu amo bonito!"  
  
Jaken la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. El pequeño demonio sabía que ella era la mejor pareja para su amo, pero era más entretenido atormentar a su amiga; por lo que solo dijo un 'mocosa malcriada y consentida' entre dientes.  
  
Una vez que el baño estuvo listo, Jaken salió detrás del sirviente dejándolas solas. Viendo a Sukime enfrascarse con recoger su ropa y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, Rin aprovechó para decirle algo que había notado tan solo ayer.  
  
"Suki-nana, no estás cansada de ayudarme?"  
  
"Pero acaso no deseas mi ayuda?"  
  
"N-no por supuesto que no, es solo que...no quieres descansar como para ocuparte de cosas más interesantes...digamos...cierto youkai robusto y alado?"  
  
La youkai se puso tan roja que Rin se mordió el labio y tomó a su nana de la mano, viéndola a los ojos con ternura.  
  
"Nana!"  
  
"Como te diste cuenta?"  
  
"Mm! Se les nota por la forma como se miran!"  
  
"...jajaja y que opinas?"  
  
"Que es maravilloso, hacen una pareja hermosa!"  
  
"Mi niña muchas gracias!"  
  
"Pero desde cuando? Cuéntame Nana!"  
  
"Se puede decir que es tu culpa!"  
  
"Ah? Yo que hice?"  
  
"Cuando te fuiste yo no tenía mucho que hacer y como estaba triste y deprimida empezamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos...tu sabes!"  
  
"Ja ja ja claro que lo sé. Esto es genial, quien más lo sabe?"  
  
"Suponemos que nadie más, le dirás al Amo?"  
  
"Cuando me den permiso!"  
  
"Je je hablaré con él...Rin yo nunca creía que esto iba a pasarme a esta edad!"  
  
"Suki-nana el amor no tiene edad!"  
  
"Pero me preocupa Kali!"  
  
"Todo saldrá bien, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda!"  
  
"Sabía que podía contar contigo!"  
  
"Entonces? Dejarás de ser mi nana para ser una amante?"  
  
"RIN!!!"  
  
"Queee? Yo solo lo decía para que tuvieras el día libre para dedicárselo a tu novio!"  
  
Sukime no le contestó, le empujó la cabeza dentro del agua con la mano al tiempo que se carcajeaba por la picardía de Rin. Cuando Rin sacó la cabeza del agua Sukime le dijo que Meilin le ayudaría con sus cosas bajo su supervisión.  
  
"Siii vas a dedicarle tiempo a tu novio!! Oye Suki-nana, por casualidad sabes donde está el mío?"  
  
"Je je je Salió desde temprano dijo que volvería después del almuerzo!"  
  
"Ah bueno entonces desayunaré en el ala sur!"  
  
Rin estaba terminando de vestirse cuando Sukime se separó de ella, y luego escuchó como la llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.  
  
"Rin! Ven por favor!"  
  
Cuando Rin salió del baño Sukime la esperaba acompañada por uno de los ayudantes de Folken y su esposa. El hombre sostenía algo en su mano y ambos se notaban nerviosos pero felices.  
  
"Dime Nana? Buenos días!"  
  
"Buenos días princesa...ahem! Queríamos entregarle un regalo estábamos esperando que estuviera recuperada!"  
  
"Un regalo para mí? Ay que emoción!!"  
  
A Rin se le iluminó el rostro y se acercó hasta el youkai con una sonrisa, el hombre le entregó un pequeño peine que cabía en la palma de la mano. Era un semi círculo y cuando Rin lo acercó para inspeccionarlo se dio cuenta que la parte por donde se agarraba tenía un labrado, era una luna menguante con una rosa.  
  
"Es una luna menguante...!"  
  
"Si señorita, es la representación de los príncipes! Le gusta?"  
  
"Es el primer regalo que tengo donde estamos representados los dos...g- gracias!"  
  
Rin contuvo las lágrimas y apretó el pequeño peine contra su pecho. El sirviente miró a Sukime y a su esposa que se aferraba a él emocionada. Ambos salieron de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Suki viste? un peine donde estamos los dos!!"  
  
"Si mi niña lo hicieron con mucho amor!"  
  
Rin se cepilló una vez más con el peine nuevo lo dejó con cuidado junto a los demás y salió en dirección al ala sur.  
  
...........................  
  
Ya habían almorzado y Rin estaba jugando a las cosquillas con Van y Kali, los dos niños sobre ella en un ataque de cosquillas dobles. Rin se reía a carcajadas contagiando a los niños. De pronto Rin sintió una punzada en el hombro y les pidió a los pequeños que se detuvieran.  
  
"No, estás haciendo trampa!"  
  
"Ja ja ja no pequeños es que ya llegó Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"En serio adonde?"  
  
"No sé, pero ya llegó!"  
  
Los dos pequeños levantaron la vista y lo vieron, caminaba despacio hacia ellos.  
  
"Buenas tardes!"  
  
"Hola!!"  
  
Ambos niños se abalanzaron sobre él preguntándole a donde había ido toda la mañana, Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja ante las interrogantes pero no les contestó. Sentada en el pasto Rin lo miraba con una sonrisa. Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver como se arrodilló frente a los niños y de la manga sacó una flor y se le entregó a Kali.  
  
La pequeña tomó la flor feliz y se acercó para darle un beso dándole las gracias. Van se paró frente a él impaciente por ver su sorpresa.  
  
"Y yo? Que me trajiste Tío?"  
  
"Mmm! Que te parece esta rama de sauce? Puedes hacer un arco muy resistente, dile a Yoro que te ayude, trabaja con Folken!"  
  
"Siii, eres el mejor Tío del mundo!"  
  
Desde la casa Kagome observaba la escena maravillada y esperó a que los niños llegaran a mostrarle sus regalos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Rin desaparecer bajos los brazos de Sesshoumaru.  
  
........................  
  
El abrazo pareció infinito y Rin sintió que se habían separado hacía mil años.  
  
"Cómo estás Princesa?"  
  
"Mm! Ahora bien pero...no te despediste de mí!"  
  
"Tuve que salir muy temprano, estaba buscando algo muy importante!"  
  
"Y lo encontraste?"  
  
"Sí afortunadamente...toma!"  
  
Sesshoumaru le entregó un ramillete de flores silvestres y la besó en la boca con ternura.  
  
"Eres un amor! Me trajiste flores!...por cierto hoy recibí un regalo muy especial!"  
  
"Ah si? Y se puede saber quien te lo dio?"  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo ocultar el enojo en sus palabras imaginándose quien podría haberse atrevido a hacerle un regalo. Rin se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su incomodidad y se rió suavemente.  
  
"Fueron Yoro y su esposa, es un peine tallado con una luna menguante y un rosa, es una representación de nosotros dos!"  
  
La expresión del youkai se suavizó completamente, más al ver la felicidad de Rin y sentirse cautivado por la noción de 'nosotros dos'.  
  
"Yoro?...vaya! A mi nunca me han hecho regalos!"  
  
"Jajaja es que yo soy adorable!"  
  
"Disculpe princesa, está insinuando que su devoto príncipe no es agradable?"  
  
"Jajajajajaja! Eres el ser más maravilloso que yo he conocido"  
  
El youkai dejó que ella se acurrucara en su pecho y le dio muchos besitos en la cabeza. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que los niños llegaron a buscarla para seguir jugando.  
  
Se levantaron y Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que estaría cerca mientras ella se divertía con sus amiguitos.  
  
"Gracias pero ahora iremos al patio principal!"  
  
.................................  
  
Sesshoumaru los veía desde el pasillo afuera de su habitación, imaginando como serían sus cachorros con Rin. El castillo era diferente, estaba lleno de vida, los juegos infantiles eran cosa de todos los días. Kagome se acercó sin hacer demasiado ruido.  
  
"Hola Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Kagome-chan, cómo estás?"  
  
"Bien gracias...!"  
  
"Sucede algo?"  
  
"Nada, solo me estaba imaginando lo ruidoso que será este lugar cuando haya más niños!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no dijo nada audible, era como si su cuñada adivinara sus pensamientos, desvió los ojos para evitar a Kagome y que viera su emoción.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, cuantos hijos te gustaría tener?"  
  
"Todos los que ella quiera...Kagome cuantos hijos puede tener una mujer sin que le pase nada malo?"  
  
Kagome se llevó la mano al pecho sorprendida, Sesshoumaru sin duda era un ser único y diferente de la persona que ella había conocido hacía tanto tiempo. Era la personificación de la preocupación marital y ella se sintió honrada de que le preguntara algo tan vital.  
  
"Um! Pues bueno...eso depende de la mujer. Mi abuelo me contaba que antes las familias eran numerosas, supongo que cinco o seis...además la salud de Rin es excelente gracias a la sangre que le diste!"  
  
Kagome sonrió al ver la expresión de Sesshoumaru, de total felicidad. Solo podía imaginar lo que el youkai estaba pensando.  
  
(Cinco o seis cachorros...mis cachorros, míos!!! Con mi esposa, tendré una familia propia gracias a mi pequeña!)  
  
Después de una breve pausa Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia Kagome, ella tenía una cálida expresión que despertó la curiosidad del príncipe.  
  
"Muy amable de tu parte...tendrás más hijos con tu esposo?"  
  
"Ja ja ja eso me gustaría mucho!"  
  
Kagome permaneció junto a él en silencio viendo a sus hijos jugar. Sesshoumaru fijó su atención en Rin, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol hablando con Jaken y Kali. Una cálida sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo al verla. Estaba sonriente y vestía un kimono color rojo con pequeñas flores blancas.  
  
Vio como Folken la llamaba, Rin se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a donde el viejo youkai.  
  
"Mi niña solo quería decirte que luces hermosa!"  
  
"Aww! Gracias Folken-sama!"  
  
"Llevarás a A-UN de paseo?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Iré a prepararles algo para el viaje!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Folken la abrazó brevemente, podía sentir el peso de la mirada de su amo a la distancia, vigilando los movimientos de Rin, con un solo movimiento Sesshoumaru saltó desde el balcón hasta el patio. Cuando Folken se apartó le dio un beso en la frente y se encaminó al establo.  
  
Rin empezó a caminar hacia Sesshoumaru pero se distrajo con la tierna escena no muy lejos. Moru le llevaba un ramo de flores a Keiko, que las recibía con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna.  
  
Los dos se sonreían mutuamente como si no hubiera nadie más en el jardín, era realmente una escena romántica que se veía amenazada por la efervescencia del hanyou resoplando en las ramas de un gran árbol.  
  
Rin se detuvo y observó como Inuyasha bajaba del árbol con los ojos como dos calderos y rabiando. Buscó rápidamente a Kagome y vio la angustia de su amiga, que anticipaba una desagradable escena por parte de su esposo. La princesa viró para interceptar a Inuyasha.  
  
"Ahem!! Hola Inuyasha, podrías decirme adonde vas?"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Es una pregunta simple, dime por favor!"  
  
"Ya sabes...Rin quítate!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Inuyasha dejó de ver a su hija para fijar su atención en la mujer frente a él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con su característica arrogancia y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
"Mira enana...haz el favor de hacerte a un lado. Ese infeliz! Porque rayos le lleva flores, quítate!!"  
  
"No quiero!"  
  
"Pero Rin!!"  
  
La princesa sonreía tiernamente mientras que Inuyasha miraba por encima de su hombro para ver a su hija mayor que estaba cautivada por el joven youkai. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su padre se acercaba porque estaba absorta conversando con el objeto de su deseo.  
  
"Inuyasha cálmate y mira a Keiko. Acaso la habías visto más feliz que ahora?"  
  
"Grr! Pero Rin solo tiene 14!"  
  
"Y? Moru tiene como 25 o que? Me vas a decir que te vas a poner con esas cosas ahora...saquemos cuentas Kagome tiene 35 y tu....!"  
  
"Sssh! Ya entendí, pero ella es mi hija!"  
  
"Y Moru es un youkai bueno, trabajador y muy tierno!"  
  
"Tierno...few!!"  
  
"Es huérfano y sabe tratar a una mujer con cariño además es muy protector!"  
  
"Y tu cómo sabes tanto...demonios mira la está tomando de la mano...Rin!"  
  
"El y yo crecimos juntos siempre me trató con cariño, te lo juro es buenísimo y si la hace sufrir yo te ayudo a castigarlo!"  
  
Inuyasha bufó hastiado, no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta que lo que Rin decía era verdad y secretamente sentía algo de celos por ver a su hija con un semblante tan radiante.  
  
"Tiene 25 estás segura?"  
  
"Casi, somos como de la misma edad, ustedes los monstruos no envejecen, mírame yo tengo 26 y tu hermano...mejor no saco cuentas. Moru es buenísimo, si ahora haces una escena Keiko se va a enojar contigo y vas a quedar como un monstruo sin tacto...y probablemente te den un abajo!"  
  
"Maldición!!"  
  
"Ja ja ja ves? Eres un papá excelente, tus hijos te aman...si sigues berreando me veré forzada a derribarte!"  
  
"Que dijiste mocosa, derribarme tú?"  
  
"Tengo un brazo muy fuerte!"  
  
Ella lo empujó con el brazo herido y aunque Inuyasha no se movió, la fuerza de Rin lo impresionó. El hanyou no dijo nada solo sonrió y la sujetó por los hombros con delicadeza. No muy lejos de ahí Sesshoumaru estaba inquieto con Van a su lado.  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Tío?"  
  
"Dime enano?"  
  
"Estás celoso de que mi papá esté hablando con tu esposa?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se volteó de golpe a ver a su sobrino, pasmado por la franqueza del niño y feliz por la noción de que Rin era su esposa.  
  
"Celoso yo?"  
  
"Aja!"  
  
"No lo creo!"  
  
"Entonces porque estás apretando los dientes?"  
  
"Van porque haces tantas preguntas?"  
  
"No sé, quiero saber!"  
  
"mmm!"  
  
"Tío?"  
  
"QUE?!"  
  
"Ja ja ja sí estas celoso!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru parecía un perro rabioso maldiciendo entre dientes, Van se alejó con una gran sonrisa prometiéndose a sí mismo no ser un hombre mitad bestia que se dejaba llevar por los celos una vez que encontrara la mujer de sus sueños.  
  
De pronto las maldiciones del youkai cesaron al ver que Rin guiaba a A-Un hasta el centro del patio. Van y Kali se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y corrieron hasta donde ella los esperaba.  
  
Jaken permanecía junto a ella hablando animadamente mientras Rin respondía a sus palabras sonriente y feliz. Mientras se acercaba maldecía a todos los que se arremolinaban alrededor de su princesa.  
  
"Se puede saber a donde vas?"  
  
"Ah hola! Iremos a dar un paseo, A-UN necesita hacer ejercicio!"  
  
"Y quién te dio permiso para salir del castillo?"  
  
"Disculpa no necesito permiso para ir de paseo!"  
  
El tono de Rin era despreocupado, vocalizando cada palabra con suavidad; transformando su voz en un terciopelo para los oídos. Dándole la espalda ayudó a Kali a subir al animal, Van la siguió con un ágil salto. Luego acarició al dragón y se dispuso a tomar a Jaken y subir ella también.  
  
Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ella y su mascota sujetándola por la muñeca con firmeza, lo suficiente para llamar su atención. Rin lo miró extrañada y al ver el brillo en los ojos del príncipe presionó todo su cuerpo contra él.  
  
Cuando la tuvo así Sesshoumaru pudo sentir el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, haciendo que sus senos rozaran su pecho, enviando descargas de energía por su piel, que reclamaba a gritos la de Rin y desataba el ardor bajo su cintura.  
  
Los ojos de Rin eran lagunas de amor y deseo y él anhelaba ahogarse en las profundidades de su mirada; olvidar todo y a todos y solo concentrarse en saborear su piel y su esencia. Tomar ese cuerpo virgen y hacerlo suyo tantas veces como fuera posible.  
  
"Sesshoumaru que sucede?"  
  
"Que rebelde estás!"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Adonde piensas ir con tu mascota y tus amiguitos?"  
  
"No sé, A-UN adonde quieres ir precioso?"  
  
Sesshoumaru no sabía porque Rin le hablaba con aquella voz tan sensual pero definitivamente le encantaba. El dragón movió la cola cuando oyó su nombre, levantando una leve nube de polvo  
  
Con una sonrisa Rin soltó las amarras del animal para acariciar a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla. Sentir aquella caricia era delicioso fue aún mejor cuando con un solo dedo delineó con ternura y suavidad el contorno de sus labios que se morían por besarla.  
  
"Me vas a soltar?...por favor, iremos cerca!"  
  
LA voz femenina más que palabras era una seda, el youkai tragó saliva en silencio, que lo acariciara de esa forma tan seductora era simplemente irresistible. La dejó ir apartándose hacia un lado, Rin le sonrió y montó en A-UN.  
  
"Niños despídanse de Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Los dos pequeños sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras agitaban la mano y hablaban al unísono.  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Sayonara enanos!"  
  
"Ja ja ja!"  
  
"Nos vemos más tarde mi amor!"  
  
Rin se lo dijo acariciando su rostro con devoción. La risa infantil y que lo llamara mi amor a plena luz del día era refrescante, un recordatorio inevitable de lo diferente que era su vida ahora. Sesshoumaru no pudo esconder su diversión cuando Rin ayudó a Jaken a subir y lo depositó entre los dos niños; el sapo era la viva imagen de la felicidad y diversión.  
  
En cuanto Rin se lo pidió, el dragón se elevó. Mientras el animal dejaba el suelo Rin le sopló un beso al demonio que la miraba como hipnotizado, Sesshoumaru reaccionó cuando A-UN estaba lejos y no se distinguía.  
  
(Nos vemos más tarde...pero que se ha creído esta niña??? Parece que tengo que recordarle a esta princesa quien manda aquí!!...mi amor??? Yo soy su amor...y ella el mío!)  
  
.....................  
  
Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron tomados de la mano, al pasar frente a Moru y Keiko, el hanyou les lanzó una mirada furiosa pero se distrajo con su esposa que tiraba de su manga para que siguiera caminando.  
  
"Inuyasha ya, no están haciendo nada!"  
  
"Few! Porque la apoyas?"  
  
"Porque sí, se ve muy feliz déjala!"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
"Me encanta cuando te pones a gruñir!"  
  
El humor del hanyou cambió súbitamente y atrajo a su esposa hacia él sujetándola por la cintura.  
  
"Así que te gusta que gruña?!"  
  
"mmm! me fascina!"  
  
"Pues entonces ven conmigo para que me oigas rugir!"  
  
"Ja ja ja!"  
  
Inesperadamente Kagome salió corriendo en dirección al ala sur, Inuyasha soltó la risa divertido con la actitud juguetona de su esposa. Tres zancadas fueron suficientes para darle alcance y cuando lo hizo, la alzó en brazos y se la llevó.  
  
Sesshoumaru sintió un escalofrío por la envidia, no era necesario ser un genio para saber lo que iban hacer mientras su pequeño estaba lejos. Sin decir nada las energías del youkai formaron una esfera de luz a su alrededor que tomó el trayecto del dragón de dos cabezas.  
  
.....................  
  
El viento sobre su rostro se sentía maravilloso. Rin iba con los ojos cerrados recordando el roce de sus cuerpos, haciéndola sentir tibia y húmeda en su interior mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre la herida de su cuello.  
  
El viaje fue corto y pronto estuvieron en un agradable bosque lleno de árboles y con un arroyo que invitaba a darse un chapuzón. Cuando tocaron tierra los niños salieron corriendo fascinados por estar en un lugar tan hermoso y dándole las gracias a Rin brincando de alegría.  
  
"De nada pequeños ahora jueguen con cuidado. Llevaré a A-UN a que coma algo!"  
  
Dejando a su mascota en un claro Rin se puso a caminar entre los árboles tranquila porque Jaken le aseguró que él se encargaría de cuidarlos. Ella los vio alejarse sonriendo para sí misma. Aquella felicidad tan tangible era su sueño hecho realidad. Perdida en sus pensamientos no escuchó como se acercaban a ella por detrás.  
  
Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura con firmeza, clavando sus garras con delicadeza a forma de caricia. Con la otra mano cubrió la boca de Rin que estaba entreabierta por la sorpresa.  
  
Al sentir que la abrazaba por detrás todas sus fantasías de sexo y pasión con Sesshoumaru desfilaron frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Sesshoumaru le habló al oído con los labios pegados a su oreja.  
  
La boca del príncipe era suave y su lengua húmeda se movía sobre la curvatura de su lóbulo excitándola.  
  
"Te crees muy lista dejándome solo en el castillo?!"  
  
"Pero...!"  
  
"Eres una niña muy grosera y voluntariosa. Yo soy tu amo TU ERES MIA! Necesitas mi permiso para todo!"  
  
"S-sesshoumaru yo...!"  
  
"Sabes lo que es emparejarse con un demonio? Son noches interminables de pasión y sexo. Los monstruos no somos como los humanos, una vez no es suficiente...tomamos el cuerpo de nuestra pareja y lo consumimos, recorriendo cada parte de su piel, devorando su esencia, impregnando nuestro aroma en su piel para que ningún otro macho se le acerque, para que el resto del mundo sepa a quien pertenece. Estás escuchando bien pequeña?"  
  
"Aja...!"  
  
"Cuando menos lo esperes voy a llevarte fuera del castillo a un lugar donde nadie nos moleste y hacerte mía hasta el cansancio, penetrarte una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que tu cuerpo y el espacio entre tus piernas se amolde a mí!"  
  
"...!!!"  
  
"Me quedaré dentro de ti por horas, las marcas en tu espalda harán juego con las de mis colmillos...esas marcas me resultan tan deliciosamente provocadoras...Rin tienes un cuerpo sensual, firme y jugoso. Tu piel es cremosa y siempre está tibia, puedo oler tu deseo y lujuria, me vuelvo loco cuando hueles así...como ahora!"  
  
Rin casi no podía respirar las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran como un delicioso puñal que cortaba su piel. A medida que hablaba Sesshoumaru movía la cabeza hacia su cuello para besarla haciéndola temblar. Rin se estremeció por completo mientras inclinaba su cabeza exponiendo más de su piel a los feroces y posesivos labios. Con cada beso sentía el roce de la lengua sobre su piel provocándole escalofríos.  
  
La mano sobre su boca comenzó a moverse sobre las costuras de su ropa y ella sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento porque las manos fuertes y experimentadas se abrían paso hacia su piel. La mano en su cintura subió hasta su hombro con lentitud, tomándose el tiempo para dejar sus senos al descubierto y acariciarlos con suavidad.  
  
Sus pezones se endurecieron al contacto con las garras que la acariciaban como una dulce y estremecedora tortura carnal. Rin jadeaba completamente dominada por el deseo, era demasiado tiempo esperando por algo así, por más que trató no pudo hablar.  
  
Sesshoumaru gruñía desesperado mordisqueando la piel de su cuello sin dejar de acariciar sus senos, con la boca apartó el borde del kimono que cubría el hombro cicatrizado y empezó a rozar su lengua por la herida que él mismo había cosido.  
  
Con las manos libres Rin buscó la larga cabellera plateada entrelazando sus dedos con los sedosos mechones, podía sentir a Sesshoumaru totalmente erecto a sus espaldas.  
  
Quería tocarlo pero estaba tan inmersa en su propio deleite que se dejó llevar, como pudo alargó la mano hasta tocarlo, cuando el youkai sintió la caricia de Rin todo su cuerpo se sacudió.  
  
"Rin!!"  
  
"Ahh! Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
"No hagas eso, todo a su tiempo...!"  
  
Pero Rin no lo escuchaba seguía acariciándolo cada vez con mas intensidad, Sesshoumaru quería hacerla llegar a su punto máximo con sus propias manos, experimentar cada posibilidad por separado pero si ella seguía tocándolo de esa forma se iba a transformar en un animal en celo.  
  
"Pero que niña más terca...obedece Rin!!"  
  
Al escuchar como la llamaba niña, ella se detuvo un instante tensando su pulsante cuerpo. Quería gritarle que ya no era una niña que estaba lista para ser su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero complacerlo sonaba tentador y resignada retiró la mano y trató de hablar, lo que le salió fueron palabras casi inaudibles.  
  
"Ya no soy una niña!"  
  
"Eso ya lo sé...tu cuerpo es el de una mujer...eso es lo que quieres verdad? Que yo te haga mi mujer?"  
  
"Si, si, si!"  
  
La emoción en la voz de Rin le aceleraba los latidos y su sangre de monstruo hervía en sus venas enloquecido por el aroma de Rin. Ya casi podía saborear la delicia de verla llegar al orgasmo estimulada por sus manos.  
  
La tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar hasta estar frente a frente, con las manos libres Rin terminó de quitar el kimono que cayó a los lados dejando su torso desnudo para el placer y deleite de Sesshoumaru.  
  
Al verla así entregándose a él, complaciendo sus deseos el youkai deslizó ambas manos por la piel descubierta de Rin, tomó sus senos y con desesperación los probó con la boca y cubriéndolos de besos, acariciándolos con su lengua, jugando con sus pezones mientras ella dejaba que sus gemidos fueran la declaración de su placer.  
  
Con una mano alrededor de su cintura Sesshoumaru deslizó la otra bajo la parte del kimono que cubría las piernas de Rin, ella gimoteó y se aferró por la espalda al youkai mientras separaba las piernas, deseosa de sentir las garras en su interior.  
  
Cuidando de no lastimarla desbarató la tela dejándola completamente sin nada que le impidiera penetrarla con su mano, solo el kimono atado a su cintura y pidiendo a gritos caricias. Con delicadeza Sesshoumaru la acostó sobre el pasto, Rin se dejó acostar con los ojos cerrados y al sentir la hierba rozando la piel de su espalda los abrió, solo para ver que los rodeaba un aro de energía brillante.  
  
"Y eso?"  
  
"No quiero que nadie nos moleste!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba a cinco centímetros de su cara y los ojos le decían a gritos que la deseaba con locura, Rin no quería quitarse el kimono para que sus piernas quedaran al descubierto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los labios de Sesshoumaru la silenciaron, pero eso era solo una deliciosa distracción porque el youkai alargó sus garras para acariciarla entre sus piernas.  
  
En el instante que tuvo la mano sobre ella, apartado pliegues de suave y tibia piel, Rin dejó escapar un grito, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo pulsaba excitado. Suavemente Sesshoumaru recorrió la piel escondida entre sus piernas, estaba húmeda y cálida y ese aroma tan dulce y seductor que era la esencia de su mujer se le metía por los poros enloqueciéndolo.  
  
Ella nunca había experimentado semejante éxtasis y cuanto más la acariciaba más quería seguir disfrutando de aquella burbujeante sensación que invadía cada parte de su cuerpo. Acariciándola Sesshoumaru se sintió abandonar toda conciencia, solo para concentrarse en ella y en todos los gestos y gemidos que hacía, su rostro transformado por el placer pidiendo más caricias.  
  
Sesshoumaru la besaba todo su pecho desnudo sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella, todo su cuerpo pulsaba y sus sentidos youkai agudizados para percibir la maravillosa respuesta de Rin a sus roces y caricias. En cuanto a él mismo, recurrió a todo su autocontrol y fuerza para no dejarse arrastrar, tenía y quería soportar solo para disfrutar el placer de complacerla con sus propias manos.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...!"  
  
"Grr!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gruñía en su oído. Era un sonido grave, lascivo que se formaba en la en la boca de su estómago y subía por la garganta, como si se estuviera transformando en un animal que despertaba de un largo sueño y estaba listo para entregarse a sus instintos más salvajes y desenfrenados.  
  
Sin saber realmente si todo aquello era un sueño o no, Rin movió sus manos sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru acariciando su torso, diciendo su nombre con una voz corrompida por el deseo, sintiendo cada vez más los efectos de aquellas manos experimentas dejando huella sobre su inexperimentada y virgen figura.  
  
El príncipe podía respirar el orgasmo de Rin en su aliento y en su piel la respiración entrecortada y la forma como templaba su cuerpo casi al borde de la máxima expresión de placer físico y emocional, el primero de muchos. Un segundo Rin se aferraba a Sesshoumaru gritando su nombre y al siguiente sentía una corriente eléctrica sacudir todo su cuerpo y cada uno de sus sentidos.  
  
Rin dejó que aquella energía se asentara en su cuerpo por etapas, los dedos de Sesshoumaru fueron disminuyendo la intensidad de sus movimientos complacidos por haber logrado su cometido. Sesshoumaru retiró lentamente su mano de ella, podía sentir sus garras cubiertas por la cremosa esencia de Rin, que lo miraba hipnotizada por el placer y la vergüenza de encontrase semi desnuda en el pasto.  
  
Sonriendo sostuvo los dedos frente a sus labios y con la punta de la lengua llevó aquel sabor penetrante y maravilloso dentro de su boca, saboreándolo con tranquilidad. Al verlo Rin se ruborizó a más no poder haciendo que Sesshoumaru soltara la risa cautivado por su inocencia, luego con el sabor aún en sus labios la besó largamente y con ternura.  
  
Estaba tan feliz y satisfecho que se acostó de lado sobre ella para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Era un sonido fuerte y continuo que reflejaba vitalidad y rebosaba de vida. Rin se sentía liviana y movía sus dedos sutilmente por entre la melena plateada, perdida y sumergida en el placer.  
  
Ninguno decía nada disfrutando de la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Un suave ronroneo arrullaba a al princesa que se abrazaba como queriendo fundirse con Sesshoumaru, mientras él le mordisqueaba la oreja y lamía su cicatriz como todo un cachorrito.  
  
Con suavidad acomodó el kimono de Rin no sin antes darle un beso, luego le quitó el cabello de la cara y se sentó atrayéndola a la seguridad de su regazo. Ella observó como la energía se disipaba a su alrededor revelando el verde paisaje que los rodeaba.  
  
La princesa aún sentía los efectos de las caricias de Sesshoumaru y se contentaba de no ver a los niños o a Jaken por ningún lado, sin darse cuenta empezó a quedarse dormida abrazada a Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Te dormiste pequeña?"  
  
"mmm...casi!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no decía nada, solo la sujetaba contra su pecho disfrutando la agradable sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella estaba literalmente en las nubes de la felicidad. Su herida pulsaba esparciendo una sensación de bienestar a cada rincón de su piel. Se quedaron así lo que pareció una eternidad, sin hablar, sin moverse. Solo abrazados, entregados al momento de intimidad y amor.  
  
Abrazado a ella con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru resopló con fuerza al escuchar que los pequeños y Jaken se acercaban a toda velocidad, llamándola a gritos. Rin se acomodó junto a él para recibirlos. En cuanto la vieron abrazada a Sesshoumaru los tres se sintieron aliviados. Jaken se adelantó agitando el báculo en el aire.  
  
"Estás con el Amo bonito, nos podrías haber avisado pensamos que algo malo te había pasado!"  
  
"Disculpen es que no pensé que se iban a preocupar!"  
  
"Ay Rin que susto nos diste, acaso no escuchaste cuando te llamamos?"  
  
"Je je je...ahem no!"  
  
Kali le dio un codazo a Van y le dijo algo en secreto, que Sesshoumaru escuchó claramente 'estaban haciendo cosas para tener bebés' El youkai escondió su diversión y admiración por la agudeza de la niña y fijó su mirada en Van que abría sus dorados ojos sorprendido y con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
"Que bueno que viniste Tío!"  
  
"Gracias pequeño!"  
  
Como toda una princesa obediente Rin le dijo que iría al arroyo para refrescarse con los niños. Una vez que llegaron al agua ella dudó un segundo. Por alguna razón sus moretes la seguían atormentando, pero cedió feliz cuando, adivinando su sentimiento los niños la jalaron, uno de cada mano, para que entrara al agua.  
  
"Ya Rin...son solo moretes, nosotros te amamos igual!"  
  
Rin se volvió para ver a Sesshoumaru que le sonreía desde la sombra de un árbol cercano; sus ojos eran cálidos haciéndola sentir segura y protegida. Con cuidado subió su kimono hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y se refrescó junto a los niños que intentaban atrapar los peces que nadaban en la corriente.  
  
Después de una tarde de juegos y diversión Rin salió del agua y se sentó junto al dragón en el claro, recostada al animal y bajo la mirada atenta de Sesshoumaru se fue quedando dormida. Van y Kali hicieron lo mismo acurrucados junto a ella. A-UN enroscó su cola alrededor de los tres y descansó su cabeza en el pasto.  
  
Jaken se alejó de ellos y se detuvo en el árbol donde se encontraba su amo. Sesshoumaru se movió con gracia y en silencio hasta estar más cerca de ellos. Se apoyó en una roca que le permitía ver todo el panorama frente a él.  
  
De pronto observaba el mundo con otros ojos y una actitud completamente distinta. Escuchaba los sonidos a su alrededor y todo parecía nuevo y hermoso, se distrajo al escuchar a Rin murmurar su nombre en sueños. La forma como lo amaba, con tanta devoción y ternura era su nueva razón para vivir.  
  
Una vez que oscureció Sesshoumaru se acercó a los pequeños y los despertó, al sentir que el animal se movía Rin abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo se aferró a Sesshoumaru para poder levantarse.  
  
"Hola!"  
  
"Dormiste bien?"  
  
"Como nunca!"  
  
"Hola Tío que rico dormimos, nos cuidaste?"  
  
"Aja!"  
  
"Tío, Kali y yo tenemos hambre!"  
  
"Entonces suban ya, tu también Jaken!"  
  
Sesshoumaru sujetó a Rin de la mano mientras las energías formaban una nube alrededor de los dos.  
  
...........................  
  
Cuando se aproximaron al castillo ya todo estaba iluminado por las luces de los corredores. Sentado de espaldas a una columna del castillo Shippou los esperaba lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego al aire. Cuando los vio los recibió con una sonrisa apagada pero Rin no fue capaz de ver la tristeza de su amigo, estaba demasiado feliz.  
  
Shippou la miró un instante. Rin estaba radiante tomada de la mano de Sesshoumaru, como toda una princesa y a pesar de su tristeza era motivo de felicidad. Levantándose concentró su atención en los niños.  
  
"Hola enanos!!"  
  
"Hola Shippou!!"  
  
Al bajar de A-UN los pequeños se lanzaron hacia el kitsune que les extendía los brazos.  
  
"Como la pasaron?"  
  
"Muy bien!!"  
  
"Shippou donde están todos?"  
  
"En el ala sur princesa!"  
  
"Jejeje Shippou no es necesario que me digas así, somos amigos!"  
  
"Pero tu eres una princesa sin lugar a dudas!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Rin no comprendió del todo el significado que para Shippou guardaban aquellas palabras pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada. El joven youkai tomó a Kali en brazos y a Van de la mano y empezó a caminar en dirección al ala sur.  
  
El príncipe observó como se alejaban mientras ambos niños, le contaban al mismo tiempo, todo lo que habían hecho. Alcanzó a oír como Kali le decía que los príncipes eran una pareja muy linda, la respuesta de Shippou fue un resignado 'ya me di cuenta!'.  
  
..............................  
  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación. Rin no había dejado de pensar ni un instante en las palabras de Sesshoumaru y a pesar del placer que había sentido en la tarde y deseosa por más, aún se sentía como una insignificante e inexperta niña de 6 años emparejada con un demonio que era la experiencia personificada. Quería hablar alguien y estaba segura que Kagome le ayudaría mucho a sentirse menos tonta.  
  
Una vez dentro de la habitación Rin escuchó la voz de Meilin y salió a recibirla.  
  
"Princesa desea que le prepare el baño?"  
  
"Hola Meilin...si te lo agradezco!"  
  
Al ver a los mujeres entrar al baño Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que pronto volvería. El baño fue rápido y muy revitalizador. Una vez que estuvo lista le dio las gracias a Meilin y salió corriendo en busca de Kagome antes de que Sesshoumaru volviera. El youkai estaba con Folken y sintió el aroma de Rin acercarse y luego desviarse al ala sur.  
  
........................  
  
Encontró a Kagome fuera de la casa viendo el cielo estrellado. Cuando su amiga la vio la recibió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Hola Rin!"  
  
"Kagome-chan...necesito hablar contigo!"  
  
Al ver la excitación en el rostro de Rin, la sacerdotisa supuso que era muy importante y relacionado con Sesshoumaru. Se fueron a sentar bajo uno de los árboles más alejados en busca de algo de privacidad, aunque ambas sabían que con tantos youkais alrededor eso era prácticamente imposible.  
  
"Y bien Rin que pasa?"  
  
Rin dejó caer la cabeza por la pena, si le daba tanta vergüenza hablar de eso solo podía imaginar lo petrificada que iba a estar con Sesshoumaru. Ella sabía que después de aquella tarde, donde ella había gritado como un animal en celo. Ya no tenía excusa para no compartir con Sesshoumaru una noche de amor literal y físicamente hablando.  
  
Por un instante recordó sus gritos y gemidos y se ruborizó aún más, quizás no era tan tonta como ella pensaba y Sesshoumaru le había demostrado con creces que ella era una mujer deseable.  
  
"...es que Kagome tu sabes que yo nunca he estado con nadie y hoy Sesshoumaru y yo...!"  
  
Kagome abrió los ojos y la boca dejando escapar una risita al tiempo que la tomaba de las manos.  
  
"En serio?"  
  
"No, no es lo que tu crees...más bien él a mí!"  
  
Kagome se mordió el labio y evocó sus propias experiencias y placeres a manos de Inuyasha, ella también había perdido su virginidad con Inuyasha y comprendía las reservas de Rin a la perfección. Aunque la diferencia entre Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru era abismal.  
  
"Awww! Con sus manos? Seguramente fue celestial!"  
  
"...jejeje si! Nunca había sentido algo parecido!"  
  
"Jaja y eso no es nada aún te falta la mejor parte...estás preocupada por eso?"  
  
"Mucho!"  
  
"Y acudiste a mí por consejos?"  
  
"Obvio a quien más le iba a preguntar...Kagome que hago yo no sé nada!"  
  
"Eso es lo de menos, tu solo déjate llevar por tus instintos, el amor por Sesshoumaru es tu mejor guía!"  
  
"Tu crees?"  
  
"Claro eso fue lo que yo hice. Claro que al principio fue muy incómodo y...!"  
  
Kagome dudó un momento si decirle que también sería doloroso, se cubrió la mano con la boca al pensar en las dimensiones de su robusto esposo y solo pudo imaginar que Sesshoumaru sería algo parecido o más dada su condición de youkai puro. Ruborizada como un tomate Kagome se carcajeó incontrolablemente bajo la mirada extrañada de Rin.  
  
"Kagome...termina lo que me ibas a decir incómodo y que??"  
  
Kagome se acercó a su amiga y no estando muy segura si había alguien espiando o no. Le dijo que los monstruos generalmente eran muy robustos y fuertes y que al principio podría ser un poco doloroso pero le aseguró que era un dolor placentero que se disfrutaba con la práctica.  
  
Rin su puso roja de golpe y recordó las palabras de Sesshoumaru de que el espacio entre sus piernas se amoldara a él. Como pudo Rin le dijo lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho en la tarde y como dos niñas traviesas empezaron a carcajearse.  
  
"Kagome en serio crees que voy a estar bien, digo que no lo voy a decepcionar?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no! Eres hermosa y tienes un cuerpo espectacular!"  
  
"Pero es que yo estoy llena de...!"  
  
"De cicatrices, y?"  
  
"B-bueno es que...pero no es solo eso, tengo unos moretes muy feos y algunos me duelen!"  
  
"Dudo mucho que eso le importe tanto como tu crees!!"  
  
"...pues!"  
  
"Rin si le hubiera importado no hubiera hecho nada hoy, él te ama por lo que tu eres!"  
  
El razonamiento de Kagome era alentador y le daba confianza, haría como su amiga le decía. Se dejaría guiar por su amor y deseo por el hombre de su vida. Iba a seguir hablándole cuando su hombro pulsó y Rin supo que Sesshoumaru se aproximaba.  
  
"Ya nos encontraron Kagome!"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
Rin no tuvo que decir nada Sesshoumaru se aproximaba por entre los árboles, viendo a la princesa como si fuera una presa. Fue claro para Kagome que la urgencia de Rin por hablar con ella era bien fundada.  
  
"Rin, Kagome que hacen aquí, tan lejos de la casa?"  
  
Detrás de ellos Kagome escuchó el tono agresivo de su esposo y se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y lista para aplacar a su explosivo marido.  
  
"Tonta! Que rayos estabas haciendo?"  
  
"Nada mi cielo! Solo estaba conversando con Rin!"  
  
"Few! Conversando porque tan lejos ah, ah...oye Kagome no me dejes con la palabra en la boca, tonta mujer! KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome iba de regreso a la casa se había despedido de Rin con un beso en la mejilla dejando a los príncipes a solas. Junto a Sesshoumaru Rin trataba de no verlo a los ojos sintiéndose incómoda tratando de no desviar la mirada más abajo de su cintura. Tenía que resistir a su curiosidad o de lo contrario Sesshoumaru sabría.  
  
Una vez solos Sesshoumaru la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a que lo viera a los ojos. Los latidos de Rin eran acelerados y su aroma llegaba hasta su nariz como una amenaza a su autocontrol.  
  
"Rin? Que estabas haciendo aquí con Kagome, si querías hablar porque venir tan lejos?"  
  
"...err! Mmm! bueno lo que pasa es que yo necesitaba...no te puedo decir!"  
  
"Ah? Que significa eso, porque no me puedes decir?"  
  
"Es que no puedo eso es todo, era una conversación privada!"  
  
"Privada...como que privada?"  
  
"De mujeres mi amor!"  
  
Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la frustración de Sesshoumaru que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de perder la compostura. Se acercó más a él, hasta juntar sus cuerpos y alargó su mano para acariciar la oreja escondida entre los cabellos plateados. Deslizó sus manos delineando las puntiagudas y suaves orejas.  
  
Otra vez le decía mi amor y eso lo enloquecía casi o más que sus pequeños y tersos dedos acariciando sus orejas. No dijo nada más al suponer que clase de conversación era, probablemente lo que Kagome le hubiera dicho sería para su beneficio. La sujetó por la cintura estrechándola contra él; quería sentir otra vez el sabor de la piel de Rin en sus labios.  
  
"Entonces quieres cenar...?!"  
  
"Si, pero tu y yo solos en nuestra habitación!"  
  
Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y torció los labios en una sonrisa a medias, había algo levemente diferente en la actitud de Rin. Algo que lo seducía y le sacudía el cuerpo. Lo que fuera que Kagome le hubiera dicho definitivamente tenía un efecto maravillosamente positivo y sugerente en su mujer.  
  
"Sus deseos son órdenes Princesa!"  
  
"Ja ja ja!"  
  
Caminaron tomados de la mano y a mitad del camino se encontraron con Meilin que se encargó de llevar el mensaje a la cocina de que la princesa cenaría en su habitación.  
  
(Muy bien Rin, olvídate de tus cicatrices y moretones y disfruta. Si! Ha pasado mucho tiempo quiero ser su mujer...!)  
  
........................


	28. Amor

Capítulo 28  
  
Amor  
  
...........................  
  
Entraron al cuarto en silencio y Rin sentía sus energías concentrarse en una sola cosa, hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru y dejarse arrastrar por sus sentimientos.  
  
Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente al espejo y tomó el nuevo peine entre sus manos. Observándolo con detenimiento se dio cuenta que era un trabajo impecable, motivado por el gran cariño que sus sirvientes sentían por Rin. Sokoe nunca recibió regalos y él jamás pensó en entregarle ninguna de las pertenencias de su madre.  
  
Rin era la mezcla perfecta que satisfacía alma y corazón. Era extraño pensar que en tan solo unos cuantos días, ella hubiera despertado sentimientos tan intensos. Que él se sintiera a gusto con esa nueva realidad era aún más extraño y se había transformado en una necesidad de la que no podía prescindir.  
  
Deslizando ambas manos por la cintura de Sesshoumaru, ella se abrazó a él por detrás.  
  
"Te gusta mi peine nuevo?"  
  
"Somos tu y yo...me gusta mucho!"  
  
"Que bueno!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se volvió para tenerla frente a él y acariciando su rostro con devoción la miró sonriente.  
  
"El peine es bonito, pero me refería a la idea de que tu seas mi pareja, 'eso' me gusta mucho!"  
  
"...Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
El youkai se inclinó para besar a Rin y mientras lo hacía podía sentir una disposición y anuencia distintas, como si estuviera desechando sus dudas y prejuicios. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba dispuesto y deseoso de él. Sesshoumaru sumergió su nariz en el cabello azabache y perfumado, aspirando a fondo el inconfundible aroma de Rin que tanto le gustaba.  
  
De esa forma los encontró Folken, abrazados como si fueran uno solo, en silencio y sumergidos en sus sentimientos. El youkai podía oler el nuevo aroma que era la combinación de ambos. El mayordomo dudó un segundo y estaba por irse cuando la voz de su amo lo detuvo.  
  
"Folken!!"  
  
Con una gran sonrisa Folken avanzó hasta el futón y dejó la bandeja en el suelo. Al retirarse se detuvo y los observó un instante. Exasperado por la interrupción Sesshoumaru le habló con su acostumbrada seriedad.  
  
"Que pasa anciano porque tienes esa cara?"  
  
"Debería sonreír más...tiene la sonrisa de su madre!"  
  
En comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y su expresión lo dejaba en claro, Rin le acarició el rostro pero hablaba con Folken.  
  
"En serio? Apuesto que era una preciosidad, verdad que tengo razón Folken- sama?"  
  
"Si mi niña era una gran dama y muy hermosa. Te hubiera querido mucho al ver que haces tan feliz al príncipe!"  
  
"Je je je escuchaste eso mi amor? Tu mamá me hubiera querido!"  
  
Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada solo sonrió y la sujetó más cerca de él. En los últimos días el recuerdo de su madre llenaba sus pensamientos; recordaba su niñez junto a ella, su amor, su ternura y su fortaleza. Era como si después de su muerte todos esos sentimientos se hubieran replegado a un lugar oscuro y silencioso de su corazón.  
  
La cercanía de Rin los liberaba, suavizando su alma. Folken los miraba complacido. Finalmente el príncipe era feliz. Muchos años habían transcurrido para ver a los hermanos viviendo en armonía, solo quedaba ver a su pequeña Kali enamorada.  
  
"Por cierto Amo, ya encontramos la caja. Moru la traerá en un momento!"  
  
"Muy bien y los demás?"  
  
"Yo me encargaré de eso!"  
  
"Gracias!"  
  
Una vez que Folken los dejó solos, Rin fue al baño a cambiarse. Lucía una yukata color verde claro con diminutas flores rosadas, la prenda parecía difuminarse bellamente con su blanquecina piel.  
  
Al verla el youkai sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, era realmente una criatura hermosa y él tenía su amor. Se aproximó hacia ella, le dio un beso y siguió al baño para cambiarse.  
  
Rin se sentó en el futón y acercando la bandeja empezó a pellizcar la comida.  
  
"Rin no comas sin mí!"  
  
Tragando el pequeño bocado Rin contestó un 'hai' atragantado, al momento Sesshoumaru salió vistiendo una yukata negra con hojas del mismo color de la yukata que cubría a su pareja. Se acomodó junto a ella y probó la comida con tranquilidad. Una vez que terminaron de comer Rin se levantó y trajo su peine nuevo. Se sentó de espaldas a Sesshoumaru y le pidió que la peinara.  
  
El youkai miró un segundo el objeto en su mano y con suavidad comenzó a deslizar su mano peinando a Rin. Cuando Sesshoumaru consideró que estaba bien cepillada, se acercó a ella por detrás pasando su mano por la cintura de Rin y así poder besarle la curva donde el cuello se une con los hombros.  
  
Rin cerró los ojos extasiada, aquellos besos tiernos y apasionados tenían un efecto abrumador en todo su cuerpo, tanto que empezó a sentir unas deliciosas y burbujeantes cosquillas, al tiempo que se aferraba a Sesshoumaru por el brazo en su cintura, mientras le hablaba en un murmullo.  
  
"Me encantan tus besos...son tan cálidos que siento cosquillas por todo el cuerpo...!"  
  
Como única respuesta Sesshoumaru siguió con sus besos alentado por el sugestivo aroma corporal de Rin, que simplemente lo volvía loco de deseo. Al sentir acercarse la presencia de Moru, suavemente fue disminuyendo la intensidad de sus besos sumergiendo su rostro en la nuca de Rin.  
  
Rin no pudo evitar gimotear cuando se detuvo y le pidió que siguiera, pero él le susurró que le tenía una sorpresa. La princesa se volvió para verlo y se encontró con los ojos cálidos y profundos de Sesshoumaru, por un momento se perdió en aquella mirada tan inquietante pero se distrajo con la voz de Moru en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
"Amo Sesshoumaru...buenas noches...tengo la caja...Amo?"  
  
"Ya vamos!"  
  
Rin le contestó con una sonrisa y se puso de pie como de un solo brinco emocionada, estaba a punto de salir a recibir a Moru cuando Sesshoumaru la detuvo sosteniéndola por una mano con firmeza.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"La princesa se queda aquí hasta que yo regrese...estás en tu ropa de dormir...y antes de que me digas que Moru es tu amigo, ahora eres mi mujer y ese es un placer reservado solo para mí!"  
  
Rin sintió una punzada en el estómago y las mejillas calientes, cedió ante el tirón de Sesshoumaru dejándose caer en sus brazos para besarlo completamente emocionada y repitiendo aquellas palabras en su mente como si se tratara de un disco rayado.  
  
Moru estaba de pie con la caja en piso esperando a Sesshoumaru, cuando lo vio se enderezó y borró la sonrisa de sus labios que pensar en Keiko le dibujaba. Tomando la caja del suelo se la entregó a su amo.  
  
"Buenas noches Amo!"  
  
"Están todos?"  
  
"Hai, mi madre los guardó muy bien para que nada malo les pasara!"  
  
"Retírate!"  
  
Al ver que el muchacho titubeaba Sesshoumaru lo miró exasperado.  
  
"QUE?"  
  
"Amo...ahem...puede decirle a la princesa que le agradezco mucho haber interceptado al Amo Inuyasha...yo se que no soy nadie para cortejar a su sobrina pero...!"  
  
"Eso no es mi problema puedes cortejar a quien te de la gana...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, cuando recordó a los padres del muchacho y la forma amable en que siempre lo habían tratado siendo un joven.  
  
El príncipe suspiró y se sintió prisionero de la influencia de Rin por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de alguna forma aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan comunicativo, sabía que una palabra suya significaría mucho para Moru que tenía una expresión desolada.  
  
"Moru!"  
  
"Si Amo?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se distrajo con la presencia de Rin, torció la boca cuando la vio, se había quitado la ropa de dormir y llevaba su kimono rojo. Rin caminó hasta estar junto a él, viendo de reojo la caja en sus manos que disimuladamente Sesshoumaru no dejó que abriera.  
  
"Flore...digo Princesa buenas noches!"  
  
"Me gusta que me llames florecita Moru...querías decirme algo?"  
  
Moru cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada de fuego de Sesshoumaru y se prometió a sí mismo llamarla florecita solo cuando estuvieran solos que probablemente sería nunca más, porque estaba seguro que su amiga y su Amo serían inseparables a partir de ahora.  
  
"Hai...muchas gracias por lo de esta tarde!"  
  
"Jajaja un placer!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la miró levantando la ceja y hablándole con un tono juguetonamente sarcástico.  
  
"Rin...me interrumpiste!"  
  
"Ah?...jejeje discúlpame, es que escuché mi nombre y...esa caja es mi sorpresa?!"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Si claro ya no te interrumpo más mi amor!"  
  
Rin se pegó a Sesshoumaru acurrucándose a él y viéndolo a la expectativa. El youkai sintió tal placer de tenerla así que le dijo las palabras al muchacho feliz porque sabía que eso impresionaría mucho a Rin.  
  
"Moru tus padres eran youkais muy dignos...siempre fueron muy amables conmigo y en especial con mi madre...solo eres un don nadie si tu mismo lo crees!"  
  
Moru no daba crédito a sus oídos y las palabras de su Amo eran el impulso que tanto necesitaba para lanzarse de lleno a lo que más deseaba su corazón: hacer de Keiko su pareja. Sin poder ocultar su felicidad el youkai salió dando una reverencia.  
  
Junto a Sesshoumaru Rin lo miraba emocionada por aquel despliegue inesperado de amabilidad, que lo único que servía era para reafirmar su amor incondicional y sus deseos de fundirse en cuerpo y alma con aquel demonio imponente y maravilloso.  
  
(Siempre lo he sabido mi bello Amo es un mounstro con un gran corazón...y lo que es mejor yo soy su pareja!!! Todo esto me parece un sueño...)  
  
Al ver la expresión de felicidad de su pareja Sesshoumaru se sintió complacido y le pidió a Rin que cerrara la puerta para que nadie más los interrumpiera. Con la caja en las manos el demonio caminó hasta el futón y esperó por ella para sentarse. Incapaz de controlar su emoción la princesa empezó a hablar exaltada.  
  
"Esa es mi sorpresa verdad? Quiero verla...abre la caja...Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
"Primero me tienes que prometer una cosa!"  
  
"Lo que sea!"  
  
"Pero aún no sabes lo que te voy a pedir!"  
  
"Y eso que importa? Yo no puedo negarte nada...Sesshoumaru mi sorpresa anda!"  
  
Rin hablaba sin mirarlo tratando de abrir la caja que Sesshoumaru mantenía cerrada con ambas manos. Inútilmente quería asomarse para ver el contenido pero la caja se cerraba herméticamente. Con una voz suave y sexy el demonio llamó la atención de su joven e infantil pareja.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Aja?"  
  
"Mírame por favor!"  
  
"Claro...es una caja muy grande que habrá adentro? El tallado es bonito aunque es diferente al de mis muebles, o sea que no era de su mamá... que tendrá adentro?"  
  
"Princesa...no me estás viendo!"  
  
Al escucharlo Rin levantó la mirada y apoyándose en la caja se acercó tanto a Sesshoumaru que sus narices rozaban. La mirada esmeralda estaba iluminada por la excitación y curiosidad innata en Rin. El youkai se rió con un resoplido y con una mano le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.  
  
"Así que no puedes negarme nada?"  
  
"Claro que no, yo te amo, tu eres mi vida, siempre lo has sido...además tu no me vas a pedir cosas feas verdad que no?"  
  
"Claro que no mi pequeña!"  
  
"Bueno que dicha que ya lo aclaramos...yo soy tu pequeña y tu eres lo que yo más amo en esta vida, ahora...QUIERO VER MI SORPRESA!!!"  
  
Rin le hizo un gesto con la boca que a Sesshoumaru le pareció que lo traspasaba como una flecha de fuego, se sentía indefenso ante la franqueza y devoción de su protegida, tanto que ya no quiso darle nada y simplemente hacerle el amor, pero se contuvo.  
  
Estaba seguro que después de darle aquel regalo podría concentrarse en acariciarla, aprovechando que el lenguaje corporal de Rin le gritaba su deseo ferviente por entregarse a él.  
  
Al ver que Sesshoumaru parecía perdido en sus pensamientos Rin ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que aflojaba las manos y desistía en su intento por abrir la caja. Movió su cuerpo hacia atrás y se sentó a esperar que Sesshoumaru regresara de donde fuera que estaba.  
  
El youkai sonrió levemente al verla, por lo que se apresuró a hablarle con suavidad mientras la tomaba de la barbilla para hacer contacto visual.  
  
"Lo que te quiero pedir es que los cuides mucho ya que pertenecían a mi madre. Sino te gustan no los uses!"  
  
"...??"  
  
Rin clavó los ojos en el contenido de la caja que Sesshoumaru abría con lentitud. La princesa no supo que decir al principio, pero al ver las telas comprendió las palabras de su amo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...esos son los kimonos de tu mamá?"  
  
"Así es!"  
  
Rin movió la mano con suavidad hasta hacer contacto con las suaves telas sin poder articular palabra. Con una sonrisa palpó las delicadas y exquisitas telas; aquellas prendas eran bordadas con hilos dorados y tenían los diseños más espectacularmente bellos que ella hubiera visto jamás. De pronto un pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño y levantó la mirada hasta el youkai, que al verla sintió un escalofrío sacudir su cuerpo.  
  
"Que sucede?"  
  
"Son preciosos pero...cuantos de estos usó ella?"  
  
"Todos"  
  
"Ya veo...son muy hermosos pero no creo que pueda usarlos. Gracias de todas maneras!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se crispó al escucharla estaba a punto de levantarse e irse pero se contuvo para averiguar porque ella se negaba a usar la ropa de su madre.  
  
"No los quieres usar porque son kimonos viejos?"  
  
"No es eso...es que tu se los diste primero a ella...!"  
  
El youkai sintió un vacío en el estómago al escucharla al borde de las lágrimas. Sin atreverse a mirarlo Rin le dio la espalda tratando de controlar su inminente llanto y Sesshoumaru comprendió la confusión de Rin.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
"Tu la escogiste a ella...yo solo soy...!"  
  
Al hablarle la voz femenina era apenas un murmullo entorpecido por las ganas de llorar. Poniendo la caja a un lado Sesshoumaru la abrazó por detrás hablándole al oído con ternura.  
  
"Tu eres mía...cuando dices 'ella' te refieres a Sokoe no es así? Pequeña la única que usó estos kimonos fue mi madre y ahora tu si no te importa!"  
  
Rin parpadeó abriendo los ojos con emoción porque sus suposiciones eran solo eso: suposiciones. Sabiendo que aunque susurrara él la escucharía la princesa balbuceó.  
  
"En serio...solo tu mamá?"  
  
"Si...ahora me harías el favor de probarte este!"  
  
Sesshoumaru le entregó un kimono de color azul oscuro con bordados en las mangas y grandes flores rosadas que creaban un hermoso contraste. Rin tomó el traje y se levantó para cambiarse, antes de separarse de Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo vibrar.  
  
Una vez en el baño Rin dejó que la agitación se paseara por cada rincón de su cuerpo agitando sus deseos de ser la mujer de Sesshoumaru. Al ponerse el kimono se asombró con la suavidad de la tela que parecía abrazarse a sus curvas como una caricia invisible.  
  
(Me dio los kimonos de su mamá y ni siquiera se los dio a la loba esa...soy suya? Soy suya!! Si, si si si!! Por Kami con este kimono de verdad me siento como una princesa...espero que le guste...soy suya!!!!)  
  
Impaciente por verla Sesshoumaru la llamó desde el cuarto.  
  
"Estás lista?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Al verla de pie con el kimono de su madre Sesshoumaru sintió como si el aire le faltara de repente. Estaba más hermosa que nunca y el príncipe se sentía completamente cautivado y sin deseos de seguir añorando como era tener una noche de amor y pasión con ella. Acomodando el kimono con una mano Rin se aventuró a hablar.  
  
"Te gusta?"  
  
"Luces...simplemente hermosa Rin como toda una princesa!"  
  
Rin sintió que la emoción en las palabras de Sesshoumaru se fundía con el calor de su propia piel y se rió nerviosa prometiéndole que los cuidaría mucho.  
  
"Arigato...!"  
  
Feliz Rin se movió para ir junto al príncipe. Sesshoumaru no hablaba solo se dedicó a mirarla mientras se acercaba a él muy lentamente, como si lo hiciera a propósito para que pudiera sumergirse en las profundidades de su belleza de tan intensamente que no pudiera escapar al encanto de su amor.  
  
Una vez frente a él Rin se arrodilló y en el momento que la tuvo cerca, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Pegándose a ella seductoramente, el youkai movió la cabeza para hablarle al oído y respirar en su cuello. Ella solo cerró los ojos y dejó que su pulso acelerado la envolviera en una sensación placentera y maravillosamente sensual.  
  
"Eres mi princesa?"  
  
"s-si...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru se acercó y apenas la besó en el cuello desatando los nervios en Rin que sentía como la respiración se le iba dificultando cada vez más, no ayudaba el hecho que justo ahora recordara lo que había sentido en la tarde y la nueva información que le había dado Kagome. 'Dolor placentero' le había dicho y eso era exactamente lo que ella quería, que finalmente sus sueños de amor y pasión se transformaran en una palpable realidad.  
  
Sin dejar de besarla Sesshoumaru le volvió a susurrar palabras que parecían tan lejanas en un tiempo y sin embargo ahora eran una electrizante realidad que la excitaba.  
  
"Eres una mujer hermosa y sensual...!"  
  
La única respuesta que Rin fue capaz de pronunciar fue un gemido de placer que terminó de lanzar a Sesshoumaru por el despeñadero de la pasión que ella despertaba en su interior y lo hacía sentir vivo. Tomó su cara con ambas manos y la apretó contra su pecho en un beso desenfrenado y salvaje.  
  
Al sentir la pasión de aquel beso Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a los hombros de Sesshoumaru para corresponder a la intensidad del momento, sus bocas se movían una sobre otra con una sincronía tan increíble que lo hacía aún mas sensual y satisfactorio. El sabor en su paladar era dulce y amargo a la vez y el roce de los incipientes colmillos de Sesshoumaru era un afrodisíaco potente y liberador.  
  
Podía sentir su sangre animal hervir en sus venas y el corazón de mounstro en su pecho palpitaba emocionado. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Sesshoumaru se hacía más consciente del lazo de amor y deseo que compartían y eso llenaba el vacío en su vida.  
  
Al sentir el sabor de la sangre de Rin en su boca supo que no podía controlar que su naturaleza animal se hiciera presente ante aquel despliegue de emociones.  
  
A ella no le importó que los colmillos de Sesshoumaru rasgaran su boca, porque era una prueba más de lo apasionado que podía ser su Amo. Además era un dolor placentero que la hacía sentir querida y la distraía de saber que tenía los ojos como dos lagunas carmesí.  
  
Con suavidad Sesshoumaru movió ambas manos sobre Rin, desde el cuello hasta sus hombros en un intento de aflojar el kimono que lo separaba de saborear su piel hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, sus manos se detuvieron asaltado por la duda, al notar que Sesshoumaru congelaba sus movimientos, Rin abrió los ojos asustada y le preguntó porque lo hacía.  
  
"Porque te detienes...no te gusta mi cuerpo...son mis cicatrices acaso?"  
  
"Yo..."  
  
Rin se crispó al escucharlo dudar y con ambas manos se separó de él cerrando el kimono que hasta un instante había estado al borde de abandonar su piel para entregarse a Sesshoumaru. Sus ojos rápidamente cedían a la descarga de adrenalina y sangre youkai que corría dentro de ella. Al notar que ella se cubría con el kimono y oliendo la mezcla de miedo y rabia que Rin sentía, el youkai le habló con un tono de autoridad.  
  
"No!"  
  
La voz de Sesshoumaru fue como un latigazo en medio de un silencio de tumba, que amenazaba con revolcar a Rin por el barro de sus inseguridades. Estaba a punto de echar a correr fuera de la habitación pero se detuvo.  
  
"No?...No que?"  
  
Como única respuesta Sesshoumaru alargó la mano hasta Rin y cuando le dio alcance se inclinó con una suave empujón, la princesa estuvo de espaldas con el youkai sobre ella y hablándole con un tono suave y tierno.  
  
"No te atrevas a irte Rin...temo hacerte daño...siento que no puedo contenerme, te deseo tanto que me duele el pecho!"  
  
Rin respiró aliviada y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, tomó a Sesshoumaru por el rostro y con una sonrisa le dio un beso. Con una mirada traviesa y ante los ojos atentos de su youkai, ella misma quitó el kimono de sus hombros.  
  
Verla en aquella actitud inmediatamente le recordó a Sesshoumaru cuando la había visto tomando un baño en el río y sus ojos corrieron a encontrarse con la visión maravillosa de sus perfectos y suculentos senos. Con el dedo índice Rin llamó su atención para que la viera a los ojos.  
  
"Hacerme daño por amarme? Si no me entrego a ti ahora mismo mi corazón va a estallar, siéntelo como late de amor por ti...nadie desea ser tu esposa mas que yo mi amor...además yo no soy tan débil...!"  
  
Mientras hablaba Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la puso sobre su pecho desnudo, no era mentira, el corazón de su protegida latía más acelerado que de costumbre y el youkai podía oler la excitación emanando de cada parte del cuerpo de Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru apartó sus propios temores y movió su cabeza para encontrar la suavidad de los labios femeninos que lo recibían entreabiertos y con el sabor a sangre en la punta de la lengua. Aquel beso fue una profunda y húmeda caricia que erizaba a Rin.  
  
Al separarse un instante, el youkai sonrió delicadamente la cubrió con besos, bajando hasta su cuello herido, al hacer contacto con sus cicatrices el príncipe recorrió cada marca de su ataque con la lengua dejando una tibia sensación de alivio y arrancaba gemidos y suspiros de una apasionada Rin.  
  
"...awww Sesshoumaru!!"  
  
Como si la ropa le quemara la piel Rin movió sus brazos para deshacerse completamente del kimono, Sesshoumaru se apoyó en sus palmas, separándose de ella para poder verla desnudarse impaciente. Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el youkai pudo ver que resplandecían de un rojo intenso. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella solo sonrió y le dijo que no quería maltratar el kimono que le acababa de regalar.  
  
Motivado por Rin, Sesshoumaru se sentó en el futón para deshacerse de sus vestimentas pero ella movió la cabeza negativamente, él se detuvo y se le dibujó una interrogante en el rostro, con una sonrisa Rin se levantó arrodillándose frente a él completamente desnuda.  
  
"Yo quiero hacerlo...lo he soñado tantas veces...!"  
  
Sesshoumaru tragó en silencio y se dejó desvestir por su pequeña, Rin era una contradicción estimulante porque por un lado él sabía que era virgen pero por el otro su inocencia y amor por él la motivaba a hacer cosas absolutamente seductoras.  
  
Rin le quitó el kimono con cuidado besando la curva de sus anchos hombros con ternura y recorriendo la piel de su pecho que parecía vibrar al contacto con sus labios. Era tal como ella lo había imaginado, la piel de su Amo era un manjar delicioso del cual no quería separarse nunca.  
  
El youkai tenía los ojos cerrados concentrado en aquella tierna caricia, su pequeña lo besaba transmitiéndole tanto amor que su pecho parecía llenarse con aquel sentimiento. Rin cubrió cada centímetro de piel pero dudó en el instante que llegó a la cintura y en el acto se ruborizó por completo. Sesshoumaru vio sus ojos cambiar de color como dos chispas en medio de la noche y con una sonrisa arrogante deshizo el nudo dejando al descubierto su hombría.  
  
En el momento que los ojos femeninos se encontraron con la erección de Sesshoumaru, Rin suspiró dejando que su boca se abriera ligeramente, era como si supiera exactamente lo que Sesshoumaru estaba deseando. Recordó en un instante la conversación con Kagome y con una sonrisa infantil y pícara subió sus ojos hasta los de Sesshoumaru que la miraba boquiabierto.  
  
"Que bello eres...y muy grande!!"  
  
"RIN!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo más pero los dedos de Rin se movieron muy rápido para tocar su virilidad, como si estuviera hipnotizada la princesa movió primero un dedo y luego toda su mano sobre él de arriba abajo regocijándose en los gruñidos de placer que inundaban toda la habitación.  
  
"Grrr! Rin...!!"  
  
Motivada por una pasión que aún para ella era desconocida, Rin se movió hasta que sus labios tocaron la piel de Sesshoumaru y el youkai rugió diciendo su nombre. Al escucharlo completamente entregado a sus caricias la princesa sintió un frío por su espalda de emoción y se dedicó a besarlo con suavidad y lentitud. Enloqueciendo de placer al príncipe.  
  
Sesshoumaru disfrutó de la sensación de la boca de Rin sobre él hasta lo límites de su resistencia y lentamente la atrajo hacia él para besarla en un arrebato de pasión que le sacudía las entrañas.  
  
Rin se vio cercada por una sensación ardiente que le subía desde sus piernas hasta la nuca y reconoció el placer de tener la firme pero gentil mano de su amo dentro de ella. Al acariciarla Sesshoumaru se apoderó de su oreja para susurrarle que era su turno de sentirse amada y en un instante se vio de espaldas en el futón.  
  
Sus labios se separaron con despacio y ella cerró los ojos emocionada al sentir como la seguía besando, con ella completamente entregada Sesshoumaru podía complacer su apetito por el dulce sabor de la piel sudorosa y colmada de pasión de su protegida.  
  
Al llegar a su vientre Rin no pudo evitar retorcerse soltando una risita quejumbrosa mientras se aferraba a la melena plateada que le acariciaba la piel desnuda con sus largos mechones. Haciendo uso de todos sus sentidos Sesshoumaru disminuyó la intensidad de sus besos solo para torturarla y alargar aún más el placer.  
  
Lentamente se fue acercando a la unión de sus piernas y como un lazo invisible y ensordecedor el aroma de la excitación de Rin lo atraía a que probara la esencia cremosa y húmeda que había esperado por él durante tantos años.  
  
Con sus manos Sesshoumaru se abrió paso hacia la suave y delicada cavidad de su pareja, sus labios se humedecieron al instante y todo el cuerpo de su pequeña se tensó de éxtasis. Para Rin los minutos pasaron como siglos ante la sensación de saber que estaban haciendo el amor como ella jamás lo hubiera imaginado posible.  
  
Delicadamente Sesshoumaru se separó para acomodarse frente a ella, la punta de hombría rozaba a Rin juguetonamente y la princesa abrió los ojos emocionada y moviendo sus piernas para que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera. El youkai sonrió de medio lado y empujó tan solo un poco, lo suficiente para que la punta de su miembro se acomodara dentro de Rin.  
  
"Más!"  
  
Eso fue lo único que se escuchó en ese momento y era todo lo que él necesitaba para impulsar su cuerpo dentro de ella tratando de ser firme y suave al mismo tiempo. No quería ser demasiado brusco porque sabía perfectamente que Rin sentiría dolor pero aquella súplica era demasiado incitadora para ignorarla.  
  
Era enloquecedor abrirse paso dentro de ella y sentir que sus cuerpos se amoldaban con cada movimiento, el cuerpo virgen y tibio de Rin lo recibía con dolor y gemidos pero indudablemente era más fuerte su pasión y amor por lo que el youkai empezó a moverse rítmicamente sobre ella para disfrutar a plenitud de aquella primera noche de amor verdadero.  
  
Motivado por su sentimiento de protección Sesshoumaru tomó la pierna de Rin y la subió hasta su cintura en un intento por aliviar su placentero incomodidad, inmediatamente y sin dejar de jadear Rin movió la otra pierna descubriendo que aquella posición aumentaba la fricción de sus cuerpos, llevándola a un nivel de disfrute físico que jamás imaginó fuera posible.  
  
Sentirlo dentro de ella moviéndose de arriba abajo le daba la sensación de estar un mar de llamas que la hacía feliz y la convertía en toda una mujer, pronto el dolor inicial fue desapareciendo y su cuerpo le pedía más. Se dio cuenta que con el peso de Sesshoumaru sobre ella podía dejarse llevar y disfrutar, en su mente no había espacio para nada más que tener a Sesshoumaru dentro de ella haciéndole el amor. Sintiendo como el espacio entre sus piernas se amoldaba a él.  
  
En el momento que el youkai notó que Rin se relajaba completamente, Sesshoumaru movió las manos buscando sus senos para acariciarlos sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, sus labios se concentraron en la boca y cuello de Rin. Fugazmente el youkai recordó sus noches con Sokoe y con una sonrisa se dio cuenta que a la única mujer que él amaba era justamente la persona entre sus brazos y que decía su nombre en un murmullo.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...te amo!"  
  
Abandonado al placer del amor por su protegida el youkai la estrechó con más fuerza que antes y sus movimientos se volvieron intensos y rápidos buscando el punto máximo de aquella entrega. Rin abrió la boca para gritar al sentir que todo el peso de su amo se batía con fuerza sobre ella.  
  
Toda su figura se transformó en una descarga de emoción y guiada solo por sus instintos apretó ambas piernas al sentir que cada músculo del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru se tensaba contra ella y algo en su interior la inundaba como una ola tibia y cremosa.  
  
"Argggg Rin!!!"  
  
Aquel grito que era la demostración más clara del amor que Sesshoumaru sentía por ella la empujó al disfrute de su propio clímax y por un segundo solo escuchó el sonido de la voz de Sesshoumaru en su oído diciendo su nombre y después una sensación de total y absoluta calma y placer se asentaba por toda su piel.  
  
Sesshoumaru no pudo controlar el peso de su cuerpo y colapsó sobre ella relajándose completamente y saliendo de ella con suavidad, su cuerpo vibraba como nunca antes, era como si al hacer el amor con la mujer que realmente amaba, una parte sentimental hubiera despertado en su corazón.  
  
Estaba tan perdido en su propio deleite que por un segundo olvidó a Rin, miró hacia el lado y la que ahora era su esposa se aferrada a él destilando felicidad, tenía los ojos cerrados y una incipiente sonrisa dibujada en una esquina de sus labios.  
  
Cautivado pegó su nariz a ella y se llenó con su aroma que ahora era una exquisita mezcla de ambos. Se acomodó dejando una pierna entrelazada con las de Rin y movió suavemente su mano sobre el pecho femenino hasta llegar a la cintura y así poder sujetarla con seguridad arrullado por la respiración suave de su pequeña esposa.  
  
Rin estaba en éxtasis y todavía saboreaba la emoción de saber que sin lugar a dudas ahora eran una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eran marido y mujer, estaba emparejada con el demonio más bello y poderoso que existía. Ella, una pequeña y simple humana era la pareja del príncipe youkai.  
  
Lo que sentía era felicidad pura y por eso tenia miedo de abrir los ojos, pero la cascada de besos en su mejilla y cuello la obligaron a parpadear. Al ver a su príncipe a los ojos no hubo necesidad de palabras entre ellos porque sus sentimientos y emociones flotaban en el aire envolviéndolos en una burbuja de felicidad y amor verdadero.  
  
Con suavidad Rin acarició el rostro de su esposo que ahora tenía una expresión serena. Quería decirle que estaba feliz y realizada pero las palabras se negaban a dejar sus labios para que él la escuchara. Al contemplarla Sesshoumaru supo en su corazón que no encontraría ninguna mujer como ella, que lo amara con tal fervor o fidelidad.  
  
La atrajo hacia la tibieza de su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, Rin se dejó envolver por sus brazos al borde de los gritos. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que era la mujer de Sesshoumaru que había tenido a ese ser maravilloso y fuerte dentro de ella moviéndose primero suave y luego fieramente. Sentía los músculos adoloridos pero soportaba aquella 'molestia' con la más grande de las sonrisas.  
  
Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos Sesshoumaru era el demonio más feliz del mundo porque había encontrado el amor que tanto le hacía falta. Acariciando su cabeza le habló sin moverse.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Cómo estás?"  
  
El youkai la sintió sonreír contra su pecho y pudo escuchar claramente como se reía. Rin estiró los brazos buscando estar a su nivel para verlo a los ojos cuando le contestara.  
  
"Estoy feliz...ya soy tu esposa verdad que si?"  
  
"Si princesa...no te lastimé mucho o sí?"  
  
Rin se ruborizó completamente y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos. Había algo aún más hermoso y cautivador en la mirada de su amo y eso la conmovió hasta las profundidades de su alma, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran inundados por lágrimas.  
  
Al verla romper en llanto Sesshoumaru sintió tal ternura que no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa para que ella pudiera verlo. Rin abrió los ojos y llevó suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios youkai pensando que era la mujer más afortunada que hubiera existido por tener el amor de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No llores pequeña!"  
  
"...es que soy muy feliz...um! Pero tu estás feliz?"  
  
Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja sorprendido aquella mujer maravillosa y desquiciadamente deliciosa estaba preocupada por que él estuviera feliz, le hubiera gustado que ella tuviera sus sentidos para que pudiera saber lo satisfecho que estaba de haberle hecho el amor.  
  
"Mucho...de hecho recuerdas lo que te pregunté en la tarde?"  
  
Rin frunció el ceño un instante para luego abrir lo ojos y morderse el labio sonrojada. Se aclaró la voz y le dijo que si.  
  
"Si, que si sabía lo que era emparejarse con un demonio?"  
  
"Así es, y recuerdas que te dije?"  
  
"...ahem...bueno que los demonios no...que una vez no es...suficiente...!"  
  
"Exacto!"  
  
Sesshoumaru la miró con una expresión arrogante y divertida pasando sus dedos sobre la piel con suavidad. Rin se puso tan roja que se escondió bajo el cuello de su pareja tratando de controlar la risa. Pero luego ella se calmó y le habló con una voz clara y decidida, demostrando una vez más cuan grande era su devoción hacia él.  
  
"Me entrego a ti para hacerte feliz!"  
  
"...!!!"  
  
En momentos como ese Sesshoumaru no podía evitar sentirse algo insignificante porque aquel corazón humano y 'débil' era una fuente inagotable de sentimientos y emociones, todos para él.  
  
La miró intensamente pero su esposa no dijo nada solo sonrió como cuando era niña acariciando su plateada cabellera. Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Rin y la besó con la boca entreabierta, cuando ella suspiró el príncipe aprovechó para deslizar su lengua dentro de ella juguetonamente, sintiendo que Rin parecía derretirse entre sus brazos y al calor de sus besos.  
  
Se besaron largamente y con tranquilidad, Sesshoumaru aprovechó que ella estaba como adormecida por sus besos para acariciar sus curvas con lentitud y luego buscó la manta para arroparla sujetándola por las caderas en una actitud posesiva y sugestivamente agresiva.  
  
"Vamos a dormir un rato Rin!"  
  
"Pero yo creí que...!"  
  
"Es mejor que recuperes energías!"  
  
Rin lo miró un instante y bajó su mano, los labios femeninos se formaron en una sonrisa y de su boca solo se escuchó un sonoro suspiro. Sesshoumaru no le quitó los ojos de encima, estaba tan estimulado por Rin que continuaba erecto y sentía un agradable calor en su cuerpo. Al contacto con los pequeños y delicados dedos que lo acariciaban el youkai sentía su piel vibrar.  
  
(Por Kami...en serio que es un demonio, pero no puedo dejarlo así debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por mi esposo...soy su esposa y él es mi esposo...somos esposos...esposa de Sesshoumaru...Waaaa! Eso suena perfecto...)  
  
Los pensamientos de Rin se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que incitado por ella Sesshoumaru le estaba acariciando el pecho, moviendo sus pulgares sobre el suave y rosado pezón que coronaban sus abundantes senos. La princesa cerró los ojos y comenzó a jadear en una actitud que reflejaba que se sentía más segura y cómoda que antes.  
  
Sesshoumaru rápidamente desechó su idea de dormir sintiendo las manos de Rin recorrer su piel, palpando cada centímetro. Todo su cuerpo respondía a sus manos como él jamás hubiera imaginado y eso lo liberaba; definitivamente su protegida era la única mujer digna de su amor.  
  
El demonio se separó de ella la acostó de espaldas y llevó su boca hasta el pecho desnudo para seguir con sus caricias de una manera más gratificante. Cubrió cada pezón con su boca saboreándolo con la lengua, mordisqueando de una manera tan provocativa que Rin sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba por dentro humedeciendo sus entrañas.  
  
"Sesshoumaru hazme tuya otra vez, quiero que estés dentro de mi!"  
  
"..."  
  
Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sin pensarlo se deslizó dentro de ella con tal facilidad que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que rugir, porque los músculos femeninos se cerraban sobre él como una trampa de piel. Entraba y salía de ella con total control de su cuerpo, disfrutando de estar tan unido a su mujer y sentir que estaba bien dejarse llevar por el amor que burbujeaba en su interior.  
  
Fue una noche de amor y pasión como sacada de una leyenda de amor donde él era un príncipe enamorado de la criatura más hermosa de todas. Cuando finalmente las fuerzas de Rin cedieron Sesshoumaru la acurrucó como a una niña para que pudiera dormir.  
  
"A dormir princesa!"  
  
"Si estoy cansadita!"  
  
Sesshoumaru torció la boca en una mueca arrogante y divertida mientras la acostaba con amor, puso la manta sobre ella y la abrazó por detrás, mordisqueando su lóbulo. Rin tenía sueño pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, a pesar de haber hecho el amor dos veces Sesshoumaru aún no le decía que la amaba y eso la atormentaba.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Dime?"  
  
"Tu me quieres?"  
  
El youkai abrió los ojos al escucharla y le dio vuelta para poder verla de frente. Rin tenía una expresión de duda ensombreciéndole el rostro, consideró las palabras de su esposa un instante y comprendió que para ella hacer el amor era tan importante como escucharlo expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.  
  
"Si!"  
  
"..."  
  
La expresión de Rin se ensombreció más que antes y Sesshoumaru movió los ojos sobre ella exasperado por no comprender que más decir, si acababa de admitir que la quería.  
  
Con una sonrisa resignada Rin se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas desesperadas por salir, pero ella apretó los ojos concentrándose; en el momento que sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos cambiaron de color pudo reconfortarse con la suavidad de la piel de Sesshoumaru y entregarse al sueño que le adormecía el cuerpo.  
  
(Yo quería que me dijera que me quiere, no que lo admita porque yo se lo pregunto...pero él no es así y yo me enamoré tal y como es...)  
  
Al sentir que ella se relajaba y lo abrazaba Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado, pronto Rin se quedó dormida entre sus brazos y él tuvo la libertad de contemplarla mientras dormía con la melena azabache sobre ella y a la vez mezclándose con su propio cabello.  
  
Con cuidado de no despertarla Sesshoumaru le palpó las cicatrices de la espalda y se fijó en la herida del hombro que había tomado un tono rojizo intenso y parecía extenderse mas ancha sobre la piel. Al observar aquel cambio el youkai sonrió complacido, ya no había duda que ella era su esposa porque el rojo era el mismo de las marcas en su propio rostro.  
  
(Nunca me había sentido así, cuando besé a Sokoe sentí placer, pero con Rin fue completamente distinto una energía que me llegaba hasta lo más profundo. Su piel es tan suave, la forma como me mira, su sonrisa, su voz, su sinceridad y esa inocencia a flor de piel, se dará cuenta lo estimulante que es para mí? Besarla y estar con ella es simplemente el placer más gratificante de toda mi vida. Sus labios son finos y dulces y no conocen otra boca más que la mía. Su cuerpo no conocerá más que mi piel y mis caricias. Usaré todo el tiempo que me queda en este mundo para hacerla feliz y que no se sienta sola o triste nunca más. Tendremos hijos hermosos y fuertes...mis hijos...)  
  
Durante la noche Sesshoumaru no cerró los ojos para poder verla moverse en sueños murmurando su nombre con una sonrisa. El youkai solo podía imaginar que sueños estaría teniendo su pequeña. Estaba jugueteando con su cabello cuando el demonio comprendió la sonrisa triste de Rin antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
Acercándose a ella la sacudió con suavidad y la llamó por su nombre susurrándole al oído, aún dormida se acurrucó a él pidiéndole que la dejara dormir.  
  
"Sesshoumaru tengo sueño...!"  
  
"Tengo algo que decirte después podrás dormir!"  
  
"mmm...ok!"  
  
Rin se restregó los ojos y con un suspiró fijó su mirada en el demonio frente a ella que la sacudía para que se despertara. La princesa bostezó una vez más y se sentó en la cama, el youkai hizo lo mismo alcanzándole la sabana para que no tuviera frío. Rin tomó la tela y se cubrió dejando sus hombros desnudos, mientras que con una mano se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas y fuera de su rostro.  
  
Sesshoumaru la atrajo a la comodidad de su regazo y la tomó por la barbilla para besarla en los labios con ternura antes de hablar.  
  
"Rin estás despierta?"  
  
"mm si...que pasó estás bien mi amor?"  
  
"Si...Rin yo te amo!"  
  
"..."  
  
Al escucharlo Rin parpadeó pensando que seguramente estaba en un sueño y lo miró con tal emoción que Sesshoumaru se sintió arrasado por el sentimiento. Con una mirada incrédula y una sonrisa a medias Rin llevó su mano hasta poder acariciar el rostro del youkai. Pasó los dedos por sus mejillas, sus ojos y finalmente sus labios. Al hablar su voz era como el eco de un deseo reprimido y abandonado al olvido hacía muchos años.  
  
"He esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esas palabras...estás seguro que no estamos en un sueño?!"  
  
"Muy seguro!"  
  
"Yo también te amo mi amor, con todas mis fuerzas"  
  
Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Rin se dejó besar y abrazar por Sesshoumaru que se sentía complacido de haberle dicho lo que ella tanto deseaba. Se quedaron así abrazados un largo rato sin hablar, solo disfrutando de estar juntos, con la conciencia de que su amor era algo poderoso, maravilloso, único y muy real.  
  
En su mente Rin sentía que su vida estaba completa y ya no habría más sufrimiento y soledad por lo que cerró los ojos permitiendo que el aroma de Sesshoumaru calara en su piel. Se sentía tan feliz que Sesshoumaru permitió que el sueño lo venciera abrazado a Rin, cuando ella se dio cuenta no pudo evitar la sonrisa y dándole un beso en los labios se acurrucó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos para descansar después de aquella noche de amor de la que despertaría acompañada.  
  
.................................  
  
A/N: Bueno cuénteme que les pareció? A mi me encanto escribirlo porque refleja el amor incondicional de Rin y la pasión que siente Sesshoumaru por ella.  
  
Todos los reviews que me dejan son maravillosos y me inspiran.  
  
Diosa del viento: Te extraño mucho...donde estás??  
  
Itzi: Me encantó tu review 'obra maestra'? Jajaja no creo pero gracias por decirlo y por favor mantente alejada de las ventanas jeje!  
  
Adriana: Hecho a tu medida: cap XL!!  
  
Aome: Que bueno que te gustó mi historia y me alegra saber que tiene de todo un poco.  
  
Naoko y Arline: Gracias chicas por ser tan lindas conmigo.  
  
Misao-20, Daniela, Carolsue y Kathy: Espero que la espera valga la pena.(.  
  
Chispita: Un abrazote y un beso!  
  
Lou: Espero que no te decepcione porque me propuse hacerlo lemon candente :P pero romántico a la vez.  
  
BunnySaito: No te volviste a desaparecer o si?  
  
Eva: Aquí estoy, disfruta la lectura!  
  
Cristal: Me mandaste muchos reviews que me encantaron y creo que he cometido la descortesía de no responderte así que te agradezco por aquí!  
  
Padilla: Ojalá te emociones con este cap jeje!  
  
Valentina: Te agradezco lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos porque me ayudo a enfocar a Sesshoumaru mejor.  
  
Victoria: Donde rayos te has metido?...I demand to know what happens next!grin  
  
" 


	29. Marido y mujer

Capitulo 29

Marido y Mujer

...........................

Rin se abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, se llevó la mano al pecho porque sentía una suavidad inusual acariciando su piel desnuda, al bajar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con una especie de estola que mas bien parecía la cola de algún animal alrededor de su cuerpo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en la suavidad de aquella prenda que sus sentidos tardaron dos minutos mas en darse cuenta que estaba sola en la cama, viendo de cerca su inusual cobija supo que era la estola que Sesshoumaru había usado tantos años atrás.

(Era lo que usaba cuando yo era pequeña es tan suave...pero donde estará?...)

Se abrazó a la estola blanca y sus oídos le advirtieron que alguien estaba en el cuarto de baño, rápidamente buscó su ropa, encontrándola entre las sábanas que habían sido testigos silenciosos de su amor, finalmente y después de muchos años de fiel espera ahora era la esposa de su amado Sesshoumaru.

Se puso la yukata y después de fijarla a su cintura se dirigió al cuarto de baño, estaba segura que vería a Meilin pero cuando sus ojos reconocieron la figura de Sesshoumaru su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, estaba de espaldas a ella sacando algo de uno de los muebles del aposento, fijándose bien Rin se dio cuenta que el baño estaba listo como esperando por ella.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Buenos días princesa!

El youkai se dio la vuelta con su acostumbrada gracia para recibir a su joven esposa con la más clara expresión de felicidad adornando sus facciones. Sin dudarlo, Rin se abalanzó a sus brazos y le dio un emotivo beso de buenos días, mientras deslizaba ambas manos dentro de la yukata de su marido para poder sentir el calor de su sedosa piel.

"Buenos días mi amor, que estás haciendo?!"

"Preparo el baño, espero que no esté muy caliente para ti!"

"..."

Aún pegada a él Rin no fue capaz de vocalizar su asombro ante aquella explicación y Sesshoumaru se rió entre dientes al comprender la sorpresa de su pequeña y delicada esposa, tanto que con ternura le dio un beso en la frente mientras la estrechaba con firmeza.

"Que pasa pequeña acaso no me crees capaz de preparar un baño?"

"...n-no es eso, en serio me preparaste el baño, tu solito?"

"Si y es 'nuestro' baño..."

Rin chilló de emoción y sin dudarlo ni un segundo aflojó la cinta alrededor de su cintura, luego moviendo los hombros juguetonamente, hizo que la suave tela se deslizara fuera de su piel dejándola completamente desnuda ante la diversión y deleite de Sesshoumaru que tan pronto la vio descubierta la besó en los labios en un despliegue de amor y pasión, reservados únicamente para la intimidad con su esposa.

Alargando su brazo para tocar el agua Rin comprobó que tenía una temperatura perfecta y se preparó para entrar, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo sujetándola por la cintura.

"Que? El agua esta rica!"

"..."

Tomándola en brazos el youkai la levantó y luego la depositó suavemente en el agua, Rin se sumergió y al salir se aferró al borde de la tina en espera de que él también hiciera lo mismo. Con una sonrisa arrogante Sesshoumaru se deshizo de su yukata lentamente bajo la mirada emocionada de su esposa que más que verlo lo admiraba, luego viéndola a los ojos se metió en el agua.

Una vez dentro Rin se acercó a él rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello y sentándose en su regazo, se sentía en las nubes al imaginarse que él, el youkai más poderoso y temido de aquella región se hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar el baño mientras ella aún dormía.

Sesshoumaru no tenía que esforzarse mucho para adivinar la felicidad de Rin, porque desbordaba emoción por cada uno de sus poros, como si la regara en el aire sin siquiera darse cuenta. El youkai no recordaba haber sentido tal placer de tomar un baño como ahora y la miró a los ojos sonriente.

"Estas feliz?"

"Siiiiii! Eres el esposo más bello y amable de todo el mundo!"

"..."

Se besaron con tranquilidad disfrutando de aquel momento de intimidad tan agradable. Sin que ella se lo pidiera, el youkai la puso de espaldas y movió sus manos sobre ella para darle un masaje y Rin quiso embotellar la emoción de aquel instante. Era su primer baño como marido y mujer, una confirmación más de que su sueño era realidad y que ser la pareja de Sesshoumaru era la felicidad que por tanto tiempo la había eludido.

Con su cuerpo a merced de las manos de Sesshoumaru Rin disfrutó del masaje más relajante y excitante de toda su vida, hubiera sido maravilloso que solo deslizara sus garras sobre ella, pero no, el gran Sesshoumaru, el más bello de los príncipes youkai, sabía dar un masaje.

Sesshoumaru sonrió escuchando como Rin expresaba su placer con pequeños sonidos y siguió masajeando la espalda, era divertido ver como después de hacerle el amor ella se hubiera olvidado como por arte de magia de sus marcas, que hasta un par de días atrás la atormentaban. Dejando de mover sus manos suavemente la atrajo un poco más cerca de él, lo suficiente para besar sus hombros.

Al contacto de los labios sobre su piel, Rin empezó a carcajearse y chapotear como una niña por las cosquillas, detrás de ella solo escuchó una risa entre dientes y la voz de su marido que le decía que se quedara quieta.

"Sesshoumaru me da cosquillas!!"

"...ssh!"

Con calma Sesshoumaru la sentó en su regazo rodeándola con ambas piernas y así comérsela a besos mientras las risas de Rin inundaban el ambiente. Estaban tan absortos uno con el otro que Sesshoumaru notó la presencia de Meilin solo cuando la muchacha estaba en el umbral de la puerta viéndolos con los ojos desorbitados.

Sesshoumaru borró la sonrisa de sus labios y miró a la inocente muchacha con cara de demonio enloquecido, Meilin quería moverse pero no pudo, la escena frente a ella era magnética y preciosa lo único por hacer era rogar a todos lo dioses que su amo la perdonara y se reprendió a sí misma por entrar sin anunciarse.

Rin se volvió a verlo con un reproche en sus labios cuando dejó de acariciarla pero sonrió al ver a su nueva ayudante. Se acomodó de frente, le dio un beso en la mejilla al príncipe y sin inmutarse saludó a Meilin con una gran sonrisa.

"Buenos días Meilin, que trajiste? Lo que sea puedes dejarlo ahí ya mi esposo me preparó el baño, hoy puedes tomarte el día libre si te necesito te llamo está bien?"

"..."

La pobre muchacha estaba como estatua con los ojos clavados en la escena frente a ella, los dos se veían tan felices y enamorados que era como un espejismo de belleza y encanto. Parecían sacados de una pintura, una representación en vivo y a todo color de un sueño romántico.

La youkai se quedó un segundo más viéndolos, eran tan hermosos con sus largas y mojadas melenas creando el más seductor de los contrastes. La piel mojada parecía resplandecer y la noción de sus cuerpos desnudos ocultados bajo el agua, hizo que la muchacha ahogara un suspiro y tragara en silencio al recordar como los había sorprendido en medio de un juego romántico y sensual de caricias y besos.

Meilin vio a Rin a hurtadillas, sin duda estaba más hermosa que nunca y el olor en el ambiente era sofocante y exquisito...olía a deseo, a pasión pero sobre todo amor, era como si los sentimientos y demostraciones de cariños estuvieran flotando en el aire para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que compartían aquellos dos seres que habían estado juntos toda una vida. Aquel aroma era el más intoxicante y potente que la joven youkai hubiera tenido la oportunidad de percibir en su vida.

Al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba Rin le habló con suavidad sin dejar de mover su mano sobre la espalda de Sesshoumaru que tenía la nariz sumergida en el cuello de su esposa.

"Meilin te sientes bien?"

"...s-si princesa!"

"Ah que bueno, ya puedes retirarte!"

La youkai trató de bajar la cabeza en una reverencia, pero sus ojos seguían en la pareja frente a ella. Parecía un espejismo ver la expresión suavizada de Sesshoumaru, pero tenía que recordarla para poder contarles a todos que había visto al príncipe sonreír.

Sesshoumaru se estaba impacientando con la interrupción y entrecerró los ojos listo para vociferarle a Meilin que se largara de una buena vez pero no lo hizo porque supuso que la mujer se desmayaría del susto. Separándose de la suavidad de la piel femenina, se aclaró la voz y le habló pausadamente, como burlándose de ella.

"Ya escuchaste a la princesa, retírate y que nadie más nos moleste"

"...pero mi amor, tengo hambre!"

Sesshoumaru resopló y parpadeó divertido por la actitud poco seria e infantil de Rin, era tal su orgullo de haberse convertido en su esposa que no le importaba que los viera una sirviente en pleno baño, es más, estaba seguro que tan pronto lograra salir de la habitación Rin proclamaría a los cuatro vientos que ya eran una pareja.

Viendo a Meilin de reojo Sesshoumaru le dijo que les trajera el desayuno y que después de eso no querían ser molestados, la muchacha sintió un impulso de energía y dando un rápido giro salió de la habitación con el corazón en la boca.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Sesshoumaru recibió con gusto los masajes de Rin, sintiéndose feliz estrechó a su esposa entre sus brazos y se dejó besar el rostro húmedo con los ojos cerrados, mientras movía suavemente los dedos sobre la espalda cubierta de cicatrices.

Al palpar la piel irregular y maltratada el youkai sintió como si una fuerza poderosa le estrujara el corazón, el sacrificio de su pequeña todo en nombre de su amor era inmenso y completamente sincero y eso lo motivó a hablar con voz muy queda y sin abrir los ojos.

"Te quiero pequeña..."

Rin dejó el beso que le estaba dando en la mejilla a medias y parpadeó varias veces como si estuviera comprobando que no estaba dormida luego respiró profundo y se separó lo suficiente para ver el rostro frente a ella. Sesshoumaru continuaba con los ojos cerrados y ella torció la boca como confundida.

Lentamente Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras repetía las palabras que Rin había escuchado.

"Te quiero pequeña...más de lo que te imaginas!"

La princesa no fue capaz de vocalizar algo más que no fuera un gran y profundo suspiro, para que no la viera con los ojos aguados se aferró al cuello de su esposo varios minutos conmovida por aquel momento de amor y sinceridad.

Con Rin abrazada a su cuello, Sesshoumaru empezó a hablar suavemente en su oído, quería expresarle todo lo que sentía, era como una necesidad de darle vida a sus propios sentimientos y anhelos que solo eran posibles junto a Rin.

A medida que Sesshoumaru hablaba Rin solo se aferraba con más fuerza dominada por la emoción de escuchar aquel despliegue sentimental.

"Antes de que tu llegaras yo estaba solo y sin nada que me motivara, cuando me encontraste en el bosque quise alejarte pero tu permaneciste a mi lado y eso me conmovió. Eras tan pequeña, tan maltrecha e inocente, no me tuviste miedo...desde que estas conmigo tengo algo que me importa, alguien a quien proteger que se preocupa por mi...lamento haberte hecho sufrir..."

Sesshoumaru no siguió hablando silenciado por la mano de Rin sobre sus labios, ella estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sonriente y moviendo la cabeza suavemente como diciendo no.

"No sigas, es que me estas haciendo llorar...no importa lo que haya pasado antes, este momento ahora...aquí bañándonos juntos, sabiendo que soy tu esposa, es lo que siempre quise...yo te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, estar contigo es lo único que tiene sentido para mí...bueno eso y otras cosas..."

"Otras cosas, que cosas?"

Rin se carcajeó al ver el ceño fruncido de Sesshoumaru y se acercó para darle más besos en la cara pero el príncipe la sostuvo por la cintura demandando una explicación.

"Que otras cosas pequeña, lo que sea, dímelo y yo lo conseguiré!"

La princesa lo volvió a ver en silencio, recorriendo sus facciones con la mirada, enredando sus dedos en el cabello mojado y recorriendo con la mano el pecho fuerte y ancho del youkai, luego puso cara de determinación y le habló con determinación y una sonrisa totalmente tierna e infantil.

"Quiero bebés perritos...como 6!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó con las palabras en la boca y una expresión de sorpresa que le borraba la seriedad de su rostro. Abrazada a él Rin empezó a decirle que nombres había pensado para sus bebés pero cuando ella mencionó que seguramente le gustaría ponerle a uno Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru abrió la boca en total desacuerdo.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo Rin puso su dedo índice sobre los labios youkai y le recordó que para ella Inuyasha era muy importante porque siempre la había tratado con cariño y que de todas formas como iban a tener 6 bebés no habría ningún problema en ponerle a uno el nombre del hanyou.

Sesshoumaru estaba fascinado con aquella actitud y por primera vez se sintió un ser con una pareja verdadera, una compañera hecha a su medida alguien que no le temía, que lo amaba con devoción, una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte y decidida como para tratarlo con amor y ternura pero que no lo dejaba hablar u opinar.

"Pero Rin...porque? Ese nombre es muy feo!"

"Jajaja no digas eso, él me defendió de Sokoe y me dio fuerzas cuando estaba enferma, además es tu hermano y tu lo quieres!"

Al escuchar el razonamiento de su esposa Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja y le habló con un tono entre incrédulo y juguetón.

"Rin mi pequeña kanai, quien te dijo eso?"

"Nadie, yo lo sé...antes siempre decías que lo ibas a matar pero cuando tenías la oportunidad nunca lo hacías, yo me acuerdo"

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa debajo de sus labios, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos para con su hermano pero lo que si era seguro era su amor por aquella mujer que aún conservaba mucho de niña. Analizando las palabras de su esposa, Rin no dejaba de tener razón y supuso que en alguna parte de su corazón había cierto grado de tolerancia para con su hermano menor.

"Entonces quieres bebés perritos pero...6 no es mucho? No quiero que nada malo te pase!"

"Nada va a pasar, vamos a ser una familia muy unida y feliz y tu nos protegerás!"

"Lo que tu digas princesa!"

"Hablando de eso...tu crees que ya esté embarazada?"

Sesshoumaru le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes palpando sus curvas bajo el agua, su mujer era una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que simplemente lo cautivaba borrando toda la soledad de su vida antes de encontrar el amor en sus brazos.

Rin se acurrucó contra él al sentir como la acariciaba suavemente con las manos abiertas, Sesshoumaru sabía que en el momento que Rin estuviera embarazada él lo sabría, pero por el momento no había nada diferente.

"Todavía no pequeña...ten paciencia, te daré los bebés perritos que tanto quieres!"

Abrazada a él Rin cerró los ojos y se sumergió un poco más en el agua mientras Sesshoumaru seguía acariciándola, podía sentir a su marido excitado contra su piel por lo que se levantó para sentarse sobre él disfrutando la mirada lujuriosa en los ojos youkai. Una vez que la esencia de su esposo se perdió entre sus piernas Rin comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro con suavidad.

Sesshoumaru no decía nada quería disfrutar de la iniciativa de Rin en silencio pero si movió sus manos hasta la cintura femenina para ayudarla a moverse a un ritmo más enérgico para satisfacer su deseo. Tan pronto como los movimientos la hicieron olvidar su entorno Rin cerró los ojos y sin medirse, sus jadeos llenaron la habitación de un ambiente sensual y apasionado.

Motivado por Rin, el youkai llevó sus labios hasta el pecho femenino para besarlo, sus besos pronto se extendieron a sus hombros subiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a encontrarse con los labios que repetían su nombre en un tono suave que enloquecía a Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru...!"

Se movieron rítmicamente con el agua acariciando sus cuerpos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar más y sus energías desataron una explosiva sensación de bienestar y satisfacción en toda su piel. Sesshoumaru quería permanecer dentro de su esposa pero no se atrevió a decirle nada y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando Rin le susurró que le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

"Me encanta estar así...'juntos'!"

"mmm a mi también!"

Estuvieron abrazados y besándose apasionadamente hasta que finalmente el agua empezó a enfriar y Sesshoumaru sintió que Rin tiritaba en sus brazos, dándole un último beso jugueteando con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, el youkai le propuso salir de ahí para que no se enfermara.

"Vamos pequeña el agua se está enfriando, no quiero que te enfermes!"

"Pero..."

"Vamos, pronto traerán el desayuno, no me contradigas!"

"Está bien tu eres el Amo!"

"RIN!!"

"Que? Tu eres mi Amo, yo soy tu esclava de amor!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó cautivado por la picardía de su mujer que se dejaba poner la yukata mientras le acariciaba el pecho dándole besitos. En la mente de Rin por momentos había desconcierto al comprender que aquello era real, ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru era ahora parte de su vida cotidiana.

En cuanto ella estuvo vestida Sesshoumaru la llevó cargada hasta el futón que ahora estaba perfectamente arreglado. Los dos escucharon como alguien se movía al otro extremo de la pared, en un susurro Rin le preguntó a Sesshoumaru quien era, la respuesta del youkai fue mover las manos como si volara.

"Anciano que rayos haces? Donde está el desayuno de la princesa?"

Por la pared de madera apareció el rostro sonriente de Folken llevando la bandeja con el desayuno, después de poner la bandeja en el suelo se acercó a su hija para darle un beso de buenos días ante la mirada atenta de su amo.

"Buenas días princesa, dormiste bien?!"

"Hola, dormí muy bien, abrazada a mi esposo...jejeje suena lindo verdad? Mi esposo!!"

Detrás de ellos Sesshoumaru sonrió porque todas sus suposiciones sobre la soltura de Rin para proclamar a los cuatro vientos su nueva condición eran acertadas. Folken le acarició el rostro y le dijo que era maravilloso, ella estaba tan feliz que le preguntó por Sukime dejando en evidencia su relación amorosa.

Dándose cuenta de su error Rin le pidió disculpas a su padre adoptivo pero él ni se inmutó y le dio un beso en la frente cariñosamente. Cuando Sesshoumaru le habló el youkai se volvió con una sonrisa.

"Anciano tienes una nueva pareja?"

"Así parece, que piensa jovencito?"

"Umm lo estabas tratando de ocultar?"

"Ocultarlo? Claro que no, a mi edad encontrar de nuevo amor es un milagro!"

Al escuchar a su sirviente Sesshoumaru posó sus ojos en Rin que se entretenía con los alimentos de la bandeja presa de su apetito, sonriendo de medio lado se aproximó hasta ella para sentarse a su lado y llamar su atención con un roce de su mano sobre el cabello aún húmedo de Rin.

En ese momento el viejo youkai se dio cuenta que el corazón de su amo había dejado de ser frío y solitario, una eternidad en la tierra le había tomado aquel demonio fuerte y poderoso encontrar el amor y ahora que lo tenía Folken estaba seguro que cuidaría a su delicada esposa como el tesoro que era.

"Bueno como ya la princesa tiene su desayuno yo me retiro...Rin!"

"Si dime Folken-sama?"

"No te olvides de los pequeños, querían venir conmigo pero Inuyasha no los dejó!"

"Ahh pobrecitos, diles que saldré en un rato!"

"Claro mi niña!"

Cuando Rin terminó de comer se acurrucó junto a Sesshoumaru que la arropó con la estola y dejó que se acomodara sobre su pecho, disfrutando que ella moviera los dedos bajo la tela de su kimono, al fijarse en él Rin notó una sombra de preocupación y sin dudarlo le preguntó que le pasaba.

"Mi amor en que piensas?"

"En los días que estuvimos separados cuando estúpidamente dejé que te fueras a la aldea de Inuyasha...fueron los días mas espantosos y tristes de mi vida, no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, no quiero que te separes de mí nunca!"

Conmovida por las palabras del youkai Rin le dijo que ese era también su deseo y lo besó en los labios con ternura abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Estaremos juntos siempre, porque te preocupas con esas cosas?"

"Has pasado por tantas cosas todo por mi culpa!"

"Y? Ya eres mío!"

Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una risita y la sujetó por las mejillas con suavidad y le dijo entre besos que era hermosa y divertida. Luego, arrullada por el youkai Rin cerró los ojos y fue cayendo en un suave letargo. Un rato después se despertó con Sesshoumaru junto a ella observándola.

"Hola!"

"Hola pequeña, creo que tienes que salir a ver a tus admiradores!"

"Me acompañas?"

"Hai!"

La princesa se desperezó un poco y luego buscó confort en los brazos de su youkai, aunque no quería ser demasiado melosa no lograba controlarse quería aprovechar cada oportunidad que había perdido durante sus años de adoración silenciosa.

Aun así, un sentimiento de inseguridad la atacó y se separó bruscamente de Sesshoumaru sin siquiera verlo a los ojos. El príncipe se crispo al ver como ella se apartaba y alargando los brazos la detuvo antes de que saliera de su alcance.

"Que sucede porque te separas así?"

"Es que...no te molesta que siempre está abrazándote?"

"No, que estás pensando? No comprendes que eso es una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti, lo cariñosa que eres, cuando me abrazas puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón. Rin he pasado días negros y solitarios pero tu compañía ilumina mi vida con sentimientos maravillosos que me hacen un 'mounstro' feliz..."

"De verdad eres feliz?"

"Hai!"

Dándole un beso y un abrazo la princesa permaneció un par de minutos junto a él y luego se levantó y fue a buscar uno de sus kimonos nuevos para ponerse, luego se volvió a sentar frente a él mientras se desvestía con una suave sonrisa y sin dejar de ver a su esposo a los ojos, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la admiró en silencio ayudándola a ponerse el kimono de color lila que había sido de su madre.

Una vez vestida Rin pasó las manos sobre la tela y suspiró diciendo que con aquellos kimonos realmente se sentía como una princesa, luego Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y tomándola de la mano con amor la ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Rin respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco del mediodía. Caminaron por el corredor tomados de la mano hasta llegar al patio principal donde Kali y Van jugaban entre las flores del castillo. Al ver a su amiga los dos salieron a su encuentro con los brazos abiertos.

Soltando a su mujer de la mano, el príncipe dejó el camino libre para que su pequeña pudiera abrazar a sus admiradores. Que le preguntaron con su acostumbrada inocencia si ya habían hecho cosas para tener bebés.

Al escucharlos Rin se carcajeo y con orgullo les dijo que si haciendo las delicias de Sesshoumaru que permanecía muy cerca de ella.

"Entonces pronto vas a tener bebés perritos?"

"Siii no es genial?!"

"Siii y nosotros te vamos ayudar a cuidarlos!"

"Claro que sí!"

Al contemplar aquella escena Sesshoumaru agradeció a los dioses una vez más haber encontrado a Rin en aquel bosque, había pasado tanto tiempo para que finalmente el tuviera amor en su vida que por momentos era tan intoxicante que se sentía irreal.

Rin estuvo un rato largo con los pequeños jugando entre las flores y cuando ellos le pidieron ir a dar un paseo fuera del castillo tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru accedieron de buena gana.

Estaban paseando en el bosque jugando a las escondidas y un poco alejados de Sesshoumaru cuando al pasar entre un par de árboles Rin sintió una presencia extraña y sin detenerse a pensar corrió hasta donde estaban los pequeños.

Cuando los encontró, los dos estaban como petrificados de espaldas a un árbol y con la mirada fija frente a ellos, sin medir el peligro en que se encontraba Rin dio un paso para estar entre ellos y lo que fuera que los había asustado, el corazón en su pecho empezó a latir fuertemente y al fijar la vista delante de ella pudo ver al enfurecido demonio que los acechaba.

El youkai no era robusto y se podía percibir su furia con solo mirarlo, rápidamente Rin buscó a Sesshoumaru con la mirada pero no estaba por lo que extendió los brazos como para proteger a los pequeños y lentamente dio varios pasos hacia atrás, agrandando el espacio entre ella y el demonio.

Al verla el mounstro gruñó y le mostró las garras amenazador, tenía los ojos violeta y en su mano derecha llevaba un animal muerto. A pesar de que sentía miedo Rin no se inmutó pero si parpadeó para concentrarse en el demonio y así poder escuchar sus pensamientos con claridad, pensamientos que le llegaban como un torbellino de dolor, desesperación y rabia.

"Quien eres y que haces aquí?"

Detrás de ella, Van y Kali se abrazaban estrechamente presas del miedo y con ganas de salir corriendo pero ninguno hizo nada y permanecieron abrazados.

"Rin tengo miedo!"

"Tranquila Kali no va a pasar nada!"

Rin hablaba con la mirada clavada en su adversario que la escudriñaba, con cada minuto que pasaba la sangre youkai en su interior le permitía escuchar con más claridad por todo lo que la criatura frente a ella estaba pasando. En un instante sus ojos se tiñeron como pozos de sangre, y el demonio frente a ella se quedó quieto al percibir el extraño olor que Rin despedía.

"...ese olor...tu eres...acaso eres una youkai?"

"No. Soy algo complicado, es mejor que te vayas, el ser que buscas no está en este bosque...la mujer que está con él, es tu pareja?"

"Que dijiste...como es que puedes ver todo eso?"

"Mmm...lo gané con sangre, tu mujer está segura que irás por ella, es mejor que te apresures porque ya cruzaron el río!"

Kali y Van se volvieron a ver asombrados porque el brazo izquierdo de Rin tenía un resplandor violeta con destellos en rojo que el demonio miraba con la quijada completamente abierta.

Por un instante el demonio se llevó la mano a la sien como si aplacara una molestia y escuchó la voz de Rin en su cabeza que le decía que ellos no eran sus enemigos.

El youkai cerró los ojos y la voz de la princesa desapareció, al comprender que estaba en presencia de un ser que deseaba ayudarlo, el mounstro se agachó en una reverencia pero no se levantó inmediatamente porque en ese momento llegaba Sesshoumaru.

Al ver al príncipe el demonio comprendió porque el aroma de Rin le era tan familiar y bajó la cabeza en espera de lo que estaba seguro sería una muerte dolorosa. Al contemplar la escena frente a él Sesshoumaru sintió la furia apoderarse de su cuerpo pero no cedió y con paso firme Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre el demonio y su mujer.

"Rin dime que sucede aquí?"

"Nada mi amor, este youkai está en busca de su pareja la secuestró su enemigo para vengarse cierto?"

"Si mi señora...Sesshoumaru-sama es la verdad se lo juro por favor no me aniquile, no sabía que la señora del castillo estaba paseando con los cachorros...por favor no me mate se lo suplico!"

Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia Rin y más que el tinte de sus ojos le llamó la atención la gran sonrisa que ella tenía, no había que ser un genio para saber que sonreía gracias a las palabras del demonio que se refería a ella como la señora del castillo paseando a los cachorros.

EL príncipe solo podía imaginar la felicidad de su pareja y se concentró un instante en los latidos de su corazón que denotaban solo una cosa: felicidad y emoción.

Alejándose del asustado mounstro, el príncipe tomó a Rin de la mano sintiendo el flujo de energía estremecer su piel, al comprobar que tanto ella como los pequeños estaban bien se sintió más relajado. Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en las dos figuras que se abrazaban y miraban a Rin con genuina admiración.

"Van, Kali están bien?"

"Hai!"

El príncipe miró al demonio que permanecía en reverencia con la cabeza baja. Hablándole al oído le preguntó a Rin si realmente estaba bien, ella le sonrió al tiempo que tiraba de él para que siguieran con el paseo.

"Ya vámonos, déjalo que se vaya!"

"Pues irte!"

Al aterrorizado demonio se le iluminó la cara y le agradeció a Sesshoumaru su misericordia y tolerancia, acercándose a Rin se hincó frente a ella y con la voz quebrada le preguntó si podía ver si su mujer estaba herida.

Al escuchar la súplica y ver la actitud de aquel youkai, Sesshoumaru se volvió hacia ella completamente fascinado, sonriente la princesa cerró los ojos un momento y luego respondió que no veía nada.

"Ella está bien pero apresúrate!"

"En serio? Que bueno...gracias Princesa lamento mucho haber asustado a los cachorros!"

Todos se quedaron viendo como el demonio se perdía a toda velocidad entre los árboles corriendo en dirección al río. Una vez que el youkai desapareció los dos niños empezaron a comentar emocionados de aquella aventura y de cómo los nuevos poderes de Rin eran lo máximo porque había ayudado al pobre youkai que quería encontrar a su esposa.

"Rin eres como un hanyou igual que mi papá, en cuanto lleguemos le voy a decir para que se ponga feliz!"

"Jejeje que lindo Van!"

Sesshoumaru escuchaba con atención sintiéndose relajado, feliz y más enamorado que antes de su protegida. En otra ocasión hubiera destazado aquel ser sin compasión pero tenía que admitir que dejarlo ir para que fuera en busca de su compañera se sentía mucho mejor.

Estuvieron en el bosque hasta que oscureció y regresaron al castillo justo cuando encendían todas las luces, al acompañar a los pequeños al ala sur, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que tenía que hablar con Folken sobre algo y la dejó ir sola.

Al cruzar el puente del ala sur, no vieron a nadie pero Van se detuvo bajo un árbol y saludó a sus padres. Inuyasha y Kagome soltaron la risa desde las ramas porque nunca podían esconderse de Van y su excelente olfato.

"Ya llegamos, tuvimos una aventura!"

Inuyasha bajó del árbol llevando a Kagome en brazos y preguntando que clase de aventura habían tenido, una vez en el suelo Kagome tomó a Rin del brazo y la metió a la casa casi a rastras dominada por la curiosidad.

"Ven para que me cuentes como te fue anoche!"

Cuando entraron al dormitorio de Kagome las dos se sentaron frente a frente y Rin le contó a su amiga la noche de amor tan maravillosa que había tenido. Kagome la escuchó con atención y apenas conteniendo la risa cuando su amiga le describió todo lo que había sentido haciendo el amor con Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome fue mejor que en mis sueños, fue tan cariñoso y apasionado me dijo que me amaba y hoy me dijo que yo lo hacía un mounstro feliz...ahem, jejeje tenías razón fue un dolor placentero!"

Kagome empezó a reírse a carcajadas con la picardía de la princesa mientras Rin se ruborizaba de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles y sentía escalofríos al recordar la noche anterior.

Cuando Van entró a la habitación para saludar a su madre se acomodó entre las dos y empezó a contarles de la aventura que habían tenido en el bosque, a los pocos minutos Inuyasha se les unió con Kali y entre los dos amigos hicieron del encuentro con el youkai una aventura fantástica.

"Hubieras visto mamá, Rin se paró frente al youkai para protegernos y era un mounstro muy grande tenía los ojos violeta y unos colmillotes, nosotros estábamos con mucho miedo pero cuando Rin se transformó y el brazo le empezó a brillar...awww Papá fue genial!"

Rin apenas podía contener la risa pero se extrañó con el último comentario y al preguntarle a los niños se percató que no se había dado cuenta que su brazo destellaba. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome la miraban con innegable admiración.

"Que raro no me di cuenta...están seguros pequeños?"

"Hai, yo me asusté un poco cuando apareció el tío Sesshoumaru, el mounstro estaba arrodillado y al ver a mi tío se asustó mucho!"

"Ajá seguro pensó que el Amo Sesshoumaru lo iba matar pero ya el Amo no es así, ahora es bueno...desde que es el esposo de Rin!"

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie en el umbral invisible a los ojos de los demás escuchando de boca de la pequeña youkai lo que ya sabía, junto a Rin él era otro ser muy diferente al que por tantos años viajó por aquella región sembrando terror y miedo. Le causaba diversión que a los ojos de los pequeños no fuera Sesshoumaru sino el esposo de Rin.

En silencio se alejó de ahí hasta llegar a su habitación y con una sensación de calma se recostó en el futón a esperar que Rin llegara. La princesa cenó en el ala sur rodeada de sus amigos y sin preocuparse por Sesshoumaru, ella sabía que él apreciaba los momentos de soledad y supuso que después de cenar podría disfrutar toda la noche con él.

(Sino ha venido a buscarme seguramente es que sigue con Folken-sama, no hace falta que salga corriendo detrás de él cada vez que me deja sola. Quiero quedarme a comer con ellos!)

Después de la cena y de llevar a Kali a su cama, Rin se paseó por entre los árboles del jardín a la luz de la luna, estar sola le permitía asimilar mejor el hecho que todos sus sueños finalmente se estaban volviendo realidad. En medio de la oscuridad tenía tiempo para repasar los momentos que había vivido, su dolor, su angustia pero más importante, su presente alegría.

(Esto es la felicidad con la que siempre soñé y no será tan corta, ahora mi vida tiene más días gracias a que casi muero, llevaré la vida que Sokoe nunca tuvo y tanto anhelaba con aquella persona que Sesshoumaru aniquiló...)

Rin cerró los ojos un instante y en su mente buscó las imágenes que habían quedado en su memoria para siempre, el recuerdo de felicidad de una youkai cegada por la ira y la soledad. Respiró profundo y se restregó una lágrima, pensar en Sokoe era abrumador pero ya no le quitaba el sueño, al contrario, era su aliciente para ser una mujer dichosa.

Estaba tan distraída que no se percató que su príncipe la esperaba mas adelante viéndola fijamente con una sonrisa tenue. Pacientemente Sesshoumaru había esperado en su alcoba pero al ver que oscurecía y su mujer no llegaba, había salido a buscarla.

(Alguna vez se le va quitar lo distraída, quisiera saber que piensa? Me impresionó ver el poder que tuvo esta tarde, tanta energía en una sola delicada y hermosa mujer humana, creo que está noche será mucho mejor que la de ayer)

Caminando en silencio hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención de Rin, que al verlo empezó a caminar rápido hasta llegar a él luciendo una gran sonrisa.

"Hola mi amor estaba aquí disfrutando de la noche!"

"Ya me di cuenta, estás lista pequeña?"

"Ah? Lista para que?"

"Vamos a dar un paseo!"

"Pero ahora? es de noche!"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó y la tomó de la mano mientras una nube blanca se formaba a sus pies y ambos se elevaban con suavidad, cobijados por el manto de estrellas que iluminaba el cielo. Rin le preguntó a donde iban pero no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que prefirió esperar.

Viajaron por un largo rato y la princesa pudo disfrutar de la belleza nocturna de la mano del responsable de su felicidad, en medio de aquella inmensidad recordó el sueño con la misteriosa mujer de cabello negro y decidió preguntarle a Sesshoumaru sobre eso una vez que llegaran a su destino.

(Hoy le pregunto sin falta me mata la curiosidad...adonde me llevará?...no importa donde si estoy con él)

Estaban aproximándose a su destino y Rin lo supo porque Sesshoumaru disminuyó la velocidad con que viajaban, frente a ella no logró divisar mucho excepto por el ruido del agua corriendo y varios árboles. Descendieron con suavidad en una parte plana y en seguida el príncipe le pidió que cerrara los ojos, ella lo hizo sin pestañear cautivando al youkai.

"Sujétate bien de mi mano pequeña!"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru caminó despacio hasta llegar a la entrada de la gruta y fue donde tomó a Rin en brazos diciéndole que mantuviera los ojos cerrados. Caminaron así y la princesa supo que estaba en algún tipo de cueva porque los sonidos nocturnos se escuchaban como apagados y donde quiera que estuvieran era un lugar silencio y algo húmedo.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos!"

"...oh!"

Rin se quedó boquiabierta, estaban en una cueva que tenía una fuente de aguas termales que los esperaba con un pequeño fuego ardiendo. Al pasear sus ojos por todo el sitio, se dio cuenta que había todo lo necesario para pasar la noche y el aroma de los alimentos preparados por su nana le dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios a la enmudecida princesa. Atento a su reacción Sesshoumaru le preguntó si le gustaba.

"Claro mi amor es maravilloso esa agua es caliente verdad?"

"Si!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo fijamente, emocionado de percibir como el aroma de Rin cambiaba para transformarse en una silenciosa y aromática seducción. Sin decir nada ella pasó los brazos por su cuello y desapareció la distancia entre ellos, feliz el príncipe se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, arrancando un suave gemido mientras deslizaba ambas manos sobre ella para percibir todas sus emociones, le parecía adorable la forma como ella parecía derretirse a sus caricias.

Cuando sus labios se unieron Rin abrió la boca saboreando el aliento masculino mientras dejaba que las experimentadas manos recorrieran su torso y se acercaran más a sus piernas y entre sus muslos. Sumergido en aquel placer Sesshoumaru le habló al oído incitándola con la punta de la lengua sobre su lóbulo.

"Te gusta tu paseo?"

"mmm si mi amor cualquier lugar contigo es maravilloso y romántico!"

Rin le hablaba con una sonrisa, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y deslizando ambas manos por el pecho y hombros del suave pero fuerte pecho del youkai que la besaba con los labios entreabiertos, saboreando el interior de su boca y gruñendo suavemente, era un sonido grave pero cálido que la envolvía y la hacía sentir deseada.

Dejándose llevar Sesshoumaru movió se desvistió sin dejar de besarla, luego con agilidad le quitó la yukata a Rin que al sentir el roce de la piel desnuda gimió y abrió los ojos para verlo.

Ninguno dijo nada y ella se dejó envolver entre los fuertes brazos del youkai que en un santiamén la cargó de nuevo en brazos hasta depositarla sobre una piel tan blanca como la nieve y sumamente suave.

Antes de que Rin pudiera preguntar Sesshoumaru le dijo que era una reliquia familiar provocando sus risas más cuando se puso a mordisquearle la barbilla juguetonamente mientras le susurraba palabras de amor que halagaban su piel, sus ojos, su cabello y su cuerpo pero que por encima de todo dejaban al descubierto la pasión que ella despertaba en él con su amor incondicional.

"Te amo Rin, serás mía para siempre!"

"Yo también te amo!"

Acostados como estaban, Sesshoumaru se abrazó a ella tiernamente invadido por la noción del amor de Rin sacudiendo sus entrañas, era maravilloso poder tener la suavidad de su piel solo para él, vibrando por sus caricias y entregándose sin miedo y por amor.

Al ver como la abrazaba con ternura, Rin escurrió los dedos por entre la sedosa cabellera, suspirando profundamente, estaba segura que aquella cueva era el cielo y al pensar que Sesshoumaru se diera a la tarea de buscar aquel sitio para compartirlo con ella la llenaba de emoción.

El youkai escuchó los latidos de Rin un par de minutos más y luego movió la cabeza para probar sus senos con suaves besos, ante la sensación de los labios sobre su piel Rin gimió y soltó una risita nerviosa pero inmediatamente se relajó y disfrutó de las caricias en su pecho, con calma Sesshoumaru se tomó el tiempo para saborearla bajando mas allá de su ombligo.

Separándole las piernas con movimientos suaves, Sesshoumaru llevó su boca para probar la esencia tibia de la mujer que amaba con cada fibra de su ser, Rin cerró los ojos al sentir como todo su cuerpo acogía las demostraciones de amor youkai, la besó luchando con sus propios deseos de unir su cuerpo al de ella pero cedió a aquel apetito cuando ella se lo pidió con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.

Con cuidado Sesshoumaru se incorporó para deslizarse dentro de ella en toda su extensión y sin dejar de verla a los ojos para no perderse de la expresión enardecida de su sensual mujer que se movía al compás de la pasión de sus cuerpos.

Rin se abrazó a él sonriente pero con los ojos cerrados, no quería que la viera con aquel color de ojos extraño pero cuando él le pidió que abriera los ojos no pudo negarse, luego como si adivinara sus pensamientos Sesshoumaru le dijo que le encantaban sus ojos enrojecidos.

"mmm no mientas!"

"Yo no digo mentiras princesa..."

Rin se rió olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru, de alguna forma se sentía más segura y las caricias sobre su piel empujaban sus inseguridades fuera de su mente. Sesshoumaru la amaba y se lo demostraba con cada beso, ella era su pareja y nada más importaba.

Hicieron el amor con calma, mirándose, besándose y consintiéndose mutuamente logrando que su unión se fortaleciera aún más, averiguando como sus cuerpos se compenetraban al acostumbrarse a estar juntos, encontrando la posición perfecta donde Rin se estremecía con los gruñidos en su oído y las manos acariciando su pecho mientras sus adentros se entregaban a Sesshoumaru.

Tal y como Sesshoumaru lo había previsto aquella noche fue mejor que la anterior porque Rin se dejó guiar por la experiencia youkai y su propia curiosidad en saber como podría complacer a Sesshoumaru para que gritara su nombre completamente dominado por el deseo y pasión animal que bullía en su interior.

Cuando finalmente Rin se quedó dormida junto a él sin darse cuenta, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la mejilla, la cubrió con una manta y salió de la cueva para admirar el amanecer. Estaba con el torso descubierto disfrutando del rocío que cubría el paisaje, al ver a su alrededor observó no muy lejos de ahí un par de flores silvestres y sin pensarlo las tomó y empezó a caminar de regreso hasta donde Rin aún seguía dormida.

Entró a la cueva sin hacer el menor ruido y se acomodó junto a ella que seguía durmiendo placidamente y con la sabana a medio cubrir su deliciosa figura, al verla así Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura y pasó la mano por su frente suavemente.

(Es tan hermosa y apasionada...como serán los cachorros que vamos a tener?...pero un hijo mío con el nombre del torpe de mi hermano?? Ahh ya veremos puedo dejar que me convenza...)

Sesshoumaru se distrajo cuando Rin se movió junto a él, murmurando su nombre en sueños, era tan gratificante presenciar aquellos momentos de devoción y cariño tan genuinos que el príncipe no se contuvo y se acurrucó junto a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

"Despierta pequeña!"

"mmm!"

Aun medio dormida Rin abrió los ojos para ver a Sesshoumaru a tan solo dos milímetros de su cara admirándola con los ojos llenos de emoción, ella le dio un beso y con una sonrisa tomó las flores que le ofrecía.

"Gracias mi amor!"

"De nada, dormiste bien?"

"Si...Sesshoumaru puedo preguntarte algo?"

Sin sospechar siquiera en lo que se estaba metiendo, el príncipe le prestó toda su atención para que ella hiciera su pregunta. Nuevamente había tenido aquel sueño y la verdad era que le intrigaba sobre manera la expresión embelezada del youkai que era lo único que lograba ver con claridad.

"Ahem...tu tuviste alguna novia de cabello negro además de Sokoe?"

Sesshoumaru se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta y parpadeando le dijo que no pero le exigió una explicación, Rin terminó de despertarse al escuchar la fibra de enojo en la voz de Sesshoumaru.

"Porque me preguntas eso Rin?"

"Bueno mira no te alteres es que tu sabes que cuando las almas de Sokoe estuvieron conmigo yo pude ver varias cosas y...no puedo equivocarme eres tu viendo a esa mujer bañándose en el río, está completamente desnuda y tiene el cabello negro y largo pero ella no sabe que tu la observas...no me importa de veras...tu eres bellísimo y yo no iba a pretender que...ahem!...lo que pasa es que sueño con eso muy seguido y sé que es uno de los recuerdos de Sokoe...en realidad es algo tonto solo tenía curiosidad..."

Sesshoumaru esperó a que ella terminara y aunque ella decía que no era claro que el sueño la molestaba, habían pasado tantas cosas desde ese día que lo había olvidado por completo, ahora mas que nunca las palabras de Folken tenían sentido, cuando le había dicho que Sokoe había visto demasiados recuerdos de una sola mujer en su cabeza.

Con suavidad tomó a Rin por la barbilla y antes de hablar la besó separando sus labios con la punta de la lengua y profundizando el beso con una sensualidad que a Rin le erizó la piel, mientras la besaba Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y lentamente fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso hasta que como si le costara mucho trabajo dejó de besarla para poder hablar.

"Así que no puedes ver el rostro de esa preciosa y deliciosa mujer?"

A Rin se le fue el color de las mejillas tan rápido que Sesshoumaru pensó que se iba a desmayar y se sintió morir al ver que a Rin se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pero trataba de aparentar que no le importaba, la vio tragar saliva y el brillo en su mirada se opacó cuando finalmente logró hablar sacando las palabras a empujones de su garganta.

"Lo sabía...eres demasiado bello...la querías mucho?"

"Si!"

Sesshoumaru no sabía cuanto tiempo mas lograría mantener aquella tortura conmovido por la fragilidad de su esposa que luchaba contra las lágrimas y trataba de permanecer serena ante aquella aparente rival, en la mente de Rin parpadeaba el recuerdo de aquel sueño que en un instante se había convertido en una cruel y dolorosa tortura.

(Soy una tonta pensar que alguien tan bello puede ir por la vida sin que las mujeres se rindan a sus pies...yo soy una de ellas...tengo tantas ganas de llorar...ay no y se un día de estos se presenta al castillo y Sesshoumaru me deja?...)

Sintiendo nauseas ante aquella posibilidad suavemente Rin trató de separarse de su pareja pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió soltando una risita burlona, ella clavó su mirada escarlata en el rostro sonriente de Sesshoumaru sintiéndose ofendida y sin poder contener sus lágrimas un minuto más.

Al verla Sesshoumaru dejó de reírse al comprender por sus ojos, que se sentía herida y cuando le habló lo hizo con la mayor de las ternuras.

"No llores pequeña, la mujer con la que sueñas eres tu!"

"..."

Rin apenas pudo procesar las palabras y Sesshoumaru aprovechó para limpiarle las lágrimas y besarla tiernamente en la mejilla, sin embargo Rin no le creyó y lo miró con la boca hecha una trompa de la furia.

"Como que soy yo? No es necesario que me mientas solo para hacerme sentir bien...me importa un bledo esa mujer, yo soy tu pareja ahora, así que si un día de estos se aparece por el castillo reclamando tu amor le voy a decir a mi Otosan youkai que la eche"

Sesshoumaru sonrió cautivado ante las amenazas de echar del castillo a la imaginaria intrusa y con tono de burla se mofó de su mujer.

"Pero que princesa mas fiera!"

"No te burles de mí, me tratas como a una niña tonta...yo no me baño en ríos"

"Mmm...excepto cuando estabas donde Inuyasha y dijiste que regresarías en tres días..."

"..."

Rin iba a reprocharle algo cuando recordó esa noche y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y soltó una risita nerviosa tratando de esquivar los ojos de su esposo que la sujetaba por la cintura y acariciaba su espalda con suaves movimientos. Al comprender que aquella expresión de embelesamiento era para ella, Rin se mordió el labio y lo besó mientras entre dientes le preguntaba si de verdad era ella.

"Si, estaba buscándote y seguí tu aroma, fue un espectáculo maravilloso!"

"Sesshoumaru me estabas viendo sin mi permiso!"

"Por eso fue tan maravilloso!"

La princesa se lo quedó viendo embelesada y feliz, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y acurrucándose contra él para sentir los latidos de su corazón. En esa cueva pasaron los siguientes dos días cobijados solo por sus cuerpos y disfrutando uno del otro sin interrupciones. Fueron días de noches apasionadas y paseos matutinos tomados de la mano admirando el paisaje como una pareja de enamorados como cualquier otra.

...........................

Nota del autor: Y bien, que tal ese youkai de esposo? Yo quiero uno igual con cuevita y demás. Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo que no es el ultimo, por todos los reviews que me han mandado seria un sacrilegio no disfrutar del antes y después de los bebes perritos que tanto quiere Rin, así que es un promesa!

Mil gracias por su aliento y fidelidad son mi fuente de poder.

Kanai significa esposa (gracias a Chi2 Chan por eso , espero haberla usado bien)

Gracias a: Diosa del Viento, Lou, Naoko, Arline, Pandora, Justary, Estrellita, Dani, Caro, Fabisa, Uasi223, Aome, Kari, Naru, Cristal Darling, Eva, Kumi, Carol Sue, Misao-20, Bunny, Mourisan, Reigan...

Por Kami si se me olvido alguien acepto tomatazos!!!


	30. Confesion

Capitulo 30

Confesión

……………………

Era de mañana y Sesshoumaru estaba despierto admirando a su esposa dormida, aprovechando que estaba así el youkai se inclinó sobre ella y con lentitud empezó a besar la piel desnuda, en sueños Rin se revolvió y aún con los ojos cerrados movió todo su cuerpo facilitándole a Sesshoumaru su sensual despertar.

Al verla buscarlo en sueños Sesshoumaru se rió suavemente entre dientes y siguió besando a su esposa, no fue mucho tiempo para que ella abriera los ojos incitada por las caricias en su piel. Antes de abrir los ojos la princesa gimió moviendo los brazos en busca de su esposo que guió las delicadas extremidades alrededor de su cuello.

"Buenos días pequeña!"

"ummm, hola mi amor no estabas haciendo algo para despertarme? Creo que aún tengo sueño!"

"Te refieres a esto?"

Sesshoumaru sumergió su cabeza en el cuello de la princesa,probando su cuello con la lengua al tiempo que movía sus manos sobre ella bajo la sabana, provocando las risas de Rin. Sin dejar de acariciarla, el youkai la besó con pasión deleitándose con el delicado sabor en su boca.

Rin suspiró porque la intensidad de aquel beso parecía diferente, se sentía como una urgencia de poseerla, sensación que le subía por cada parte de su cuerpo sacudiéndola por dentro. Intoxicada por aquella emoción, el aroma de Rin se intensificó aún más, volviendo loco de deseo a Sesshoumaru.

El príncipe estaba especialmente estimulado, su esposa estaba en un ciclo físico perfecto, le haría el amor y de paso cumpliría el deseo de bebes perritos que ella tanto quería. El perfume del cuerpo fértil de Rin, combinado con su deseo, era el aroma más seductor y alucinante que Sesshoumaru hubiera sentido en toda su vida.

Bajando la mano hasta los muslos femeninos, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus dedos separando las piernas de Rin,inmediatamente ellagimió de placer con la anticipación de tener a su marido dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor con el sol colándose por las rendijas de las paredes.

Sin dejar de besarla, la acarició mas profundamente. Al sentir que estaba húmeda, como esperando por él, Sesshoumaru gruñó desde la boca del estómago y sin esperar más se abrió paso dentro de ella. Lo hizo despacio, saboreando los gemidos y movimientos de Rin que enroscaba ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Una vez dentro de ella, Sesshoumaru se tomó un momento para verla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba. Aquel despliegue de amor y sinceridadcautivaron a Rin profundamente, haciendola sonreir. Una vez más, el príncipe se inclinó para besarla mientras movía todo su cuerpo para darle placer.

La princesa cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, con calma y disfrutando cada minuto que le hacia el amor. Sesshoumaru la hizo suya como nunca, porque estaba seguro que pronto conocería al primero de sus cachorros. Después de hacerle el amor, el príncipe la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedaron dormitando hasta que llego Meilin.

"Buenos días Meilin!"

"Bueno días Princesa, Amo Sesshoumaru!"

La joven youkai estaba en el baño preparando el agua para la princesa. Mientras esperaba, Rin se acurrucó contra su esposo disfrutando el roce de las garras sobre su piel. Se sentía tan realizada, que por momentos le parecía que aquella felicidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad. El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando la tibieza corporal de su esposa, preguntándose como había pasado toda su vida negándose aquel placer.

"Mi amor?"

"mmm?"

"Eres feliz?"

"Contigo? Como nunca imagine posible!"

"Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, siempre sabes que decir, por eso te amo tanto!"

Sesshoumaru la estrechó contra él, dándole un beso en la cabeza. A partir de ese momento, la vigilaría más de cerca que nunca, para estar pendiente de cualquier cambio en ella, que le indicara que estaba encinta. Tomo la resolución de no decirle que probablemente estaba embarazada, porque sabía que se le haría eterno, además en un par de días él estaría completamente seguro.

Ambos escucharon a Meilin salir por la puerta lateral, luego les anuncio que el baño estaba listo.

"Princesa necesita algo mas?"

"Si, me ayudarías a lavarme el cabello!"

"Un placer señorita!"

Con un gruñido, Sesshoumaru le recordó de mala gana que Rin era la señora del palacio, por lo que mas le valía tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima. La asustada muchacha le pidió mil disculpas y cuando el youkai le dijo que sería él quien ayudaría a Rin, la joven dio una reverencia y avisó que estaría en la cocina.

Una vez solos,Rin le pidió que no fuera tan duro con la pobre muchacha, porque un día la iba a matar del susto. Sesshoumaru replicó que no era su culpa si la joven no recordaba que ella fuera una mujer que tenía pareja.

"Pero mi amor, cada vez que le hablas se muere del susto!"

"Ese no es mi problema pequeña, que haga bien las cosas. Tu nunca me tuviste miedo!"

"Ahhh porque tu siempre te mostraste amable conmigo!"

Volviéndose hacia él, Rin lo beso en los labios y le agradeció ocuparse de ella todos estos años. Sesshoumaru se rió entre dientes y le devolvió el beso de forma mucho más apasionada, asegurándole que siempre la protegería. Una vez que sus labios se separaron, el youkai la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta el baño. Con ella en su regazo, el príncipe masajeo su cabeza, lavando con esmero la larga cabellera.

……………………………

Rin estaba paseando sola por el jardín del castillo, cuando sintió la presencia de Shippou a muy pocos pasos, con una gran sonrisa, se volvió para recibir a su amigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notó la tristeza en la mirada del kitsune, no dijo nada porque la oleada de pensamientos que percibía de él, le estrujo el corazón y comprendió que semejante sentimiento, necesitaba desahogo.

"Hola!"

"Hola princesa, toma para ti!"

Rin recibió el ramo de flores silvestres diciéndole que eran hermosas y comentando en lo soleado que estaba el día. Lo único en que Shippou podía pensar, era en todo el tiempo que tenía de amarla en silencio. Dando una mirada a los alrededores, busco a Sesshoumaru pero como no lo vio, le pregunto directamente a Rin.

"Donde está Sesshoumaru?"

"Hablando con Folken, no te preocupes por él. Vamos a caminar"

Shippou titubeó un segundo, el corazón le latía descontroladamente en el pecho, le sudaban las manos y sentía la lengua adormecida por los nervios. Había decidido decirle a Rin lo que sentía por ella, para darle paz a su alma.

Se había enamorado de ella hacia años, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada por miedo a Sesshoumaru y a un desprecio. Ahora que tenía asegurados el rechazo y la ira del príncipe, parecía, irónicamente, el momento idóneo para abrir su pecho y dejar que su corazón sangrara de desamor.

Aclarándose la voz, avanzo hasta caminar junto a Rin, admirando la belleza floral que los rodeaba. Junto a él, la princesa hacía un despliegue de inocencia, porque sabía de sobra que Shippou desconocía su nueva habilidad de percibir los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor. Ordenando sus ideas mentalmente, finalmente el youkai tuvo el coraje para hablar.

"Siempre te gustaron las flores…tu eres una, la mas bella de todas!"

Rin no mostró la inquietud que sintió al escucharlo y se limito a sonreírle de la forma mas cariñosa que pudo. Podía percibir con claridad, las palabras que flotaban en la mente de su amigo y esperaba recibir el precioso regalo que él guardaba para ella, con gracia y sin romper demasiado su corazón.

"Gracias, siempre me dices las cosas mas amables!"

Respirando hondo, Shippou siguió hablando para no desperdiciar aquella valiosa oportunidad.

"Cuando llegaste a la aldea pensé que podía hacerte olvidar…pero él llena cada uno de tus pensamientos, entre ustedes hay un amor que es mas profundo de lo que yo hubiera podido ofrecerte. Tiene mucha suerte de ser la persona que tu amas!"

Rin lo miró con intensidad y sonriente, percibiendo la turbación en el corazón de su amigo. Tuvo la intención de decirle que no podía amar a nadie más que a Sesshoumaru, pero en cambio le sonrió de manera tan significativa y con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, que el kitsune sintió que enamorarse de ella había sido inevitable.

(Esas lágrimas? Acaso son porque no puede corresponderme? No quiero que llore por mi culpa. Ella merece toda la felicidad del mundo, Sesshoumaru es sin duda el más afortunado de los youkais)

Alargando su mano para encontrar las de Shippou, Rin le habló con sinceridad y controlando las lágrimas. En su corazón sabía que jamás podría corresponder aquel amor tan sincero que le ofrecía, pero quería decirle que a pesar de eso, ella lo consideraba un gran amigo.

"Yo siempre te he considerado muy especial. Además aún no te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Estuviste conmigo en la aldea y cuando Sokoe se transformó, utilizaste tus maravillosos poderes para protegerme…tu fuego mágico es un espectáculo digno de ver…sabes que pensaba en ese instante? Que probablemente si tu padre pudiera verte, estaría muy orgulloso de tí"

Shippou se atragantó al escucharla, mas cuando ella se acerco sin avisarle, dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla. Aquella demostración sincera de cariño dejo al kitsune flotando en una nube.

"Gracias por quererme, te deseo todo el amor que tu me has confesado hoy!"

El zorro esbozó una gran sonrisa que le dio un respiro a Rin, los pensamientos de su amigo, aunque tristes dejaban ver cierta paz al haberse confesado. Viéndola fijamente, Shippou le sonrío y supo que en ese momento empezaría su camino para olvidarla. Tampoco sospechaba que encontraría su amor verdadero en aquel mismo castillo.

Satisfecho con el desenlace de su confesión, Shippou se aproximo hacia ella y tomándola de la mano, se la beso tiernamente. En ese instante Rin sintió el hombro pulsar, pero no dijo nada, esperando que Sesshoumaru no armara un escándalo.

Desde detrás de un gran árbol, Sesshoumaru había escuchado todo y aunque quería actuar irracionalmente, su sentido común lo obligo a permanecer oculto. Una vez que Shippou se alejó, el príncipe supuso que estaba bien revelar su presencia.

Sin voltearse siquiera, Rin espero sentir las garras alrededor de su cintura y con los ojos cerrados disfruto de los besos en su cuello. Mordisqueando su piel, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que había sentido al saber que otro hombre estaba enamorado de ella.

Rin tardo un segundo en contestar porque el youkai deslizo sus manos sobre ella como saboreándola, que lo hiciera encima de su kimono era provocador y excitante. Gimiendo de placer, la princesa se aclaro la voz y respondió a la pregunta de su marido.

"Sentí angustia porque aunque Shippou es maravilloso, yo te amo a ti. Siempre ha sido así, desde que era una niña bulliciosa y molesta"

Con los labios rozando su cuello, Sesshoumaru emitió un gruñido de satisfacción que erizo a Rin de pies a cabeza. Hablándole al oído, le aseguró que no era una niña, sino la mujer más maravillosa que él hubiera conocido. Rin se derritió ante aquellas palabras y soltando una risa se volvió para verlo a los ojos.

Sesshoumaru la estrecho contra su pecho y le dio un beso profundo, apasionado y lleno de amor. Estaba impresionado por la osadía de Shippou de confesar sus sentimientos, pero su impresión era mayor por la devoción de su esposa hacia él.

Tomados de la mano, pasearon juntos por el jardín. Tomándola por los hombros, la apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y empezó a besarla mordisqueando sus carnosos labios ymoviendo susmanos peligrosamente por sus caderas. El sugestivobeso se vio interrumpido por Kali y Van que venían corriendo entre las flores.

"Hola Tío, Rin dice mi mama que si quieren cenar con nosotros?"

Al principio Sesshoumaru quiso negarse, pero al ver la expresión de súplica de su mujer, accedió fingiendo desagrado. Secretamente había desarrollado un gusto por ver como los dos niños, al ver su expresión de enfado, se guindaban de sus mangas suplicando que los acompañara porque era el mejor tío y amo del mundo.

En su mente, el comportamiento infantil era solo era una imagen de cosas por venir; pronto tendría sus propios cachorros suplicando por su atención.

…………………………………………

Shippou se adentró en el bosque que rodeaba el ala sur, estaba tan dolido que no notó la presencia que lo seguía de cerca. Cuando finalmente se acomodo de espaldas a un árbol, pudo percibir como Inuyasha lo observaba desde lo alto de una rama.

"Que quieres animal? No tengo ánimos para que me molestes!"

"Few! Que grosero, no vengo a pelear contigo…vi lo que hiciste!"

El kitsune abrió los ojos momentáneamente e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar. Realmente se sentía triste pero al final todo había salido bien.

"Ahh eso? No te preocupes, ya entendí que ella me quiere mucho, pero su corazón es para él. No pueden evitarlo, estar juntos es su destino. Yo me conformo con su amistad y vivir cerca para verla de vez en cuando"

Inuyasha apretó los labios, bajo de la rama y se acomodo junto a él. Quería darle apoyo en su peculiar manera.

"Lo siento mocoso, ella solo tiene ojos para mi hermano. Pero ánimo, estoy seguro que encontraras alguien para ti…suficientemente tonta y ciega para que le gustes!"

Shippou soltó la risa al escuchar a Inuyasha, reírse lo liberaba de su tristeza y de paso le confirmaba sus sospechas de que el hanyou lo quería sinceramente, no importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Shippou habló.

"Inuyasha, gracias por guardarme el secreto tanto tiempo!"

"Ni lo menciones…ella se portó muy amable contigo, no es de extrañar que la quieras. Si te sirve de consuelo, el estúpido de mi hermano sabrá hacerla feliz"

"Oye no crees que deberías dejar de llamarlo estúpido!"

"Few ni loco! Ven vamos a cenar!"

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba esperando que Rin terminara de cambiarse, cuando escucho la voz de su sobrina que los llamaba. Sin hacer ruido camino hasta la puerta y la descorrió. Su sobrina parecía algo exaltada y sin siquiera saludarlo le preguntó por Rin.

"Donde esta ella?"

"Buenas noches…ya no tarda!"

Dos minutos más tarde Rin salió luciendo otro de los kimonos nuevos, uno de color rojo. Al ver a Keiko la princesa sonrió y la invito a pasar. La joven youkai miro de reojo a su tío y le pregunto a su amiga si podían conversar en privado.

"Claro que si Keiko, no te importa verdad mi amor?"

"Supongo que no, vienes a hablar de ese joven no es así?"

Keiko se puso tan roja que Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja en señal de triunfo y salió diciendo que iría en busca del torpe de Inuyasha.

"Mi papa no es torpe!"

"Eso es lo que tu crees!"

Sesshoumaru abandonó la habitación convencido que su vida le gustaba mas ahora que cuando estaba solo. Mientras se alejaba, las risas que venían de sus aposentos confirmaron que Keiko buscaba a Rin, para algún tipo de consejo referente a Moru.

Caminando pensativo, de pronto se topo con una escena inesperada. Tal y como lo había hecho él horas antes, Folken llevaba de la mano a Sukime mientras conversaban animadamente entre risas y miradas cariñosas. Viéndolos así, el demonio deseó que su futuro con Rin fuera eterno, para así tener la oportunidad de estar juntos una vez que envejecieran.

Al llegar al ala sur, se detuvo junto al árbol donde estaba su hermano encaramado. Sin molestarse en bajar de la rama, Inuyasha le pregunto que hacia ahí.

"Y tu que haces aquí solo, donde esta tu mujer?"

"Con tu hija, hablando cosas de mujeres!"

"Rayos! Lo sabía, porque demonios le tiene que gustar ese tal Moru…según la princesa del mal gusto, es un 'buen muchacho'…te juro que si se burla de ella…"

"No lo hará y lo sabes…hace unos días la princesa te salvó de hacer una escena, eres un torpe!"

"Ay tu que sabes!"

Sesshoumaru se burló de su hermano en silencio y siguió hacia la casa. A medio camino se topo con Shippou, el príncipe se quedo inmóvil. El joven lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y admiración, estuvieron hace un par de segundos hasta que el youkai le extendió la mano al príncipe, expresando una felicitación por su matrimonio con Rin.

"Felicidades Sesshoumaru, les deseo mucha felicidad y que todos los bebes perritos que ella quiere sean cachorros sanos y fuertes!"

"Gracias…ella me dijo que quiere usar tu nombre para uno de nuestros cachorros, de hecho quiere ponerle a uno Inuyasha; pero como comprenderás a eso debo oponerme enfáticamente. Por otro lado, tu nombre no es tan malo"

Shippou sintió un nudo en la garganta y soltó la risa con el comentario sobre el nombre de Inuyasha. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para obligar al hanyou a bajar de la rama y enfrascarse en una retahíla de reclamos para su hermano, que se dedico a ignorarlo con elegancia. Al soltar la mano de Sesshoumaru, fue como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso.

…………………………………………

Keiko estaba emocionada contándole a Rin todo los detalles de cómo iba su relación con Moru. La princesa la observaba con una sonrisa, porque la joven ni siquiera respiraba y la cantidad de suspiros que dejaba escapar entre palabras era descomunal.

La muchacha siguió hablando, y finalmente le dijo a Rin que estaba preocupada porque Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con que ella viera al youkai. Con una gran sonrisa, Rin le dijo que no se preocupara y que a medida que el tiempo pasara, su padre suavizaría su actitud hacia con Moru.

"Pero y si no?"

"Si lo har�, de que te preocupas? Tu mamá y hermano te apoyan!"

"Si, pero yo quiero que Otosan quiera a Moru, no que simplemente lo tolere!"

"Dale tiempo, tienes unos padres maravillosos!"

Aprovechando que estaban solas, Keiko le preguntó a Rin como habían sido sus padres. Ella siempre había tenido mucha curiosidad respecto a eso, pero su madre siempre le decía que no fuera indiscreta, porque seguramente el recuerdo era muy doloroso para la princesa. Al escuchar la interrogante sobre sus progenitores, Rin titubeo un instante.

"Mis padres…porque quieres saber?"

"Es que tu nunca hablas de ellos…disculpa, mi mamá tiene razón soy una indiscreta!"

Rin tenía la cabeza baja y luchaba contra las ganas de llorar, al notar que Keiko se retraía, la miro con suavidad y le dijo que no se preocupara. Con la voz apagada le dijo que sus padres habían sido personas amorosas tanto con ella y sus hermanos, así como entre ellos mismos.

"Por eso yo deseaba tener un esposo que fuera muy cariñoso, ese siempre fue el ejemplo de mis padres"

"Rin? Mi tío es todo lo que soñaste?"

"Todo y un poco mas, no puedo esperar a tener un hijo suyo!"

"Eso será maravilloso, como crees que sea?"

"Precioso, igual que su padre!"

Keiko soltó una risa y le dijo a Rin que tenía cara de enamorada, lo que Rin acepto con gusto. Se quedaron un rato mas conversando y una vez que la princesa logro aplacar los temores de su amiga, se levantaron para ir a cenar con los demás.

"Keiko me muero de hambre vamos al ala sur!"

"Claro, gracias por hablar conmigo Rin!"

"De nada!"

Salieron de la habitación atravesando rápidamente el jardín. Antes de llegar al puente, Moru les salió al paso con un ramo de flores silvestres que Keiko recibió con las mejillas coloreadas. Creyendo inocentemente que estaban solo ellos tres, el youkai le dio un besito en los labios a Keiko.

En ese instante, un gruñido se escuchó y los tórtolos se quedaron inmóviles. La única capaz de moverse parecía ser Rin, que apretando los labios para no reír, se volvió para encarar al furioso hanyou.

Del otro lado del puente estaba Inuyasha, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y movía las garras de forma amenazadora. Entre dientes, Rin les dijo a los enamorados que estuviera tranquilos y con una gran sonrisa, espero que la fiera se acercara.

"Keiko, tu madre te esta buscando para que la ayudes con la cena…y a ti te están esperando princesa!"

"Pero papá…"

"Nada de peros jovencita, 'este' y yo tenemos que hablar!"

Rin le dio un codazo a la joven para que reaccionara, luego con tono casual anunció que ya se iban. Inuyasha le lanzó una fiera ojeada a Rin por cómplice, e hizo una nota mental de reclamarle después, cuando estuviera sin su hermano.

Antes de irse, Rin le dio una mirada alentadora a su amigo y tomó la mano de Keiko para encaminarse a la casa. Moru estaba frente a Inuyasha con una actitud decidida y los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo.

"Adiós Moru!"

"Adiós mi querida Keiko, Princesa!"

Todo el trayecto hasta atravesar por completo el puente, Keiko no dejaba de voltear temiendo que su padre fuera agredir a su querido Moru. Con suavidad Rin le aseguro que todo saldría bien y le pidió que dejara de voltear porque probablemente pondría nervioso al youkai, que ahora necesitaba toda su concentración.

"No te preocupes todo saldrá bien!"

"Pero ya le viste la cara, seguramente Moru cambiara de idea…ay Rin!"

"Baka! No pienses que mi amigo es tan débil, es muy testarudo y se nota que te quiere mucho. Tu padre tiene derecho a hablar con él, también te quiere y se preocupa por tí!"

Rin cerraba los puños y hablaba exaltada mientras Keiko la miraba con mucha atención. Se sentía asustada y con ganas de llorar, creyendo que su padre le iba a prohibir a Moru verla. Notando las incipientes lágrimas de la jovencita, Rin subió el tono de su voz para animarla.

"Espero que no tengas pensado llorar porque tu eres muy fuerte, eres la hija mayor de Inuyasha, el poderoso Hanyou y Kagome la Gran Sacerdotisa, me estas escuchando señorita?"

"Hai, pero…"

"Para ser feliz tienes que ser fuerte!"

La seguridad de Rin contagio a la joven que esbozó una sonrisa mientras decía que nada la iba a separar de Moru.

"En serio crees que se le nota que me quiere?"

"Claro!"

"Gracias Rin, eres…yo te quiero mucho!"

"Y yo a ti, ahora no sigas porque me vas a hacer llorar!"

"Jajajaja"

Al llegar al ala sur, Van estaba en la puerta esperándolas acompañado de Kagome. Al ver a Rin el pequeño le saltó a los brazos y le dio un gran beso mientras le contaba que había logrado tallar un arco con la rama que hacia días le había dado Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, viste que mi mamá también es princesa?"

Inmediatamente Rin miro a Kagome y se dio cuenta que igual que ella, vestía unos hermosos kimonos, que sin duda le daban un aire de realeza.

"Amiga estas hermosísima!"

"Gracias, eran de Izayoi!"

Todos entraron a la casa y Rin buscó con la mirada a Sesshoumaru pero al no verlo, supuso que en cualquier momento llegaría. Tomando asiento en el suelo, se quedo con Van acurrucado en su regazo haciéndole cariñito en las pequeñas orejas.

Distraída con el recuerdo de la confesión de Shippou, Rin no se percató que Sesshoumaru estaba detrás de ella. Para llamar la atención de su esposa, el youkai la tomó de la mano con suavidad.

"En que piensas?"

"En un paseo que tuve por el jardín esta tarde, fue maravilloso!"

"Ya veo!"

Como Van se había levantado para ir en busca de algo para tomar, Rin pudo acurrucarse con Sesshoumaru esperando que sirvieran la cena. Por alguna razón sentía mucha hambre y le estaba sonando el estómago como si no hubiera comido en días.

Aprovechando que estaban tan cerca, Sesshoumaru le pregunto divertido si tenia mucha hambre. Como toda una niña consentida, le dijo que si no le servían comida rápido se iba a poner a gritar. Ella no pudo saber la felicidad que en ese momento sintió Sesshoumaru, sus sospechas estaban bien fundadas porque todo indicaba que la pequeña estaba embarazada.

(Debo buscar el momento oportuno para decírselo…mi primer cachorro, parecía tan lejano y ahora es una realidad…Rin mi pequeña esposa, pronto tendremos el primer bebe perrito…)

Minutos antes de que sirvieran la cena, Inuyasha entro acompañado de Moru. El joven venia tan sonriente que no hubo duda para ninguno de los presentes, que el hanyou había aceptado que los dos muchachos se vieran.

A la expectativa, Keiko no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a Moru, pacientemente espero a tener a su padre frente a ella. El temperamental hombre mitad bestia tenia una mirada de total resignación y con el alma en vilo Keiko lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No quiero que te andes viendo a escondidas y de noche con él. Se verán en el día y con mi permiso o el de tu madre…cualquier cosa extraña y sacare a colmillo de acero, te quedo claro?"

"En serio papi?"

"Argg eres una tonta!"

Keiko gritó de felicidad y se lanzo a brazos de su padre que a pesar de sentirse derrotado, no podía negar la satisfacción de ver a su hija tan feliz. Le dio un último apretón mientras refunfuñaba que era igual de manipuladora que su madre.

"Few! Siempre se salen con la suya, son unas tontas!"

Una vez liberada del abrazo de su padre, la adolescente corrió hasta Moru que la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para no tentar a su suerte, ahora que tenía el permiso de Inuyasha.

Kagome se acercó a su esposo por detrás y en un susurro le dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de él. Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada supuestamente furiosa y le dijo que esperaba que todo saliera bien. Junto a ellos, Van demandó atención y su padre lo cargo en brazos como si fuera un bebé.

"Papá tu no eres un mounstro sin tacto…a veces!"

"Gracias enano!"

Durante la cena se sentaron uno junto al otro, Sesshoumaru contuvo su diversión al ver que la pequeña parecía una máquina insaciable de comer. Cuando él le puso un bocado en la boca, Rin no perdió el tiempo para acomodarse en el regazo youkai y así seguir disfrutando de ser alimentada por su esposo.

"Así me gusta mas comer!"

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada y siguió poniendo pequeños trozos de comida en la voraz boca. Una vez que Rin anuncio que estaba satisfecha, el youkai centro su atención en Van. El niño no había dejado de mirarlo fijamente y sin ser brusco el príncipe lo interrogó.

"Que sucede enano?"

"Nada, solo estaba viéndote!"

"Y?"

"Cuando sea mayor me voy a parecer a mi papá y a ti!"

"Entonces tienes suerte, serás apuesto y poderoso

"Si, pero no seré un monstruo sin tacto, yo voy a ser diferente. En el momento que encuentre a la mujer de mis sueños, le voy a decir que la amo y jamás me separare de ella, ni me iré con otras mujeres!"

Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshoumaru vieron al pequeño con una mirada asesina. Rin miraba a Van con las manos en la boca tratando de no reírse demasiado y Kagome hacia su propio esfuerzo por no aplaudir las palabras de su hijo. Folken y Sukime, asentían con la cabeza, mientras que Keiko y Moru estaban en su nube particular.

Los monstruos sin tacto no dijeron nada y fue Rin la que felicito al pequeño por aquella decisión tan sabia. Indignado, Sesshoumaru se volvió a verla como si quisiera reclamarle pero ella le sonrio tan dulcemente, que el youkai no tuvo más remedio que dejarse besar en los labios, frente a todos.

"Van no te preocupes tu sabrás conquistar a la mujer de tus sueños sin problemas, no como algunos!"

"Gracias Mami!"

"De nada mi amor!"

Continuaron la cena en una atmósfera muy agradable y tranquila. Una vez que terminaron se quedaron conversando en el salón de junto. Folken entretenía a Van, Kali y a Sukime con relatos fantásticos de las peleas entre youkais 'malos' y el Gran Inutaicho.

Una vez que el sueño comenzó a adueñarse de Rin, Sesshoumaru se despidió de todos y llevo a su mujer en brazos hasta la habitación. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Rin estaba completamente dormida, al tratar de cobijarla ella dijo entre dientes que no quería dormir con su kimono de princesa.

Cuidadosamente, el príncipe desvivió a la pequeña y le puso la yukata verde para dormir. Antes de cerrar la prenda sobre su cintura, amorosamente se inclinó sobre el vientre, pegando su mejilla sobre la piel femenina, luego cerró los ojos y trato de hacerse una imagen mental del cachorro.

Estando así, él comprendió lo vital que era aquella mujer para su felicidad, más ahora que finalmente había logrado darle el primero de sus ansiados bebes perritos. Dormida, Rin lo llamo en sueños y Sesshoumaru tuvo que cerrar la yukata y acomodarse junto a ella, en el momento que lo sintió a su lado, la pequeña buscó el calor de su pecho y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

…………………………………

Varios días mas tarde…

Cuando Rin entró al comedor solo Sesshoumaru estaba en el salón. Probaba el té con los ojos cerrados pero inmediatamente los abrió para sonreírle. Su joven esposa vestía un kimono rojo con flores de colores y llevaba una flor blanca en el cabello.

"Hola!"

Cuando Rin se acercó, Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos acunándola entre sus piernas. Sin dudarlo, ella se acurrucó a su esposo, deslizando ambas manos dentro del kimono. Para Sesshoumaru, sentir las delicadas y pequeñas manos sobre su piel le daba escalofríos y le recordaba lo afortunado que era de tenerla.

"Tienes hambre?"

"siiiii mucha!"

Mientras Meilin ponía los platos frente al príncipe, Rin le daba besitos en el cuello a Sesshoumaru con los ojos cerrados, mientras hacía ruidos con la boca. En los últimos días, sentía un hambre voraz y felizmente, Sesshoumaru consentía cada uno de sus antojos. Tampoco le decía nada por el incontrolable deseo de dormir por horas, que últimamente tenía.

Su amo se había transformado en un hombre amoroso y apasionado. Las cálidas y fuertes manos siempre estaban dispuestas a acariciarla, abrazarla y sobre todo desvestirla despacio para alargar el placer o, arrancarle el kimono por no poder contenerse queriendo dar rienda suelta a su deseo.

Rin se perdía en el placer del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, en su voz, en sus mimos, en sus caricias, en la suavidad de su cabello y la profundidad de su mirada. Estaba a punto de dormirse con las caricias en su cabeza, cuando Van apareció en la puerta, esbozaba tal sonrisa que el príncipe comprendió que el pequeño sabía de la condición de Rin.

"Buenos días!"

"Hola Bebé!"

"Buenos días enano!"

Sin decir una palabra, Van se acercó a los dos y se abrazó a Rin con tal ternura que Sesshoumaru torció la boca. Muy en el fondo, estaba convencido que si su sobrino realmente se lo propusiera, podría arrebatarle el amor de pequeña esposa.

No se molestó en separarlos, la verdad era que ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellos abrazos triples; porque él salía beneficiado horas más tarde, cuando Rin le agradecía ser tan bueno y adorable.

Los agradecimientos de Rin eran increíbles, duraban toda la noche y podía disfrutar de su esposa y sus deliciosas curvas sin interrupciones, haciéndole el amor hasta quedar sin fuerzas. La pequeña se esmeraba por hacerlo sentir feliz y amado. El amor que compartían, era una alucinante droga que lo hacía perder la noción de la realidad, más allá de la Rin le daba.

Rogando que el pequeño no revelara su secreto, Sesshoumaru espero para ver si Rin percibía que la actitud del niño era diferente. Al notar que Van se le pegaba como si estar a su lado, fuera un asunto de vida o muerte, Rin se separó para ver a Van. El niño no decía nada solo sonreía.

"Que pasa Van?"

"Nada...estás hermosa Rin!"

Sesshoumaru miro a su sobrino con los ojos entrecerrados, fue obvio por la expresión de complicidad, que el niño estaba esperando algún tipo de señal o permiso para poder compartir la nueva noticia

Rin desayunó bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos más fervientes admiradores. El intercambio de miradas entre Van y Sesshoumaru, paso inadvertido para la princesa que estaba concentrada en saborear su abundante desayuno.

Viendo que el hanyou le torcía los ojos insistentemente, el youkai le hizo señas para que se mantuviera en silencio y calmado. Incapaz de controlar su naturaleza curiosa, Van hizo cara de súplica y desesperación.

Derrotado por los ojos infantiles, Sesshoumaru se levantó y tomando a Van como si fuera un fardo, salio del comedor para que pudieran hablar a solas.

"Ya volvemos pequeña!"

"Esta bien!"

Rin les sonrió y siguió comiendo, frente a ella Meilin la miraba sin parpadear. Sospechaba que Rin estaba embarazada pero no se atrevía a decir nada por temor a la furia del príncipe. Sin embargo, al ver el extraño comportamiento de Van y Sesshoumaru, supuso que pronto podría felicitar a la princesa.

Había algo que rondaba la mente de Meilin desde hacía semanas, pero no encontraba la forma para conversarlo con Rin. Estaba buscando las palabras correctas, cuando escucho la voz pausada de Rin.

"Meilin, hay algo que te preocupa?"

"…err bueno mas o menos, yo!"

Rin soltó una risita y le dijo que no fuera tan formal con ella. Después de todo prácticamente habían crecido juntas y aunque Meilin era mayor, era solo por un par de años. Animada por el carácter amable y cariñoso de Rin, la joven trago saliva y sin rodeos le dijo lo que le preocupaba.

"Rin-chan, como es Shippou? Es que me parece que es lindo!"

La princesa soltó un chillido de felicidad y terminando de dar un sorbo a su té, empezó a contarle a Meilin todo lo que sabía de su amigo. En su interior esperaba que fuera su dama de compañía, con quien Shippou pudiera encontrar felicidad.

Rin no tuvo reparos en alabar las cualidades de su amigo, y con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la pequeña, mas emocionada se sentía Meilin de poder lograr que el kitsune se fijara en ella.

……………………………………

Una vez fuera del comedor, Sesshoumaru puso a su sobrino en el piso y le dijo que iba arruinar la sorpresa.

"Pero Tío, cuando le vas a decir?"

"Obviamente tendré que hacerlo hoy!"

"Puedo estar cuando lo hagas?"

"No enano…pero puedes estar cerca!"

"Siii!"

Sesshoumaru se rió entre dientes, al contemplar el baile de la felicidad que Van empezó hacer mientras repetía que pronto conocería a su primo. En medio de su baile, Van se volteo y le preguntó al youkai si realmente no le importaba que fuera a ser un bebé perrito hanyou.

Con una sonrisa torcida, Sesshoumaru le dijo que realmente no le importaba porque Rin era su pareja y que fueran puros o hanyous era irrelevante.

"Tío vamos ya para que le digas a la princesa!"

"Hai!"

……………………………………

A/N: …siento nostalgia porque este fic ya casi termina.

Gracias: Lou, Ceci, Stefi, Eva, Adri, Dani, Alcione, Kumi, Mourisan, Saya, Crystal Darling, Naoko, Arline, Neko Valy, Chispita, Angel Oscuro, Lady Sesshoumaru, CCS64, Lemina Wena, Rox San, Giuliana, Mine-chan y su sister, Kykio-Inuyasha, Lady Sakura, The Nobody Girl, Eliana, Damaris, Malkavian Kirie, Fenixgirl, Kagome-chan, El Alma de Angel, Chi2-Chan, Pandora, Aome, Fabisa, Agaue, Estrellita, Tigresita, Umi, Uasi223, Asakura Kari, Naru, Knuckleschao, Itzi, Misao20, Katty, Nelly CC, Fanart Angel, Padilla, Hana Fujimi, MGA FGA, Picara71, Rosalyn, Chibi Haru Sama…

Chikas si se me olvido alguien me disculpan en serio.

Besos y abrazos a todas, han sido tan pacientes con este fic que me ha tomado una eternidad en actualizar.

Besos y abrazos 

Z.


	31. Mama

Capítulo 31

Mamá

………………………

Una vez que Van prometió no decir nada del embarazo de Rin, Sesshoumaru caminó de regreso donde su mujer. No fue necesario que recorriera toda la distancia, porque ella le salió al encuentro con una gran sonrisa, motivada por la alegría de saber que Meilín estaba interesada en Shippou. Cuando estuvo cerca, le brincó encima aferrándose a él por el cuello, Sesshoumaru la sostuvo entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus besos con una sonrisa.

"Mi amor, quiero pedirte algo!"

"Que será?"

"Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Sango, me llevas?"

"Si, pero primero tengo algo que decirte!"

Ladeando la cabeza como cuando era niña, la princesa sonrió y siguió a Sesshoumaru hasta estar a la sombra del gran roble que dominaba el jardín principal. Una vez acomodados, le acarició las mejillas con ternura. Embelezada por las caricias, se pegó a él y lo besó con ternura, mientras Sesshoumaru buscaba las palabras adecuadas para darle la gran noticia.

"Rin que es lo que mas ansías?"

"Eso es fácil, estar contigo y tener bebes perritos porque?"

Ella se lo quedó viendo un instante y comprendió porque la miraba con tanta emoción, como si quisiera gritar. En el acto se le pusieron los ojos rojos y llevándose la mano al pecho para tomar aire profundamente, la princesa tragó saliva y le preguntó con la voz entrecortada si iba a ser mamá.

"Así es!"

"Ósea que voy a tener un hijo tuyo!"

"Si…Rin estas bien?"

"Estas completamente seguro?"

"Hai…"

"Voy a ser mamá, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

Sesshoumaru respiró tranquilo, por un momento le pareció que de la emoción se iba desmayar. Rin se echó una carcajada viendo a su marido con los ojos completamente rojos y chispeantes de la emoción. Sentía su felicidad fluir como un torrente de alegría líquida. Abrazándolo por el cuello empezó a darle besos y darle las gracias por su primer bebé. Dando un respiro, empezó a hablar atropelladamente, vocalizando todos sus pensamientos y preguntas. Sesshoumaru trataba de responder lo mejor que podía, pero realmente era inútil, porque estaba demasiado exaltada y feliz, hablando sobre el color de los ojos, cabello o si sobre si el cachorro sería un youkai puro o un hanyou.

Cuando le preguntó si tenía preferencia porque fuera niño o niña, Sesshoumaru fue sincero y le dijo que le gustaría que el cachorro naciera sano y fuerte. Rin sospechaba que ansiaba un varón, por lo que deseó que así fuera. En medio de un beso amoroso, escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos a pocos metros. El príncipe ya los había detectado, pero no dijo nada para que los pequeños se delataran. Volviéndose hacia donde se escuchaba los cuchicheos infantiles, Rin les pidió que salieran.

"Niños salgan ya, tengo que darles una gran noticia, voy a ser mamá!"

No había terminado de hablar cuando ambos salieron de su escondite dando gritos de alegría y hablando entre si de cómo iban a jugar y cuidar del bebé perrito. Sesshoumaru los miró de reojo, pensando que quizás su primer cachorro iba tener demasiados niñeros. Una vez que los pequeños cubrieron de besos y abrazaron a Rin, se lanzaron sobre Sesshoumaru para felicitarlo. Luego, juntando las manos como suplicando, los pequeños le pidieron permiso para contar la gran noticia a todos los demás. Cuando el youkai dijo que sí Rin sonrió impresionada. En cuanto los niños salieron disparados, le preguntó porque les había dado permiso. Abrazándola por la cintura, se tomó su tiempo para contestarle.

"Déjalos, este es solo el primero de nuestros cachorros…"

"Si pero yo pensé que…"

Las palabras de la princesa se vieron ahogadas ante los besos de Sesshoumaru, que con suavidad la acostó sobre el pasto acariciándola por los hombros. Mientras la besaba, le susurró que estaba feliz de ser papá.

"En serio?"

"Ajá, este cachorro tendrá la madre mas hermosa y cariñosa!"

"Este bebé es el producto de nuestro amor!"

"Exacto!"

Rin se retorció al sentir como Sesshoumaru deslizaba sus manos sobre ella, aflojando el kimono para poder acariciarla. Cuando le sugirió regresar a la habitación, no puso resistencia y se dejó cargar. En el camino, se encontraron de frente con Meilín, que en una reverencia los felicitó. Fue el mismo príncipe quien le agradeció por los dos, pidiéndole que les llevara un poco de sake a la habitación.

Al llegar, Rin dejó que la acostara en el futón y en silencio la cubriera de besos. Casi lloró de la emoción cuando tiernamente, el príncipe detuvo las caricias en su estómago. Enredando ambas manos en la melena plateada, dio un gran suspiro y observó al youkai descubrir la piel de su vientre con los ojos cerrados. Aflojando más su kimono, Rin dijo el nombre de su marido en un suspiro, quería que le hiciera el amor con la noción de llevar su primer hijo en sus entrañas.

Sesshoumaru estaba listo para desvestirla completamente, cuando la voz de Meilín anunció que dejaba el sake en el piso. Desde adentro, le dio las gracias y le pidió privacidad. Haciéndole el amor con la noción de ser padre cambiando su perspectiva de la vida, Sesshoumaru se regocijó con el sentimiento de amor verdadero que significaba tener a Rin como esposa y madre de sus hijos. Abrazándola por la espalda, le preguntó si había pensado en algún nombre para el cachorro.

"No sé mi amor, que tal Inutaisho?"

Girándola para poder verla de frente, Rin se rió al contemplar la expresión de Sesshoumaru, asegurándole que era un nombre muy distinguido, digno del hijo del príncipe youkai más poderoso de la historia. A pesar de su felicidad, había algo que la atormentaba, él se había casado con Sokoe en busca de descendencia pura, sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Notando el cambio de humor, el príncipe la interrogó jugando con su cabellera.

"Es que…nuestros bebés no serán puros como tu quieres!"

"Pequeña no te preocupes por eso. Serán cachorros hermosos, vamos a dormir un rato para que descanses"

"De verdad no te importa?"

"No, ahora a descansar!"

"Te quedas conmigo?"

"Claro!"

Rin se acurrucó y cerró los ojos en busca de un rato de sueño reparador. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, ante las caricias de su marido. Sesshoumaru esperó a verla dormida profundamente, para salir a pasear al jardín. Estaba tan feliz que sentía como si el corazón llenara todo su pecho.

…………………………

Kali entró corriendo a la cocina y se topó con su padre y Sukime en medio de un tierno pero clandestino beso. Impactada, se detuvo y la noticia del embarazo de Rin se secó en su garganta. Descubiertos, tanto Folken como Sukime no pudieron evitar sonrojarse como un par de muchachos. Nervioso, Folken saludó a su hija para aligerar el silencio entre ellos. Los minutos pasaron y lo único en la mente de la niña era la imagen de su padre besándose y abrazado con otra mujer. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, intentó acercarse pero en el momento que se movió, la pequeña se echó a correr despavorida.

Descorazonado, Folken no hizo intentos por seguirla, sabiendo que necesitaba tiempo y espacio. De pie en la cocina, Sukime sentía ganas de llorar. Le había pedido a Folken que conversara con su hija, para evitar cualquier situación desagradable, pero era demasiado tarde. Desanimada, salio de la cocina y fue hasta su habitación para estar sola un rato, estaba muy ilusionada pero eso no incluía romperle el corazón a la pequeña. Corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la pequeña no se percató que iba chocar de frente con el príncipe. Percibiendo las lágrimas infantiles, Sesshoumaru se preparó para recibir a la pequeña sin que se lastimara. Al chocar con el youkai, Kali rompió a llorar aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Después de varios minutos de desconsolado llanto, el príncipe le preguntó que sucedía.

"Que sucede pequeña?"

"Mi papá ya no me quiere!"

Sesshoumaru imaginó que los había visto besándose o abrazados, comprendiendo la angustia de la niña. Dándole tiempo para que se calmara, la dejó llorar, luego sin que él se lo pidiera, la niña le contó lo sucedido.

"Yo entré a la cocina para contarle que Rin va ser mamá y se estaba besando con Sukime-sama, yo creí que Sukime era mi amiga pero la odio!"

Con tono pausado, el youkai le pidió que levantara el rostro para poder hablar con ella. La expresión infantil le recordó tanto a su esposa, que se sintió conmovido. Tampoco había olvidado el gesto de aquella pequeña, cuando en medio de su desesperación por no tener a Rin, le había regalado una flor para animarlo.

"Recuerdas cuando Rin no estaba en el castillo?"

"Ajá!"

"Como te sentías?"

"Triste y sola!"

"Y ahora que regresó?"

"Estoy feliz!"

"Es probablemente lo que siente tu padre con Sukime, una gran felicidad de no estar solo!"

"Pero…yo no quiero otra mamá!"

"A veces uno tiene que pensar en lo que los padres quieren o necesitan…!"

Kali se lo quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos, aun cuando no comprendía muy bien a los adultos, podía reconocer la sinceridad y sabiduría en las palabras del príncipe. Saber que no era la única que había perdido a su madre, la reconfortaba. Limpiándose las lágrimas, le preguntó con voz muy queda si Inutaisho había dejado de quererlo al casarse con Izayoi. Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza y le recordó que sin Sukime, habría crecido muy sola. La expresión de la pequeña cambió al instante y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, la perspectiva del youkai cambiaba todo y ya no se sentía despojada del amor de su padre.

"Si ella fue como la mamá de Rin entonces creo que no es tan mala!"

El príncipe no dijo nada audible, solo curvó los labios y la observó mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cocina, donde Folken la esperaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados. Al entrar a la cocina y ver a su padre en aquella posición, que era prueba innegable que estaba preocupado por algo. Kali titubeó un segundo pero luego lo llamó con una vocecita apenas audible.

"Otosan?"

En ese momento, Folken abrió los ojos y miró a su hija con una expresión mitad esperanza mitad desesperación. Acercándose, intentó tomarla en brazos pero la pequeña se negó, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que decirle.

"Tu quieres a Sukime-sama?"

"Si, mucho!"

"Papi tu me sigues queriendo verdad que si?"

"Jamás dejaré de hacerlo!"

La pequeña bajó la mirada y musitó un 'Sukime me cae bien' que emocionó a Folken al punto de que se le aguaran los ojos y abrazara a su hija tan fuertemente que tuvo que pedirle que no la estrujara tanto. Reconfortada en el amor de su padre, Kali le sostuvo el rostro y le dio un beso con una gran sonrisa.

"No llores papi, yo también te quiero y sabes que mas?"

"Que?"

"Rin va ser mamá!"

El youkai parpadeó varias veces antes de poder decir algo, luego le preguntó si estaba segura. Orgullosamente, Kali respondió que el mismo Príncipe se lo había dicho y hasta tenía su permiso para compartir la noticia. En ese instante, llegó Sukime que se detuvo al verlos, estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Kali la detuvo.

"Sukime-sama, tengo algo que decir!"

Tragando saliva, Sukime se volvió para encararla, estaba preparada para un fuerte rechazo pero cuando la niña le dijo que Rin estaba embarazada y eso la convertía en abuela, la youkai no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar. Sonriente, la niña se acercó y la tomó de la mano, haciéndole señas a su padre para que se acercara, los hizo tomarse de la mano.

"Me voy a buscar a Van"

Folken estrechó la mano de Sukime aliviado que su pequeña fuera tan comprensiva. Justo antes que se fuera, le pidió a Kali que se acercara, al tenerla cerca, las rodeó en un abrazo fuerte y emocionado.

………………………

Aprovechando que estaba sola, Rin se sentó en el futón y empezó a mover los dedos de su mano izquierda tratando de ver la energía que según Van había impactado al monstruo del bosque. Dando un resoplido, se sintió tonta de no lograr su cometido, pero luego recordó lo que Folken le había enseñado. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, dejó que la mano reposara en su regazo y despejó su mente, inmediatamente sintió algo diferente en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa, un resplandor violeta y rojo destellaba de su mano. Sin inmutarse, movió los dedos y la energía fluctuaba con el movimiento. Fascinada se echó una risita de satisfacción.

"Jejeje los niños tenían razón…"

En ese momento entró Sesshoumaru y se quedó inmóvil al verla. Tenía varios días que estando dormida, aquel poder se liberaba rodeándolo a él como un capullo emocional, que le transmitía el amor de su esposa. Acercándose sin hacer ruido, se sentó junto a ella, en cuanto lo vio su concentración se interrumpió y la energía desapareció. Acariciándola en la mejilla, le preguntó que hacia, con una sonrisa, le confesó sentir curiosidad por lo que los niños habían dicho. Dando un suspiro mientras disfrutaba de la mano en su rostro, dijo que ya no se consideraba humana, ligeramente sorprendido, Sesshoumaru no contestó inmediatamente y consideró todo lo que había sufrido para llegar justo a ese momento.

"Te arrepientes?"

"Claro que no, lo haría mil veces si eso significa estar contigo, es solo que se siente algo extraño, mira esto"

Al hablar, Rin movió su mano y la energía apareció con más fuerza que antes. Lo que mas sorprendió al youkai fue la facilidad para manipular el singular legado de Sokoe, nadie al verla pensaría que era la primera vez, era como si siempre lo hubiera tenido. Como hipnotizado por el resplandor, se acercó a ella y la rodeó en un abrazo estrecho, cubriéndola de besos. Indefensa ante los mimos, se abrazó a Sesshoumaru y soltó una carcajada cuando el príncipe le sugirió que salieran para probar su poder.

"A que te refieres con probar?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró calladamente y le dijo que la mejor forma era enfrentándose, de inmediato Rin frunció el ceño pero él la tranquilizó asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

"Pero no quiero enfrentarme, no otra vez!"

"No seas tonta, es completamente diferente…tengo mucha curiosidad por ver tus habilidades!"

"Bueno si lo pones así…entonces vamos!"

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, en un claro en el jardín principal del castillo, Sesshoumaru le pidió que se quedara en ese lugar mientras se distanciaba. Una vez en su sitio, le dijo que lanzara su mejor ataque. Algo dudosa, Rin movió la mano y trató de hacerlo pero la ráfaga bicolor se desintegró en el aire. Desilusionada, la princesa intentó otra vez sin ningún resultado. Viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no se desanimara.

"No te preocupes, trata de nuevo!"

"Fácil para ti decirlo, como lo logras?!"

"Pienso en lo mucho que odio a mi oponente, es él o yo!"

Rin analizó el consejo y pensó en lo único que le revolvía las entrañas. El recuerdo de la pelea con la loba le alteró el pulso y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. En el acto, Sesshoumaru percibió el cambio y vio asombrado como la ráfaga de energía volaba hacia su pecho con una velocidad impresionante. No trató de apartarse porque realmente tenía mucha curiosidad, así que se mantuvo de pie esperando que el 'ataque' fuera mínimo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando la descarga lo hizo retroceder un par de metros.

En su sitio, Rin se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendida de su propia fuerza. Como en trance, miró su mano largamente, luego se tocó la cicatriz de su hombro, evocando el dolor y los recuerdos de Sokoe que dormían en su memoria como pequeños pedazos de una vida triste y sin amor. A pesar de todo, sentía lástima por ella y guardaba su memoria en un lugar muy especial de su alma para honrarla. Saliendo de su trance, Rin suspiró y le sonrió al príncipe. Sesshoumaru se preguntó que estaría pensando, porque aunque sus ojos seguían rojos, parecían diferentes. Deseoso de verla usando su energía, le pidió que lo 'atacara' nuevamente. No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió una nueva descarga seguida por dos más. Con una sonrisa torcida, vio al youkai tambalearse, en ese momento apareció Inuyasha con Colmillo de Acero desenfundado.

"Que rayos sucede aquí vimos una energía…Sesshoumaru estás en el piso? Rin acaso tu…?"

Confiada de que el hanyou no tendría problemas le lanzó una de sus esferas de energía, Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la descarga, que pasó zumbando sobre su cabeza. Sin moverse de donde estaba, miró a su hermano que sonreía orgulloso y no era para menos, el poder de Rin era realmente impresionante. Guardando su espada, Inuyasha hizo crujir sus nudillos y le pidió a Rin una 'demostracion' en serio.

"A ver de que eres capaz princesa!"

"Lo que tu digas!"

Con una sonrisa que parecía sacada del repertorio de Sesshoumaru, Rin le lanzó un par de descargas. Pensando que no tenía tanta fuerza y su hermano solo fingía debilidad para complacerla, Inuyasha no se protegió. La risa se le atragantó en el pecho cuando del impacto, el hanyou fue a dar de cara al piso. Entre asustada y feliz, Rin corrió para ver si su amigo estaba bien; al acercarse, Inuyasha escupió un poco de tierra y con un rápido movimiento se incorporó.

"Me impresionas Rin!"

"Gracias…suficientes demostraciones por un día, ustedes solo piensan en pelear!"

"Anda Rin no seas aburrida, un par mas!"

En ese momento llegaron los demás, preguntando que estaba sucediendo y que era la energía que habían visto. Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Inuyasha les dijo que la princesa tenía un gran poder y era tan fuerte como para hacer que Sesshoumaru se tambaleara.

"Papá tienes tierra en la ropa!"

Todos soltaron la risa al comprender que era tan fuerte como para derribarlos a ambos. Sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la repentina atención, Rin buscó la seguridad y el calor de Sesshoumaru, que la tomó de la mano. Con los ojos aguados por la emoción, Kagome la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla y felicitándola por su embarazo.

"Que ilusión Rin!"

"Aun no puedo creerlo…parece un sueño!"

Después que todos la abrazaron y felicitaron, Sesshoumaru le sugirió ir a la habitación para que se refrescara antes del banquete. Antes de irse y en un susurro, Rin le pidió a Folken que se asegurara que esa noche, Meilin y Shippou estuvieran sentados juntos. El banquete fue maravilloso y Rin paso una velada feliz, sobre todo porque Shippou y Meilin conversaron toda la noche.

Dos días después, todos salieron para visitar a Sango y conocer a la bebé, mientras viajaban, Rin le confesó a Sesshoumaru que sabía que el bebé era una niña. Al preguntarle como lo sabía, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente, diciéndole que era una imagen clara en su cabeza.

"Tendrá un gran parecido con Sango pero tiene los ojos de su padre!"

Sesshoumaru no pudo esconder una expresión de asombro y Rin se apresuró a explicarle que era muy fácil saberlo porque estaba conectada con todos, por sus estrechos lazos de cariño.

"No creas que les leo la mente o algo parecido, solo la vez del monstruo, ni siquiera lo intento contigo!"

"No tienes que darme explicaciones!"

"Pero es que como Sokoe hizo eso contigo…mi amor en serio no lo hago!"

"Y te creo pequeña, no te alteres!"

Rin soltó una risa cuando él la llamó pequeña y aceptó de buena gana la invitación a que se acomodara en su pecho para abrazarla y disfrutar del paisaje bajo sus pies. Cuando estuvieron en la aldea, Sesshoumaru comprobó en silencio que el poder de su esposa no dejaba mucho margen de error, Shiro era la viva imagen de su madre con los ojos de Miroku. Contemplando aquella bebe humana, se preguntó a quien se parecería su primogénito, probablemente y a su debido tiempo, la misma Rin podría responder a esa pregunta.

………………………………

Meses después…

Rin se asomó al pasillo para contemplar la tierna escena, Sesshoumaru paseaba en brazos a su bebé, no podía escuchar con claridad, pero el youkai le susurraba a su hija y la princesa solo podía imaginar que le decía cosas tiernas. No le cabía la menor duda que sería un padre amoroso con los hijos que lograran tener. Algo somnolienta, entró de nuevo a la habitación y se recostó; segundos más tarde, apareció Meilin con el desayuno. Rin la observó en silencio, había pasado poco tiempo para que Shippou descubriera que ella era el mejor antídoto para su amor imposible. Dando un sorbo a su té, la princesa le preguntó como iban las cosas entre ellos. En el acto, Meilin se sonrojó y una brillante sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro.

"Somos muy felices!"

"Les gusta vivir aquí en el castillo? Porque yo entendería perfectamente si quisieran marcharse"

La youkai se paralizó un instante y miró a la princesa extrañada. Ella había contemplado esa posibilidad varias veces, pero era solo una idea, porque no deseaba dejar la comodidad del castillo. Con una sonrisa, Rin le aseguró que podía confiar en ella y si deseaba abandonar el castillo para vivir a plenitud su vida de pareja, ella misma hablaría con Folken y Sesshoumaru. Apretando los labios suavemente, Meilín le dijo que aunque lo habían pensado, realmente no quería dejarla, más ahora que tenía a Shion.

"Sería muy malagradecido de mi parte, además no quiero dejarla princesa, me gusta atenderla!"

"Pero te gusta mas atender a Shippou!"

Las dos rieron al mismo tiempo, luego con una expresión soñadora y enamorada la youkai le dijo que Shippou era considerado, tierno y divertido. Meilin siguió hablando maravillas de su esposo mientras preparaba el baño y antes de irse, tomó a Rin de las manos y le dio las gracias.

"Las gracias por que?"

"Yo se que usted le pidió a Folken-sama que nos sentara juntos la noche del banquete!"

"Tienes razón, pero yo solo di un empujoncito tu hiciste el resto!"

En ese momento Sesshoumaru regresó con Shion para bañarse los tres juntos. Con una reverencia, Meilin saludó al príncipe que, poniendo en evidencia lo cambiado que estaba desde el nacimiento de la pequeña, le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Una vez solos, sentó a la pequeña en el futón y se inclinó para besar a Rin, dándole los buenos días. En cuanto la pequeña vio a su madre, se agitó emocionada y le tiró los brazos, era la viva imagen de su padre, desde los ojos hasta el cabello, aunque no tenía mucho por sus escasos 7 meses.

Rin la recibió con los brazos abiertos y después de darle un beso empezó a desvestirla. Sesshoumaru se quedó en silencio observándolas, entre abrazos y besos, la princesa se deshizo de su yukata, desvistió a la pequeña y tomándola en brazos, se levantó para ir al baño. Sentado en el futón, Sesshoumaru contempló la espalda marcada, aquellas cicatrices jamás desaparecían, y aunque esos días parecían muy lejanos, no podía evitar sentir remordimiento. Lo único que lo consolaba era saber que su protegida era feliz. A medio camino, Rin se volteó y con una sonrisa le dijo que se apresurara.

Una vez en el baño, Shion empezó a mover las manos salpicando el agua a su alrededor. Por instantes, cuando veía a su hija sonreír, era como si el tiempo se detuviera y fuera capaz de acariciar la felicidad como algo sólido, no podía pedir mas, estaba con el hombre que amaba y tenía una hija sana y hermosa. Junto a ella, Sesshoumaru la notó como ida y le preguntó que sucedía, Rin solo sonrió asegurándole que todo estaba bien. El baño fue interrumpido por la voz de Van llamando a gritos a Rin, dos segundos mas tarde, apareció el pequeño saludándolos con una gran sonrisa, al verlo, Shion sonrió agitando los brazos emocionada.

"Buenos días, hola Shion como estas pequeña?"

"Mocoso porque entras así?"

"Hola tío, si Shion ya está bañada yo podría quedarme con ella un rato mientras ustedes disfrutan de un baño en pareja!"

El reproche de Sesshoumaru se ahogó en su garganta y Rin se rió entre dientes. Sorprendida, le preguntó de donde había sacado semejante idea. Distraído en hacerle muecas a la pequeña, el niño admitió haber escuchado una conversación de sus padres, por lo que había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

"Okasan le dijo a mi papá que ustedes necesitan descansar y tener tiempo en pareja…entonces puedo?"

Rin iba a decir algo pero Sesshoumaru se le adelantó pidiéndole a su sobrino que fuera en busca de Meilin para que se encargara de la bebé. Todavía estaba acostumbrándose al hecho de vivir en el mismo castillo que su hermano, pero en el fondo no le molestaba porque tenerlos cerca hacia feliz tanto a Rin como a Shion, que adoraba la compañía de sus primos, en especial la de Van. Después de todo, era un castillo enorme, que fácilmente albergaba a todos, además, su hermano dejaba el castillo por temporadas para visitar su antigua aldea y ver al monje y su familia. Como una ráfaga, Van salio en busca de Meilin, minutos mas tarde, se escuchó a la joven pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Después de besarla, Sesshoumaru puso a Shion en brazos de Meilin y pidió no ser molestados. Una vez solos, rodeó a su esposa en un abrazo besándola con los labios entreabiertos. Soltando una risita, Rin se acomodó sobre él moviéndose suavemente, estrechándola por la cintura el youkai se deslizó dentro de ella y disfrutó del movimiento de sus caderas. Desde el nacimiento de Shion, habían sido pocas las noches que tenían para ellos y era maravilloso tenerla solo para él. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación encontraron a su bebé en el ala sur entretenida con su primo favorito.

…………………………………

Un par de años más tarde…

Rin caminó por los pasillos buscando a Shion, era una tarde soleada y quería salir a pasear por los alrededores del castillo. Al llegar al patio principal reconoció la voz de la pequeña y se detuvo para contemplarlos. Ambos descansaban sentados bajo un gran árbol, Shion tenía tres años y estaba de pie en el regazo de su padre, tocándole la cara. Sesshoumaru no abrió los ojos hasta que la niña le pellizcó las mejillas diciéndole que no se hiciera el dormido.

"Papi abre los ojos sé que estas despierto!"

"Que quieres pequeña?"

"Cuéntame de cuando Mami peleó con la loba mala!"

"Esta bien!"

Sonriente, se acomodó en el regazo del príncipe y entrelazó sus deditos en la larga cabellera plateada tal como había visto a su madre hacer tantas veces. Aunque realmente no recordaba nada, Sesshoumaru había escuchado todas las versiones de aquel encuentro, como para lograr un relato fantástico y maravilloso. Relato que mantenía a su primogénita con la boca abierta y preguntándole que sucedía después, aun cuando se lo sabía de memoria. Al youkai le encantaba que le pidiera no omitir ningún detalle de cómo había cuidado de Rin para que después ellos fueran sus papás.

"No olvides la parte cuando te despertaste y no reconociste el olor de Mami y mi tío iba sacar su espada porque pensaba que tu eras malo...y luego cuando te tiró el recipiente en la cara y estaba enojada contigo y cuando la llevaste a pasear solo ustedes dos y ella te dio un beso…"

"No omitiré ningún detalle, lo prometo!"

"Otosan si yo me hago daño usarías uno de tus cabellos para coser la herida?"

"Claro que si!"

"Mami dice que siempre me vas a proteger!"

"Así es, a las dos!"

"Papi y cuando voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita?"

"Pues supongo que pronto, tengo que hablar con tu madre de eso"

Shion rió de alegría y después de darle un beso le dijo que siguiera contándole sobre su madre y lo valiente que había sido peleando por salvarlo. Rin sonrió y decidió sentarse con ellos para escuchar por enésima vez, el relato de su gran hazaña. Cuando el youkai concluyó su historia dándole las gracias a Rin por salvarlo, la pequeña dijo que iría a jugar con Kali. Ambos la vieron alejarse con una sonrisa, y decidieron quedarse acurrucados bajo el árbol.

"Mi amor cuantas veces le has contado esa historia?"

"No lo sé, pero le encanta!"

"Que no te extrañe si un día se corta solo para que uses uno de tus cabellos!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, solo acarició el rostro de su esposa con suavidad dándole un beso en la frente con ternura. Con una sonrisa, Rin le dijo que le fascinaba su forma de contar su historia.

"Que raro que aún no recuerdes nada!"

"Si recuerdo…tu cara y tu voz suplicándome que te soltara!"

Rin lo sintió ponerse tenso, por lo que sentó en su regazo masajeándole la cabeza y dándole besitos, Sesshoumaru la contempló con el ceño fruncido, rozando las cicatrices del cuello. Absorto, le dijo que había recordado tan solo unos días atrás mientras descansaba en el patio con Shion, que había sido como un sueño con los ojos abiertos. Tomándolo por la barbilla, Rin lo forzó a que la viera y cuando tuvo su atención, se pasó los dedos por las marcas con una sonrisa.

"Lo haría mil veces si eso significara estar contigo, yo te amo!"

Sesshoumaru le delineó los labios ensimismado y con una de sus tímidas sonrisas le dijo que era lo mejor que le había pasado; luego la abrazó con fuerza inclinándose para besarle el cuello, justo en las marcas. Rin se rió ante los besos, más cuando lo sintió aspirar su aroma. Ella necesitaba decirle algo importante, pero las caricias la distraían. Con voz cortada le susurró que necesita hablar con él. Haciendo caso omiso, siguió besándola, desviándose un poco mas abajo, hacia su pecho. Rin abrió los ojos cuando se detuvo.

"Yo también quiero decirte algo, pero primero las damas!"

"Te había dicho que me encanta tu voz? Primero usted mi Lord!"

Sesshoumaru levantó la ceja al escucharla, iba a hablar pero se distrajo al ver que el kimono estaba flojo sobre los hombros femeninos, con una sonrisa traviesa, Rin se pasó la mano por el pecho rozando sus senos escondidos bajo la suave seda.

"Es muy importante lo que tienes que decirme?"

"Si… pero puede esperar!"

Tomando al youkai completamente desprevenido, Rin se levantó del suelo y después de soplarle un beso, salió corriendo hacia la habitación riendo como una niña. Embelezado, la vio correr y con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba se puso de pie y caminó hasta sus aposentos. Al llegar, encontró a Rin sentada de espaldas a él, cepillándose completamente desnuda. Sin voltearse le pidió ayuda, como hipnotizado, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló detrás de ella y comenzó a peinarla. Tentado por la tersura de su mujer, dejó el peine de lado y se dedicó a besarla primero en hombros, recorriendo su espalda mientras sus manos acariciaban el resto de su cuerpo.

Besando sus hombros le preguntó si no le preocupaba que Shion los descubriera, carcajeándose como quien hace una travesura, Rin le aseguró que la pequeña se quedaría en el ala sur hasta la cena. Tomándose su tiempo, Sesshoumaru la cubrió de besos y caricias, mientras que ella lo desvestía lentamente, pasando sus dedos por su espalda, al principio fue una caricia normal pero cuando sintió ardor por las uñas sobre su piel, sonrió extasiado, le encantaba cuando ella dejaba salir algo de la sangre youkai que había en sus venas. Deseoso de verla sonreír, se separó lo necesario.

"Me encanta cuando haces eso pequeña!"

"Jejeje!"

Rin lanzó un gruñido que la salía desde la boca del estómago y con una voz sedosa y seductora, le dijo que le encantaba cuando le decía pequeña mientras hacían el amor. El príncipe se quedó inmóvil a la expectativa de lo iba hacer y como antes, sin previo aviso le dio un empujón que lo hizo caer de espaldas y se sentó sobre él acariciándole el pecho con el dedo índice, asegurándose de hacer surcos en la piel con su uña.

"Me encanta estar contigo, sentirte dentro de mi, especialmente cuando te mueves con fuerza justo antes que de llegar al clímax…mi amor te gusta estar conmigo, que sea tu pareja?"

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza afirmativamente, distraído por las caricias. Rin movió sus manos para masajear su hombría sin dejar de verlo a los ojos o sonreír. El youkai casi podía jurar que el comportamiento de su esposa era el de una hembra youkai, una mezcla alucinante de amor, fuerza y sexualidad. Tenerla sobre él haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo, como queriendo dominarlo era simplemente celestial. Al ver que no contestaba, Rin cambió de posición y empezó a besarlo en la cintura bajando lentamente, el youkai tenía los ojos cerrados, todos sus sentidos enfocados en disfrutar del momento.

Rin se tomó el tiempo de besarlo y mordisquearlo hasta llegar a su hombría completamente firme, cuando sus labios rozaron la piel Sesshoumaru se retorció por las cosquillas y soltó una risa. Satisfecha de lograr que se riera, aminoró la intensidad de sus caricias y volvió a sentarse sobre él, devorando su hombría entre sus muslos. Primero se balanceó suavemente y luego sus movimientos fueron más enérgicos. Entregada al placer de aquel encuentro, dijo el nombre del youkai una y otra vez hasta llegar al clímax. Completamente relajada, Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho del príncipe con una sonrisa le recordó que tenían una conversación pendiente.

"Me vas a decir?"

"Vamos a tener un bebé!"

Rin se rió entre dientes y Sesshoumaru supo que ya lo sabía, al preguntarle no lo negó pero le aseguró que tenía una sorpresa muy agradable. El youkai contuvo la respiración un instante en espera de que Rin hablara.

"Vamos a tener un varón, que te parece?"

La expresión de Sesshoumaru se iluminó al instante y la atrajo en un beso lleno de emoción dándole las gracias. Acurrucándose entre sus brazos, Rin le confesó que aunque estaba segura que era un niño, no podía saber a quien se parecería. Estrechándola con fuerza, el youkai le dijo que eso era lo de menos.

"Mi amor crees que alguna vez hablen de nosotros, digan lo mucho que nos amamos y los felices que somos o todo lo que tuve que hacer para ser tu esposa?"

Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla con una de sus solapadas sonrisas y le aseguró que su dedicación y amor era digno de una leyenda. No se equivocó, su historia de pasión y sacrificio sobrevivió el paso del tiempo. Los príncipes tuvieron 7 hijos y vivieron lo suficiente para ver a sus nietos correr por los jardines del castillo. Se convirtieron en una familia tanto poderosa como unida, asegurando la continuación de una dinastía que llevó años de paz y prosperidad para las tierras del oeste y conservó viva la leyenda de la guerrera humana que cautivó el corazón del príncipe youkai.

Fin

……………………

Nota del autor: Gracias a la Dra. Por su ayuda con las lineas finales. Besos y abrazos para todos, gracias por leer!


End file.
